Reencontro do Destino
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Um reencontro destinado está prestes a ocorrer. Depois de milênios separados dois amantes finalmente se reencontram. Dimensão do Naruto de Wonderful Adventure. Fanfiction feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos. Algumas fanfictions nossa eu estou postando. Outras, sou eu que estou postando. Dividimos a postagem das fanfictions.
1. Reencontro

**Reencontro do Destino**

Sinopse:  
Um reencontro destinado está prestes a ocorrer. Depois de milênios separados dois amantes finalmente se reencontram.

Dimensão do Naruto de Wonderful Adventure.

.

.

Fanfiction feita em autoria com Red Dragon Emperor V2. Ver link do autor em Autores favoritos. Algumas fanfictions nossa eu estou postando. Outras, sou eu que estou postando.

Dividimos a postagem das fanfictions.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1 - Reencontro**

Capítulo 1: Reencontro

Universo 186:

Naruto Uzumaki estava novamente fugindo dos aldeões estupídos de Konoha que o viam como a "reencarnação da Kyuubi". O pequeno garoto estava se mantendo a frente deles mas sua resistência estava acabando pois não comia, a vários dias. Pra piorar os Anbus que o protegiam o viam da mesma maneira que os aldeões portanto não iriam levantar, um dedo para ajuda-lo.

(Autor (furioso): Anbus FDPs!)

(Co-Autora (furiosa): Me lembre de ferrarmos eles mais tarde!)

Nesse momento um dos Anbus com máscara de cobra jogou uma Kunai num dos ombros do menino. Este gritou de dor mas não parou de correr até virar numa esquina, e cair de num bueiro ficando inconsciente. Os aldeões não o encontraram depois que viraram a esquina e concluíram que ele fugiu, nunca desconfiando que ele estava literalmente, debaixo de seus narizes.

Kurama estava xingando Madara por ter arrancado-lhe do estômago de Kushina pela milésima centésima terceira vez. Por causa da arrogância do Uchiha o pobre coitado em que ela estava selada, estava sendo condenado a uma vida de torturas. O único motivo do garoto não ter sido estuprado foi porque ela forçava seu chakra através do selo, e venenoso como ele era acabava afastando os agressores, curiosamente seu chakra acabava curando o menino.

Kurama se perguntava o que ela podia fazer por ele quando o dito cujo, surgiu na frente de sua cela. Ele olhou o lugar curioso e Kurama ficou ali olhando para ele. Ele era pequeno mesmo para uma criança de seis anos indicando sua desnutrição, haviam cortes em suas roupas e sujeira em seu corpo e além disso ele tinha três riscos em cada bochecha parecendo bigodes como os dela.

(Autor: Se eu não me engano Naruto já tinha esses riscos no momento em que nasceu. Embora tenha gente que me disse que foi um ninja que fez isso ser uma cicatriz nele, para ele ficar mais parecido com a "raposa demônio".)

O Uzumaki então olhou para ela e perguntou curioso:

"Qual é o seu nome?"

Kurama piscou surpresa. Um garoto de seis anos ao invés de ficar horrorizado com uma raposa gigante, e começar a gritar ele apenas perguntou seu nome. Isso era algo que você não vê todos os dias.

(Autor: Principalmente quando você está selado no dito garoto.)

Kurama: Por que quer saber?

Naruto: Você exibe essa mesma aura de respeito que o Hokage-jiji exibe.

Novamente a raposa piscou. Aura de respeito? Normalmente falavam que sua aura só exibia um profundo desejo de destruição, intenção assassina e desejo de morte.

Aquele garoto era estranho... e estranhamente familiar. Mas o que tinha de mau em contar seu nome para ele?

Kurama: Kurama. (Naruto fica com um olhar confuso) Esse é meu nome.

Naruto (sorri): Bem... Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki!

A raposa sorriu mas então ficou confusa quando Naruto entrou em sua jaula e abraçou-lhe. Ou pelo menos parte de seu corpo fazendo-a corar. Ela assumiu sua forma humana na idade dele e o abraçou de volta.

Ela tinha cabelos ruivos, um pouco compridos e carmesim. Além disso ela usava um kimono branco. Os dois se separaram e o loiro falou:

"Você é muito bonita Kurama-chan."

Kurama (corando): Muito obrigada.

Nisso ela se lembrou quando o Rikodou milênios atrás disse quando ela e seus irmãos eram filhotes que todos iriam se separar mas, depois de um longo tempo eles se reuniriam novamente. A presença de Naruto a deixava feliz como a do Rikodou a deixava anos atrás. Naruto concluiu que ele estava no esgoto olhando para aquele local imundo.

Naruto: Por que está nessa jaula Kurama-chan?

Kurama: Eu fiz algumas coisa... ruins.

Naruto: Mas você não parece uma pessoa ruim. (nota as orelhas dela) Você é fofa demais para ser má!

(Autor: Sabe que o Naruto tem razão? Quer dizer em várias fics tem várias personagens fofas e meio sádicas mas todas estão do lado certo.)

(Co-Autora: "Meio sádicas" Red?)

Kurama (dá uma risadinha): Você não deve julgar as pessoas pela aparência Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Eu não julgo teve uma vez que uma mulher bonita de cabelo escuro e olhos vermelhos me viu sendo espancado, e não fez nada para ajudar. Você é uma boa pessoa. (sorri) Eu posso sentir. (os dois se abraçam de novo)

Enquanto isso na Torre Hokage:

Sarutobi Hiruzen estava mandando intenção assassina no grupo de Anbus que deveriam estar protegendo Naruto, mas ao invés disso o jogaram para os lobos. Ele deveria ter designado Kakashi, Yugao ou Anko para cuidar dele mas infelizmente eles estavam todos em missão. Os Anbus tremiam de medo eles fizeram aquilo sem pensar nas consequências de suas ações, somente pensando em que seriam considerados como heróis se o Uzumaki, morresse.

Eles se esqueceram desse pequeno detalhe que era a fúria do Kami no Shinobi (Deus dos Ninjas).

Hiruzen (furioso): Vocês estão todos demitidos da Anbu! Vocês também serão rebaixados de Jounin para Chunin e não receberão pagamento durante dois meses! E é melhor vocês orarem para Naruto aparecer vivo ou serão enforcados por traição! Caiam fora deste escritório! (todos eles saem correndo mijando e defecando nas calças)

Kumo:

Uma garota loira com duas marias chiquinhas estava com uma veia na testa enquanto ouvia um homem negro de óculos de proteção e barba cantando um rap horrível. O pior era que ele era um de seus poucos amigos na vila. O que ela tinha feito para merecer isso?

Yugito chorava enquanto Killer Bee continuava cantando seu rap.

Suna:

Um ruivo de olhos verdes sonolentos estava em cima de um prédio olhando para um cadáver. O cadáver era de outro dos assassinos que seu pai havia mandado contra ele porém com sempre a areia, salvou sua vida. Ele suspirou tristemente e foi encontrar sua irmão Temari.

A única pessoa que se importava com ele. Dentro do selo em seu corpo um guaxinim o observava tristemente.

Taki:

Uma menina de pele escura, cabelos verdes e olhos laranja estava se escondendo em cima de uma árvore, de seus perseguidores. Ela nunca havia sido estuprada antes e não pretendia começar a ser agora. Fuu se escondeu entre as folhagens melhor.

Konoha:

Dois dias depois Inuzuka Tsume encontrou Naruto ainda inconsciente no bueiro perdendo sangue por causa da Kunai, em seu ombro. Os ex-Anbus que deveriam proteger Naruto foram jogados na prisão... junto dos prisioneiros que eles mesmo tinham capturado. Desnecessário dizer que eles se tornaram prostitutos dos mesmos, em menos de uma semana.

Hiruzen visitou o jovem Uzumaki no hospital e o viu deitado na cama com bandagens no ombro, mas com seu sorriso habitual.

Hiruzen: Você está melhor Naruto.

Naruto (sorrindo): Pronto pra outra Jiji! E eu fiz uma amiga!

Hiruzen (pensando divertido): Deve ser uma amiga imaginária. (fala) E qual é o nome dela Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Kurama. (nesse momento a menina se materializa ao lado dele fazendo Hiruzen arregalar os olhos)

Kurama (sorri triste): Olá de novo Sarutobi.


	2. Os sentimentos de um bijuu

**Notas do Autor**

Eles ficam surpresos, quando...

 **Capítulo 2 - Os sentimentos de um bijuu**

Hiruzen, naquele momento, tinha certeza que o seu coração era forte como um touro, para não ter enfartado ao ver um bijuu na sua frente.

Um momento de silêncio se instaurou no recinto, com Naruto olhando um para o outro, arqueando o cenho.

No corredor, próximo do quarto onde Naruto se encontrava, Iruka se lembrava de uma conversa com o Hokage, já que iria lecionar antes do que estava sendo planejado e que dali a três anos, teria Naruto em sua turma, sendo que o jovem era conhecido por pregar peças, sendo considerado por muitos como um garoto problemático e que para agravar, tinha a Kyuubi no Youko em seu corpo.

Na verdade, era para ele partir em uma missão por três anos, antes de ficar em Konoha, lecionando.

Porém, havia se ferido gravemente em uma emboscada com ninjas que brilhavam roxo, de repente, de uma forma estranha e que não morreu, graças a Kakashi, que estava em uma missão ali perto com um grupo e o socorreu.

Normalmente, os ninjas que devia enfrentar, não eram fortes. Tanto, que ele conseguia lutar contra eles, junto com o seu grupo e antes que o seu time e ele, conseguissem finalizar a luta, os poderes deles aumentaram, subitamente, quando brilharam roxo, sendo que ele podia jurar que havia visto uma espécie de mulher estranha, cuja pele era azul claro, com cabelos brancos e roupas colantes na cor preta e vermelha, próximo dali, que depois desapareceu entre as folhagens.

Na missão, ele teve a certeza, absoluta, que era gentil demais e por causa disso, não conseguia matar o seu inimigo. Ele havia achado que seria capaz de matar alguém. Mas, descobriu que não.

Portanto, mesmo não tendo qualquer culpa sobre o aumento de poder súbito deles, Sandaime concordava que ele era gentil demais para uma missão que poderia envolver mortes e que por isso, seria melhor, ele ser professor da academia.

Enquanto estava preso no hospital, o seu grupo partiu na missão de três anos e como estava confinado em Konoha, ficou estudando no hospital as disciplinas que iria ensinar, para ser o melhor professor de todos.

Naquele instante, era inevitável não se lembrar de seu comportamento vergonhoso quando via Naruto na rua, olhando para ele com os mesmos olhos que os outros, pelo menos, até Sarutobi chama-lo a sua sala, para depois irem até o terraço, comentando sobre o início das aulas no próximo ano, até que o Sandaime perguntou para ele, conforme olhava o rosto de Minato na montanha dos Hokages, se ele sabia como era o olhar daqueles que não reconheciam a existência de alguém e a odiavam, também.

Naquele instante, ele não compreendeu a pergunta, até que o próprio Sandaime respondeu que eram olhos assustadoramente frios e que Naruto sempre via tais olhos. Todos o olhavam dessa forma e depois perguntou se ele sabia qual era a dor de nunca ter conhecido os pais, pois, ele, Iruka, havia conhecido os pais e experimentou o amor por algum tempo e que Naruto nunca experimentou o amor de um pai e de uma mãe e falou que com certeza, ele devia chorar todas as noites, não compreendendo o motivo de tanto ódio para com ele, enquanto sentia a solidão o envolvendo como um manto.

Naquele instante, conforme ouvia o Hokage, ele começou a pensar em suas palavras, passando a se recordar de sua infância, após ficar órfão, sendo que ninguém o via e que para lidar com a dor da solidão, ele se tornou um idiota, fazendo os outros rirem dele, sendo assim notado, enquanto que no íntimo chorava em sua casa, assim como Naruto fazia, após pregar peças para que o vissem, sabendo que ele teve sorte ao se reerguer, graças ao Hokage.

Então, ele comparou a sua vida com a de Naruto, que experimentou uma dor mais intensa do que ele e que nunca provou o amor de uma família, com o adicional dos olhos assustadoramente frios, juntamente com o ódio dos moradores. Ele era uma criança, assim como ele já foi, com ninguém reconhecendo a sua existência.

Porém, ele, Iruka, não precisou enfrentar tais olhares e nunca lidou com o ódio dos outros.

Naquele instante, o shinobi se sentiu a menor das criaturas e duvidava que nem mesmo poderia ser chamado de verme, pois, seria uma ofensa ao animal.

Afinal, ele conheceu a dor da solidão, sendo em uma escala bem menor do que a de Naruto.

Portanto, sabia o quanto era dolorido e mesmo assim, quando via Naruto recebendo tais olhares, não o protegeu ou procurou ser seu amigo. Simplesmente, o olhava como os outros, tratando-o pior, do que lhe trataram quando era uma criança.

Naquele instante, prometeu a si mesmo, que seria como um pai para Naruto, pois, era o mínimo que podia fazer. Por isso, estava visitando ele no hospital, após saber do que aconteceu, sentindo muito ódio e nojo ao se recordar de ouvir várias pessoas lastimando-se pelos perseguidores não terem matado o "moleque raposa", como chamavam Naruto, quando ele foi em um bar, beber algo.

Ele queria agredi-los, mas, seria um professor e queria ser um, para ensinar ao Naruto, para que ele pudesse ter um futuro diferente do dele.

Para a sua sorte, enquanto sentia que em breve perderia o controle, Kakashi chegou e agrediu todos, que nem souberam o que os atingiu, enquanto comentava que eles eram apenas lixos.

Ele olhou para Iruka por um tempo, até que ele pode ver um sorriso em seu rosto, por baixo da máscara, para depois sentar ao lado dele, começando a conversar alguns assuntos e para saber do boato que ele seria um professor da academia.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos, ao se aproximar do quarto de Naruto e quando ia abrir a porta, Kakashi chega e fala:

\- Sabia que iria ver Naruto. Eu também vim ver como ele está.

\- Eu já superei os acontecimentos. Não sou como os outros.

\- Excelente. Vamos entrar.

Então, eles entram e fecham a porta, para depois se depararem com uma cena inusitada.

Uma criança com orelhas e nove caudas felpudas, assim como cabelos alaranjados e olhos vermelhos com presas e garras, estava ao lado da cama de Naruto, sendo que na frente dela estava Sarutobi, cujo cachimbo caiu no chão, demonstrando assim o quanto estava estarrecido.

\- Ela estava sendo controlada por um tal de Madara, Jiji. – Naruto fala, até que os três olham para os recém-chegados.

Kakashi tirou o seu tampão do olho, enquanto ativava o seu sharingan, fazendo Kurama tremer de medo e se encolher contra Naruto, pelas péssimas recordações de ver um sharingan em sua vida.

O loiro a abraça e olha com raiva para Kakashi, reconhecendo o sharingan, pois, Kurama lhe ensinou sobre doujutsus, além de jutsus, enquanto estava na mente dele com ela, sendo que Naruto criou uma campina verdejante que recriava o lugar em que ela vivia com os seus irmãos, antes deles serem separados e escravizados, para serem usados como armas.

\- Kyuubi no Youko... – Iruka fala estarrecido, até que arregala os olhos e exclama – Se afaste dela, Naruto! Ela é um monstro!

\- Monstros são quem escraviza outros seres! Como fizeram com ela e seus irmãos, após separá-los! – o loiro exclama.

\- Escravizam... como assim? – Iruka não entende.

Sarutobi, sabiamente, havia erguido um jutsu para abafar o som, assim como, para impedir que outras pessoas entrassem ou vissem algo pela janela, após Kakashi e Iruka entrarem, enquanto que olhava discretamente para um canto do quarto, onde havia uma sombra, fazendo um discreto sinal com a cabeça para que a pessoa com máscara ficasse parada, sendo acatado, prontamente.

\- Você sabe o que é viver feliz com a sua família, no meu caso, com os meus irmãos, em família e depois, sermos separados brutalmente um dos outros, ao sermos escravizados, quando fomos capturados, para que pudéssemos ser usado como armas nas lutas dos humanos? Sabe qual é a dor de não ter a sua família, ser presa em uma jaula e ser controlada para causar dor e sofrimento, contra a sua vontade? Sabe como é essa dor? Sabe o que é a revolta? Sabe o que é chorar? Por acaso, você sabe a dor que nós bijuus sentimos? Não somos algo. Não somos uma coisa. Somos seres vivos e temos sentimentos. Ficamos felizes, choramos, temos medo, nos desesperamos e temos esperança. No meu caso, nunca tive. Achei que seria uma escrava para sempre e frente a minha revolta e dor, assim como saudade de meus amados irmãos, nunca procurei baixar as minhas defesas para nenhum humano. Mito tentou falar comigo, mas, nunca quis ouvir. Sentia ódio por causa da dor. Sentia ira por ser privada da minha família. Sentia revolta por ser considerada algo e não um ser vivo com sentimentos. No meu lugar, agiriam diferente? – ela pergunta dentre lágrimas, sendo possível ver a dor e desolação nos olhos dela, demonstrando que estava sendo sincera.

\- Eu... eu... – Iruka gagueja, não conseguindo articular nada, assim como Kakashi.

Ambos abandonaram a posição ofensiva e estavam estarrecidos com a explosão dela.

\- Eu odiei os humanos. Eu odiei os monstros que me escravizaram. Sim, monstros. É fácil me chamar de monstro. Afinal, sou a temível Kyuubi no youko, a raposa demoníaca de nove caudas. Mas, no meu ponto de vista, os humanos é que são monstros. Para uma lebre, mesmo um cachorro pequeno, é um monstro. – os três ficam surpresos com o que ela falava - Por que a surpresa? Acha que para mim não eram monstros? Monstros que tiraram a minha liberdade e me escravizaram. Não obstante, me controlaram com o sharingan, como se tivessem um prazer doentio de fazer um grande bijuu se curvar como um animal adestrado. Não somos animais. Não somos "algo". Somos seres vivos e sofremos. Kushina sempre pedia perdão para mim, quando tive que ficar selada com estacas em cima de um globo por causa da gestação dela, sendo que ela não sabia que isso aconteceria comigo, quando o selo se moldasse para a gestação. Minato pedia perdão, também. Nunca quis ouvir. Eram monstros. Eu sentia raiva e ódio. Porém, conforme via humanos se humilhando ao pedir perdão, me tratando como um ser vivo, como alguém que chorava e sentia dor, assim como que possuía sentimentos como qualquer ser vivo, meu ódio foi aplacado. Eu nunca quis sair do selo. Madara usou o sharingan e me controlou. Eu ainda estava desorientada pelo maldito doujutsu. Caso não saibam, controlar um bijuu exige uma carga imensa de controle e por causa disso, a nossa mente fica descontrolada e todos os sentimentos vêm a tona de uma só vez, como se a nossa mente fosse conectada, violentamente e abruptamente, fazendo emergir vários sentimentos. O bastardo nunca se preocupou em dosar. Não precisava usar tamanha violência contra mim. Ele é brutal com o sharingan. Eu estava semi-inconsciente e quando recobrei a consciência e controle total da minha mente e sentimentos, eu estava selada em Naruto, enquanto lembrava-me de tudo o que fiz, principalmente contra os pais dele. Justo eles, que como Mito, me viam como alguém e não algo. Justo eles. Para me redimir ou tentar, ao menos, olhar nos olhos do filho deles, eu sempre protegi Naruto, desde que ele era um bebê. Eles tentaram fazer maldade com ele. Eu sei que estupro é ruim, mas, não sei como se faz ou o que é. Só sei que é algo que machuca, fisicamente e emocionalmente. Portanto, liberava o meu chakra no corpo dele, impedindo que se aproximassem dele, sendo que os seus ferimentos eram curados graças ao meu chakra.

Kurama ainda chorava, sendo que Naruto a abraçava e a confortava.

\- Peraí... Minato e Kushina, pais de Naruto. O Minato que fala é... não... não pode ser... Por favor, digam que não é o que estou pensando!

Iruka cai de joelhos no chão, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, olhando um ponto qualquer, em choque, enquanto que Kakashi, tampando o sharingan, fala, tristemente, se sentindo a menor das criaturas, por não ter estado presente para proteger o Naruto:

\- Isso mesmo. Eles a selaram em seu filho, para salvar a vila, impedindo que Madara a controlasse novamente, pelo visto. Eu pensei que era para detê-la. Mas, na verdade, era para salvar Kyuubi no Youko, de certa forma, ao dar um jinchuuriki a ela, ao mesmo tempo que impediria que ela fosse controlada, novamente.

\- Yondaime Hokage... – Sarutobi fala em um suspiro – Ele desejou que seu filho fosse visto como um herói. Se o povo soubesse que tratam dessa forma o filho do grande Yondaime e o que ele esperava da vila, muitos sentiriam vergonha. Outros, não estariam nem aí e continuaram vendo o pobre Naruto como um demônio. Pelo que compreendi, os bijuus são vítimas e tem sentimentos. De fato, é mais fácil culpar um bijuu do que um homem. Afinal, muitos os veem como monstros e é mais fácil culpar os ditos monstros e não os verdadeiros monstros que vivem entre nós e que ousam usar a alcunha de humanos.

Ele pega o charuto e volta a fumar, pensativo, enquanto que Kurama se acalmava, lentamente.

Iruka se levanta, enquanto assimilava o que ouviu, secando as suas lágrimas, após alguns minutos.

Claro que ele sabia que a dívida que tinha era monstruosa com Naruto e que mesmo que se dedicasse a cuidar dele a sua vida inteira, não poderia pagar um décimo do débito que tinha e restaurar a sua honra como homem, sendo que descobriu que o seu ódio pela Kyuubi no Youko sumiu e foi transferido para Madara, que foi o verdadeiro assassino de seus pais e aquele que destruiu Konoha e não Kurama, que foi controlada de forma sórdida por ele, sendo que era apenas mais uma vítima.

De fato, agora ele reconhecia ela era como sendo mais uma vítima e se tivesse passado um terço do que ela passou, teria se revoltado, assim como seria tomado por muito ódio. Os olhos dela transmitiram o seu espirito e o sofrimento que de tão intenso era palpável, por ter que viver por séculos, sendo usada, meramente, como uma arma por conveniência dos humanos ao ser escravizada, a privando de sua liberdade.

Além disso, ela era fofa. Principalmente com as orelhas felpudas e caudas.

Ao seu lado, Kakashi estava pensativo.

Ele sempre soube sobre Naruto e naquele instante, ao saber que ele correu o risco de ser estuprado, seu ódio pelos moradores cresceu e jurou a si mesmo, que usaria Paikuhan e seus outros cachorros, para achar aqueles que surraram e caçaram Naruto como se ele fosse um monstro, para aplicar um genjutsu violento, matando-os pela dor lacerante, pois, assim, a sua raiva iria diminuir, enquanto que se sentia culpado, mesmo sabendo que não tinha como recusar a missão que o afastou por anos da vila, deixando o filho de seu sensei e daquele que via quase como um pai, além de possuir um profundo respeito e admiração por Minato, ser maltratado daquela forma e quase sofrer estupros, além de conviver com a violência e perseguição diárias.

Inclusive, se os ex-Anbus não tivessem ido parar na prisão, ele faria questão de aplicar o seu genjutsu mais torturante, para leva-los a insanidade e posterior morte pela dor lacerante e brutal. Saber que viraram prostitutos de vários homens aplacava a sua raiva para com eles, enquanto que havia decidido que iria se dedicar a treinar Naruto, pois, com certeza, herdou o talento dos pais e se fosse lapidado, seria muito talentoso.

Afinal, ajudar o filho de Yondaime, era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Além disso, tinha que confessar que sentia muita vontade de apalpar uma das caudas da Kyuubi, além de achar ela muito fofinha, passando a se sentir mal, por ver algo tão fofo, chorar.

Mal sabia que esse pensamento era compartilhado por Sarutobi e Iruka.

\- Está tudo bem, Kurama-chan. – Naruto fala gentilmente a sua amiga, que se acalma.

\- Kurama? – Kakashi pergunta.

\- O nome que o pai dela deu para ela e seus irmãos. Cada um deles tem um nome. Os nomes Kyuubi no youko e todos os demais foram dados por aqueles que os escravizaram, pois, eram vistos como algo e não um ser vivo, consciente. Portanto, julgaram que não tinham nomes próprios e que deveriam se sujeitar aos nomes que deram a eles.

\- Muitos homens são deploráveis. Há humanos bons. É uma pena que eles são poucos nesse mundo. – Sarutobi fala em um suspiro.

Iruka se aproxima de Naruto e se prostra, sendo algo esperado por Kakashi e Sandaime, que fazem a mesma coisa, surpreendendo o casal.

Então, Iruka fala:

\- Quero pedir perdão por exibir olhos assustadoramente frios para você, Naruto. Eu fui um bastardo, assim como os outros. Ainda mais contra uma criança inocente e que, ainda por cima, é filho de Yondaime Hokage, o relâmpago dourado e da pimenta vermelha, Kushina Uzumaki. Os meus atos são piores do que os dos outros, pois, conheci a dor da solidão, assim como sei a dor de ninguém reconhecer a existência de alguém.

\- Eu quero pedir perdão, por não ter estado com você, Naruto. Mesmo que eu não pudesse fazer nada em relação a missão, não muda o fato que eu falhei, miseravelmente. Com certeza, Minato-sama, nunca iria falhar com um filho meu, se estivéssemos em uma situação oposta. O pegaria para criar como seu filho, sem pensar duas vezes e daria todo o amparo, a ele. – Kakashi fala cabisbaixo, sentindo muita vergonha por ter falhado com Minato.

\- Eu também quero pedir perdão, Naruto. Perdão por não ter notado antes que os ANBUS que destaquei para você eram tão monstros quanto os outros. Não sabe o quanto sinto vergonha, quando olho para o rosto de Minato na montanha dos Hokages.

Naruto fica surpreso, sendo que Kurama seca os seus olhos, enquanto que o loiro fala, sorrindo emocionado:

\- Não precisam se curvar. Fiquem de pé, por favor. Não culpo nenhum de vocês. O que importa é o presente. O passado deve ser deixado onde ele pertence.

Todos ficam surpresos, sendo que Kurama sorria feliz, enquanto que os três a achavam mais fofa, ainda, e se controlavam o máximo possível, para não pegarem em uma das caudas dela. De fato, estavam agradavelmente surpresos por ela ser tão fofa. Nunca sequer imaginaram que ela pudesse ter tanta fofura e que era uma garota.

\- Durante o tempo que fiquei inconsciente, eu treinei. Kurama está sentindo uma grande mudança no entorno. Um evento drástico em Konoha. Um pouco antes de eu nascer, ela estava agitada, pois, sentia que algo muito ruim aconteceria.

Sarutobi fica surpreso, enquanto que tentava compreender o que ele estava falando.

Claro que há alguns dias, sentia que havia algo de errado, mas, julgava que era impressão sua. Agora que soube que Kurama também havia sentido, sendo que já sentiu algo, antes da noite fatídica que foi controlada por Madara, ele estava começando a ficar preocupado que não fosse impressão sua e que de fato, algo de muito grave estava ocorrendo em Konoha.

Naruto fica de pé e resolve mostrar as técnicas que aprendeu, deixando todos surpresos, sendo que a quantidade de chakra era o esperado.

Afinal, era um Uzumaki e ainda por cima, tinha Kurama, que explicou que o selo foi contornado para permitir que ela saísse, sendo que ambos ainda estavam interligados, compartilhando chakra e que assumiu uma versão filhote, por causa de sua idade, condizente com a do jinchuuriki. Não poderia assumir a forma imensa, surpreendendo eles, até que crescesse, segundo a explicação dela, uma vez que se assumisse a sua forma verdadeira, seria de um filhote.

\- Jiji... Como sei usar o jutsu Rank S Kage tori no jutsu (影鳥の術 - técnica dos pássaros da sombra), sendo que para isso precisa usar o Kage bushin no jutsu (影分身の術 – técnica dos clones das sombras), ao fundir os selos, poderia supervisionar o que acontece em Konoha. Eu tenho chakra abundante para fazer isso. Kurama-chan também irá ajudar.

\- Essa técnica converte cada um dos Kage bushins em um pequeno pássaro com inteligência e que quando é desfeita, passa o conhecimento e o que viu para você, sendo que precisa haver a fusão de selos, para usar as técnicas simultaneamente. Como conseguiu descobrir essas técnicas? – Sarutobi pergunta, estarrecido.

\- A resposta está no que falou. Kage bushin no jutsu. Graças a ele, posso aprender várias técnicas, usando inúmeros Kage Bushins para treinar técnicas diferentes, para depois assimilar elas. É uma pena que só dominei o jutsu Rank S, Kage tori no jutsu (影鳥の術) técnica dos pássaros da sombra) e o jutsu Rank B, Kage bushin no jutsu (影分身の術). – Naruto fala sorrindo, ao lado de Kurama – Minha amiga viveu muito tempo e conhece muitos jutsus. Como sentiu essa ameaça, nos achamos melhor aprender esses jutsus, ideais para espionagem. Se me permitir, poderemos saber o que acontece em Konoha, graças aos milhares de pássaros. Kurama-chan vai criar pássaros, também.

\- Sim. – ela fala com um sorriso meigo.

" _Dá para resistir a tanta fofura? Não."_ – os três pensam ao mesmo tempo, respondendo a própria pergunta deles.

\- Concordo, Naruto. Ainda mais por causa do Danzou. Sinto que ele está escondendo algo. – Sarutobi comenta.

\- Eu confesso que senti certa inquietação no clã Uchiha, agora que mencionou Danzou e a sensação semelhante ao que Kurama-chan conheceu quando estava no selo. Se eu fosse procurar ou concentrar minha busca, seria na Raiz e nos Uchihas. – Kakashi fala pensativo.

\- Os Uchihas são poderosos. Se estiverem fazendo algo, precisamos de provas. – Iruka comenta.

\- Concordo com Iruka. – uma voz feminina é ouvida.

Todos, com exceção do Sandaime, ficam surpresos quando Yugao se revela das sombras.

\- Yugao? – Kakashi fica surpreso.

Ela tira a máscara e fala:

\- Já faz algum tempo, amigo... Eu estou aqui a pedido do Hokage, pois, era a ANBU mais próxima e a nova designada para cuidar do Naruto. Ele me chamou através de um simples jutsu, feito discretamente com uma mão, ao ver a Kurama-chan. Confesso que fiquei feliz em ouvir tudo. Kurama-chan é tão fofa! Nunca imaginei que ela seria uma vitima, assim como os seus irmãos.

Ela fala se aproximando de Kurama, para depois perguntar, hesitante:

\- Posso tocar em uma das suas caudas?

A raposa fica sem jeito e concorda.

Ela afaga a cauda e exclama:

\- É tão fofinha! É como imaginei! É mais macio do que seda! Sugoi (incrível)!

Sandaime, Kakashi e Iruka se entreolham, sendo que em poucos minutos, cedem ao seu desejo e apalpam as outras caudas dela que começa a rir, os surpreendendo, sendo que ela fala que faz cócegas.

Eles param, enquanto acharam ela ainda mais fofa, sendo que Naruto não compreendeu o motivo de não ter gostado, quando os homens acarinharam a cauda de sua amiga. Quando a mulher tocou uma das caudas dela, ele não se importou.

Porém, quando os homens tocaram na cauda dela, ele se sentiu, demasiadamente, incomodado, embora não compreendesse o motivo de não gostar que homens tocassem em Kurama.

Então, após combinarem, sendo que Hiruzen o levaria até a casa dos pais dele, assim como daria acesso a ele aos jutsus, Kakashi iria ajuda-lo, assim como Iruka, enquanto que Kurama e os outros dois o treinariam, sendo que descobriram, enquanto conversavam que ela parecia tão inocente quando uma criança, principalmente em vários aspectos, enquanto tinha a sabedoria secular de jutsus, sendo um contraste fascinante ao ver deles.

Eles descobriram, também, que ela podia ocultar as orelhas e caudas, desde que não precisasse usar muito chakra e graças a isso, podia se passar por uma humana.

Em um dos campos de treinamento, Naruto e Kurama usaram o jutsu Rank S, espalhando inúmeros pássaros pequenos, ao transformar os Kage bushins, inclusive dela, em pequenos pássaros que pareciam reais, para reunir informações.

Normalmente, a exigência de chakra do jutsu, já que eram dois jutsus Rank S, exigia demasiado chakra. Normalmente, mesmo os jounnins, conseguiam criar apenas dois. Um Kage podia criar três. Graças a ele ser um Uzumaki e também jinchuriki, recebendo chakra da Kurama e vice-versa, o casal criou inúmeros pássaros.

\- Agora, é questão de tempo. Mas, acho que em breve, teremos algo. Graças a localização da Raiz, alguns vão conseguir se infiltrar, ativando o modo oculto, para se esconderem nas sombras. – Naruto fala feliz.

\- Não aguento mais ser o último a saber ou então, ter que aceitar as explicações de Danzou. O conheço desde jovem e sei quando o bastardo mente.

\- Se me permite falar, os Conselheiros não prestam, também – Kakashi fala.

\- Eu sei... – ao ver a mudança em Naruto, ele questiona a si mesmo senão era o momento de pensar em algo.

Afinal, os conselheiros impediam tudo o que ele fazia, relacionado ao bem estar de Naruto. Tudo o que queria fazer pelo filho de Minato, era criticado e barrado pelos conselheiros.

Porém, para isso, eles precisariam de algumas pessoas em locais certos e como se lesse os pensamentos dele, Kakashi sorri, sendo que ambos se entreolham como se estivessem fazendo um acordo mutuo silencioso.


	3. Para o Bem de Konoha

**Capítulo 3 - Para o Bem de Konoha**

Capítulo 3: Para o Bem de Konoha

Itachi retornava de uma reunião que ele teve com os conselheiros de Konoha com o coração pesado. Nas últimas semanas seu doador de esperma Uchiha Fugaku estava planejando uma rebelião com seu clã para conquistar, Konoha para eles próprios. Nem todos eram conspiradores mas como ele não sabia os nomes destes os conselheiros estavam ordenando, que ele matasse todo o clã, incluindo crianças e bebês.

O que Itachi não sabia era que ele estava sendo espionado pelos passáros de sombra, de Naruto e Kurama. Quando eles descobriram sobre isso eles automaticamente foram avisar a Hiruzen. Nesse momento ele estava olhando desanimado para a pilha de papéis, em sua frente.

Ele ativou um selo para deixar o quarto a prova de som e fez sinal para eles falarem. Depois que eles explicaram tudo ao homem ele ficou sério e disse que iria chamar Itachi para conversar. Depois ele olhou tristemente para a papelada.

Hiruzen: Eu odeio essa papelada. Ela me tira muito tempo de treino.

Kurama (simpática): Deve ser complicado mesmo.

Naruto (curioso): Por que o senhor não usa o Kage Bushin para te ajudar?

Kurama (pensativa): Ajudaria muito.

Hiruzen sorri para os dois se levantando da cadeira e vai até a parede deixando os dois confusos. Em seguida ele começou a bater a cabeça nela gritando como ele nunca pensou naquilo antes e que agora entendia, como Minato terminava a papelada tão rápido, deixando-os com gotas. Enquanto isso no Outro Mundo, Minato e Kushina estavam observando essa cena morrendo de rir.

Finalmente o Sandaime parou de bater a cabeça na parede e sorriu para os dois muito agradecido, antes de fazer um Kage Bushin para fazer a papelada. Mais tarde Itachi foi chamado ao seu escritório pensando que o Sarutobi estava prestes a emitir a ordem para destruir, seu clã mas ele ficou muito surpreso ao descobrir, o verdadeiro motivo.

Ele também ficou surpreso ao ver Naruto o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi ali junto de uma menina ruiva, com orelhas de raposa e nova caudas. Ela era muito fofa. Hiruzen ativou novamente o selo e revelou sobre tudo a Itachi que ficou surpreendido.

Ele também ficou aliviado que Naruto e Kurama sabiam o nome de todos os conspiradores. As ordens de Hiruzen eram que ele não iria matar todo o clã mas apenas os conspiradores incluindo o seu doador de esperma. Para essa tarefa ele teria a ajuda de Kakashi, Asuma, Yugao, Hayate, Anko e seu primo Uchiha Shishui um dos membros habilidosos do clã, que protegeria Konoha ao custo de sua própria vida.

Enquanto isso em Ame:

Nagato Uzumaki, Yahiko e Konan estavam em sérios apuros. Anos atrás os três haviam se conhecido durante a guerra entre Ame e Konoha após os pais de cada, morrerem nela. Eles ficaram juntos cuidando um do outro até conhecerem o Gama Sennin (Sábio Sapo) Jiraya.

Este os ensinou as artes shinobi por três anos para dar a eles a chance de se defenderem ali. O homem infelizmente foi forçado a partir mas prometeu reencontra-los. Nos anos que se passaram eles mataram shinobis da facção de Hanzou o "Salamandra" um dos ditadores de Ame.

Eles também acabaram enfrentando ninjas com máscaras parecidas com de ninjas da Anbu, que estranhamente pareciam não ter emoções, ou sentir dor. Eles pareciam estar muito interessados no Rinnegan de Nagato e na Kekai de Konan que permitia a ela se transformar, em papel. Infelizmente isso atraiu a atenção dele e ele decidiu dar um jeito neles os atraindo para uma emboscada.

Os três estava cercados por mais de cinquenta Jounins (que brilhavam roxo) além do próprio Hanzou e temiam que não iriam viver, para ver Jiraya novamente. Em centenas de dimensões diferentes Yahiko morreria nessa emboscada o que faria Nagato destruir Hanzou, e suas tropas com o Rinnegan salvando Konan. Porém nesta algo mudou para o melhor no destino dos três.

Do nada foram disparadas gigantescas bolas de água nos shinobis de Hanzou e abrindo espaço, para eles fugirem. Os três se entreolharam antes de correrem o mais rápido que podiam enquanto Hanzou e seus Jounnin estavam distraídos. Algum tempo mais tarde eles encontraram seu salvador e o abraçaram cheios de saudade.

Seu salvador era ninguém menos que Jiraya!

Konan (chorando): Nós pensamos que nunca mais o veriámos novamente.

Yahiko: Obrigado por nos salvar.

Nagato (desesperado): O senhor não vai nos deixar aqui de novo vai?

Jiraya (sorri): Não. Desta vez irei levar vocês três comigo para Konoha.

Kiri:

O Jinchuuriki do Rokubi chamado de Utakata estava conversando com conversando com o Rokubi. Segundo o Rokubi cujo verdadeiro nome era Saiken estava comentando que sentia que algo havia se alterado, no equílibrio do mundo. O que ele ainda não sabia.

Sua filha junto sua esposa, a Jinchuuriki do Sanbi, dormiam a sono alto.

Iwa:

Os Jinchurikis do Yonbi e do Gobi estavam saindo da aldeia depois de mais uma tentativa de assassinato, comandada por seu próprio Kage. O que os deixava furiosos era que eles haviam provado seu valor a vila diversas vezes e mesmo assim ainda, eram tratados como monstros.

Han: O que faremos agora Hoshi?

Hoshi: Primeiro iremos limpar nossas mentes da raiva para que não façamos nenhuma coisa que iremos, nos arrepender mais tarde.

Han: Ok.

Konoha:

Naruto e Kurama estavam fazendo algumas compras acompanhados de Kakashi para nenhum vendedor imbecil, tentar vender nada estragado para o jovem Uzumaki. Kurama estava com um Henge que escondia suas orelhas e caudas para ninguém desconfiar de nada. Do outro lado da rua Asuma Sarutobi e Kurenai Yuuhi observavam essa cena.

Asuma (sorrindo): Bem parece que o jovem Naruto fez uma amiga.

Kurenai (com desprezo): Eu não sei o que ela vê no moleque raposa.

(Autor (olhar vazio): Esse comportamento é desprezível.)

Isso fez Asuma estreitar seu olhos para a mulher de olhos vermelhos mandando uma quantidade imperceptível, de intenção assassina. O Sarutobi era um dos vários ninjas que já protegeram Naruto e havia salvo o garoto de morrer no inverno quando ele foi expulso, do orfanato. A matrona deste havia sido demitida e depois disso foi brutalmente torturada por Ibiki e Anko quando foi descoberto que ela, tinha relações com as crianças de lá.

Asuma perdeu qualquer sentimento amoroso que tinha por Kurenai naquele momento. Ele havia ouvido de Hayate que certa vez Naruto estava sendo espancado por moradores e Kurenai estava por perto e mesmo assim, não fez nada para ajuda-lo. Seu pai havia chamado a mulher para seu escritório e a havia punido com duas semanas sem pagamento das missões.

Ela teve sorte de não ser rebaixada ou enviada para prisão pois Uchiha Mikoto estava passando e salvou Naruto. E prendeu os moradores em genjutsu para mostrar eles sendo estuprados por homens monstros, um pouco é claro. A Uchiha gentil foi uma grande amiga de Kushina a mãe do Uzumaki afinal de contas.

Ela sempre se lamentou por não poder ajudar o jovem muito. Seu filho Itachi que estava na Anbu relatou ter protegido o Uzumaki diversas vezes. Mikoto não pode deixar de pensar que se Minato e Kushina soubessem que isso ocorreria, teriam deixado a Kyuubi destruir Konoha.

Asuma se afastou de Kurenai dizendo que tinha uma missão olhando-a com asco enquanto saía. Se o Yondaime e sua esposa ainda estivessem vivos eles teriam terminado o trabalho, que Kurama havia começado. Dois dias mais tarde Jiraya havia chegado a vila junto do trio de Ame.

Nagato estava com um genjutsu nos olhos para ninguém ver o seu Rinnegan. Eles se dirigiram para a Torre Hokage e entraram depois de Jiraya levar um fora da secretária para a diversão dos três e desânimo, do super pervertido. Eles entraram no escritório do Kage e viram o mesmo lendo um livro tranquilamente enquanto uma duplicata dele, fazia a papelada.

Hiruzen (curioso): Quem são essas crianças Jiraya? (ativa o selo para deixar o escritório a prova de som)

Jiraya (sorri): Se lembra das crianças que eu disse que havia achado em Ame? (o Hokage acena) Pois são elas. Uzumaki Nagato, Konan e Yahiko.

Hiruzen (pensativo): Uzumaki não? (só então ele nota Jiraya saindo deixando elas com ele) Ei! O que vai fazer?

Jiraya (sorriso pervertido): Vou dar uma espiadinha nas fontes termais antes de voltar a espionar para o bem de Konoha. Até logo meus alunos! (vai embora e os que ficaram no escritório facepalm)

Konan: Espero que ele seja pego. (todos acenam)

Mais tarde:

O Sannin pervertido estava espiando as mulheres na fonte termal quando ele sentiu intenção assassina, atrás dele. Ele olhou para trás tremendo e viu o que ele temia. Várias Kunoichi olhando para ele furiosas, entre elas Yugao e Anko.

Jiraya saiu da aldeia fugindo de várias Kunoichi furiosas. Ele recebeu picadas de cobra e ataques de espada no traseiro. Ele se esqueceu completamente de perguntar sobre Naruto para seu sensei.

Oto:

Orochimaru estava fazendo mais uma de suas experiências e planejando a destruição de Konoha quando sentiu que alguém, havia entrado em seu laboratório. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver uma mulher com roupas vermelhas apertadas, cabelos brancos, pele azul e com um bastão olhando para ele.

Orochimaru (em guarda): Quem é você?

Towa (sorri): Eu sou Towa. Me diga Orochimaru-san o que você faria para destruir Konoha?

Orochimaru (sorrindo): Tudo.

Yuki no Kuni (País da Neve):

No país da neve a princesa deste e mais alguns samurais leais a ela haviam acabado de ser salvos da rebelião de seu tio, por um jovem de cabelo roxo, usando sobretudo e uma espada nas costas. Ele disse que um dia chegariam pessoas para libertar aquele país mas que por enquanto, eles deveriam proteger a princesa. Ele então desapareceu enquanto segurava um pergaminho.

Hi no Kuni (País do Fogo):

Alguns dias mais tarde:

Um homem ruivo de olhos azuis caminhava em direção a Konoha tranquilamente. Este era Uzumaki Kazuma que estava esperando encontrar seu sobrinho por lá após receber uma carta de sua prima Kushina, alguns anos atrás. Ele esperava que ele estava sendo bem tratado.

Konoha:

Qualquer pessoa que machucou Naruto de repente começou a tremer de medo por algum motivo. Naquela noite Itachi e Shishui se reuniram em um campo de treinamento secreto só conhecido pelos dois. O que eles fariam era para o bem de Konoha.

Itachi (ativa o Sharingan): Está preparado?

Shishui (ativa o Sharingan): Como sempre.

Os dois então se encararam nos olhos e fizeram selos de mão em alta velocidade dizendo:

"Jigoku Maboroshi no jutsu (地獄幻の術 - Técnica da ilusão infernal)"

Aquela técnica era um poderoso Genjutsu de Rank S que faria ambos verem uma cena que ao psicológico de ambos, seria real mesmo que eles soubessem que não era. No mesmo instante em que eles terminaram os selos eles viram cada um matando o outro. Os dois começaram a gritar em desespero e dor enquanto sentiam seus olhos arderem em chamas.

A ilusão foi cancelada e eles caíram de joelhos no chão ofegantes para em seguida voltarem a se encarar sorrindo. O Mangenkyou Sharingan de ambos havia despertado.


	4. O plano de Itachi e Shisui

**Notas do Autor**

Fugaku e os outros que participavam do grupo que planejava o ataque ficam estarrecidos, quando...

Mikoto pede a Itachi, para...

Kakashi decide...

 **Capítulo 4 - O plano de Itachi e Shisui**

Algumas dias depois, à noite, ocorria uma reunião de Fugaku com vários Uchihas.

Todos eles faziam parte do plano de subjugar Konoha em meio a uma guerra civil violenta, para que Fugaku conseguisse o poder que tanto almejava e a glória destinada aos Uchihas, na visão dele e compartilhada pelos outros que estavam naquela sala fechada.

Eles não sabiam que o seu plano foi descoberto, assim como os que estavam envolvidos, fazendo o Hokage formar um grupo composto por Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, Asuma, Yugao, Hayate e Anko, para detê-los.

No entorno da sala de reunião, rodeado por alguns quartos, havia Uchihas que não sabiam do conteúdo das reuniões e julgavam que eram assuntos inerentes ao clã e que por medida de segurança, faziam a proteção do entorno.

No último dia, houve uma mudança nos planos para deter os Uchihas traidores, graças ao fato de Itachi e Shisui terem conseguido o Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kakashi, Asuma, Yugao, Hayate e Anko, iriam agir caso o plano A falhasse. Aí, eles partiriam para o plano B.

Shisui ficou feliz ao saber que o pacto que fez com os gatos seria fundamental para a missão e usou vários para sondar o local, sendo que invocou gatos pretos, para se camuflarem na noite e a agilidade deles, assim como o fato que eles eram silenciosos, mesmo saltando de um lugar alto, permitia explorar qualquer lugar, sem fazer qualquer barulho.

Portanto, ele obteve êxito, quando o grupo de gatos voltou, com um deles falando:

\- Encontramos uma pequena passagem na parte de trás. Nós, podemos passar, tranquilamente.

Shisui entrega duas kunais que tinham um papel enrolado nelas com uma escrita.

Eles iam invadir o local e Naruto achou que o Hiraishin do pai dele seria útil e graças ao treinamento com centenas de kage bushins em um campo secreto, usado para o treino dele e de seus amigos, ele conseguiu aperfeiçoar a técnica de Minato, fazendo o Hiraishin no jutsu com kunais, adaptando para eles, facilitando assim a infiltração, sendo que os Uchihas eram decentes e não meros copiadores, assim como Kakashi.

Portanto, nunca iriam copiar uma técnica de Naruto e de seus amigos, sem autorização. Além disso, era algo de Minato Namikaze. O relâmpago amarelo de Konoha. Era algo de pai e filho.

Portanto, era privativo de ambos.

Shisui entrega a kunai para um dos gatos que parte dali, juntamente com outros, com ambos saltando graciosamente no telhado, sem fazer qualquer som, para depois invadir o local pela pequena passagem e em um quarto anexo a sala que usavam para reunião, o pequeno felino deposita as kunais em um canto e o outro sai do local, indo até o seu invocador, para avisar que já estava pronto.

Itachi e Shisui fazem um selo e aparecem no pequeno quarto, sendo que o jovem Uchiha faz um sinal e o gato consente, desaparecendo em uma nuvem, com cada um deles pegando as kunais do chão, para guarda-las.

Então, quando Fugaku ia falar sobre a data do ataque surpresa interno a Konoha, ele fica estarrecido ao ver que por uma porta, seu filho mais velho e o primo deste entram na reunião e antes que todos os demais pudessem ativar o sharingan, Uchiha e Shisui, já haviam ativado o mangekyou sharingan, deixando todos estarrecidos, enquanto eram envolvidos em um genjutsu diferente que agia diretamente no córtex cerebral, não permitindo a eles interromperem o fluxo de chakra para escapar do genjutsu.

Então, eles acreditam que estão entre inimigos e o genjutsu os faz usarem um ninjutsu de fogo, ao mesmo tempo, um contra o outro, ao exclamarem em usino:

\- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (火遁・豪火球の術 - Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!

O genjutsu era tão forte, que não sabiam que estavam sendo queimados, até que a dor extrema os desperta, sendo tarde demais para fazerem algo, enquanto gritavam em agonia.

Itachi e Shsui fizeram eles se atacarem com o ninjutsu de fogo, pois, Naruto e Kurama descobriram que Danzou pretendia pegar os olhos dos Uchihas mortos para si.

Portanto, a prioridade era destruir os olhos e as chamas fariam isso, sendo que eles decidiram usar a técnica de fogo também, para garantir a destruição total dos olhos.

Então, Itachi e Shinsui exclamam:

\- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (火遁・豪火球の術 - Elemento Fogo - Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo)!

Os guardas entram ao ouvir sons e caem em um genjutsu, que faz com que não vejam Itachi e Shisui.

Eles apenas veem um grupo de Uchihas com sharingan ativados, matando uns aos outros através de chamas, como se estivessem loucos, gritando coisas desconexas e somente após terem certeza que todos morreram, eles fazem mais um selo com as mãos, assim como todos do grupo, que aparecem no escritório do Hokage, graças ao Hiraishin no jutsu, adaptado de Naruto.

Quando todos os Uchihas remanescentes vão até o local, há somente corpos fumegantes, sendo que todos os olhos haviam sido queimados, pois, eram mais sensíveis e por isso, foram os primeiros a serem destruídos.

Ao mesmo tempo, surgem relatos de que eles agiam loucamente e conforme olhavam no entorno, não avistaram ninguém, sendo que muitos Uchihas ali, tinha um sharingan poderoso, na visão deles e que, portanto, ao ver de muitos, seria ilógico que fossem controlados por um genjutsu, sendo mais plausível a hipótese de loucura por algum contaminante desconhecido, podendo ser o ataque de alguma vila.

Rapidamente, a opção de contaminante é aceito pela maioria, como sendo uma justificativa lógica e avidamente, começam a procurar provas.

No dia seguinte, por toda a Konoha, a notícia da loucura dos Uchihas se espalha e surgem várias hipóteses, menos o fato de um genjutsu, pois, havia muitos habilidosos e Fugaku era considerado o mais poderoso do clã, ao ver de muitos, que não sabiam que esse posto pertencia na verdade, a Mikoto. A hipótese de um genjutsu era ridícula e rapidamente foi descartada, inclusive, pela população.

Hiruzen ficou aliviado ao ouvir as várias hipóteses e prometeu abrir um grupo para investigar, destacando Hayate como líder do grupo para descobrir as causas.

Na casa de Mikoto, Itachi ajudava a sua mãe a confortar Sasuke que chorava, inclusive de forma escandalosa, sendo o mesmo para algumas crianças, com as famílias não sabendo a verdade e o fato de que foram salvas graças a Naruto e Kurama.

Porém, a mãe de Itachi e Sasuke, apesar de não aparecer, era uma mulher sábia e muito observadora, além de inteligente, que analisou os pequenos gestos, inclusive dos olhos de seu filho.

Portanto, chamou o seu filho mais velho para uma sala e após lançar um selo para abafar qualquer som do recinto, ela falou:

\- Sei que você e Shisui estão envolvidos nisso.

O filho fica surpreso e então, conta do plano do pai e dos outros, deixando Mikoto estarrecida e igualmente indignada.

Claro que ela sabia que havia algo de grave acontecendo, por causa das várias reuniões secretas com um grupo considerável, sendo que Fugaku, a oprimia, pois, ao ver dele, a mulher tinha que ser escrava do homem, sendo a mesma visão de todos que estavam na reunião e que morreram.

Portanto, ela teve que guardar para si, tudo o que desconfiava, sendo que o seu intelecto era muito superior ao de Fugaku, também.

Além disso, ela sabia que somente as crianças pequenas choraram. As mulheres que viviam oprimidas, inclusive sofrendo violências domésticas e estupros por parte dos seus conjugues, comemoravam secretamente a sua libertação, sendo que as crianças mais velhas, que viviam em tais ambientes opressores e brutais, principalmente as meninas, ficaram aliviadas com a partida dos seus doadores de espermatozoide.

\- Eu sabia que estavam tramando alguma coisa... – ela fala torcendo os punhos. Como eles ousam planejar uma guerra civil em Konoha, causando sofrimento e angústia?

\- É o chamado orgulho Uchiha desmedido, pois, os membros desse grupo se achavam deuses, por causa do sharingan. - Itachi falava com visível desgosto.

\- Verdade... Esse orgulho somente iria provocar sofrimento e mortes de inocentes.

\- Eles não se importavam com isso. Para Fugaku e os outros, só importava o poder e a glória Uchiha que achavam que mereciam, com todos os demais se curvando a eles. - Itachi fala com visível raiva - Há algo que devia saber, também.

\- O que, filho?

Nisso, Itachi conta do plano dos conselheiros, deixando a mãe aterrorizada, para depois falar:

\- Graças a Naruto e Kurama-chan, conseguimos descobrir os que estavam envolvidos, impedindo assim que todo o clã pagasse pelos atos tolos da maioria.

\- Naruto? Será que herdou as habilidades dos pais? E quem é Kurama-chan? Por acaso é aquela menina fofa que anda com ele? Eles parecem um casal bem fofinho.

Após alguns minutos, com Itachi pensativo, Mikoto pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Itachi... Tem algo mais que quer me contar?

\- Promete guardar segredo?

\- Sim.

Ele olha nos olhos da mãe, notando a sinceridade dela e fala:

\- Kurama é Kyuubi no youko. A menininha fofa que viu com ele, é ela.

Mikoto fica estarrecida, até que Itachi conta tudo o que Kurama falou e os sentimentos dela, fazendo ela sentir muita pena, assim como se sentia mal por tê-la julgado erroneamente, passando a vê-la agora como uma vítima de um monstro, sendo que sentia nojo da justificava que Madara usou de que "as bestas eram escravos daqueles com os olhos abençoados".

Ela condenava a escravidão em qualquer nível e contra qualquer outro ser. Ao imaginar tudo o que Kurama sofreu ao ser separada de seus irmãos, escravizada e forçada a lutar, sendo usada como uma ferramenta e depois confinada, sendo privada de sua liberdade, também sentiria ódio daqueles que fizeram isso. Era impossível não sentir ódio, se passasse um terço do que ela passou e por séculos.

Era simplesmente angustiante aos olhos de Mikoto, que se condoía com Kurama, assim como sabia que ninguém mais deveria saber disso, ainda mais um Uchiha.

\- Coitadinha... Ela é tão fofa. Imagino o quanto ela sofreu. Foi hediondo o que fizeram com ela. A escravizaram, privando-a de sua liberdade e da companhia de seus irmãos. Ou seja, de sua família, para depois ser usada como uma arma. Imagino quanta dor ela sentiu e que se transformou em ódio e com razão.

\- Kurama-chan precisa ficar com um jinchuuriki, pois, ainda existe a ameaça de Madara. Juntos, eles não podem ser controlados.

\- Vou convidá-los para vim a minha casa. Agora que aquele mons... – ela para ao perceber como iria se referir a seu marido falecido e não queria ferir os sentimentos de Itachi.

\- Eu também o vejo como um monstro bastardo, kaa-san.

\- Como eu ia falando, agora que o monstro bastardo morreu, posso convidar o casal fofinho para vim aqui, assim como, posso cumprir a promessa que fiz com Kushina. Nós duas prometemos uma para a outra que cuidaríamos dos filhos de ambas, caso uma de nos morresse. Nunca tentei trazer Naruto, pois temia que ele usasse o sharingan para tirar Kurama-chan do corpo dele. Não tive escolha, além de deixa-lo sozinho, sendo que pude salvá-lo várias vezes e o vigiava, quando o bastardo não estava em casa.

\- Casal? – após alguns minutos, pensativo, ele sorri e fala – Sim. Eles são mesmo um casal e saiba que ela tem orelhas e caudas felpudas. É que ela os esconde.

\- Tem orelhinhas e caudas fofinhas? – os olhos de Mikoto pareciam brilhar – Deve ser muito fofinha. Será que ela deixa eu pegar nas caudas dela?

Itachi fica com uma gota frente a face expectante da mãe e pela dúvida inusitada, falando após alguns minutos:

\- Eu acho que se pedir, sim.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala:

\- Como sou esposa do falecido líder, automaticamente, eu assumo como líder do nosso clã e conto com o apoio de todos. Acabei de participar de uma reunião, com todos mostrando o seu apoio.

\- Isso é maravilhoso, kaa-san.

Nisso, ela desfaz o selo e fala, antes de sair:

\- Convide o casal fofinho para um jantar hoje a noite.

\- Pode deixar.

Longe dali, no Raamen Ichiraku (ラーメン 一 楽), Naruto comia raamen junto de Kurama, que como ele, havia adorado o raamen, que se tornou a sua comida favorita.

Atualmente, eles estavam morando com Kakashi, que havia se tornado tutor de Naruto e que naquele instante, estava fazendo alguns relatórios de outras missões que ele fez.

\- Mais um, por favor! – Naruto e Kurama exclamam juntos, para depois olharem uma para o outro, corando.

A filha de Teuchi, Ayame, achava ambos um casal fofo e já conseguia ouvir os sinos da igreja tocando, quando via ambos, enquanto que torcia para que fosse convidada, como uma das madrinhas.

Já, o seu pai, Teuchi, achava Kurama muito fofa e sempre fazia um preço especial para ela, adorando ver o sorriso meigo dela.

Então, Nagato chega junto de Yahiko e Konan, cumprimentando o casal, para depois Nagato pedir raamen, também. Eles haviam tomado um banho, antes de se juntarem ao casal.

Após algum tempo, Nagato, Naruto e Kurama já estavam na décima terceira tigela de raamen, com Yahiko e Konan comendo outro prato, quando Kakashi chega e senta ao lado deles, pedindo um prato, enquanto falava:

\- Não é saudável comer só raamen. Por causa dos meus relatórios, vocês estão comendo raamen direto. Vocês precisam ter uma alimentação equilibrada.

\- Raamen é um presente dos deuses a esse mundo. É uma refeição sagrada. – Naruto fala animado.

\- Isso mesmo! É como Naruto disse! – Kurama exclama com um imenso sorriso.

\- Isso é verdade, Kakashi-san. O raamen é um presente dos deuses! – Nagato exclama animado, sendo que Yahiko e Konan comiam outro prato.

O jounnin olha para o raamen e chega a cogitar a hipótese de comer, para depois pensar consigo mesmo:

" _Se o raamem viciou Kurama-chan, eu não terei a menor chance. Melhor não arriscar. Além disso, pelo visto, os Uzumakis são viciados, naturalmente, por raamen. Kushina também era viciada."_

Nisso, ele volta a comer o seu prato, enquanto que o trio terminava o raamen rapidamente, pedindo mais um, em usino, enquanto que o jounnin via as pilhas de chawans sendo amontoadas ao lado de Nagato, Naruto e de Kurama, com Konan achando a menina muito fofinha, passando a ver como uma imouto.

Inclusive, já havia tido o privilégio de tocar nas caudas de Kurama, sendo que eles se juntavam nos treinos com Kakashi, Itachi e Shisui.

Naruto e Kurama foram treinados ao ponto de serem imunes ao genjutsu e mesmo o mangekyou sharingan não conseguia controlar Kurama, graças a Naruto, sendo que desde a primeira vez que ativaram intensamente o Mangekyou Sharingan, a visão havia sido levemente prejudicada.

Então, Kurama usou o seu chakra para cura-los, fazendo a retina deles se regenerarem, assim como era com os ferimentos de Naruto.

A habilidade do rinnegan de Nagato, no aspecto de controlar a gravidade era útil ao treino de todos, que tinham que lidar com uma gravidade excessiva, sendo que Kurama participava dos treinos e por ser poderosa, suportava gravidades altíssimas, praticamente impossíveis para um humano. Naruto conseguia suportar uma gravidade maior que a dos outros.

Portanto, normalmente, eles faziam sessões de treino diferenciadas em relação a gravidade.

Em mais um dia de treino, enquanto descansavam, sendo que Yugao fazia visitas regulares a eles, assim como Asuma e Anko, sendo que esta última amava Kurama, pois, era fofa e mesmo sendo sádica, gostava de tocar em uma das caudas felpudas da raposa.

Anko convidou Konan para ser a sua discípula ao se afeiçoar a ela e em algumas conversas, a jovem descobriu que tinha uma "veia sádica", por assim dizer.

Portanto, desde essa descoberta, ambas passaram a conversar sobre tortura, assustando Nagato e Yahiko, assim como Itachi, Shisui e Kakashi, que procuravam manter uma distância segura das duas sádicas.

Já, Naruto, não sentia medo, enquanto que Kurama, nos momentos de descanso, lia uma série de revistas em quadrinho e quando tinha uma cena que gostava, ela mexia as orelhinhas e caudas felpudas, com todos achando fofo, sendo que se seguravam para não pegar na cauda ou orelhas.

Era comum elas abraçarem Kurama por ser fofa, fazendo-a ficar sem jeito, sendo que Konan sempre a abraçava e a bijuu confessava que gostava do carinho que recebia, sendo que se sentia bem melhor quando os carinhos vinham de Naruto, quando ele afagava o cabelo dela e as caudas.

Inclusive, ambos dormiam juntos na cama, de pijama, pois o cheiro de Naruto a tranquilizava e a fazia feliz, sendo o mesmo para o Uzumaki.

Naquela mesma noite, Uzumaki e Kurama, junto de Itachi e Shisui, acompanhados de Nagato, Yahiko e Konan, foram a mansão de Mikoto, que os recebe com um imenso sorriso, sendo que chama o casal para um quarto, fazendo um selo para abafar o som, para depois falar, timidamente:

\- Kurama-chan, poderia mostrar as suas orelhas e caudas? Por favor?

Ela e Naruto se entreolham, sendo que sabiam que Itachi contou e perceberam pelo olhar que ela era de confiança, sendo que era uma grande amiga de Kushina.

\- Tá. – ela sorri gentilmente.

Nisso, surge orelhas e caudas, fazendo um som de "pof", sendo que adicionava um novo nível de fofura ao ver de Mikoto, cujos olhos brilharam, achando Kurama muito fofinha.

\- Kyaaaa! – ela dá um gritinho que assusta todos no recinto, para depois abraçar Kurama – Você é tão fofinha!

Nisso, ela se afasta, com Kurama ainda surpresa e pede:

\- Posso dar carinho em uma das caudas? Posso pegar uma orelhinha? Por favor?

A bijuu apenas consente já se acostumando com o comportamento, principalmente das mulheres, quando viam as suas orelhas e caudas.

Conforme ela afagava, falava:

\- Sugoi! É muito fofo!

Então, Konan se junta a ela, sendo que Yahiko, Nagato, Shisui e Itachi, achavam ela fofinha, também. Mas, após darem carinho a primeira vez, conseguiam se controlar, a muito custo, pois, notaram que Naruto não gostava quando homens tocavam em Kurama, embora soubessem que por ele ser criança, o loiro não sabia o que eram os seus sentimentos, ainda.

Após Mikoto se acalmar, Kurama recolhe as orelhas e caudas, com a Uchiha desfazendo o selo, com todos saindo em direção à mesa de jantar.

Sasuke se aproxima da mesa, olhando para os convidados de sua mãe, que fala:

\- Se apresente meu filho.

\- Sou Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Seu irmão fala bastante sobre você. Prazer. Me chamo Nagato.

O jovem Uchiha sente o peito inflar ao ouvir que o seu irmão contava sobre ele para os amigos dele, enquanto que não compreendia como ele podia ser amigo de duas crianças, aparentemente, da sua idade.

\- Eu sou Konan.

\- Eu me chamo Yahiko.

\- Eu sou Naruto.

\- Eu me chamo Kurama.

Ela fala com um sorriso gentil que titubeia ao olhar os olhos de Sasuke, atentamente, pois, por um segundo, jurou ter visto Madara na sua frente, versão criança, sendo que Madara era fonte de vários pesadelos que tinha, cabendo a Naruto acalmá-la, assim como Kakashi, que saia do seu quarto ao ouvir o grito de Kurama, vendo-a encolhida junto de Naruto, que afagava os seus cabelos, quando ela acordava assustada no meio da noite, o abraçando.

Kurama se lembrava, perfeitamente. Nos olhos de Madara não havia nada mais do que trevas. Trevas tão profundas, repletas de tanto mal e perversidade, que faziam ela sentir calafrios. Eram olhos simplesmente aterrorizantes, repletos da mais pura malícia e maldade. Eram olhos de um autêntico monstro.

Claro que era um absurdo o pensamento dela, pois, Madara e Sasuke estavam separados por séculos e pelo sangue. Mas, apesar de ver como sendo algo surreal, a sensação continuava e era intensa ao ponto de deixa-la nervosa, frente a presença do Uchiha mais novo.

Afinal, por mais que não quisesse ver Sasuke como um Madara criança, era impossível impedir tal sensação.

Naruto sentiu tal sensação oriunda de Kurama, por causa do selo e arqueou o cenho, decidindo perguntar a ela, mais tarde.

O jantar transcorria calmamente com conversas amigáveis, sendo que Sasuke pouco falava e quando abria a boca, falava asperamente e com um toque de birra, pois, sentia ciúmes de Naruto e Kurama, por terem a atenção de Itachi, sendo que notou que a sua mãe parecia apreciar muito Kurama, sempre sendo gentil, até demais, a seu ver.

Afinal, ele era uma criança mimada, pois, para tentar amenizar o fato que Fugaku ignorava Sasuke, enquanto que ele tentava mostrar seu valor ao pai, Mikoto decidiu contrabalancear tal tratamento, mimando Sasuke, já que ele não tinha o amor de um pai.

Foi uma tentativa dela de compensar a falta do amor de pai e após o sofrimento de Sasuke, ela procurou confortá-lo, sendo que ela estava começando a perceber que talvez estivesse errando no tratamento, quando notou os olhares repletos de ódio para Naruto e Kurama, percebendo que o seu filho não aceitava, o fato dela dar atenção por apenas algumas horas as visitas, sendo que ele detinha a atenção dela o dia inteiro.

Então, o jantar termina e eles se despedem de Mikoto que abraça Konan e depois, Kurama, se despedindo dos outros, com Itachi ficando em casa, assim como Shinsui, que ficaria com eles, a convite de Mikoto, enquanto Sasuke sentia ciúmes e igual ódio, em ver que o primo deles iria ficar hospedado.

Afinal, ele queria a atenção de Itachi e da mãe de ambos, apenas para ele.

Konan, Nagato e Yahiko vão para a casa deles, cedidas pelo Hokage, que estava fazendo os papeis deles para serem shinobis de Konoha, enquanto que Naruto e Kurama entraram na casa de Kakashi que estava lendo um dos livros da série Icha Icha.

Ao perceber que Kurama entrou, ele esconde o livro, pois, apesar de saber que era uma bijuu milenar, a sua aparência de criança, juntamente com o fato de que ela era inocente em muitos aspectos, principalmente em relação a intimidade, o faziam tomar cuidado, para que ela não lesse nada que estragasse a sua inocência.

Afinal, não conseguia deixar de vê-la como uma criança, além de achar ela muito fofa.

Já, Naruto era criança e não achava que seria de bom tom permitir que ele descobrisse os seus livros da série Icha Icha.

Alguns minutos atrás, ele ouviu um relatório de Pakkun, sendo que mandou seus ninkens (忍犬 – cães ninjas) rastrearem as pessoas que perseguiram Naruto pelo beco. Ele pretendia descobrir através deles com o seu sharingan, juntamente com um interrogatório, junto de Anko, com autorização do Hokage, o nome dos outros aldeões que participavam dos maus tratos ao Naruto.

Eles contam animados sobre o jantar, para depois escovarem os dentes, tomando um banho em seguida, sendo que cada um usava um banheiro diferente.

Na primeira vez que ela descobriu que precisava tomar banho, separada de Naruto, ela perguntou ao loiro:

\- Por que precisamos tomar banhos separados? Eu e os meus irmãos tomávamos banhos juntos. – ela pergunta inocentemente.

\- Eu também não sei, Kurama-chan. Só sei que um menino e uma menina não podem compartilhar o banho, juntos. Agora, o motivo, eu não sei.

\- Que estranho... Kakashi também disse que eu não posso ficar nua na frente dos outros.

\- Bem, acho que não pode. Eu também não fico nu na frente dos outros.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu também não sei.

\- Isso me lembra que o tou-chan (papai) disse que eu não podia assumir minha forma humana para ninguém.

\- Tou-chan? Fala de Rikudou-sennin?

\- Sim.

\- Por quê?

\- Bem... ele disse a todos nós que não podíamos mostrar nossa forma humana, pois, poderiam fazer maldades conosco, caso alguém nos encontrasse. – ela fala pensativa.

\- Que maldades?

\- Não sei... Ele nunca explicou, mesmo com a gente perguntando.

\- Por que assumiu a sua forma humana para mim?

\- Não sei... eu senti que podia assumir. Foi mais uma sensação.

\- Nossa.

Ambos ficam pensativos com as várias dúvidas que tinham, sendo que Kakashi passa no corredor, com Kurama e Naruto correndo até ele, para depois pararem na sua frente, com a bijuu perguntando:

\- Por que não posso ficar nua na frente dos outros? Por que não podemos tomar banhos juntos, sendo que eu e os meus irmãos tomávamos banho juntos? Você sabe por que o meu tou-chan Rikudou sennin disse que eu e os meus irmãos não podíamos assumir a nossa forma humana? Ele disse que podiam fazer maldades conosco. O que são essas maldades?

Kakashi começa a suar, vendo a face inocente, assim como expectante de Kurama e o olhar curioso de Naruto, sendo que não sabia a melhor forma de responder as perguntas, enquanto notava que de fato, ela era muito inocente.

Após alguns minutos, ele suspira e fala:

\- Quando forem mais velhos, eu conto.

Ambos ficam desanimados, sendo que as orelhas e caudas de Kurama ficaram abaixadas, com ambos ficando cabisbaixos, enquanto se dirigiam aos chuveiros, um em cada quarto, sendo que havia um jutsu que impedia as pessoas de verem as orelhas e as caudas de Kurama.

Kakashi suspira novamente ao ver que foram tomar banho e fala, consigo mesmo:

\- Essa foi por pouco.

Então, após terminarem de tomarem banho, se secando e colocando seus respectivos pijamas, Naruto deita na sua cama e em seguida, Kurama sai do quarto que Kakashi deu para ela, para ir até o quarto de Naruto, para deitar junto dele, sendo que ambos sorriem, até que o sono os alcança, com ela decidindo contar sobre a semelhança dos olhos de Sasuke com os de Madara, sendo que Naruto perguntaria amanhã o motivo de Kurama sentir medo quando estavam na mansão de Mikoto.


	5. Dias de Academia

**Capítulo 5 - Dias de Academia**

Capítulo 5: Dias de Academia

Uzumaki Kazuma havia chegado na aldeia tempos atrás e se juntou as fileiras como um Jounin. Ele ficou furioso ao descobrir como Naruto foi tratado e Hiruzen deu-lhe permissão para caçar os responsáveis. Ele e Mikoto pareciam ser atraídos um pelo outro.

Três anos se passaram desde que Naruto conheceu Kurama, Jiraya levou o trio de Ame para aldeia e o massacre dos conspiradores Uchiha ocorreu muitas coisas mudaram na aldeia desde então. Desde que o Massacre dos Conspiradores terminou sem olhos Sharingan intactos Danzou ficou furioso para a alegria de Hiruzen. E para piorar a situação de Danzou com a morte dos conselheiros ele perdeu bastante poder político.

Ele não podia mais "recrutar" os orfãos de Konoha para a sua "Anbu Raiz" que eram nada mais do que zangões estupídos, sem alguém para comanda-los. O falcão de guerra então decidiu deixar seus esquemas para Konoha em espera por enquanto. Naruto e Kurama aprenderam algumas coisas vitais com Kakashi como o Kinobori (Andar) e o Mizu no Kinobori (Andar sobre a Água), além de descobrir os elementos deles.

Naruto tinha os elementos Fuuton, Raiton e Katon. Já Kurama possuía os elementos Fuuton, Katon e Doton. O que fez Kakashi lembrar que os Youkais raposas usavam fogo e as lendas sobre Kurama eram que suas caudas provocavam furacões e terremotos.

Eles também conheceram um menino que estava na academia um ano antes deles chamado de Rock Lee. O garoto tinha nascido com uma condição que não permitia usar Ninjutsu (com exceção do Kinobori e Mizu no Kinobori) ou Genjutsu por isso ele só se concentrava em Taijutsu. Ele fazia treinos insanos como correr com uma pedra amarrada na cintura.

No ano deles haviam vários herdeiros de clãs nobres de Konoha. Entre eles estavam do clã Nara um garoto Shikamaru Nara que era um preguiçoso estrategista de grande QI, e habilidade (que ele não mostrava). Do clã Akimichi era Chouji Akimichi um garoto que gostava muito de comer e que era dono de um coração muito gentil.

Do clã Yamanaka era uma menina mimada e arrogante chamada de Ino que lutava com várias garotas, incluindo outra pirralha chamada Sakura Haruno, para chamar a atenção de Sasuke. Este não dava atenção a elas pois só era interessado em ter mais poder que o seu irmão ou qualquer outra pessoa mais forte que ele.

E ele estava "no armário" por assim dizer pois vários alunos tiveram certeza de vê-lo olhando para os traseiros, dos professores masculinos. E sem ninguém saber ele costumava enviar cartas de amor para um menino Hyuuga, e Kiba Inuzuka do clã Inuzuka mas isso é outra história. Do clã Hyuuga havia uma menina chamada de Hinata que Naruto reconheceu pois a salvou de alguns valentões, tempos antes.

Ela não o agradeceu pois foi puxada por seu responsável que disse para ela ficar longe do "garoto demônio" o que ela fez, pois nunca mais se aproximou dele. Mais agora quando ele e Kurama saiam da academia os dois sentiam o cheiro dela os perseguindo o que os assustava. Outra menina do clã Uchiha na academia era uma menina chamada de Kasumi, ela havia nascido cega e portanto seus pais (que faziam parte dos conspiradores) a jogaram num orfanato.

Depois que o Massacre dos Conspiradores Uchiha ocorreu Mikoto a adotou e a ensinou a lutar usando os outros sentidos, que eram "aprimorados" e sua audição era quase como um "radar". Ela havia sido abençoada assim em troca de sua visão. Kurama estava desenvolvendo um meio de fazer ela ver mas isso demoraria.

Kasumi havia conhecido Lee e o admirava por querer ser um Shinobi sem poder usar Ninjutsu o que era essencial, e este a admirava por querer se tornar uma Kunoichi sem poder ver. Do clã Aburame era um garoto chamado de Shino que tinha uma "colméia" de insetos dentro de seu corpo. O restante das crianças eram de famílias civis que só queriam se tornar Shinobis para poderem fazer Ninjutsus "legais".

(Autor (balança a cabeça): Essas crianças não durariam um dia como Shinobis.)

(Co-Autora: Não é a toa que existe o teste dos sinos.)

Iruka estava ensinando a classe sobre o Ninjutsu de substituição e mostrou a eles se substituindo com uma cadeira. Ele então perguntou se alguém queria tentar e Kurama foi. Ela fez os selos de mão e então foi substituída com ninguém menos que Anko, com algumas varas de dango na mão.

Anko (olha para eles e depois para Iruka): Olá Iruka-kun. (o abraça fazendo-o corar)

Iruka (corando): Anko-chan não na frente das crianças. (a mulher o soltou e então Kurama reapareceu sorrindo timidamente) Você foi ótima Kurama-chan pode voltar ao seu lugar. (a menina volta a se sentar perto de Naruto) Mais alguém quer tentar? (Naruto se aproxima) O faça Naruto.

Naruto: Hai. (some na fumaça e em seguida quem surge é um Hyuuga lendo Icha Icha)

Hyuuga: Yamakawa você é uma menina tão safa-... (nota Iruka mandando intenção assassina nele e percebe onde está) Eu posso explicar! (esconde o livro nas costas e então desaparece em fumaça para Naruto surgir em seguida)

Naruto (sorri): Aprendeu alguma coisa hoje Iruka-sensei?

Iruka (gota): Sim. Que eu nunca mais vou confiar em um Hyuuga com o Byakugan ativado.

(Autor: Não o culpo.)

Naruto então retorna para o seu lugar. Após a academia Naruto e Kurama foram para casa mas não antes despistaram Hinata que os perseguia discretamente. Essa menina não tem mais o que fazer?

De qualquer forma enquanto isso ocorri em Konoha em Suna o Jinchuuriki do Ichibi estava retornando para a sua casa quando um homem estranho, surgiu em sua frente. Antes que a areia fizesse algo para defender Gaara o homem tocou em sua testa fazendo-o gritar enquanto brilhava roxo. O homem sorria cruelmente e dentro de Gaara o Shukako também gritava de dor.

Em Kumo uma menina loira com duas marias chiquinhas brincava com uma menina de cabelo cinza prateado, com duas orelhas de gato e duas caudas de gato também. Estas eram a Jinchuuriki do Nibi e a mesma que estava na forma humana. Quem estava as vigiando eram o Jinchuuriki do Hachibi e o próprio também na forma humana.

O primeiro tentava mostrar ao seu amigo a "grandiosidade" que eram os raps e o mesmo, fingia que não o conhecia. Enquanto isso Madara estava escondido se recuperando enquanto Obito fazia o seu trabalho sujo. De repente para a sua supresa um homem de aparência estranha irradiando grande poder surgiu na sua frente.

Madara (surpreso): Quem é você?

Homem (sorri): Olá Madara. (seus olhos eram vermelho carmesim assim como o seu cabelo) Temos muito o que conversar. Eu sou...


	6. Novos amigos

**Notas do Autor**

Naruto fica surpreso, quando descobre que...

Em uma rua, eles acabam...

Na Academia...

Yo!

A fanfiction tem uma capa nova.

Tenham uma boa leitura

 **Capítulo 6 - Novos amigos**

Naquela noite, no quarto do loiro, Kurama (九喇嘛) estava pensativa e ao olhar Naruto, via Ashura, o filho mais novo de seu tou-chan e que adorava, assim como os outros bijuus, que adoravam o filho mais novo de Rikudou e por isso, ela e os outros revelaram as suas formas humanas para ele.

Naruto percebe o olhar de Kurama e pergunta:

\- O que houve?

A voz de Naruto a tira de seus pensamentos e recordações, para depois olhar para o seu jinchuuriki.

\- É que o olhar do Sasuke, sempre me lembra do Indra e Madara, juntos. É tão estranho.

\- Indra?

\- O filho mais velho do meu tou-chan. Ele tinha dois filhos. Indra, que havia herdado o seu doujutsu e Ashura onii-chan, que havia herdado o coração do tou-chan, Rikudou, sendo que assim como amávamos Ashura onii-chan, o clã também o adorava. O coração dele, assim como a sua natureza, cativava a todos. O seu coração é igual ao dele, que por sua vez é igual ao do tou-chan. Você lembra o Ashura onii-chan. - ela fala sorrindo.

\- Nossa...

\- Você o amava, pelo visto.

\- Sim. Todos nós os amávamos. A presença dele era como do tou-chan Rikudou. Mesmo com a ordem dele, nos mostramos a nossa forma humana para o Ashura onii-chan e inclusive, eu vivia assumindo a forma humana para ficar juntinho dele no quarto, quando Indra saía da vila para o seu treinamento. É a mesma sensação que tenho quando deito junto de você. - ela fala sorrindo meigamente.

\- Você era filhote? Noto que se refere a ele como onii-chan.

\- Sim. Nós havíamos sido criados há pouco tempo e sempre chamávamos o Ashura de onii-chan. Eu sentia que eu era especial para ele, que costumava ficar mais comigo e sempre ficava me olhando, mais que os outros. Mal ele aparecia no vale em que ficávamos e todos corríamos para ele, querendo a sua atenção e normalmente, ficava o dia inteiro conosco. - ela fala emocionada, se lembrando da vida com Ashura - Quando ele faleceu, ficamos por várias décadas em luto, assim como foi com o tou-chan Rikudou e nos distanciamos da vila. Ela trazia recordações tristes para nós.

Ele sentiu a alegria imensa dela, quando contava de Ashura e Rikudou, para depois, sentir a dor e tristeza, quando falou que ele morreu.

De fato, Rikudou e Ashura foram muito importantes para ela e para os irmãos dela, já que Rikudou foi um pai para eles e Ashura, o irmão mais velho deles.

\- E Indra?

Ele nota que o corpo dela tremer, levemente, de medo, para depois suspirar e falar:

\- Ele tinha um olhar malvado e sentia ciúmes do Ashura onii-chan. Além disso, quando olhava para nós, não nos via como seres com sentimentos e sim, algo, como se fôssemos objetos ou se preferir, escravos, já que éramos criações de seu pai. A sua presença era assustadora e somente nos aproximávamos, se Ashura onii-chan estivesse junto. Sempre evitávamos ficar perto de Indra. Nunca falamos dos nossos sentimentos para com Indra para o tou-chan, pois, não queríamos vê-lo triste e muito menos, o Ashura onii-chan. Quando fui controlada por Madara na primeira vez, a sensação que eu tive foi que era Indra. Madara e Indra têm os mesmos olhos, embora fossem doujutsus diferentes e estranhamente similares, no quesito sensação. Inclusive, Sasuke lembra Indra e Madara.

Ele podia sentir o medo dela ao tocar no nome de Indra e de Madara, sendo deste último o esperado, após tudo o que fez contra ela.

Então, o loiro vira para Kurama e a abraça, com ela se aconchegando junto dele, com as caudas envolvendo o loiro, enquanto se acalmava, gradativamente com os afagos carinhosos de Naruto em seus cabelos, sendo que ambos estavam de pijama, com ela adormecendo, feliz, graças a presença e cheiro de Naruto que a faziam se sentir bem, de uma forma estranha, como era com o Ashura, sendo que sabia que o amor que sentiu pelo onii-chan era diferente do amor para com Rikudou, já que todos o viam como um pai amável, carinhoso e gentil, de coração nobre, tal como era o filho mais novo dele, sendo que não entendia o que era o sentimento diferente que sentia por Ashura, sendo o mesmo que sentia por Naruto, atualmente.

No dia seguinte, após acordarem, tomarem um banho, se trocarem e comerem o desjejum feito por Kakashi, escovando os dentes em seguida, o jounnin havia avisado que sairia para cumprir uma missão, junto de Nagato, Konnan e Yahiko, sendo que demoraria uma semana para voltar e pediu, encarecidamente, que não vivessem somente de ramen, enquanto que duvidava, piamente, que eles fossem fazer o que pediu, devido ao vício de ramen que ambos possuíam.

Após alguns minutos, o grupo de Nagato se aproxima, cumprimentando o casal e Kakashi, com Konan correndo para abraçar Kurama, que havia se acostumado a ser abraçada.

Eles conversam algumas coisas, até que Kurama contou sobre Indra e Ashura para eles que ficaram surpresos, enquanto que o casal se prontificou a procurar o Hokage, para contarem sobre os filhos de Rikudou, sendo que contaria ao Azuma, assim como contariam para Kazuma, que iria falar a Mikoto.

Então, quando se preparavam para sair, Gai chega, fazendo a pose Nice guy, fazendo todos exibirem gotas na cabeça, sendo que Gai entrou para o grupo que sabia da verdade sobre Kurama e se prontificou a ajuda-los no treinamento de taijutsu, sendo que chorou na história de Kurama e de seus irmãos, se juntando ao grupo que achava a raposa milenar fofa.

Kakashi agradecia o fato que, durante o treino do grupo, Gai não o desafiava, pois, se dedicava exclusivamente ao treino. Confessava que sentiria pena do grupo de gennins que ele pegasse.

\- Kakashi! Meu rival!

O ninja revira os olhos e fala:

\- Oi, Gai. O que foi?

Ele pergunta, já prevendo o que seria.

\- Vamos competir nas missões do último mês! O fogo da juventude arde com o clamor de um desafio! O perdedor vai dar dez voltas por toda a Konoha de cabeça para baixo, usando as mãos para correr! Eu fiz quatro missões e você? - ele pergunta com o seu típico sorriso brilhante.

\- Oito missões. - ele fala, após suspirar.

Gai fica estarrecido, para depois fazer a pose Nice Guy, falando com um sorriso imenso e brilhante:

\- Este é o meu rival!

Nisso, ele fica de cabeça para baixo e se põe a correr com os braços para dar dez voltas em torno de Konoha, deixando todos os demais com gotas na cabeça.

\- É sério que ele vai fazer isso, dattebayo?

\- Eu não duvido. Ele parecia bem determinado. - Kurama fala meigamente.

\- Kurama-chan está certa. Ele vai fazer isso, acreditem. - ele fala em um suspiro - Não sei o motivo dele, me considerar o seu rival... Bem, tenho que ir. Cuidem-se.

\- Até mais, Kurama-chan e Naruto-kun! - Konnan exclama, animada.

\- Até mais. - Nagato sorri, se despedindo.

\- Quando voltarmos, eu quero ver o quanto melhoraram. - Yahiko fala animado, acenando.

Nisso, eles saem dali, enquanto que Naruto e Kurama, com mochilas nas costas, se dirigem à Academia Ninja.

Conforme passavam em uma rua, Naruto avista uma loja de máscaras e fica fascinado por uma delas. Kurama o segue e ao olhar para uma máscara de gato, ela se lembra de uma das irmãs mais novas, que era muito apegada a ela, a Matatabi (又旅), chamada de Nibi pelos humanos.

Naruto percebe o olhar triste de Kurama e pergunta:

\- O que houve, Kurama-chan?

\- Me lembrei dos meus irmãos. No caso, de uma das minhas imoutos. A Matatabi, que era grudada em mim.

Naruto se lembrou de quando Kurama contou os verdadeiros nomes de seus irmãos, que o tou-chan deles, deu.

Naruto estava tão triste por Kurama, assim como, sentindo a tristeza dela, que não percebe o vendedor indo abruptamente em sua direção, o empurrado da loja com violência, fazendo-o cair no chão em frente a mesma. Kyuubi se vira para ir até Naruto e é empurrada também, caindo ao lado do loiro.

Ambos viam os olhos assustadoramente frios, sendo que o vendedor fala:

\- Sempre está junto dele. Portanto, não presta como ele. Não tem nada para vocês na loja.

Kurama fica cabisbaixa, pois, era culpa dela que Naruto era odiado e por isso, não sentia raiva pelo que aconteceu com ela e ao ver os orbes dela umedecidos, Naruto sente muita ira, enquanto uma multidão se reunia em torno deles, sendo que Shikamaru e Chouji que viram a cena, não entendiam o motivo de Naruto ser tratado daquela forma e agora, Kurama.

Ele se levanta e rosnando, ia golpear o vendedor quando Kurama, ainda sentada sobre as suas pernas no chão, o detém, pois, pelo vínculo do selo entre ambos, sabia o que Naruto faria e os seus sentimentos.

O vendedor recuou com o olhar de ódio de Naruto, enquanto que o loiro olhava para a raposa, que estava com os orbes embargados e que pede em súplica:

\- Vamos embora. Temos que ir a academia.

Ele torce os punhos e se vira para o vendedor, que ainda está com medo, sendo que olha para os outros, que exibiam olhos assustadoramente frios. Ia falar algo, quando Kurama se levanta e corre dali, o arrastando pelo braço, sendo possível ver as lágrimas dela.

O casal não percebeu que Kazuma e Mikoto haviam visto tudo, estreitando os olhos, sendo que trocaram olhares cúmplices, para depois se afastarem, decidindo que iriam fazer uma visita ao vendedor, a noite.

Kazuma sabia sobre Kurama e a achava, fofinha e uma vítima, assim como os irmãos dela, enquanto que via ela e seu sobrinho como um casal, ouvindo os sinos da igreja, todas as vezes que os viam juntos.

Shikamaru e Chouji foram atrás de Naruto e Kurama, pois, achavam a Kurama fofa e queriam saber o motivo de tal tratamento dispensado a ambos.

Yugao, que havia visto tudo, sentia muita ira do vendedor e ao ver Mikoto e Kazuma se afastando, decidiu que iria conversar com eles, para decidirem um plano de ação contra aquele que ousou empurrar seus amigos.

Ao olhar para o vendedor, tem uma ideia e faz alguns selos, para depois exclamar:

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu (口寄せの術 - técnica de invocação) - Nyori!

Aparece uma gatinha pequena e castanha, sendo da cor da madeira, que mia e depois fala:

\- O que deseja, Yugao-sama?

\- Siga aquele vendedor e procure descobrir algo que o incrimine. Não gosto da forma que ele olha para as crianças.

\- Miau! Pode deixar!

Nisso, o pequeno felino salta graciosamente e em silêncio no telhado da loja, passando a vigiar o homem ao se ocultar no vão das madeiras, sendo que a cor dela mesclava-se a cor da mesma, facilitando a sua camuflagem.

Yugao, era uma Anbu e as missões dela, normalmente, envolviam investigações e infiltrações. Ela havia feito pacto com os gatos pela agilidade e o fato de serem silenciosos, podendo ser pequenos, entrando assim em muitos lugares, além de terem uma audição aguçada ao ponto de ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de um rato. Ela tinha outra invocação, a de pássaros para observar do alto, permitindo assim, que seguisse os seus alvos, além de poder invocar o líder de cada uma das suas invocações, sendo que eram grandes e no caso da líder dos gatos, era uma gata imensa de duas caudas.

Então, ela se afasta, passando a seguir o casal.

Kurama corria com Naruto, se afastando do local, até que ele solta a mão dela, que olha para ele, chorando, sendo que fala com a voz embargada:

\- Desculpe. Por minha culpa, você...

Naruto a abraça e fala:

\- Não tem que pedir desculpa. Você estava sendo controlada e sempre foi usada como uma ferramenta ao longo da história. O único culpado disso é Madara e o capanga dele, pois, você nos contou que não era o cheiro de Madara, embora pudesse sentir um leve odor dele nessa pessoa, indicando que tinha alguma ligação com o bastardo.

\- Sim. Mas...

\- Não chore, por favor. Se chorar, ficarei bravo. - Naruto fala, exibindo um sorriso gentil.

Kurama sorri também, para depois secar os olhos, concordando com a cabeça.

\- Por que não me deixou golpeá-lo e depois, lançar um pouco do seu chakra na multidão para aterrorizá-los, dattebayo?

\- O seu sonho é ser um Hokage. Acha que o povo aceitaria um Hokage que já bateu em um civil? Iria ficar marcado em sua ficha. Além disso, nada mudaria. Continuariam a olhar para você dessa forma, sendo que agora, olham para mim, assim. Mas, se você suportou, eu posso suportar. Eu fiquei triste pelo que acontece com você e não pelo que aconteceu comigo.

\- Já, eu, fiquei irado mais pelo que aconteceu a você e principalmente pelas suas lágrimas, dattebayo. - ele fala sorrindo.

Nisso, eles se abraçam, até que Naruto exclama:

\- A academia, dattebayo!

Kurama fica em choque, para depois ambos saírem correndo dali, sendo que Shikamaru e Shouji estavam atrás deles, com eles estranhando, pois, era Hinata que fazia isso, sendo que naquele instante, conseguiram fazê-la perder o rastro deles ao correrem pelos telhados, deixando a Hyuuga para trás.

Próximo dali, ela suspira ao ver que perdeu Naruto de vista, para depois ir até a academia, segurando uma foto que tirou escondida dele, sendo que rasgou a Kurama da mesma, deixando só o loiro, com ela suspirando e falando, possessivamente:

\- Não sei o que você vê nessa garota sem graça. Um dia, será meu. - ela fala acariciando a foto dele.

Nisso, começa a imaginar eles se casando, sendo que faria questão de jogar Kurama para fora do casamento, imaginando o Naruto sendo frio com ela, enquanto abraçava ela, Hinata, como sua esposa, que aproveitaria para humilha-la bastante.

Ela sai de seu sonho, quando percebe que está atrasada para a aula.

Quando o casal chega na porta da Academia, se surpreendem ao verem Gai, passando por eles, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, ainda correndo de cabeça para baixo, os cumprimentando com um sorriso brilhante, sem parar um único minuto.

\- Ele vai mesmo fazer isso, dattebayo... - o loiro murmura estarrecido.

\- Ele é bem entusiasmado. - Kurama fala, sorrindo meigamente.

Então, o casal entra na sala de aula e suspiram aliviados ao verem que chegaram a tempo e sentam na cadeira, um do lado do outro, vendo em seguida, Shikamaru e Shouji, que entram e se sentam ao lado do casal, mais precisamente ao lado do loiro, enquanto que ambos não entendem a conduta deles.

Conforme o esperado, muitas mulheres sentam ao lado de Sasuke, disputando entre si os lugares, xingando uma a outra, para depois, chamarem a atenção dele, fazendo charme e falando o quanto gostavam dele, sem saberem que nunca conseguiriam que ele aceitasse uma delas ou qualquer mulher, pois, ele era gay, sendo que inclusive, sentia nojo de mulher.

Já, Hinata, foi cercado por vários meninos, que tinham interesse em despertar a atenção dela, pois, fora divulgado que ela seria a futura líder do clã e aquele que se casasse com ela, seria líder do clã Hyuuga, cujo poder e influência, superaram um pouco os dos Uchihas. Eles tinham interesse no poder e riqueza, que um casamento com Hinata poderia proporcionar.

Portanto, eles tentavam despertar a atenção da jovem, sem saberem que seria impossível, pois, ela tinha uma obsessão, beirando a doença, por Naruto Uzumaki, assim como, um ciúme mortal por Kurama.

Shikamaru pergunta ao sentar ao lado de Naruto:

\- Vi o que aconteceu na loja. Por que as pessoas o tratam dessa forma? E agora, estão tratando a Kurama também, dessa forma.

Naruto e Kurama se entreolham, para em seguida, o loiro falar:

\- Não sei. Eu e Kurama-chan não compreendermos, dattebayo.

\- Nossa...

Nisso, eles voltam a olhar para a frente, quando Iruka entra na sala e cumprimenta os alunos:

\- Ohayou!

\- Ohayou, Iruka-sensei! - todos falam em usino.

Após ele fazer a chamada, ele se levanta e fala, pegando um livro e abrindo o mesmo em uma página:

\- Estudaremos hoje o capítulo dezoito, "O ângulo do lançamento das shurikens (手裏剣)e as trajetórias possíveis conforme a força empregada". Abram o livro na página quarenta.

Então, o barulho de livros sendo abertos é ouvido, sendo que o sensei começa a explicar, com a maior parte da sala entrando em estado de torpor, imediato, com exceção de Sakura, que anotava freneticamente os dados, de Hinata que anotava também os dados, embora ficasse olhando discretamente para Naruto, que sentia calafrios pela obsessão da Hyuuga para com ele, com Kurama dando tapinhas, confortadores no ombro dele, enquanto ignorava a intenção assassina que a Hyuuga enviava a ela, sendo que ambos não achavam saudável essa obsessão, praticamente doentia e tendência stalker. Shino e Chouji anotavam alguns dados, assim como Sasuke, embora o Uchiha ficasse olhando atentamente para a bunda do sensei.

Shikamaru dormiu, também, ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto.

Kurama estava acordada, sendo que sempre estava animada nas aulas, pois, adorava estar em uma sala de aula como qualquer um, aprendendo coisas novas, sendo que Naruto sorri ao ver a face animada dela e os olhos brilhando, conforme estudava e fazia atividades do cotidiano das pessoas. O sorriso meigo dela o fascinava, assim como o entusiasmo sincero para aprender.

Sorrindo, ele encosta a cabeça na mesa e dorme, sendo o mesmo para a maioria.

Então, após fechar os olhos, o loiro ouve a voz de Kurama, que fala:

\- A aula já terminou. Estamos no intervalo. Vamos para o lugar de sempre, após despistamos ela?

\- Sim - nisso, ele espreguiça - Não aguentava mais a aula maçante, dattebayo.

\- Eu adorei. Aprendi tanto. - ela fala animada - depois eu empresto as minhas anotações, para estudamos para a prova na próxima semana. - ela fala meigamente.

\- Podemos estudar com vocês? É um saco estudarmos sozinhos.

Shikamaru fala, sendo que achava Kurama fofa, começando a sentir raiva por tratarem alguém tão fofa e meiga daquela forma.

\- Seria legal, dattebayo! - o loiro exclama animado.

Na verdade, ele tinha capacidade para aprender a matéria, apenas lendo. Não precisava estudar, sendo que Kurama também era inteligentíssima.

Ele adorou o fato que agora tinha amigos da sua idade, além de Rock Lee, que era treinado pessoalmente por Gai, já que não conseguia usar ninjutsu, com exceção dos básicos, sendo que não conseguia usar o bushin no jutsu (影分身 - técnica do clone) e nem o de Kawarimi no Jutsu (変わり身の術 - técnica da substituição).

Eram amigos também de Kasumi, que apesar de ter ninjutsu, era cega e por isso, não poderia ficar na Academia.

Portanto, tinha aulas particulares com a sua mãe adotiva, Mikoto, sendo que ela e Lee eram muito unidos.

Kurama havia revelado que estava treinando uma técnica para fazê-la voltar a enxergar, sendo que precisaria treinar mais, antes de fazer a técnica nela.

Shikamaru fala, sorrindo:

\- Então, está combinado. Vamos comer os nossos obentous (お弁当 - marmita) e vocês?

Chouji pergunta, pegando nada menos do que três marmitas enormes, fazendo todos ficarem com gotas na cabeça, com exceção de Shikamaru, que estava acostumado com a quantidade.

O casal percebe que eles se esqueceram de fazer as marmitas e quando iam falar algo, Kazuma surge na sala, entrando, sendo que os alunos estavam saindo e ele fala:

\- Naruto e Kurama-chan, aqui estão os seus obentous.

\- Obrigado, dattebayo!

O loiro fala emocionado pegando a marmita, com Kurama sorrindo, se aproximando, enquanto agradecia com um sorriso meigo.

\- Foi você que fez? - Kyuubi pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Dessa vez não. Apesar de ter feito curso para ser Chef de cozinha, pois, amo cozinhar, dessa vez, foi a Mikoto quem preparou. Ela tem uma mão excelente. Sempre competimos na culinária. O tempero dela é único. Além disso, ela tem uma mão excelente para obentous fofos, digamos assim. Nos concordamos que ela irá fazer o obentou de vocês, sendo que terão que almoçar conosco. Se depender de vocês, só irão comer ramen.

\- "Obentous fofos"? - Kurama pergunta curiosa.

Kazuma afaga paternalmente a cabeça da raposa milenar e fala, sorrindo:

\- Você irá descobrir, Kurama-chan.

Sakura passa por eles e fala, indignada:

\- Como a senhora Mikoto-san pode fazer obentous para esses dois? Ela só deve fazer ao Sasuke-kun, que é filho dela.

\- Cale a boca, testa grande. Mikoto-san faz para quem ela quiser. Além disso, eles formam um casal fofinho. - Ino surge, repreendendo Sakura, enquanto sorria para o casal.

\- O que você disse, sua porca? - Sakura pergunta.

\- Acho que vou falar para a sua mãe sobre a sua boca suja, Sakura. - Kazuma fala seriamente - Acredito que ela não vai gostar de saber, devido ao cargo que ocupa.

A rosada gela, conforme olha para o adulto que a censurava com o olhar, percebendo que a ameaça era real e suando frio, ela fala:

\- Por favor, não fale nada.

Nisso, sai correndo dali. Ino fica preocupada, mas, Kazuma fala, sorrindo:

\- Pode ir. Fique tranquila. O termo que ela usou era pejorativo.

\- Muito obrigada, senhor.

Ela fala, saindo dali, para depois ambas gritarem no corredor:

\- Sasuke-kun! Espere por nós!

Kazuma revira os olhos e fala:

\- Esse espirito fangirl é irritante. O pior é que muitas são como elas.

\- É problemático. - Shikamaru fala se aproximando.

\- Bem, eu tenho que ir. Tenham uma boa aula.

Nisso, ele desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça, para depois o grupo sair.

Após alguns minutos, Shikamaru e Chouji estavam juntos do casal, que sentava em galhos de árvore, comendo calmamente as marmitas, com Kurama e Naruto ficando emocionados ao compreenderem o termo obentous fofos, pois, foram feitos de tal modo que pareciam desenhos, graças a disposição, forma e cor dos alimentos, com ambos os obentous, exibindo uma imagem de uma raposa fofa.

Shikamaru e Chouji perceberam os olhares emocionados e o Akimichi pergunta:

\- Nunca tiveram um obentou enfeitado?

\- Não. Sempre montamos normais. - Kurama fala, emocionada - É a primeira vez que eu vejo. É tão lindo.

\- Põe lindo nisso, dattebayo.

O casal se põe a comer com pena, pois, era tão lindo e ficaram tão emocionados, que demoraram para começar a comer, enquanto conversavam.

Então, a conversa é interrompida, com os gritos das fãs de Sasuke, que estavam em volta dele, oferecendo os seus obentous, sendo que Sakura e Ino se sobrepunham as outras, empurrando uma a outra, pelas testas, se xingando.

\- Essas idiotas... daqui a pouco, o sinal vai tocar e terão que engolir a comida, dattebayo. - Naruto fala com um sorriso divertido ao imaginar a cena.

Nisso, Kurama e os outros concordam com a cabeça, não conseguindo ocultar os sorrisos de diversão ao imaginarem a cena.

\- As mulheres são problemáticas. - Shikamaru sentencia.

E como Naruto previu, o sinal tocou, sendo que eles já haviam comido, assim como os demais meninos da academia e algumas garotas.

Já, as fangirls de Sasuke tiveram que engolir a comida, rapidamente, enquanto o Uchiha se afastava calmamente dali, sendo possível ver o sorriso cruel e de igual escárnio ao ver muitas passarem mal por comerem rapidamente.

Após voltarem à sala de aula, Iruka fala, pegando uma prancheta, para depois falar:

\- Todos se dirijam a área de treino da Academia, pois, iremos praticar um pouco.

Nisso, todos saem e no campo de treino da Academia, ele fala:

\- Hoje praticaremos o manuseio de Shuriken (手裏剣) e darei pontuação a todos. Deixarei alguém demonstrar primeiro.

Kiba começou a pedir, enquanto Akamaru latia loucamente na cabeça dele, inclusive saltando.

\- Deixa eu ver... - ele fala olhando para a prancheta - Eu escolho Shino.

Todos olham para o Aburame, que apenas fala tranquilamente:

\- Iruka-sensei, sua escolha foi errada. A razão é que dos métodos de luta, o clã Aburame utiliza basicamente os insetos parasitas que vivem em nosso corpo. E a utilização de Shurikens não está...

Todos já estavam passando mal com a explicação, piorada com o fato de verem insetos passeando pela face dele, enquanto que Kurama murmurava assustada no ouvido de Naruto:

\- Espero que dentre os insetos dele não tenha pulga. - ela fala desesperada, ao imaginar sendo atacada por pulgas.

\- Já chega! - o sensei exclama, não aguentando mais, se recuperando.

\- Naruto, mostre-nos.

O loiro se aproxima com Kurama torcendo para ele, sorrindo meigamente, fazendo ele corar levemente, sendo que muitos garotos invejavam mortalmente Naruto, que ignorava estoicamente o olhar homicida dos outros que achavam o loiro sortudo por ter uma menina meiga, fofa e linda, sempre com ele.

Então, enquanto Naruto pegava as shurikens, começa um murmúrio, com muitos surpresos pela escolha do sensei não ter sido o Sasuke primeiro e sim, o loiro, pois, em várias salas de aula, quando tinha um Uchiha, eles sempre eram escolhidos, primeiro.

Já, Sasuke, murmura:

\- Patético.

\- Como o professor não escolheu o Sasuke-kun primeiro? Tinha que ser o Naruto? Ele não é nada perto do Sasuke! - Sakura falava queixosa em um tom irritado, pois, não suportava que ninguém superasse o Sasuke.

A seu ver, ele devia ser sempre o melhor.

Nisso, o fã clube de Sasuke concordava com Sakura, começando a criticar o Naruto, assim como, o chamando de perdedor e que não era nada perante o Uchiha e pela primeira vez na vida, Ino não se sentia bem, apoiando as outras, pois, achava Naruto e Kurama um casal fofo.

Chega a comentar, mas, fracamente e sem o entusiasmo das outras.

Claro, ainda era fangirl do Sasuke, mas, não conseguia criticar tanto o Naruto.

Kurama controlava para não rosnar ferozmente ao ouvir o que falavam, mesmo em murmúrios, graças a sua audição apurada, pois, não gostava que criticassem o seu Naruto, não compreendendo o sentimento possessivo dentro dela em relação ao loiro.

Então, o Uzumaki fala mentalmente a raposa:

" _Não fique assim, Kurama-chan. Não precisa ter raiva. Vou fazer algo que será pior do que qualquer surra e que será humilhante ao Sasuke, que se acha o maioral."_

" _Estou ansiosa para ver"_

Kurama sorri, enquanto que Naruto se posicionava, se concentrando, se lembrando das aulas particulares no campo de treinamento abandonado, sendo que precisava ter a mente e o espirito calmo que permitia ver tudo de forma plena, sendo que treinava meditação, também.

Habilmente, dispara as shurikens, consecutivamente, com o fã clube de Sasuke e do mesmo, já imaginando a cena de todas as shurikens errando o alvo.

Porém, ocorre um silêncio absoluto, quando todas acertam, milimetricamente, no mesmo ponto, cortando umas as outras.

Iruka já esperava o resultado, pois, acompanhava o treinamento de seus amigos, de Naruto e de Kurama no campo de treinamento abandonado.

O silêncio absoluto se instaura, até que todos os garotos, com exceção de Sasuke e Kiba, cumprimentam Naruto, entusiasmante, sendo que estavam extasiados pelo que viram, pois, era um feito incrível ao ver deles, considerando a idade e o fato de estarem na Academia.

Naruto corava frente aos parabéns e elogios, enquanto que as fangirls de Sasuke fuzilavam Naruto, com exceção de Ino, que sorriu, discretamente, sendo fugaz e que durou pouco, para que as outras não vissem.

Naruto se junta a Kurama, comemorando.

Após Iruka acalmar todos, sendo que Sasuke olhava com ódio para o Naruto, enquanto que Hinata olhava com ódio para Kurama, o sensei fala:

\- É a vez de Kurama.

Os garotos da sala, com exceção do fã clube da Hinata, fã clube do Sasuke, Sasuke e de Kiba e de Akamaru, que não gostavam do odor dela, começam a assobiar, fazendo a raposa corar.

Ainda corada, sendo que os meninos, remanescentes, achavam a raposa, ainda mais fofa, corada.

Kurama se adianta, sorrindo timidamente e pegando as shurikens, para depois se concentrar, as lançando, fazendo a mesma coisa que Naruto fez, quando todas acertam, milimetricamente o mesmo ponto, cortando umas as outras, deixando todos estarrecidos, para depois o pessoal comemorar, fazendo Kyuubu corar intensamente, sendo que Naruto não gostou dos homens, que não faziam parte do fã clube da Hinata, abraçando a sua Kurama, embora não compreendesse o sentimento possessivo dentro dele, enquanto se controlava ao máximo para não rosnar, frente ao fato dos demais meninos, a abraçarem.

Iruka e os outros amigos do casal haviam notado o sentimento que ambos sentiam um pelo outro e acharam fofo, já imaginando os sinos da igreja tocando, quando o casal se entreolhava.

Como a raposa andava com Naruto, as fangirls e Sasuke olhavam com raiva para ela, que se desvencilhava dos braços dos outros garotos, para depois voltar ao lado de Naruto, que lhe deu os parabéns.

Após Iruka acalmar, novamente, os seus alunos, ele olha para a prancheta e fala:

\- Sasuke, é a sua vez.

O Uchiha andava de forma orgulhosa, exibindo um sorriso arrogante no rosto, enquanto pegava as shurikens e se preparava para atira-las.

\- Sasuke-kun é o melhor!

\- Eu gosto de você, Sasuke-kun!

O fã-clube dele, sendo que Sakura e Ino eram as mais entusiasmadas, praticamente saltando, começando a torcer, assim como as outras, que também confessavam que gostavam dele.

Naruto e Kurama reviraram os olhos, assim como os demais garotos e algumas garotas, não mais do que três, que não faziam parte do fã clube dele, sendo uma delas, Hinata, já que ela tinha uma obsessão doentia pelo loiro.

Sasuke era tão arrogante, que em vez de fazer o que havia treinado por duas semanas, decide tentar fazer o mesmo que Naruto e Kurama fizeram, pois, por ser um Uchiha, se achava melhor do que todos, com exceção de outro Uchiha, sendo que detestava o fato de não poder usar o sharingan, completamente, ainda. Ele achava que por ser um Uchiha, conseguiria usar a técnica, perfeitamente, sendo que mal via a hora de despertar o seu sharingan.

O resultado não poderia ser diferente, se alguém utiliza uma técnica que não treinou, exaustivamente, antes. Duas shurikens acertam o alvo, com o resto caindo no chão.

Sasuke torce os punhos, irado, enquanto que o fã clube dele e os outros estão surpresos e por isso, ficam em silêncio, até que Sakura fala:

\- Sasuke-kun só estava nervoso. Inclusive, acredito que Naruto e Kurama trapacearam de alguma forma. - ela fala o final com a voz mais confiante.

Nisso, o fã clube todo concorda menos Ino, que achava que não houve nenhuma trapaça, enquanto que os outros alunos, com exceção de Sasuke e Kiba, não conseguiam conceber que tal besteira foi dita.

\- Sakura está certa. Detesto admitir, mas, se Sasuke, que é um Uchiha, não conseguiu, como Naruto e Kurama podem ter conseguido? - Kiba fala com Akumaru latindo em concordância.

\- Se eu, que sou um Uchiha, não consegui, não tem como Naruto e Kurama terem conseguido. - O Uchiha fala, arrogantemente.

\- Não acredito que ouvi tamanha besteira. - Shino fala.

\- O que disse?

\- Por acaso, acham que o seu professor não perceberia que foi um truque ou trapaça? - Iruka fala seriamente - Acham que se fosse mesmo uma trapaça como Sakura falou, eu não teria percebido? Naruto e Kurama conseguiram o resultado de forma honesta. Não vou tolerar acusações infundadas na sala de aula. Sakura e todos que concordaram com o que ela disse inclusive Kiba e Sasuke ficarão de castigo, escrevendo trinta páginas, pelo menos, da história de Konoha, desde os seus fundadores.

Nisso, todas ficam estarrecidas e começam a argumentar, assim como, choramingar, com o professor falando ameaçadoramente:

\- Posso dobrar. Desejam isso?

Sakura e as outras ficam brancas, acenando negativamente com a cabeça, para depois começarem a chorar, sendo que Kiba e Sasuke estavam cabisbaixos, enquanto que Uchiha e Kiba torciam os punhos.

Sasuke olhava com raiva para Naruto e Kurama, sendo que naquele instante, ao olhar nos olhos de Sasuke, ela podia jurar que havia visto, antes de Madara, Indra, com os dois, mesclando-se, sendo que isso sempre acontecia quando olhava para ele, desde a primeira vez, na casa de Mikoto.

Claro, era um pensamento estranho e igualmente descabido, pois, estavam separados por milênios e séculos, com Madara ainda vivo.

Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, não conseguia ignorar, sendo que era uma sensação que persistia nela.

Kurama abraça o braço de Naruto, procurando instintivamente o loiro, que fornecia as mesmas sensações que tinham em relação ao seu falecido onii-chan Ashura, com Hinata estreitando os olhos para o casal.

Como Shino não usava shuriken, só insetos, havia ficado em um canto, sozinho, esperando os colegas terminarem.

Naruto e Kurama notaram que ele era solitário, assim como o loiro já foi, sendo que ele conhecia perfeitamente a dor da solidão e de ser excluído.

Portanto, junto de Shikamaru e Chouji, que já haviam feito o exercício, se aproximam de Shino que fica surpreso por eles não o evitarem como os outros, sendo que começam a conversar com ele, até o final do treino, com o Aburame ficando imensamente feliz.

Após meia hora, a aula termina, sendo que os melhores foram Chouji, e Shikamaru, sendo que Naruto notou que Shikamaru poderia ter alinhado as shurikens e não, meramente, acertar o alvo. Mas, sabia que ele era folgado e que não se importava em se mostrar.

Das mulheres, Ino foi a melhor, pois, pelo menos, a maioria das shurikens acertou uma parte do alvo.

Naruto percebeu que Hinata havia se dedicado mais a olhar com raiva para Kurama do que se concentrar e o resultado não podia ser diferente. Ela errou a maioria, somente acertando dois, se igualando aos outros, tal como Kiba, que errou o alvo, somente fixando duas shurikens, também, pois, tal como Hinata, se concentrou mais em sentir raiva de Naruto e de Kurama, do que se concentrar no exercício, sendo que o fã clube dela, formado por meninos interesseiros, a apoiou e procurou justificar que ela estava nervosa, tal como foi com o Uchiha.

Iruka anota a pontuação de todos, para depois fazê-los entrar na sala de aula.

Shino é surpreendido, quando Naruto pergunta, assim que entram na sala de aula:

\- Quer se sentar conosco?

O Aburame fica estarrecido, processando o pedido, até que fala, sendo possível, perceber a emoção em sua voz:

\- Sim.

\- Então, venha, dattebayo.

Shino nota o sorriso de Kurama, Chouji e Shikamaru, passando a segui-los e após pegar o seu material na carteira isolada no fundo da sala, passa a sentar ao lado de Chouji, surpreendendo os demais alunos, pois, achavam o Aburame nojento.

Claro que nunca falaram isso em voz alta, pois, o último que ousou falar algo, foi coberto por milhares de insetos, fazendo ter alergia pelas picadas deles.

Naruto convida Shino para estudar com eles, a tarde, sendo o pedido prontamente aceito por ele, enquanto que o loiro e Kyuubi, mandariam clones para contar tudo o que falaram a Kakashi e aos outros.

Enquanto isso, Iruka foi até a sua mesa, pegando um livro e falando a todos, após se recuperar da surpresa ao ver os novos amigos do loiro e de Kurama, ficando feliz ao ver que Shino não estava mais sozinho:

\- Abram o livro de vocês de ninjutsu, no capítulo vinte e três "Os diversos usos do Bushin e suas aplicações no dia-a-dia", página quarenta e dois. Depois iremos para o capítulo quarenta e três, "Os diversos usos dos Bushins e as suas aplicações nas missões básicas".

Conforme o esperado, enquanto que Kurama estava entusiasmada com a aula, sendo que se estivesse com as suas caudas para fora, elas estariam abanando de forma indecente, tamanha a felicidade que sentia, sorrindo imensamente, conforme se dedicava a prestar atenção nas aulas, o loiro se põe a dormir, com ela sabendo que como sempre, Naruto pediria as suas anotações.

Ao olhar para ele, sorri ternamente, ficando surpresa ao ver por alguns minutos, a face de Ashura, quando deitava na sua pelagem, relaxando durante o dia e permite se perder por alguns minutos na recordação de seu onii-chan e das longas horas que ficava junto dele, sentindo-se imensamente triste, quando ele precisava voltar a vila, sendo o mesmo para os seus irmãos, embora soubesse que a tristeza dela era ainda maior.

Sorrindo, ela volta a prestar atenção na aula, assim como alguns, que resistem ao poder sonífero da aula, sem saber que a Hyuuga decidiu usar o seu fã clube para o seu plano, uma vez que eles estavam ávidos para chamar a atenção dela que sorri malignamente, ao sonhar com o seu plano tendo êxito, enquanto encontrava uma utilidade para eles.


	7. O verdadeiro teste

**Capítulo 7 - O verdadeiro teste**

Hinata teve um plano brilhante para usar o seu fã clube. Ela os ordenou seguir Kurama após a academia e espanca-la. O que Hinata e o seu fã clube não sabiam era que havia um clone pássaro de Naruto os espiando. Ele se desfez fazendo as memória irem para o verdadeiro que estreitou os olhos, agradecendo que andava desconfiando da Hyuuga.

Ele rosnou quando ouviu que ela planejava fazer com que aqueles garotos surrassem a sua Kurama. Ele piscou quando ele pensou "sua Kurama". Ele decidiu pensar naquilo mais tarde e pensou em uma maneira de parar os planos da "Vahinata", sem espancar aqueles garotos civis.

Ele sorriu quando pensou em uma forma. Mais tarde ele e Kurama estavam em cima de um telhado enquanto observavam um clone de Naruto sob um henge, para se parecer com Kurama enquanto os fãs, da Vahinata o seguiam. Os fãs de Hinata conseguiram cercar "Kurama" até o clone mostrar sua verdadeira aparência fazendo-os ficarem pálidos, antes dele desaparecer deixando um burrinho de pelúcia, com um bilhete escrito "Bakas". No céu, um grupo de corvos voa, sendo possível ouvir: "Aho (idiota) aho aho aho"

Ele começaram a gritar e a xinga-los sem saber que eles não estavam nem mais próximos dali. Eles estavam no Ichiraku comendo tigelas e mais tigelas de ramém. Enquanto isso Yugao, Mikoto e Kazuma estavam lidando com o vendedor que havia maltratado Naruto e Kurama mais cedo naquele dia.

Eles haviam descoberto que ele era um pedófilo que atraía as crianças para dentro de sua loja para estupra-las. Depois disso eles o levaram para a mansão de Mikoto para tortura-lo. Eles o castraram com uma serra enferrujada que eles esquentaram com um jutsu de Katon (Elemento Fogo) para em seguida, quebrarem lentamente seus ossos e arrancarem seus dentes com uma ferramenta própria para isso.

E assim os anos se passaram tranquilamente até chegar o dia da formatura na academia. Nesse dia eles tiveram um teste escrito que foi ridicurlamente fácil e o exame prático, que consistia dos alunos fazerem o Kawarimi, Henge e o Bushin. Claro por Naruto e Kurama terem muito chakra eles faziam o Kage Bushin nessa última parte.

Os dois assim como seus amigos e mais alguns alunos receberam suas bandanas assim como o título de Genin. Mizuki ficou furioso com isso pois ele queria que o "moleque raposa" falhasse para ele poder usa-lo para roubar, o "Pergaminho Proibido" para vendê-lo para outra aldeia, como Oto ou Iwa. Ele então decidiu que naquela noite ele mesmo roubaria o pergaminho.

Naquela noite ele invadiu a torre Hokage e foi para o cofre onde o pergaminho deveria estar. Ele o encontrou e sorriu pensando como seria fácil e que já podia sentir, o dinheiro em suas mãos. Porém para a sua surpresa e desespero todas as portas e janelas se fecharam e então um gás sonífero, foi liberado no recinto.

Mizuki não pode fazer nada para impedir-se de desmaiar. Ele foi desperto depois que alguém jogou um balde de água em seu rosto. Quando ele abriu os olhos ficou pálido ao ver Ibiki, Anko e Konan olhando para ele com sorrisos malignos antes de começarem o interrogatório.

Se não fosse o fato que a sala tinha selos para conter os sons todos em Konoha iriam ouvir os seus gritos de dor. No dia seguinte na academia os alunos que haviam passado nos exames tiveram de voltar pois seria anunciado, que eles seriam divididos em equipes de três ou quatro membros, sob o comando de um Jounin. Iruka anunciou os times e muito para o desânimo de Naruto e Kurama eles acabaram ficando com Sasuke e Sakura, mas ficaram felizes de ouvir que seu sensei seria Kakashi.

Shikamaru e Chouji não tiveram motivos para reclamar pois Ino havia perdido todo o seu "espírito Fangirl de Uchiha" durante esses anos, o sensei deles seria Asuma Sarutobi. Mas eles ficaram com pena de Shino pois ele acabou junto de Hinata e Kiba e sua sensei seria Kurenai Yuuhi.

Durante os anos que haviam se passado Kasumi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Ino e Shino haviam descoberto sobre Kurama ser realmente a Kyuubi, e ouviram a verdadeira história. Eles ficaram com pena dela assim como ficaram furiosos por Madara tê-la manipulado. Conforme o tempo passava os jounins passavam para recolher seus times e como esperado por Naruto e Kurama, o seu estava demorando.

Se eles conheciam Kakashi direito e sim eles o conheciam muito bem ele só chegaria ali após duas horas. Os dois começaram a jogar Shouji enquanto Sakura bajulava Sasuke que tentava ignora-la. Kakashi finalmente chegou.

Kakashi (finge não conhecer Naruto e Kurama): Minha primeira impressão de vocês é que: a ruiva parece uma menina fofa, o loiro um ninja habilidoso, o moreno um emo e a rosada uma fangirl irritante e fraca. Me encontrem no telhado e estejam sempre em guarda. (some num Shushin deixando Naruto e Kurama rindo e Sasuke e Sakura fervendo de raiva)

Sasuke e Sakura se levantaram e caminharam para fora da sala. Naruto e Kurama esperaram um momento e depois os seguiram se houvessem armadilhas no caminho, os dois idiotas iriam desencadear-las. Eles iriam ficar alertas.

Era sempre melhor estar em guarda e ao longo dos anos tinha-se tornado uma segunda natureza para eles. Eles os ouviram xingando na frente deles. Obviamente atraso de Kakashi tinha uma razão.

Fiel as suas suspeitas Sakura ficou presa em um estilingue do fio ninja ao redor de seus pés e pendurada no teto. Sasuke estava preso à parede com duas shuriken através de suas mangas e estava pintado de rosa, o que os fez segurar risadas.

Kurama: Vocês realmente deveriam escutar melhor. Ele nos disse para estar sempre em guarda. Havia algumas razões do nosso sensei estar tarde e preparar um pequeno teste com armadilhas era um deles.

Naruto: Liberte o teme e nos siga, dattebayo.

No caminho eles preguiçosamente desativaram mais duas armadilhas. Em seguida eles chegaram à porta para o telhado. Naruto cuidadosamente verificou se haviam mais armadilhas na porta e não achou. Abriu-a mais pouco, apenas para Sakura empurra-lo para fora do caminho pois ela era impaciente.

Ela gritou de desespero mas foi muito tarde. Naruto e Kurama jogaram-se quando sentiram projéteis próximos a eles. Sasuke, que tinha visto que haveriam armadilhas a esperar seguiu o exemplo dos dois mas foi atingido de raspão no traseiro, fazendo-o gritar fino.

Ambos evitaram serem atingidos pelos projéteis. Naruto e Kurama rolaram para fora da linha de fogo e estavam prontos para se defenderem, em caso de um ataque. Eles viram que Sakura foi perfurado por cinco senbons e ficar presa na parede, pelas roupas.

Sasuke que estava atrás deles também estava pronto para outro ataque segurando seu traseiro.

Kakashi (divertido): Bem, a minha segunda impressão é que precisamos trabalhar em sua velocidade na desativação ou evitar armadilhas. Vocês estão atrasados. Vocês precisaram de seis minutos e meio para chegar até aqui. Mas tenho que reconhecer que vocês pelo menos chegaram aqui como uma equipe. Mesmo que a menina não devia ter conseguido por ser impaciente. (sério) É melhor estar atrasado do que morto. Se eu fosse um inimigo que eu poderia tê-la matado facilmente. O que nos leva à minha próxima pergunta, qual foi o seu primeiro erro?

Kurama: Tomando a rota que você nos disse para usar. Poderíamos ter evitado isso usando outro caminho. A melhor maneira teria sido se tivéssemos usado chakra para subir aqui pela parede.

Naruto: Mas como dois de nós não sabiam este exercício e como supostamente seremos uma equipe, tivemos que tomar a única rota possível nessa situação.

Kakashi (sorrindo): Correto. Esse exercício será uma das primeiras coisas que você vai aprender durante o tempo de vocês como Genins. Isto é, se vocês conseguirem se tornar Genins.

Sakura: Mas nós já somos Genins! (gritando enquanto Naruto e Kurama tampam seus ouvidos)

Kakashi: Na verdade esse foi só um teste para eliminar os fracos. O próximo irá dizer se vocês iram se tornar Genins ou não. Mas apresentem-se. Você primeiro Fangirl.

Sakura (veia na testa): Eu sou Sakura Haruno. Eu tenho catorze anos de idade. A coisa que eu gosto digo, a pessoa que eu gosto é... (olha para Sasuke e cora) ...o meu hobby é... (ela novamente olhou para Sasuke e corou mais e riu) ...meu sonho é... (ela olhou para Sasuke e gritou)

Naruto (tranquilamente): O hobby dela é espiar o Sasugay e o sonho dela é que ele comece a gostar de mulheres para ele pedi-la em casamento. Mas isso nunca vai acontecer, dattebayo. (Kurama e Kakashi acenam concordando)

Kakashi: Você é o próximo Emo.

Sasuke (arrogante): Sasuke Uchiha tenho catorze anos de idade. Eu não gosto de nada em particular e tem muitas coisas que eu não gosto. Meu hobby é treinar. Eu não tenho um sonho mas sim uma ambição, vou me tornar mais forte que o meu irmão.

Kakashi (lendo um mangá do "Yu-Gi-Oh" o ignorando): Já terminou? (Sasuke fica com uma veia na testa) Ótimo então é a vez da ruiva fofa.

Kurama: Eu sou Kurama tenho catorze anos de idade. Eu gosto do Naruto-kun, ramén e de várias pessoas. Eu não gosto de quem maltrata o Naruto-kun e de um certo alguém. Isso é tudo.

Kakashi: É a sua vez loiro.

Naruto: Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki tenho catorze anos de idade. Eu gosto da Kurama-chan, de ramém e de várias pessoas. Eu não gosto de a maioria dos moradores, especialmente aqueles que não conseguem distinguir um pergaminho e uma kunai. Meu hobby é treinar. Meu sonho é me tornar o melhor Hokage.

Kakashi: Muito bem. O teste será amanhã de manhã às sete no campo de treinamento três. Tragam todos os seus equipamentos. Oh, e é melhor você não comer o café da manhã ou você vão vomitar.

Na manhã seguinte:

Na manhã seguinte eles viram Sasuke e Sakura à espera de seu sensei com seus estômagos vazios. Naruto e Kurama estavam sentados um pouco afastados deles, cochilando sob uma árvore com os estômagos cheios. Eles sabiam que se você tivesse a chance, você deveria sempre comer antes de lutar para ter energia suficiente para durar até o final da luta.

E se você não tem muito tempo, é para isso que as barras de ração tinham sido feitas. Sendo um ninja levou muita energia de modo a seguir a sugestão de Kakashi seria burrice.

Eles tiveram que esperar mais duas horas até que Kakashi veio como o esperado pelos dois. Agora Naruto e Kurama estavam duplamente felizes que eles haviam ignorado o conselho. Sasuke e Sakura estavam obviamente realmente com fome agora.

Kakashi (alegre): Como vão pessoal?

Naruto e Kurama: Bom dia Kakashi-Sensei.

Sakura (gritando): Você está atrasado!

Kakashi (alegre): Desculpe por isso mas quando eu estava vindo para cá um gato preto falante com asas apareceu no meu caminho e me perguntou, para que lado ficava uma guilda em Fiore eu indiquei a ele a direção correta e segui meu caminho. Mas daí eu me perdi na estrada da vida e tive de voltar para casa e pegar, o meu mapa para vir aos campos de treinamento. E agora cá estamos.

Sakura (aponta para ele furiosa): Mentiroso!

Naruto: Na verdade faz sentido.

Kurama: É pois a estrada da vida tem muitas direções.

Sasuke: E o tal teste?

Kakashi (mostra dois sinos): Vocês tem de tirar esses sinos de mim ou vão voltar para a academia e ouvir as palestras do Iruka, tudo de novo. (sorriso mal) Vocês tem até o meio-dia para fazer isso. (coloca um despertador em cima de um tronco) Venham para cima de mim com intenção de matar. (os quatro somem e após meia-hora sem eles o atacarem ele decide persegui-los)

Com o Rei Emo também conhecido como Sasuke:

Primeiro Sasuke tentou lutar com Kakashi usando taijutsu. Kakashi tinha que admitir que Sasuke era bom para um estudante recém-saído da academia; ele ainda conseguiu tocar os sinos com as pontas dos dedos. Isso foi impressionante, mesmo que ele estava se segurando contra seu Genin.

Kakashi: Sabe em comparação com Naruto e Kurama você é um péssimo Shinobi.

Sasuke (furioso): Não me compare com aqueles fracassados! Eles não são nada comparados a mim! EU SOU UM UCHIHA PRODIGIO, O MELHOR DO MELHOR!

Kakashi estava com o seu dedo mindinho em seu ouvido e respondeu com uma voz desinteressada, nem mesmo olhando para o emo:

"Desculpe você disse alguma coisa?"

Isso fez o emo furioso e fazer selos de mão em alta velocidade gritando:

"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Uma grande bola de fogo foi disparada no homem mascarado mas este se esquivou facilmente e antes que o Uchiha emo pudesse reagir, esse surgiu atrás dele. Kakashi então gritou enfiando os dedos no traseiro do emo:

"Konoha Sennen Gorashi!"

O Uchiha gay gritou de dor enquanto voava pelos ares segurando o seu traseiro. Kakashi então decidiu se "divertir" com Sakura.

Com a Cadela Rosa também conhecida como Sakura:

Sakura estava sonhando acordada que Sasuke iria pegar os sinos de Kakashi e dar um a ela. Os dois então iriam humilhar Naruto e Kurama. Seu processo de pensamento foi interrompido por uma voz que soava como ela 'Sasuke-kun amado", que fez ela virou a cabeça tão rápido que você acharia que ela quebrou, algum osso.

(Autor: Que pena que isso não aconteceu.)

Muito a sua surpresa, era o rei dos emos coberto de sangue com armas saindo dele como uma almofada de alfinetes humana. A fangirl deixou escapar um grito tão alto que os ANBUs podiam ouvi-la a partir de dentro das suas salas à prova de som de interrogatório, e então ela desmaiou mijando e defecando.

Com o "Casal Fofinho" também conhecidos como Naruto e Kurama:

Os dois neste momento estavam fazendo três coisas: rindo do Rei Emo e da Cadela Rosa, planejando como pegariam os sinos e tomando chá esperando Kakashi. Ele logo surgiu na frente deles.

Kakashi: Yo! Como estão planejando pegar os sinos de mim?

Naruto (sorri): É hora do plano F!

Kakashi: Plano F?

Kurama (olhar fofo): Você pode nos dar os sinos por favor Kakashi-Sensei?

Kakashi: Bem... eu... (de repente Naruto tenta pegar os sinos mas ele o impede no último momento) Ei!

Kurama: Não funcionou Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Tudo bem Kurama-chan. Ainda temos tempo de sobra.


	8. O fim do teste

**Notas do Autor**

Naruto e Kurama começam a tentar pegar os sinos.

Kurama surpreende Kakashi, quando...

Longe dali, Han, o jinchuuriki do Gobi, decide...

Já, Fuu, a jinchuuriki do Nanabi, se encontra...

"O Ministério da saúde adverte: Mantenha a insulina ao seu lado quando for ler o capítulo"

 **Capítulo 8 - O fim do teste**

\- Vamos, Kurama-chan!

\- Sim, Naruto-kun!

Nisso, ambos avançam em Kakashi, usando taijutsu.

Kakashi bloqueia o soco de Kurama, assim como o chute horizontal de Naruto, sendo que os três sorriam animados, para depois recomeçarem uma troca de golpes ferozes, obrigando Kakashi a destampar o seu sharingan, para acompanhar o movimento deles, pois, estavam próximo do nível de um jounnin, sabendo que Kurama havia selado por si mesma uma grande parte dos seus poderes, para não matar ninguém, sendo que podia abrir os seus próprios selos quando desejasse.

Naruto salta para o ar e tenta acertá-lo com um chute voador que é bloqueado pelo antebraço de Kakashi, enquanto que Kurama tentava golpear com um soco, ao mesmo tempo, com o jounnin girando o corpo para o lado, desviando do soco dele, para depois, Kurama começar uma sequência de ataques com os punhos, consecutivamente, junto de Naruto, enquanto que Kakashi se agachava e desviava dos mesmos, sendo que bloqueava alguns usando as mãos ou os antebraços e ficam assim por alguns minutos, com o casal atacando, enquanto que o jounnin se defendia na mesma intensidade, ficando surpreso ao ver que ambos não deixavam nenhuma brecha para o contra ataque.

De fato, se dedicaram ao treino praticamente insano de Gai, que ao saber sobre Kurama-chan, intensificou o treino para um novo nível, acima ao que usava com o Rock Lee. Para Neiji e Tenten, Gai dosava exacerbadamente o seu treinamento, pois, não podia usar o mesmo nível que usava com Lee, para com eles.

Afinal, eles poderiam morrer, se ele fizesse isso e o motivo de exigir um treinamento demasiadamente severo em relação ao Lee, era para compensar a falta de chakra dele. Inclusive, ele queria que aprendesse a sua técnica Ushi Tora, feita puramente de estamina, sendo o ideal para ele, além dos nove portões.

Eles trocavam golpes ferozes e bloqueavam um ao outro, até que Naruto tenta chutá-lo, com Kakashi bloqueando o golpe, sendo que a força do golpe afasta o Hatake, enquanto que o loiro começava a fazer selos em uma velocidade absurdamente rápida, exclamando, enquanto que Kurama saltava para o lado, saindo do campo de ataque da técnica:

\- Fuuton: Shinkuurenpa!

Naruto dispara uma quantidade sucessiva de rajadas de vácuo pela sua boca em direção a Kakashi, que consegue se esquivar de todos, ficando orgulhoso ao ver que era um jutsu Rank S, sabendo que graças ao Taijuu Kage Bushin no jutsu, Naruto e Kurama, puderam aprendem jutsus poderosos ao invocarem inúmeros kage bushins para treinarem as técnicas, assimilando em seguida o conhecimento deles, sendo que somente eles, conseguiam usar um treinamento maciço, tanto pela reserva de chakra, quanto pela resistência, pois, o desgaste de todos os Kage Bushins era passado para o original, além do conhecimento adquirido por eles.

Somente Naruto e Kurama, assim como outro bijuu ou jinchuuriki, podiam usar esse treinamento, desde que usasse o poder do bijuu. No caso de Naruto, por ser um Uzumaki, além da longevidade, sendo jovem por muito tempo, assim como vivendo mais do que um simples humano, havia o fator reserva de chakra que era imenso.

Enquanto está se esquivando, Kurama faz selos com as mãos, para depois bater as mãos espalmadas, exclamando:

\- Doton: Tekina Jishin no Jutsu!

Kurama criou um terremoto na área, abrindo fendas no chão, sendo que Naruto pulou para o alto, com Kakashi saltando também, ficando admirado ao ver que o casal tinha uma sintonia perfeita durante uma luta, mesmo intensa, como se fosse um guerreiro dividido em dois.

Além disso, quando a bijuu usou o golpe, o fez lembrar-se do fato de que as caudas da Kurama podiam desencadear terremotos.

No ar, Kakashi é atacado pelo casal, sendo que trocam golpes, até voltarem ao solo e conforme lutavam, notou que atacavam de forma coordenada e quando Kurama tenta golpeá-lo horizontalmente com o braço estendido, o shinobi bloqueia com o antebraço, enquanto usava a sua outra mão para bloquear uma cotovelada de Naruto.

Kurama tenta acertar o rosto de Kakashi, que desvia, enquanto que Naruto usava o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, enquanto que a Kyuubi tentava acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado ao mesmo tempo em que Kakashi bloqueava com o seu joelho, uma joelhada de Uzumaki, para depois ela tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Hatake, enquanto que o Uzumaki tentava acertar uma cotovelada nele, ao mesmo tempo, com o jounnin bloqueando com a mão, enquanto que Kurama tentava acertar o rosto dele com uma cotovelada, bloqueada pelo antebraço, ao mesmo tempo em que bloqueava o chute de Naruto com o braço. O casal tenta acertar Kakashi com um chute horizontal juntos, com o jounnin bloqueando com ambas as palmas da mão, sendo que a força dos golpes o empurra para trás.

Então, Naruto faz os selos e depois exclama:

\- Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!

Naruto expele pela boca um enorme dragão de fogo em direção a Kakashi que faz selos e exclama:

\- Suiton: Suijinheki!

Uma grande quantidade de água sai da boca de Kakashi, criando uma coluna de água imensa para protegê-lo, uma vez que Katon era fraco contra o Suiton, conseguindo assim bloquear o jutsu katon do Uzumaki, sendo que enquanto o jinchuuriki o atacava, Kurama faz selos e exclama:

\- Doton: Doryuu Taiga!

Kurama cria um rio de lama que avança contra Kakashi, que salta ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto fazia selos, exclamando:

\- Ninpou: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!

O loiro cria um dragão de trovão que libera uma grande descarga elétrica contra Kakashi que faz selos, para depois juntar as mãos, exclamando:

\- Fuuton: Reppushou!

Kakashi criou uma rajada de vento que ao se chocar com a técnica de Naruto, anulou a do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que avançava no Uzumaki, que fazia selos velozmente, na mesma velocidade de um jounnin, enquanto exclamava:

\- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!

Naruto libera várias bolas de fogo pela boca, anulando a técnica de Kakashi, enquanto avançava no jounnin que desvia, enquanto que Kurama fazia selos, exclamando, ao usar a lama no local:

\- Doton: Doryuudan!

Ela cria um dragão de lama que atira bolas de lama de sua boca contra Kakashi que se esquiva, fazendo selos em alta velocidade:

\- Sonoichi: Raiton - Raiunkuuha!

Kakashi cria em volta de si numerosos raios que avançam contra as bolas de lama, neutralizando todas, sendo que algumas, remanescentes, avançam contra Kurama, que já fazia selos, enquanto inspirava profundamente, para depois lançar projeteis de vento, exclamando:

\- Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku!

Os projeteis anulam os vários raios, neutralizando a técnica, enquanto alguns projéteis avançavam contra Kakashi que se esquivava, enquanto desviava também de um ataque raiton de Naruto:

\- Ninpou: Raizou Ikazuchi Wo Utte!

O loiro disparou vários e pequenos raios, poderosos, que correm pelo chão em direção a Kakashi, que faz selos, exclamando:

\- Fuuton: Kaze no Tate!

Kakashi liberou chakra da natureza de vento em torno dele, criando assim um campo de vento que consegue repelir o ataque do loiro, sendo que Kurama fazia selos, exclamando:

\- Doton: Ganchuusou!

Surgem vários espinhos de terra, embaixo de Kakashi, que salta para escapar do ataque, ao mesmo tempo em que esquiva de um chute de Naruto, enquanto que Kurama avançava, tentando acertar uma joelhada nele que é bloqueada pelo joelho de Hatake, enquanto que o Uzumaki avançava com o punho contra ele que bloqueia, ao mesmo tempo em que a Kyuubi tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo antebraço do jounnin, que desvia da cotovelada do loiro, com a bijuu tentando acertar o seu rosto, sendo que desvia, lateralmente.

Ele sabia que as técnicas que mostraram antes eram fruto dos treinos com Kage bushins, usando o Taijuu Kage Bushin no jutsu. Um ninja demoraria anos para aprender as técnicas, assim como para controlar um elemento. Com o Kage bushin, desde que fossem inúmeros clones, conseguiam aprender técnicas, rapidamente. Claro que a demora era proporcional a dificuldade do jutsu, conciliado com o seu rank.

Além disso, sabia que Naruto e Kurama não estavam atacando ele com intenção de matar. Eles conheciam jutsus que podiam ser mais mortais do que estavam usando, uma vez que eles não queriam arriscar a sua vida. Para o casal, era apenas uma competição amigável, assim como sabia que graças a alta resistência e reservatório de chakras deles, no caso, o nível absurdo que Kurama tinha, eles podiam ficam inúmeras horas lutando contra ele, que apesar de estar em um nível jounnin, não tinha o reservatório imenso de Naruto, assim como o absurdo de Kurama, além da resistência de ambos.

Afinal, apesar de ser um jounnin, era um humano e no caso de Naruto, ele já tinha um chakra imenso por ser um Uzumaki. Ao se tornar um jinchuuriki, suas reservas foram ampliadas, tornando-se uma reserva assustadora para os padrões humanos e inclusive, dos Uzumakis, tornando as correntes de chakra dele, ainda mais poderosas, já que ele estava treinando para dominar as correntes que podiam prender qualquer ser, sendo que herdou de sua genitora, sendo um kekkei genkai de seu clã.

Próximo dali, Hiruzen, Kazumi, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Azuma, Yugao, Anko, Nagato, Konnan, Yahiko, Gai, Shino, Rock Lee que narrava para Kazumi, Ino, Shimaru e Chouji observavam a batalha, pois, aquilo mais parecia uma batalha do que uma competição em si.

Mikoto sabia que Kakashi podia ter sido mais brutal com o seu filho e embora o seu coração de mãe se sentisse triste, ela como shinobi, sabia que aquilo foi necessário, pois, esperava que o seu filho perdesse a sua arrogância, que somente o cegava, sendo que era o mesmo pensamento de Itachi, com ambos não sentindo raiva pelo que Kakashi fez, compreendendo que era o melhor para tentar fazer Sasuke despertar, do que ele sofrer nas mãos dos inimigos ou então, se tornar um novo Fugaku.

Claro que ambos, no fundo, não tinham grandes esperanças que o jovem Uchiha mudasse, pois, era uma cópia de Fugaku em todos os detalhes, inclusive arrogância e conhecendo o falecido pai deles, ele nunca mudaria.

\- Vamos ver se o Sasuke aprendeu. Não é por ser um Uchiha, que somos Deuses. – Shisui comenta, casualmente.

\- Acho que é querer o impossível. – Hiruzen comenta.

\- Concordo com o meu tou-san. – Azuma fala, sem tirar os olhos da batalha.

\- Ainda bem que agora uso Kage Bushin. Graças a isso, posso assistir, pessoalmente, essa maravilhosa batalha. – o Hokage fala.

\- Todos eles têm o fogo da juventude ardendo em seus corpos! – Gai exclama, enquanto chorava emocionado.

\- Um exemplo perfeito do fogo da juventude em seu clímax, sensei! – Lee também exclama, chorando.

Ambos olharam para o horizonte, chorando, enquanto que os demais se afastavam, levemente, pois, era no mínimo, assustador, sendo que todos pensavam consigo mesmo:

"O que é esse fogo da juventude que tanto falam?"

\- Kakashi está sendo pressionado. – Kazumi comenta.

\- Verdade. – Nagato fala.

\- Ainda não acredito que Kakashi resistiu a fofura da Kurama-chan. – Konnan comenta descrente.

\- Eu também não acredito. Ela estava tão fofinha. – Mikoto fala.

Nisso, todos concordam com ela.

\- Kurama-chan pode despertar mais fofura, ainda. Se ela quiser, claro. – Yugao fala.

\- O nível de Naruto e Kurama-chan é incrível. – Shino comenta.

\- Concordo. – Ino fala, sorrindo – E Kurama-chan é tão fofa, mesmo quando luta.

Todos concordam também com um aceno positivo da cabeça.

\- Vocês também tem um nível elevado, já que treinaram conosco. Não se esqueçam disso. – Nagato fala – Vocês não simples gennins, assim como Naruto. O nível de vocês é de um chuunin e só não estão próximo do nível jounnin, pois, não possuem a reserva de chakra absurda deles, assim como resistência.

\- De fato, pelo reservatório de chakra, sendo proporcional ao uso do Kage bushin, na forma de inúmeros, juntamente com a resistência, ele está em um nível acima de nós. Isso é problemático... – Shikamaru fala, olhando atentamente a luta - Eles estão próximos de um jounnin.

\- Isso é verdade, Shikamaru – Shouji fala, enquanto abria um novo saco de salgadinhos, sendo que tinha uma pequena pilha de sacos ao seu lado.

\- Essa batalha vai longe... resta saber o quanto Kakashi aguenta ao seguir o ritmo deles. – Hiruzen fala, ascendendo o seu cachimbo – Por mais habilidoso que ele seja, tendo um nível um pouco acima de um jounnin, ainda é um humano comum. Não é um Uzumaki e muito menos um jinchuuriki, para possuir um reservatório absurdo de chakra. O que vai definir essa batalha, agora, é a resistência, sendo que ele está em desvantagem. Resta tentar compensar, de alguma forma, com experiência, já que é um jounnin calejado pelas inúmeras batalhas que vivenciou ao longo de sua vida e no quesito experiência, Naruto-kun e Kurama-chan estão em desvantagem.

De volta ao campo de batalha, Kakashi bloqueia uma cotovelada de Kurama, enquanto que Naruto tenta acerta-lo, ao mesmo tempo, com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que o jounnin usa as suas pernas, enquanto que a bijuu tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

Ela tenta golpear com o joelho, com o seu ataque sendo bloqueado pelo Hatake, enquanto que o Uzumaki tentava, ao mesmo tempo, acerta-lo com um soco, sendo que Kakashi consegue bloquear o ataque com as mãos, enquanto que Kurama tentava chuta-lo no abdômen com o jounnin bloqueando com o seu joelho, enquanto que o loiro ataca com um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, consecutivamente, contra o Katake que bloqueia todos com as mãos, enquanto bloqueava o chute lateral, assim como, o cruzado da Kyuubi.

Naruto tentava acerta-lo seu sensei com a perna, que é bloqueada pelo jounnin, para em seguida, Kurama tentar acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, que é bloqueado, para depois ela tentar acertar Kakashi com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo bloqueados pelas pernas dele, enquanto que o loiro o socava, freneticamente, com o filho do Canino branco bloqueando os ataques, assim como se esquivava, enquanto sentia ser pressionado, dando a impressão que estava lutando contra dois chuunins, que estavam próximo do nível de um jounnin.

O loiro tenta chuta-lo, mas, ele bloqueia com o joelho, enquanto Kurama avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia, com o Uzumaki tentando acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Katake, enquanto que a ruiva tenta dar uma cotovelada no sensei deles.

Kakashi consegue desviar do golpe, enquanto que Naruto tentava acertar o rosto do seu oponente que desvia, enquanto que Kyuubi usava o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pelo jounnin, ao mesmo tempo que o Uzumaki tentava acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois a ruiva tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo Hatake, que bloqueava, ao mesmo tempo, com a mão, uma cotovelada do loiro, enquanto bloqueava com o seu outro braço, um chute horizontal da Kyuubi, direcionado ao seu rosto.

Naruto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente que bloqueia, enquanto que Kurama tentava acertar o jounnin com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Kakashi, ao mesmo tempo em que o Uzumaki tenta dar uma cotovelada em seu oponente que consegue desviar do golpe, enquanto que a bijuu tentava acertar o rosto do jounnin que desvia, com Naruto tentando soca-lo com o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, ao mesmo tempo em que a Kyuubi tentava acertar o Katake com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, com o loiro tentando acertá-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo filho do Canino Branco, ao mesmo tempo em que a bijuu tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com a mão, para depois, o loiro tentar acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que Kakashi bloqueia o chute do jovem jinchuuriki com o braço.

Então, ela tenta acerta-lo com um chute, sendo desviado pelo jounnin, enquanto que Naruto tentava golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, sendo esquivado pelo Hatake, com Kurama usando o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pelo filho do Canino Branco, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro, tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, enquanto que a ruiva tentava acertá-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo jounnin, com o Uzumaki tentando acertar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com a mão.

Naruto tenta acerta-lo com um chute, sendo desviado pelo Hatake, que se esquiva do ataque de Kurama, que usou o seu pé, no sentido horizontal, para tentar acertar o jounnin, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro usou seu punho direito para dar um soco no rosto de Kakashi, que é bloqueado pela mão do Hatake, com a Kyuubi tentando acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro, tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por este, que bloqueava com a mão uma cotovelada de Kurama.

Após alguns minutos, dentre as trocas de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente do casal contra Kakashi e vice-versa, sendo que ambos defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida, Kurama se afasta, fazendo aparecer as orelhas e caudas felpudas, falando com uma face tristonha para Naruto, que estava ao lado dela:

\- Já está chegando próximo do meio-dia e não conseguimos o sino.

Kakashi se sentia mal por fazer algo tão fofo ficar triste, enquanto que Naruto abraçava Kurama, a confortando.

Longe dali, as mulheres tiveram que ser seguradas pelos homens, pois, sentiam muita raiva de Kakashi por fazer alguém tão fofo ficar triste, principalmente ao verem as orelhas e caudinhas felpudas.

\- Kurama-chan... eu...

O jounnin falava em uma perda de palavras, enquanto ignorava, estoicamente, a intenção assassina das mulheres do grupo que observaram eles a manhã inteira.

Então, ele ouve o barulho de sinos e ao tocar onde deveria estar os sinos, sente que não estavam mais lá e ao olhar para o lado, vê que estava próximo de uma fenda, sendo que ao olhar para o lado, na direção de Kurama, vê um buraco, considerável, de onde saem três das nove caudas dela, com sinos.

Ela pega um e Naruto o outro, com Kurama sorrindo, feliz.

\- Doton - Tsuchi Shunshin no Jutsu, né? – o jounnin pergunta com um sorriso resignado.

\- Sim. Afinal, um dos meus elementos é doton. – a bijuu fala sorrindo.

\- Vocês me distraíram, além de terem sido silenciosos ao pegar, no caso, Kurama-chan, ao usar as suas caudas para evitar dos sinos fazerem barulho. Meus parabéns!

Ele fala orgulhoso, enquanto que sentia os seus músculos fatigados, pois, teve que resistir a vários golpes, assim como, sentia sua reserva de chakra baixa por ter usado vários ninjutsus, sendo que teve que ativar o sharingan, para acompanhar a velocidade dos ataques, já que sentiu que enfrentava dois chuunins, próximo do nível de jounnin.

O problema era que o uso do sharingan consumia o seu chakra, também e sabia que Naruto e Kurama poderiam continuar lutando por horas, senão fosse o tempo limite que ele deu. Mas, ele não teve escolha e precisou ativar o sharingan para tentar acompanhar o movimento deles.

Não duvidava, que quando chegasse em casa, iria dormir o dia inteiro.

\- Nós conseguimos, Naruto-kun! – ela exclama, animada, abraçando o loiro.

\- Sim, Kurama-chan.

\- Notei que pegou o terceiro, também. – Kakashi comenta surpreso.

\- Esse é do emo gay do Sasuke e... – Kurama começa a falar.

\- Da patética Sakura. – Naruto termina.

\- Vocês estão sendo piedosos.

\- Bem ou mal, somos um time, infelizmente e mesmo que tenhamos feito todo o trabalho, não podemos abandoná-los. – o loiro fala.

\- Isso mesmo. – Kurama consente.

\- É por isso que pegaram o terceiro sino?

\- Sim. E vamos dividi-lo, para cada um ficar com uma metade, pois, nunca foi dito que precisava ser o sino inteiro. – Naruto fala com um sorriso.

\- Não precisam cortar. Todos passaram. - o casal fica surpreso - Quem quebra as regras no mundo shinobi é considerado um lixo, mas, quem abandona os seus amigos é pior do que lixo.

\- Bem, vamos atrás deles, né? – Kurama pergunta.

\- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas, todo esse exercício deu fome. – Naruto fala com um sorriso.

Nisso, a barriga de Kurama, Naruto e de Kakashi roncam com o Hatake falando:

\- Depois de todo esse exercício, precisamos repor as nossas energias.

\- O irmão, o primo e mãe dele estão vendo a gente. Eles podem pegar o Sasuke. – Naruto exclama animado.

\- Isso mesmo! – Kurama exclama animada, também.

\- Bem, nós não estamos abandonando eles, já que Sasuke têm a família dele, que está aqui.

Nisso, os três se afastam, desaparecendo do campo em uma nuvem de fumaça com o Kemuri no jutsu, enquanto que o grupo que os observava, comemorava o fato de terem pegado o sino.

Nisso, eles aparecem em uma nuvem de fumaça, sorrindo para todos, que sorriem também, sendo que todos felicitam o casal fofinho, para depois eles saírem dali, para irem ao Ichiraku ramen para comemorarem, sendo que como esperado, Naruto, Kurama e Nagato eram os mais animados para comerem ramen.

Já, Mikoto, disse que iria levar o Sasuke para casa, enquanto que Itachi e Shisui iam junto deles. A gentil Uchiha disse que depois iria vê-los.

Então, Sasuke, também conhecido como o emo gay, acorda, ainda sentindo dor em sua bunda, se recordando do que Kakashi fez, para depois começar a sentir prazer com a dor, com a sua mente imaginando como seria se fosse o Neiji ou o Kiba e frente a esse pensamento, começa a gemer fino, conforme sentia o prazer pela dor, fazendo ele acreditar que talvez fosse sadomasoquista, imaginando o Neiji e o Kiba como sádicos, o punindo, fazendo ele chegar ao ápice, apenas imaginando.

Ao olhar para cima vê a sua mãe e pergunta, estarrecido:

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Estamos em um teste.

\- Já terminou. Kurama-chan e Naruto-kun pegaram os sinos, além de pegar o terceiro para você e Sakura.

\- Aqueles bastardos! Como eles ousam humilhar um ninja de elite como eu?

Mikoto suspira, sendo que tinha esperança que ele mudasse de atitude, sendo que concordava amargamente com o que Hokage disse, pois, talvez estivesse certo.

Afinal, o seu filho mais novo estava demonstrando que era uma cópia de Fugaku.

\- Vamos para casa. Depois, vou procurar a Sakura.

\- Não precisa procurar ela. Ela sabe se virar. Já basta você ter tanto apreço por dois fracassados como aquela ruiva e o loiro. – ele fala irado.

\- Sasuke! – ela o repreende – Eles são os seus colegas de time. Além disso, pegaram o sino para vocês poderem passar no teste.

\- Isso é humilhante! Não precisa me lembrar!

Nisso, ele se levanta, sendo que mancava e quando a mãe tenta ajuda-lo, ele bate na palma dela, mostrando a sua raiva, para depois sair dali, por mais que seu rosto demonstrasse dor quando andava, enquanto que no fundo, ele sentia muito prazer.

\- Vá procurar aquela cadela, se desejar!

Ela suspira e se levanta, decidindo ir atrás da jovem.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, Sakura, também conhecida como cadela rosa, se levanta olhando para os lados, compreendendo naquele instante que foi um genjutsu e ao se levantar, sente as fezes e urina escorrendo de suas pernas, sendo que a sua roupa está suja.

Ela ia para casa, até que se lembra do teste e põe-se a procurar por Sasuke, para depois pensar em procurar Kakashi.

Ao longe, um grupo de corvos voa, sendo possível ouvir: "Aho (idiota) aho aho aho"

Quando Mikoto chega ao provável local que ela estava, percebe que a jovem não estava lá e decide seguir a trilha de fezes, enquanto tampava o nariz, percebendo que não era necessário seguir o rastro, pois, a jovem gritava a plenos pulmões, com a mulher gemendo ao perceber que ela não tinha o mínimo de noção de sobrevivência.

Afinal, se estivesse em um território inimigo, a jovem iria denunciar a sua presença, não precisando que o inimigo a procurasse, além de não ter pensado em se limpar em um córrego próximo dali, para não deixar um rastro fácil de ser seguido.

Afinal, na Academia eles tinham aulas de sobrevivência em território hostil, onde aprendiam o básico para sobreviverem e a jovem parecia ter faltado em todas as aulas, para não ter sequer as noções básicas. Se bem, que o seu filho não ficava atrás e isso era uma verdade amarga.

Então, suspirando, começa a saltar de galho em galho, enquanto que se lembrava do seu tempo como jounnin, sendo que Fugaku só conseguiu ser um jounnin, pois, pagou uma pequena fortuna ao examinador, para poder passar na prova. Tanto era um jounnin "falso", por assim dizer, que as suas missões não eram do nível de um jounnin e sim, apenas, de um chuunin, ao contrário das missões dela que eram de nível jounnin, já que conseguiu o título com muito trabalho e dedicação, sem depender do sharingan, ao contrário de seu esposo.

Agora, conforme se recordava disso tudo, tentava compreender o motivo de ter se casado com Fugaku e a única resposta que conseguia encontrar é que de fato, fora uma tola apaixonada, que no final pagou caro por não ter visto a verdade sobre ele. Ela foi patética e essa era uma verdade amarga para ela.

Após alguns minutos, com Sakura gritando por Sasuke, ela cai para trás quando um vulto surge na frente dela, ao saltar de um galho, fazendo ela gritar, enquanto que Mikoto suspirava, para depois falar:

\- Se estivesse em um território inimigo, seria facilmente achada pelos seus gritos. Nem precisavam seguir o seu rastro ou cheiro.

\- Como assim rastro?

A Uchiha aponta para trás, com Sakura olhando onde o dedo dela apontava, para depois sentir uma vergonha extrema ao perceber que a sua futura sogra havia visto tamanha imundice.

\- Vim para avisá-la que a prova já terminou. Vocês passaram.

\- Eu sabia! O Sasuke-kun é o melhor! Ele pegou o sino para mim. Imagino como ficaram a cara daqueles dois fracassados. – nisso, ela ri malignamente ao imaginar a cena de um Sasuke triunfante e de Naruto e Kurama, cabisbaixos.

\- Quem disse que foi ele que pegou os sinos? – ela pergunta, indignada – Foi o Naruto-kun e a fofa da Kurama-chan. Eles pegaram os sinos, um para cada um e o terceiro para você e para o meu filho. Eles tiveram muita consideração, se quer saber a minha opinião.

A rosada fica em choque, para depois sorri e falar:

\- Eles devem ter se aproveitado do fato de que o meu Sasuke-kun enfraqueceu o sensei com as suas habilidades superiores e aí, pegaram os sinos, facilmente. Dar um para nós era o mínimo que os fracassados podiam fazer.

Mikoto estreita o cenho, fuzilando Sakura com o olhar, fazendo a mesma se encolher, para depois ela falar:

\- Meu filho ficou inconsciente o teste inteiro. Aquele grito era dele. Após ser atingido, facilmente, ficou inconsciente pela dor. Por várias horas, Naruto-kun e Kurama-chan lutaram contra Kakashi, mostrando um nível incrível de luta. Eles conseguiram os sinos com muito esforço e dedicação. Nunca mais os ofenda na minha frente, entendeu mocinha?

\- Sim... Perdoe-me, Mikoto-san. – ela fala receosa, sendo que no intimo passou a odiar o casal, pois, os culpava pela repreensão que tomou de sua futura sogra.

\- Agora, vá para casa tomar um banho. Mesmo que não a achassem pelos gritos e pela trilha, poderiam achar pelo odor que está exalando. – ela fala com o dedo no nariz.

Nisso, dando um grito, a gennin sai correndo dali com Mikoto comentando, desgostosa:

\- Que escandalosa... Mebuki criou pessimamente a sua filha. Se bem, que vindo de uma família em que o pai de Sakura, Kizashi, contou a todos sobre a Kurama-chan estar em Naruto, condenando o pobre Naruto-kun, sendo depois, punido severamente ao ser torturado até a morte por Anko, não posso esperar outra coisa. Ela lembra a mãe dela. De fato. Tal mãe, tal filha.

Então, ela se retira dali e após verificar se Sasuke chegou em casa, ela vai até o Ichiraku Ramen, onde todos os demais estavam, sendo que em um determinado momento, Naruto, Kurama e Kakashi, sentiam que haviam esquecido algo e que tinha a ver com a cor rosa. Após alguns minutos, dão de ombros e voltam a comer, pois, não devia ser nada importante.

Longe dali, Han, um shinobi da Iwagakure, estava em uma das raras planícies próximas da vila. Na frente dele, em um campo de flores, uma jovem de cabelos alvos corria atrás das borboletas, rindo e se divertindo, fazendo o coração do reservado Han se aquecer.

A jovem era o seu bem mais precioso. A amava com toda a força do seu coração e faria tudo pela jovem meiga, gentil e amável que amava a vida ao ar livre, assim como correr. Era um de seus poucos amigos, também, juntamente com Roushi e o bijuu dele, Son Gokuu.

Quem olhasse para a jovem, nunca imaginaria que era uma bijuu, uma vez que escondia as suas caudas e os dois pares de chifres em sua cabeça. Era se chamava Kokuo, sendo conhecida como Gonbi.

Ele somente usava o nome que o tou-chan dela, Rikudou, deu para ela e seus irmãos.

Han achava a vida irônica, pois, nunca imaginou que se apaixonaria na vida, sendo que sempre bradava a plenos pulmões que nunca se envolveria com alguém. Nunca imaginou em sua vida, que conheceria o amor, justamente por uma bijuu, sendo que ficava feliz, sempre que ela podia sair do selo, quando não houvesse perigo para ela.

Então, Kokuo senta e começa a trabalhar com flores, sorrindo para as borboletas que voavam próxima dela, assim como os passarinhos, sendo que cantarolava feliz, para depois se levantar, após algumas horas, correndo com o seu típico sorriso meigo no rosto para Han, colocando timidamente um colar de flores no pescoço dele, sendo que quando ela estava fora do selo, ele tirava a máscara, permitindo que ela visse o sorriso que era direcionado apenas para ela, fazendo-a corar.

Sorrindo, ele pega o colar menor e põe delicadamente na cabeça dela, como se fosse uma coroa, fazendo a bijuu sorrir meigamente, para depois rir feliz, sendo que em seguida roda sobre si mesma, se divertindo, para depois parar, olhando gentilmente para Han, falando, ainda corada:

\- Muito obrigada, meu amor.

\- Tudo para você, minha querida. – ele fala de forma apaixonada, tocando levemente o rosto dela com o dorso da mão em uma carícia repleta de amor – Se me pedisse o céu, faria de tudo para dá-lo a você.

Ela senta no colo dele e o abraça, corada, falando, sendo que ele achava ela ainda mais fofa, quando corava:

\- Eu estou tão feliz, Han-kun. – nisso, ela apoia a sua cabeça no tórax dele e fala – Sinto o calor e o coração do Han-kun. Estou tão feliz.

\- Eu também. Com certeza, muitos homens iriam me invejar por ter um anjo como você, somente para mim.

Então, ele toma a iniciativa do beijo, sendo um beijo doce e repleto de amor, enquanto que Han jurou que lutaria para sempre vê-la sorrir. Deixar o seu anjo triste, era inconcebível. Faria tudo por ela e mataria qualquer um que ousasse tocar nela. Ela era a sua flor, o seu anjo e a sua vida. Nada e nem ninguém iria separá-los. Era uma promessa fervorosa que fazia para si mesmo, enquanto que desejava que um dia, ela pudesse ficar sempre fora do selo.

Era um sonho que ele possuía e tinha certeza, que ela também compartilhava desse sonho, com ambos desejando ter uma vida comum de casal, sem o medo de tirarem ela dele por ser uma bijuu. Ele sonhava que ela pudesse ser ela mesma, livre e sem qualquer perigo.

Sabia que era um sonho impossível, mas, preferia que ambos tivessem, ao menos, um sonho esperançoso, do que a dura verdade, com ambos desconhecendo o fato de que possuíam a ligação verdadeira, que os unia de tal forma, que o encontro de ambos era predestinado a acontecer, pois, era similar ao conceito romântico de almas gêmeas.

Em ouro lugar, longe dali, Fuu, uma jinchuuriki que era órfã, estava em uma das parcas florestas, escondida, em cima de um galho. Ela era sempre animada e energética. Sorria, para que não chorasse. Ria, para que não se desesperasse. Não queria também que o Kage sofresse, pois, era bom para com ela e tinha um sentimento de proteção para com ela, sempre se lastimando que não conseguisse defendê-la, adequadamente.

O que ela não sabia é que ele tinha consciência que o sorriso, o riso e o pedido de amizade, na verdade, ocultavam alguém que sempre chorava, sozinha e isso foi possível, graças a Choumei.

Um dia ele se revelou ao Takekage, que ficou estarrecido, para depois perceber que os olhos do bijuu, que assumiu uma forma humana, mostrava a determinação em cuidar de Fuu, assim como, identificou o forte sentimento de amor. Não de um familiar e sim, de um amante, assim como a respeitava e sem saber, o Bijuu ganhou o consentimento dele que pediu para ficar em segredo, caso o Conselho ousasse fazer algo, pois, eles tinham mais influência que o próprio Kage e isso vinha de uma longa sucessão de Kages, assim como o fez prometer que sempre cuidaria dela.

Naquele momento, longe da vista de todos, sendo que conseguiu surrar os que tentaram lhe estuprar, ela estava acompanhada de ninguém menos do que Choumei, na sua forma humana, sendo um homem alto e inteligente, assim como perspicaz. Ele era o bijuu conhecido como Nanabi.

Naquele lugar, ele era um dos amigos dela, sem ser o Takikage, que procurava sempre protegê-la, embora falhasse, para desespero dele.

A jovem de quinze anos não sabia que o seu amigo bijuu lhe amava.

O bijuu nunca pensou que amaria em algum momento de sua vida alguém e menos ainda, o seu jinchuuriki, mas, lá estava ele, perdidamente apaixonado por Fuu e proporcional ao seu amor, era a raiva que sentia pelos que os aldeões tentavam fazer com ela, assim como, outros shinobis, sabendo que o Kage compartilhava do seu sentimento de raiva.

Ele desejava ardentemente ter um lugar seguro para ambos, sem o perigo dela ser morta ou ser estuprada. Fazer o seu belo sol sofrer era abominável a ele, que sabia o quanto ela chorava e o quanto sofria, por baixo do sorriso e da animação que exibia para que os outros não soubessem que a atingiam com o seu tratamento frio, sendo que era a melhor resposta que podia dar, já que não podia ataca-los como desejava, pois, tinha medo que falassem que não controlava Choumei, justificando assim a retirada dele, pouco se importando se ela morresse no processo.

Claro que sabia que Shibuki faria de tudo para tentar impedir, apesar de não ter poder para isso, frente ao Conselho.

Choumei sentia os sentimentos e pensamentos dela, sendo que fala:

\- Eles não sabem que eu posso sair do selo. Se tentarem nos separar, eu juro que não sobrará pedra sobre pedra. Afinal, iria pegá-los pelo fator surpresa. Além disso, com as minhas experiências no passado, tenho uma estratégia formada, assim como outras duas, caso aconteça de algo de errado. Não se preocupe Fuu-chan. Eu vou protegê-la. Eu prometo.

Ele fala fazendo um cafuné carinhoso nos cabelos dela que sorria feliz, enquanto que o bijuu havia decidido que iria confessar os seus sentimentos, outro dia, pela humana, pois, estava esperando ela ter uma idade mínima para confessar o que sentia pela jovem e esperava que fosse correspondido. Confessava que tinha medo que seus sentimentos não fossem correspondidos.

Mal sabia que esse mesmo sentimento habitava o coração de Fuu que o mantinha oculto, pois, tinha medo que não fosse correspondida e que de quebra, perdesse um de seus amigos naquele inferno.

Afinal, tinha medo de perdê-lo, para sempre.

Ambos não sabiam que eles tinham a ligação verdadeira e que por isso, estavam predestinados a se reencontrarem, pois, era similar ao conceito romântico de almas gêmeas.

Então, Choumei se surpreende com a pergunta que Fuu faz, enquanto que ela se aconchegava junto dele:

\- Promete que sempre estaremos juntos, Choumei-kun? Eu tenho mais medo de ficar sozinha, do que de morrer.

O coração do bijuu se restringe frente ao pedido esperançoso da jovem, sabendo que ele preferia a morte, a viver sem ela, sendo que a abraça e suspira, falando gentilmente:

\- Eu prometo Fuu-chan. Não a outro lugar que eu queria estar, sem ser com você. Pode descansar, tranquilamente, que eu irei ficar de guarda.

\- Eu sei. Eu confio em você, Choumei-kun, assim como em Shibuki.

Nisso, ela adormece se sentindo segura nos braços do bijuu, que passa a prestar atenção a tudo em sua volta, pois, em seus braços, estava o seu maior tesouro.

Shibuki estava em seu escritório, quando um dos poucos jounnin que eram leais a ele, entra no escritório, sendo que se curva e fala:

\- Ouvi algo que o senhor não vai gostar.

\- O que seria?

\- Há rumores que o Conselho quer extrair Nanabi de Fuu daqui a um ano e meio. Parece que eles têm em vista um shinobi poderoso. Eles acham que é melhor colocar um bijuu com um homem do que com uma mulher, já que as mulheres são fracas e por isso, não conseguiriam controlar um bijuu.

O Takikage bate na mesa, sentindo muita raiva, para depois se acalmar e falar, decidindo usar o seu cérebro para salvá-la, pois, extrair o bijuu dela, significaria a morte dela.

Então, ele fala:

\- Nós nunca tivemos essa conversa.

\- Com certeza, senhor. Com a sua licença.

Ele se curva na mesa, segurando a sua cabeça, enquanto ficava apavorado, começando a formular estratégias, sabendo que não conseguiria sozinho.

Então, um vento inesperado sopra, sendo que antes o ar estava parado, com o Takikage notando o vento que parecia estranho, enquanto era depositada uma folha em sua mesa, para depois o vento parar, de repente, com o ar voltando a ficar parado, como antes.

Ele pega a folha e arqueia o cenho, enquanto murmurava:

\- Será um sinal?

Então, ele estreita os olhos e prepara os seus ninjas de confiança, que eram poucos, para investigarem o Kage de Konoha, enquanto que no seu peito, uma nova esperança surgia.


	9. Missão Rank C Só Que Não

**Capítulo 9 - Missão Rank C... Só Que Não**

Capítulo 9: Missão Rank C... Só que Não

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Kakashi aprovou o Time 7. Eles haviam começado a fazer missões de Rank D, para a fúria de Sasuke. Ele havia tentado ordenar ao Hokage para dar a ele uma "verdadeira missão digna de um Uchiha".

A reposta de Hiruzen? Mandar uma "pequena" quantidade de intenção assassina em Sasuke fazendo-o mijar e defecar em público. Depois disso o Uchiha ficava em silêncio mandando olhares assassinos ao Kage, que o ignorava.

Hoje era um dia de folga para eles e portanto Naruto e Kurama estavam treinando num campo de treinamento abandonado. Kakashi havia saído temporariamente para uma missão pessoal para o Hokage. Os dois então sentiram alguém chegar descuidadamente o que os fez concluir, que não era um de seus amigos.

Eles foram na direção do invasor e encontraram um menino com cabelo castanho, usando um capacete e cachecol tentando entrar no campo. Ele deu um salto se assustando com a aparição repentina de ambos. Ele então apontou o dedo para eles perguntando:

"Quem são vocês?"

Naruto: É falta de educação perguntar o nome de alguém sem se apresentar antes.

Konohamaru (desconcertado): Meu nome é Konohamaru Sarutobi. E vocês?

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki.

Kurama: E eu Kurama. (curiosa) Você é parente do Asuma-sensei?

Konohamaru (suspira): Sim eu sou e se vocês estão se perguntando sim do Hokage também. (desanimado) Podem começar a me bajular e a puxar o saco.

Kurama: Por que fariámos isso? (Konohamaru olha para eles surpreso) Ele nos tratam como se fossemos da família dele.

Naruto: Isso faz de você nossa família também. (curioso) Por que pensou que fossemos bajular você?

Konohamaru: Pois é isso que todos fazem quando descobrem que eu sou o neto do Hokage.

Kurama (sorri): Nós não faremos isso não se preocupe. Por que veio para cá?

Konohamaru: Eu queria treinar um pouco sozinho. O treinador que o meu avô designou para mim é meio... irritante.

Naruto (acena): Entendi. Quer treinar com a gente?

Konohamaru (sorri): Claro.

Konohamaru aprendeu várias coisas com Naruto e Kurama naquele dia. Ele aprendeu o Kinobori, descobriu que seus elementos era o Fuuton e o Suiton e como usar shurikens de modo eficiente. Francamente ele aprendeu mais com os dois que com o seu treinador.

E por falar nele quando os três saíram para comer no Ichiraku ele surgiu na frente deles falando que estava decepcionado, que ele estava se envolvendo com certos tipos de pessoa. Ele então disse que como um "jounin de elite" ele iria lidar com Naruto e Kurama. O que ele não contava era com a velocidade de ambos.

E nem que Naruto o mandaria pelos ares com o "Konoha Sennen Gorashi" fazendo-o gritar de dor, enquanto Kurama e Konohamaru gargalhavam. Assim como Hiruzen que assistia isso por sua bola de cristal. Alguns dias mais tarde eles haviam acabado de pegar o gato da Senhora Feudal... de novo.

Naruto (sentindo pena): Pobre gato. (o pobre bichinho está sendo sufocado)

Sasuke (cheio de arranhões): Fale por você perdedor.

Kurama se aproxima da Senhora Feudal e tira o gato dos braços dela.

Senhora Feudal: Ei mocinha! Por que tirou meu gato precioso de mim?

Kurama: A senhora vai matá-lo se continuar o abraçando assim. Se a senhora quer mesmo mostrar o seu amor por ele o acaricie suavemente. (mostra e agora o gato está curtindo) Viu?

Senhora Feudal: Oh. (pega o gato o acariciando e este ronrona) Obrigado. Vou dar-lhes um bônus por isso! (o queixo de todos os shinobis que fizeram aquela missão cai no chão)

Kakashi: E graças a Kurama-chan nos livramos da missão mais irritante de Konoha.

Iruka: Não brinca. Eu ouvi falar que alguém tinha tentado torrar esse gato anos atrás.

Hiruzen (divertido): De qualquer forma... Kakashi vocês cumpriram o requisito minímo para poderem fazer uma missão Rank C.

Kakashi: Entendo. Bem em virtude de que apenas dois membros de minha equipe são competentes, não contando comigo, acho melhor mais uma ou duas equipes virem com a gente.

Hiruzen: Tudo bem. Nesse caso os times de Asuma e Kurenai irão com vocês. (vê Naruto e Kurama ficarem deprimidos e então se lembra que Hinata e Kiba estavam no time de Kurenai) Sinto muito.

Naruto: Deixa para lá.

Alguns minutos depois os jounins com as suas equipes chegam. Hinata começa a olhar com ódio para Kurama que a ignora. Hiruzen então manda que o cliente entre.

Este era um homem de idade avançada, com barba cinzenta e um chapéu de palha. Este era Tazuna um construtor de pontes do País das Ondas.

Tazuna (olha para os genins): Bem os loiros, a ruiva fofa, o maior garoto, o moreno com cara de preguiçoso e o garoto de óculos estranhos parece que são ninjas decentes. (os mencionados sorriem) Já o moreno emo parece que me mataria se isso fosse ajudá-lo a ter poder. (o Emo Gay estreita os olhos enquanto todos seguram risadas) O garoto com o cachorro na cabeça parece que não toma banho a dias.

Kiba (irritado): Ei! Eu tomei banho... (todos olham para ele) a três dias.

Shino (resmungando): E foi só porque teve pulgas. (Kiba parece que quer se enterrar enquanto todos seguram risadas)

Tazuna: Eu não tenho certeza se confio na menina de olhos perolados. (olha para Sakura) E por que esse menino se veste como menina? (todos caem no chão de tanto rir menos a cadela, o emo, Hinata, Kurenai e Kiba (que não entendeu o que ele quis dizer))

Sakura (confusa): De quem ele está falando?

Hinata (secamente): De você cadela rosa. (Sakura faz círculos no chão deprimida)

Kakashi (sorrindo para Tazuna): Não se preocupe Tazuna-san nós três... (aponta para ele mesmo, Asuma e Kurenai) somos ninjas de elite e iremos protege-lo com as nossas vidas.

Tazuna (olha para Kurenai cético): Tem certeza que ela é uma ninja? Eu pensei que ela fosse uma prostituta que se perdeu.

Kurenai (furiosa): Ora seu velho bebâdo eu vou... (é contida por Kakashi)

Kakashi: Então vamos nos aprontar. Nos encontramos amanhã as nove da manhã no portão da vila.

No dia seguinte:

Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura e Sasuke que não se acostumaram com os hábitos de Kakashi chegar atrasado, apareceram no horário marcado. Todos os outros chegaram uma hora e cinquenta minutos depois incluindo Tazuna pois ele sabia, que ninguém sairia sem ele. Kakashi previsivelmente só chegou as onze horas.

Kurenai (furiosa): Kakashi! Por que demorou?

Kakashi (alegre): Desculpe mas quando eu estava vindo para cá uma velha estava carregando sacolas de compras muito pesadas, e eu tive de ajudá-la como o cavalheiro que eu sou.

Kurenai (furiosa): Mentiroso!

Asuma: Isso não importa vamos. (um jounin Hyuuga (da família secundária) chega) O que houve?

Hyuuga: Hinata-sama você esqueceu a sua bolsa de kunais. (mostra a bolsa)

Hinata (arranca a bolsa da mão dele furiosa): Por que não me avisou antes que eu saísse da mansão seu idiota?

Hyuuga (temendo): Mas Hinata-sama eu... (ela ativa o Selo do Passáro Engaiolado fazendo-o cair no chão gritar de dor)

A maioria olhou com nojo a tortura que Hinata estava impondo ao seu próprio parente. Depois de cinco minutos daquela tortura ela desativou o selo enquanto Kakashi e Asuma, o ajudaram a se levantar.

Naruto (indignado): Como você pode fazer isso com um de seus próprios parentes?

Hinata (secamente): Ele é apenas um escravo. Puro e simples assim. (recebe olhares de nojo de todos menos de Kurenai, do Rei Emo (Sasuke), da Cadela Rosa (Sakura) e Kiba)

Várias horas de caminhada mais tarde eles estavam a uma distância que já não os permitia, ver Konoha. Eles passaram perto de uma poça de água o que fez a maioria deles estreitarem os olhos. Alguns metros a frente eles são atacados por dois homens com garras metalicas nos braços, com uma corrente os prendendo.

Eles vão para cima de Tazuna mas antes que cheguem nele um é atingido por um ninjutsu Fuuton de Asuma sendo estraçalhado enquanto o outro, é atacado por uma nuvem de insetos caindo no chão debatendo-se. Tão rápido quanto começou havia terminado.

Kakashi (tranquilamente): Você poderia nos dar algumas explicações Tazuna?

Tazuna: Tudo bem. (suspira) Meu país é pobre, ainda mais pobres agora por causa de Gato.

Asuma: Da Companhia Gato? (Tazuna acena)

Tazuna: Ele veio anos atrás para a criação de sua nova sede empresarial. Ele prometeu empregos e uma nova vitalidade para o meu povo.

Naruto (adivinha): Ele mentiu.

Tazuna: Ele foi sutil no início, comprando empresas ao longo da orla, carregadores, em seguida, empresas menores, e, em seguida, docas e armazéns até antes que nós soubessemos que ele tinha apertado a cada um de nossos negócios. A partir daí ele começou seu verdadeiro negócio, envio de entorpecentes de algum lugar Mizu no Kuni (País da Água) , em seguida, transportando-os para Hi no Kuni (País do Fogo) e em outros lugares. Eu e meu genro pensamo que se construíssemos uma ponte ajudaria na economia. Nós temos lutado para contruir a ponte, mas ele continua enviando seus capangas para afastar os meus trabalhadores e ele está conseguindo. Finalmente decidimos pedir essa missão. E toda a riqueza de minha aldeia foi para pagar por esta missão, mas... (suspira tristemente) Eu nunca pensei que ele iria descobrir e contratar shinobi para me impedir.

Kakashi: Então eu não vejo outra escolha.

Tazuna: Você vai cancelar a missão?

Kakashi: Não. Vou pedir reforços. (pega um pergaminho escreve sobre os eventos até agora, e convoca Pakkun) Pakkun eu quero que você leve isso para o Hokage.

Pakkun: Certo. (sai correndo em direção a vila)

Kakashi: Bem agora vamos esperar aqui. (olha para Tazuna) Mas saiba que quando o seu país tiver condições terá de pagar o valor real da missão.

Tazuna (grato): Claro! Qualquer coisa.

Enquanto esperavam Shikamaru e Kurama jogavam Shouji sob os olhares atentos da maioria. Algumas horas depois Gai e sua equipe chegaram. Rock Lee foi cumprimentar os seus amigos enquanto Kakashi e Asuma explicavam toda a situação a Gai, enquanto Kurenai bufava com a presença dele.

A verdade era que Kurenai invejava o mestre do Taijutsu por ele ter conseguido fazer de Lee um genin, mesmo sem ele poder usar Ninjutsu ou Genjutsu, por sua condição. Ela teve uma aluna prodígia em Genjutsu mas que não tinha condições fisícas necessárias para ser uma Kunoichi e ao invés, de Kurenai continuar tentando ajudá-la ela selou seus poderes, e disse que ela seria incapaz de ser uma Kunoichi quebrando o espiríto dela. Algum tempo mais tarde depois de horas de caminhada anoiteceu e eles armaram acampamento.

Kakashi comentou que os próximos ninjas que viriam seriam jounins e mandou todos, ficarem em guarda. Kurama então contou uma lenda sobre um Hanyou (meio demônio e meio youkai) cachorro que se apaixonou por uma caçadora de demônios e esta retribuiu o sentimento. Antes que ela pudesse continuar Kiba sendo um idiota (como sempre) a chamou de estupída e disse que demônios não podiam amar.

Ele mal completou a frase e estava no chão com um olho roxo cortesia de Naruto que disse a Kurama, que ela podia continuar. A ruiva o beijou nos lábios o agradecendo para fúria de Hinata. Kurenai tentou puni-los mas Kakashi disse que Kiba devia começar a pensar antes de falar, e que ele queria ouvir a lenda.

Kurama então contou que o Hanyou e a Caçadora de Demônios haviam se conhecido durante um ataque a uma vila de youkais, que o mesmo protegia. A Caçadora acusou ele de proteger um antro de crueldade mas ele mostrou-lhe que eles não eram tão diferentes dos humanos. Ela ficou confusa mas depois que ele a convidou para passar um dia lá, a Caçadora ficou surpresa com o estilo de vida deles.

Ela nunca revelou aos seus camaradas onde a vila ficava e ela e o Hanyou continuaram se encontrando, até se apaixonarem. Claro os companheiros de caça dela não aceitaram isso e tentaram matá-la enquanto ela estava grávida, do filho de ambos. O Hanyou estava felizmente por perto e matou todos eles antes de leva-la para a vila dos youkais.

Ele então usou um ritual para torna-la uma hanyou como ele e então ambos viveram uma longa vida juntos. Após isso todos foram dormir. No dia seguinte eles atravessaram por rio num barco de um amigo de Tazuna.

Após eles chegarem na outra margem todos notaram uma névoa se formando. Eles recomeçaram a caminhar até chegarem numa floresta.

Kakashi (grita): Abaixem-se! (agarra Tazuna e se joga no chão)

Uma grande espada foi atirada como um bumerangue para decaptá-los mas todos já estavam no chão. Ela se prendeu numa árvore e um ninja usando bandagens na boca e bandana com o símbolo de Kiri (Névoa) riscado surgiu em cima dela, para a surpresa de todos.

Kakashi: Zabuza o Demônio da Névoa estou certo?

Zabuza: Correto. E você é Kakashi do Sharingan.

Sasuke (confuso): Sharingan?

De repente tremores começaram na área forçando-os saírem dali. Kakashi viu dois ninjas com a bandanas com o símbolo de Iwa (Pedra) riscados, surgir do chão.

Kakashi (num tom falso de alegria): Como vão Hiro e Kishimoto?

Kishimoto (furioso): Está na hora da vingança Kakashi! (começa a brilhar roxo surpreendendo a todos (mesmo Zabuza))

Hiro: E nada irá nos impedir! (brilha roxo também)

Naruto (surpreso): Isso não é chakra!

Sakura (desmaia):...

Todos (sem exceção): Inútil.

Sem ninguém saber uma mulher de pele azul observava escondida nas sombras e na névoa.


	10. A queda das pedras

**Notas do Autor**

Akira acaba...

Hiro tem o hábito de...

Kishimoto revela que é...

Enquanto isso, uma garota oculta nas árvores, observa...

 **Capítulo 10 - A queda das pedras**

\- Eu também tenho contas a acertar com Kakashi.

Outro ninja surge ao lado deles ao sair do chão, sendo que tinha a bandana de Iwa.

\- Seu nome é Aquilo né? – Kakashi pergunta fingindo que não sabia.

\- Meu nome é Akira Toryama! Seu retardado! E vou fazer questão de lembra-lo disso ao mostrar a minha nova técnica!

Nisso, começa a falar sobre o quanto aprendeu até que Kakashi some em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando um Pakkun de pelúcia com a placa: "Fui". Um grupo de corvos voava no céu, grasnando: "Aho (idiota) aho aho aho.

\- De novo não!

Ele olha para os lados e vê Kakashi lutando contra Zabuza, longe dali, em cima de um lago.

Nisso, ele se concentra e faz selos, exclamando em direção a Kakashi:

\- Doton – Gansetsukon!

Toryama molda uma lança bem forte e afiada feita de rocha, para em seguida atirar em direção a Kakashi.

\- Raiton - Sandaa Saaburu!

A voz de Naruto é ouvida, após ele fazer selos, gerando um relâmpago em sua mão, para depois atingir a lança, a destruindo, sendo que ao mesmo tempo, causava um impacto explosivo.

Toryama acaba com ferimentos superficiais, mesmo tendo saltado a tempo, sendo que Naruto e Kurama estão na frente dele.

Próximo dali, Kurenai se concentra e usa a sua técnica Magen - Jubaku Satsu, desaparecendo em uma névoa para se aproximar do nukennin Hiro, a fim de usar a técnica, sendo que o shinobi sorri sarcasticamente, fazendo selos.

Kurenai o prende na árvore, sendo que sorri, para depois, o Hiro que prendeu se desfazer em um monte de terra, após ser preso pelos galhos, pois, ele usou o Iwa Bushin no jutsu, entrando na terra, sendo que ela estava tão confiante que não percebeu o fato que era um clone e que o original foi para baixo da terra, ao mesmo tempo que conseguia se movimentar, graças ao Tsuchi Shunshin no Jutsu.

Então, ela não consegue se esquivar a tempo ao ouvir:

\- Doton: Ganchuusou!

Surgem vários espinhos de terra, embaixo da jounnin que salta para escapar do ataque, desfazendo assim a sua técnica, sendo que Hiro, aproveita para rasgar a roupa dela, sendo algo fácil, pois, vestia coisas facilmente rasgáveis, para depois nocauteá-la, deixando-a nua e inconsciente.

\- Tsc... Esse é o nível dos jounnins de Konoha? Não usei nem um terço do meu poder. Parece até que deixaram uma prostituta vim em uma missão e não uma shinobi, ainda mais jounnin, que não ficaria parado executando novamente uma técnica, sem se mexer.

Nisso, ele fica em frente a Hinata que fala, altiva:

\- Eu sou uma Hyuuga! Sou da Família principal, portanto, sou da elite!

Nisso concentra a sua técnica e começa a usar o Juuken (punho gentil), sendo que Hiro desvia em um piscar de olhos, fazendo selos, para depois exclamar:

\- Doton – Doryuusou!

Lanças de pedra surgem debaixo dela que salta para cima, sendo que quando ele ia golpeá-la, pois, ela estava de costas, Neiji intercede, não por que queria salvá-la, mas sim, por que era obrigado, para que não sofresse a punição.

Então Hiro salta para trás e fala:

\- Vejo que temos um shinobi descente ao invés dessa pirralha fraca e igualmente metida.

\- Saia da minha frente, seu verme! Nunca fique na frente do seu mestre, escravo!

Nisso, ele olha para ela e fica estarrecido ao ver o temido selo, achando absurdo ela fazer isso no meio da luta.

Então, a dor extrema o faz tombar no chão, segurando a sua cabeça, sentindo que a sua cabeça estava sendo rasgada, gerando uma dor lacerante, enquanto ela sorria feliz por punir o escravo, ao mesmo tempo em que se esqueceu de que estava em uma luta.

Antes que pudesse reagir as suas roupas são rasgadas, enquanto era golpeada fortemente no rosto, sendo que ela se cobria como podia, enquanto perguntava em um misto de ira e indignação:

\- Como ousa fazer isso contra uma shinobi de elite como eu?

Nisso, ele recomeça os ataques com ela não conseguindo se defender, pois, tentava cobrir o seu corpo, para depois receber um golpe violento no abdômen, fazendo-a desmaiar, sendo que arranca a roupa dela, pois, adorava humilhar os inimigos que derrotava, além de poder apreciar um corpo feminino.

Após as lutas, Hiro foi até Sakura e tirou a roupa dela, para depois usar uma técnica doton para prender as mulheres nuas em uma parede de pedra, enquanto comentava que fora um desperdício com a que estava inconsciente, pois, era uma tábua lisa, não tendo um corpo com nenhum atrativo.

Neiji se levanta e ao olhar para Hinata se sentia feliz, pois, ela mereceu isso.

Nisso, TenTen e Gai se juntam a Neiji, que fala:

\- Vamos tentar ser gentis. Afinal, ele fez uma boa ação ao humilhar essas vacas patéticas. – o Hyuuga fala, seriamente.

\- Verdade. – TenTen consente, corada, ao olhar para Neiji.

\- O fogo da minha juventude arde para um desafio! – Gai exclama animado.

\- O fogo da minha juventude está queimando ardentemente também! – Lee exclama.

\- Posso me juntar? – Shino pergunta.

\- Claro! Avançar, Shino e time Gai! Mostraremos o nosso fogo da juventude!

O que eles não sabiam é que Gai, Lee e Shino haviam tirado os pesos que usavam, sendo que todos os amigos de Naruto usavam pesos para treinar, mesmo fazendo atividades do dia a dia, sendo que os pesos de todos reagiam ao chakra do usuário, fazendo com que o usuário treinasse o domínio de chakra, com exceção do de Rock Lee, que compensava exigindo um esforço físico maior, pois, ele somente podia usar taijutsu.

No caso de Kurama, por causa de seu nível monstruoso, os pesos que ela usava podiam facilmente fazer crateras profundas quando retirados.

Por isso, tinham um sistema próprio, de modo que quando ela tirasse, parecesse pesos comuns, sendo que tal mecanismo foi ampliado para os outros, conforme evoluíam no peso que usavam.

Enquanto isso, Kakashi e Zabuza se enfrentavam, longe dali, com o nukennin ficando surpreso com o nível de Kakashi, se perguntando que treinamento ele havia feito, pois, não condizia com as informações que tinha.

Próximo dali, ocultando o chakra, usando uma máscara, a garota chamada Haku, observava com visível preocupação aquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração, Zabuza, enquanto se preparava para interceder, usando uma máscara ANBU.

Próximo dali, Azuma e seu time ficaram com Kishimoto, cujo sorriso titubeia frente a face deles, apesar dele estar usando um novo poder graças a mulher estranha chamada Towa, assim como os seus outros dois colegas, sendo que ele viu os quatro tirando pesos dos tornozelos e punhos, julgando que eram pesos normais, sem saber que estavam demasiadamente pesados.

Graças ao mecanismo para ocultar o verdadeiro peso deles, ninguém sabia que aqueles pesos não eram comuns, como aparentavam ser, sendo que também obrigavam o usuário a treinar o controle de chakra.

Longe dali, Naruto e Kurama olhavam para o nukennin, sendo que o casal sorria feliz por ter uma missão decente.

Então, Kurama fala:

\- Para ir atrás do Kakashi-sensei, você deve passar por nós.

\- Até parece que pirralhos como vocês podem me deter. – Akira fala arrogantemente, ainda brilhando roxo, sentindo o seu poder transbordar.

Antes que Naruto falasse algo, Sasuke surge falando com altivez:

\- Você está certo. Eles não podem lutar contra você. Afinal, não são ninjas de Elite como eu. Saiba que você está em frente a um dos shinobis mais poderosos de Konoha. Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, do poderoso e imbatível Clã Uchiha, domador de qualquer besta com cauda ou não, graças aos sharingan. Afinal, tais seres servem somente para serem escravos daqueles com os olhos abençoados como o meu clã, como o poderoso Madara Uchiha fez com a Kyuubi no Youko, no passado. – ele fala altivo.

O casal revira os olhos, para depois suspirar, pois, faltava alguém, sendo que este surge e fica na frente deles.

\- Não sou um ninja de Elite como ele, mas, sou de um clã famoso também. – Kiba fala arrogantemente, sendo que Akamaru estava um pouco afastado, pois, estava assustado.

Afinal, era apenas um filhote.

Além disso, ele temia Naruto por sentir a diferença absurda de poder entre eles, enquanto ficava estarrecido do seu dono não perceber algo assim, sendo que sentia que Kurama tinha um nível demasiadamente elevado.

Quanto a Kurama, a fala do Sasuke acabou fazendo ela se recordar do dia em que foi escravizada, sendo que Madara falou a mesma coisa.

Inclusive, enquanto o Uchiha falava tal frase, ele pareceu muito com ele, inclusive pelo timbre e tom de voz.

Naruto sentiu o nervosismo de Kurama, sendo que se lembra de que ela contou de sua captura e posterior escravidão com Madara. Inclusive a justificativa patética dele para escraviza-la ao não considerar ela um ser com sentimentos, como qualquer outro, decidindo que ela não tinha qualquer direito e que deveria ser uma escrava por causa do sharingan dele.

Naruto jurou que iria humilhar publicamente o Uchiha, após o que ele disse. Era uma promessa que fez a si mesmo.

\- Então, quer dizer que um bando de moleques acham que podem me enfrentar? Que piada. O pior é essa garota achar que pode derrotar um homem. Quer absurdo! Uma mulher é inferior e patética, pois, nunca será poderosa como um homem. Inclusive, a meu ver, lugar de mulher é na cozinha, cuidando da casa e do homem, pois, é a sua única serventia, além de engravidar, para gerar um herdeiro digno ao homem. Só servem meninos e não meninas, pois, são tão imprestáveis como as mães. Somente o homem pode ser um guerreiro. Portanto, volte e treine para ser uma futura dona de casa servindo ao seu homem. – Akira Toryama fala arrogantemente.

\- Machista desgraçado!

O loiro exclama, irado, sendo que rosna ferozmente, sendo que tal rosnado fez o shinobi a sua frente suar frio por alguns minutos, sendo que por um momento, o nukennin podia jurar que as íris dele se alongaram ao se tornarem vermelhas e parecia que surgiram caninos e que as suas unhas se tornaram garras, sendo que julgou que foi impressão sua.

Naruto sentiu muito ódio dele e jurou a si mesmo que iria humilha-lo, enquanto que Kurama ficava irada frente ao que ele falou sobre as mulheres, embora, tecnicamente, ela fosse uma bijuu e não uma humana. Mesmo assim achou revoltante o machismo dele.

Então, Sasuke surge na frente deles e fala:

\- Quanto as mulheres serem inferiores e igualmente imprestáveis, você está certo.

\- Pelo menos alguém concorda.

Ele comenta, sendo que olhou demoradamente para o Uchiha, olhando-o de cima para baixo, sendo que Naruto percebeu o olhar faminto do nukennin e por causa disso ficou nauseado, enquanto agradecia pelo ninja não ter olhado dessa forma para ele.

" _Ele parece ser gostoso. Como eu adoraria tornar ele o meu submisso. Claro que antes, preciso mostrar quem manda e nada melhor do que mostrar a ele a minha superioridade para não questionar as minhas ordens. É uma pena que ele não é baixinho com o cabelo preto e espetado totalmente para cima. Seria, simplesmente, perfeito."_ – Akira pensa, consigo mesmo.

Sasuke concordava que adorava a atenção que despertava nos outros homens, sendo que como ele era seu inimigo, sabia que teria que lutar contra ele.

Portanto, decide mostrar a importância dos Uchihas para ele.

O casal revira os olhos, enquanto suspiravam, sendo que ficam divididos entre ajuda-los ou não, até que as palavras de Kakashi lhe veem a mente "Um shinobi que quebra as regras é um lixo. Mas, aquele que abandona os amigos é pior do que lixo".

Frente a essa recordação, ambos suspiram e decidem que iriam tentar salvar os suicidas na frente deles, sendo que Kurama fez um selo, com Naruto reconhecendo, perguntando surpreso:

\- Vai romper dois selos?

O loiro sabia que ela tinha dezoito selos, ao todos, sendo que dois selos equivalem ao poder de uma cauda e um selo ao poder de metade de uma cauda.

\- Só um seria suficiente, se não fossem esses suicidas. Preferi abrir um extra por causa dos dois idiotas. Além disso, esse novo poder não permite que nós saibamos o real nível de poder dele. Eu prefiro me precaver.

\- Verdade. Também vou entrar no modo luta para me precaver.

Nisso, ambos tiram os pesos de seu corpo, também, sendo que os dois imbecis na frente dele não perceberam.

Então, Kiba avança com o ninja fazendo selos, enquanto exclamava:

\- Doton: Yodeppu no jutsu!

O shinobi atirou como metralhadora pela boca, pequenas pedras que depois ficam maiores para acertar o Inuzuka, que usa o Kawarimi no jutsu, sendo que não era um tronco de madeira que o substituiu e sim, Akamaru, que está confuso, para depois ficar aterrorizado ao ver que foi usado na técnica do dono que fala irado:

\- Faça algo, cachorro estúpido! Por acaso pensou que eu não percebi que você estava escondido? Use Gatenga (牙転牙), imbecil!

Kurama ficou irada, sendo que usou o sushin no jutsu para se deslocar rapidamente, conseguindo retirar o cãozinho da linha de ataque, enquanto rosnava para o Inuzuka, para depois colocar o animal em um local seguro.

Afinal, apesar de ser um cão, sendo que era o inimigo natural da raposa e vice-versa, não podia permitir que um inocente sofresse, ainda mais um filhote. As raposas e texugos também eram inimigos naturais e mesmo assim, se fosse um filhote de texugo, não o deixaria morrer, assim como qualquer inocente.

Sorrindo arrogantemente, Kiba se concentra e usa a sua técnica, sozinho, Gatenga, ao rolar o corpo verticalmente a uma velocidade feroz como se fosse um rolo avançando em direção ao shinobi que desvia, sendo que faz selos para depois exclamar:

\- Doton - Doryou Dango!

O shinobi moldou uma bola com pedras que foi atirada contra o Inuzuka, que desvia ao saltar para cima, sorrindo arrogantemente, para depois bater violentamente a cabeça em uma pedra imensa, curvada sobre uma encosta, fazendo ele ficar inconsciente com Akira comentando:

\- Patético...

Nisso faz selos e exclama:

\- Doton - Ganchuurou no Jutsu!

Ele criou vários pilares de terra fazendo uma prisão para Kiba, com Akamaru adorando ver o seu dono preso em uma jaula, pois, era isso que ele fazia com ele, assim como o deixava sem comer por vários dias, quando não conseguia realizar uma técnica corretamente, sendo que nunca falou para Tsume o que acontecia, porque Kiba fez uma ameaça velada de que iria matar os irmãos dele que estavam com os outros shinobis e por amor aos seus irmãos, Akamaru aguentava tudo em silêncio, sem falar a Tsume e aos outros cães.

Akamaru desejava ardentemente que Kiba ficasse sem comer por um bom tempo, também.

O nukennin desvia de uma Fuuma Shuriken (風魔手裏剣) de Sasuke, que era grande, sendo que a mesma volta em direção a ele e percebendo a técnica, já que estava mais rápido e forte, desvia da sombra da outra shuriken embaixo dela, deslocando até ficar atrás de Sasuke, o chutando violentamente nas costas, atirando ele rumo as shurikens que ele mesmo lançou.

Kurama se desloca e tira Sasuke da trajetória delas, pois, seriam fatais, enquanto que Naruto fazia selos, exclamando:

\- Doton - Doroku Gaeshi!

Após fazer os selos, Naruto bate as duas mãos espalmadas, uma na outra, criando uma parede defensiva que surge do chão com o relevo no muro sendo de uma raposa de nove caudas, sendo que a Fuuma Shuriken se choca, fazendo assim ela parar de girar, enquanto a parede se mantinha firme.

Então, o Uchiha se afasta de Kurama, a olhando com raiva, enquanto que a bijuu controlava o temor ao ver os olhos dele, pois, parecia Madara e Indra ao mesmo tempo, mesmo sem o sharingan, sendo que esse doujutsu preenchia os seus pesadelos.

\- Um ninja de elite como eu não precisa da ajuda de uma fracassada.

Ao ouvir isso, Naruto jurou que não iria salvá-lo, sendo que Kurama ouviu os seus pensamentos e concordava que não valia a pena ajuda-lo.

Nisso, ele começa a usar um taijutsu, no mínimo medíocre ao ver do casal, para depois o Uchiha lançar um jutsu Kanton, que mais parecia uma bolinha de fogo em comparação a aqueles que podiam executar perfeitamente a técnica.

Akira desvia facilmente, para depois mostrar o que era um verdadeiro taijutsu para o Uchiha que cai inconsciente no chão, após dar um grito fino ao sentir um forte chute na bunda, sendo que Naruto podia jurar que antes de desmaiar, alisou a bunda e sorriu, fortalecendo a crença que ele era um sadomasoquista gay.

Quanto a Akira, o loiro achou que ele estava olhando tempo demais para a bunda do Uchiha com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, sendo que ele caiu com a bunda para cima e o tronco curvado para frente.

Naruto ficou aliviado ao ver que Kurama era inocente nesse aspecto e não notou o olhar malicioso do nukennin para o Uchiha, sendo que passou os lábios na boca, fazendo Naruto ter nojo.

\- Os gennins de Konoha estão patéticos demais. Pelo menos, no requisito material, digamos assim, alguns de vocês mostram um nível incrível. Nessa posição, tenho tanta vontade de met...

Então, antes que pudesse continuar falando, leva um chute duplo de Naruto e Kurama, violento no estômago, o atirando com violência para trás, destruindo uma árvore, antes de ficar de pé, percebendo que ambos estavam em um nível diferente, provavelmente próximo de um jounnin, formando um abismo entre os que foram derrotados facilmente e o casal.

Inclusive, era um abismo profundo.

Além disso, estava irado por ser humilhado por uma mulher que devia ser inferior a um homem.

Naruto ficou aliviado de terem conseguido atacar ele a tempo, antes que ele dissesse algo que podia comprometer a inocência de sua Kurama. Confessava que achava a inocência dela adorável.

Akira atira uma bola de fumaça no chão, desaparecendo, sendo que Kurama se concentra, pois, pode sentir sentimentos malignos, independentemente se a pessoa ocultava ou não o seu chakra. Também conseguia sentir aqueles que não tinham emoção, pois, era diferente das pessoas que tinham alguma emoção.

Portanto, faz selos e exclama, após encontra-lo:

\- Doton – Ganchuusou!

Ela cria espinhos de pedra que saem debaixo do inimigo e como ele está dentro do solo, ela o faz sair do subsolo.

O ninja acaba ferido, enquanto tentava fugir da técnica ao sair de seu esconderijo, sendo que Kurama já havia feito outros selos, exclamando:

\- Katon - Goukakyuu Chakra no Jutsu!

Kurama cria uma enorme bola de fogo, cujo poder do mesmo aumenta, ou seja, a sua potência, força e velocidade de acordo com o seu chakra, pois, liberou dois selos, sendo o equivalente ao poder de uma cauda, sendo que no total ela tinha dezoito selos de poder.

O ninja usa o ki adquirido através da mulher estranha para tentar bloquear a técnica ao fazer selos, exclamando, após sair uma quantidade imensa de água de sua boca:

\- Suiton – Suijinheki!

A água se aglomera em uma coluna para bloquear o ataque de Kurama, enquanto ele avistava o loiro fazendo selos, já se preparando para um contra ataques, visando atingir ambos.

Porém, ele se surpreende ao ver que Naruto surge de baixo dele ao usar a técnica Tsuchi Shunshin no Jutsu, para depois surgir da terra com um chidori em sua mão direita, sendo que decidiu usar o chidori, pois, raiton era forte contra o doton, caso o ninja tentasse usar um jutsu doton por ser um nukennin de Iwagakure no Sato (岩隠れの里), pois, usualmente usavam doton, podendo alterar com o Suiton.

Se o nukennin usasse doton, perderia para o raiton e se usasse suiton, este somente aumentaria o poder do raiton, sendo que Naruto poderia concentrar o fuuton em volta dele para se proteger da descarga do chidori, caso o inimigo usasse suiton.

Em virtude disso tudo, ele preferiu usar o chidori e não o rasengan, sendo que esperava conseguir treinar em algum momento para moldar o fuuton com o rasengan, sendo que sabia que era difícil moldar o fuuton, ao contrário dos outros elementos devido as suas características únicas, pois, dependia de fazer lâminas de vento se atritarem uniformemente, de forma regular, com ambas possuindo o mesmo poder, para gerar o poder cortante do vento.

Quanto mais o atrito fosse perfeito, mais cortante a técnica seria, ao contrário dos outros que era apenas moldar a concentração de poder, aglomerando-o e depois o liberando, sendo que no fuuton havia o adicional do atrito entre várias lâminas de vento de forma uniforme e em um mesmo padrão.

O nukennin fica sem reação e é acertado em cheio com o Chidori, sendo que o jutsu Suijinheki, não consegue bloquear totalmente o ataque de Kurama, apesar do elemento água ser superior ao do fogo, pois, não era somente um jutsu de fogo e sim, era um jutsu de fogo diferenciado, pois, havia sido injetado mais chakra nele, aumentando assim o seu poder, sendo que Kurama usou o poder da quebra dos dois selos.

Portanto, o Chidori atingiu o shinobi, sendo que o uso do suiton, apenas potencializou o ataque do chidori, enquanto que o ataque de Kurama destruía o suiton, o atingindo em cheio, sendo que era um kage bushin de Naruto.

Ele é derrotado, apesar do poder extra do ki recebido de Towa.

\- Ei, Kurama... Você não o matou, né?

\- A técnica suiton diminuiu um pouco o poder da minha técnica e mesmo se ele não tivesse criado uma técnica suiton, eu teria diminuído o poder do ataque para um nível não muito extremo, para depois você finalizar com o chidori.

Ambos sorriem um para o outro, com Kyuubi corando, fazendo Naruto adorar, pois, ela ficava fofa, sendo que ambos agiam como um único guerreiro, batalhando em total sintonia, como se previssem o próximo movimento um do outro, conseguindo assim usar combos, mesmo sem comunicação entre ambos, apesar de poderem conversar mentalmente um com o outro graças ao selo modificado.

\- Acham que podem me derrotar, seus perdedores?

O nukenninfala se levantando, arfante, com algumas partes do corpo com queimaduras de segundo grau, cuspindo um pouco de sangue, enquanto brilhava roxo, ainda.

Então, antes que fizesse selos, sendo que estava seriamente ferido, outro Kage bushin de Naruto surge com as mãos em posição de selo com raiton os envolvendo, com ele exclamando ao sair debaixo da terra, atrás do nukennin, o acertando atrás:

\- Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi (木ノ葉隠れ秘伝体術奥義・千年殺し)!

O ninja grita fino enquanto salta para o ar, para depois receber, ainda no ar, um chute vertical de Naruto na região da coluna, fazendo ele cair com intrépido no chão, ficando inconsciente.

Então, Naruto faz alguns selos, usando a técnica Tsuchi Shunshin no Jutsu, prendendo o corpo do nukennin, impedindo assim que ele fizesse selos, enquanto que somente a cabeça estava do lado de fora.

Após se certificarem que ele estava preso, sendo que Naruto deixou dois kage bushins vigiando ele, assim como Kurama, o casal decide se juntar aos outros para ajuda-los.

Há vários quilômetros dali, mais precisamente no Distrito Hyuuga, uma cena comum se repetia, novamente, em um quarto.

Um membro da família principal estava nu e estava ordenando a uma Hyuuga de apenas doze anos que ficasse nua:

\- Fique nua sua vagabunda! Quero aproveitar o seu corpo, escrava!

\- Por favor, não. Eu imploro! De novo não. - ela falava chorando copiosamente, enquanto se encolhia contra a parede.

\- Eu a terei de um jeito de outro. Você é apenas uma escrava e deve obedecer aos seus donos, a família principal.

Ela fica desesperada ao ver ele fazer o temível selo que povoava o pesadelo dos membros da família secundária, sendo que essa denominação era na verdade um eufemismo que usavam para escravos. Pois, eram isso o que eles eram, com a família principal sendo o dono deles, detendo o direito de vida e morte sobre eles, assim como punições.

Então, ele aplica a punição do selo na testa dela, fazendo ela sentir dores latejantes, começando a se contorcer, enquanto chorava, desesperada, sendo que as suas roupas, no caso, o kimono, era arrancado, deixando-a mercê do estuprador, um homem perverso e cruel, sendo que tal crime hediondo era praticado por muitos da família principal.

Próximo dali, a mãe dela chorava, pois, sabia o que acontecia com a sua filha.

Claro que tentou impedir, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, pois, foi punida com o selo de forma tão brutal que a deixou incapacitada por vários minutos.

Ninguém ouvia os gritos, pois, o quarto era a prova de som, sendo um quarto usado por muitos dos principais e que tinham aparelhos de sadomasoquismo, indo desde chicotes, correntes, postes de madeira, algemas, mordaças até outros aparelhos igualmente assustadores, visando potencializar ao máximo a dor, sendo que muitos não conseguiam andar por dias. Isso quando não ficavam loucos devido ao sofrimento e dores extremas, sendo necessário mata-los.

Inclusive, era conhecido como o quarto do desespero pelos membros da família secundária, se tornando igualmente temida.

Hanabi passava pelo corredor e vê uma da família secundária, chorando copiosamente, sendo que vai até ela, preocupada e pergunta, amavelmente:

\- O que aconteceu? Está passando mal? Alguém lhe feriu com o selo?

Ela olha para a menina que no futuro podia ser condenada a ser da família secundária, sendo que não a odiava por ser da principal.

Ela odiava todos da família principal, menos ela e Hiashi, que sempre que podia salvava um deles, sendo que não duvidava do boato de que ele não podia fazer mais, pois, ameaçaram colocar o selo em Hanabi, já que era a mais nova e por isso, provavelmente, seria rebaixada a família secundária, recebendo o temido selo.

Em troca de não ser posto o selo, Hiashi precisa fazer vista grossa e nenhum dos membros da família secundária duvidava que tal ameaça não er real.

\- Sim. Ainda está doendo. Foi muito intenso.

Ela mentia, pois, Hanabi era o oposto da irmã. Era meiga, doce e gentil, assim como olhava para os da família secundária como se fossem iguais. Ela não conseguiu proteger a inocência de sua amada filha. Pelo menos, protegeria a inocência da criança a sua frente.

Um da família secundária se aproxima e fala, respeitosamente:

\- É hora do treino, Hanabi-sama.

\- Obrigada por avisar, Mori-kun.

Ele sorri, sendo que ela era idolatrada pela família secundária que tinha um grande apreço por Hiashi, também, que mudou drasticamente, após o sacrifício do irmão mais novo.

\- A senhora está bem, mesmo?

\- Eu estou bem, Hanabi-sama. Pode ir para o treino. Já estou acostumada.

" _Eu prometo que irei arranjar algum jeito de anular esse selo na mente de vocês, para que possam reagir e assim, possam se libertar. É uma promessa."_ \- ela fala mentalmente, decidida a pesquisar arduamente na biblioteca de Konoha, alguma forma de neutralizar o selo.

Próximo dali, Hiashi sentia orgulho ao ver o quanto o coração de sua filha era gentil e bondoso.

De fato, era o oposto da irmã mais velha que compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos e visão dos outros da família principal, de que a família secundária eram escravos deles, obrigado a servi-los e em decorrência disso, ocorriam inúmeros estupros, mesmo de crianças, assim como orgias cruéis, além da temível sala do sofrimento para os da secundária. Para os da família principal o quarto era do prazer e usada amplamente pela maioria, sendo que tinha uma minoria que não concordava com os métodos, compartilhando do sentimento de Hanabi e de Hiashi.

Porém, como eles, eram obrigados a ficarem em silêncio, enquanto tentavam salvar, ao menos, algumas crianças das famílias secundárias de conhecerem o temível quarto, disfarçando o ato deles de salvar ao dar a justificativa que queriam escravos jovens, conseguindo assim proteger as crianças.

Hiashi torcia os seus punhos, enquanto sentia ódio por ser obrigado a fazer vista grossa, somente conseguindo salvar algumas crianças, ao fazerem elas trabalharem para ele, pessoalmente, quando notava que estavam sendo alvo de algum pedófilo.

Somente a promessa da filha mais nova de não receber o temível selo do pássaro na gaiola, o fazia suplantar tanta coisa. Há anos vinha tentando encontrar um jeito de libertá-los, sendo que teve que parar, pois, era vigiado, constantemente.

Portanto, orava para que Hanabi, que não tinha supervisão, conseguisse encontrar um modo de libertá-los. Era o mínimo que podia fazer pelo seu amado otouto, sendo que antes de seu sacrifício, era como os outros. De fato, a morte de alguém querido pode mudar uma pessoa. No caso dele, mudou para melhor, sendo que sentia vergonha do que fez no passado com o seu irmão ao usar o selo nele.

Pelo menos, ele tinha a consciência tranquila que nunca estuprou nenhuma mulher ou criança, mesmo quando tinha os mesmos pensamentos dos outros, assim como não corroborava com tais práticas, ao contrário do pai dele que era um bastardo como os outros.

Suspirando, ele se afasta dali, sentindo-se, ironicamente, preso em uma gaiola, por não poder fazer muita coisa, somente conseguindo salvar uma parcela quase ínfima de inocência naquele clã ordinário a seu ver, ao pegar algumas crianças para fazerem trabalhos domésticos e para auxiliar com a papelada e levar correspondência.

Há vários quilômetros dali, no campo de batalha, Tazuna estava atrás de uma árvore sendo protegido por kage bushins de Naruto e Kurama, pois, o cliente precisava ser protegido.

Próximo dali, Kishimoto fica estático ao perceber que mesmo com o poder adicional de Towa, ele estava ficando enfraquecido, devido ao combo da formação de ataque do trio, o Ino–Shika–Chō (猪鹿蝶:Javali–Veado–Borboleta), sendo que graças aos treinamentos com Kurama, Naruto e os outros, seus níveis estavam um pouco acima de um chunnin, sendo que Azuma, um jounnin, auxiliou durante a batalha, enquanto que o nukennin ficava deprimido, pois, nenhum dos homens era lindo.

\- Impossível...

\- Somos um time! Temos laços e eles estão derrotando você! – Ino exclama.

\- Até parece que vou deixar, baranga! – ele faz selos - Doton - Yomi Numa!

O nukennin transforma o local em um pântano que cobre uma área considerável, afundando inclusive árvores.

\- Alguém aí domina o raiton? Seria de grande ajuda.

Shikamaru pergunta, preocupado.

\- Se você fosse o tipo de garoto que me agrada, eu iria salvá-lo, para depois toma-lo para mim. Saiba que eu sou um homem gentil com os meus amantes. Eu sempre dou doce e brinquedos.

\- Nunca! Seu pervertido gay! – Shikamaru exclama aterrorizado ao perceber que o olhava de cima para baixo, o avaliando.

\- Tire os olhos do meu aluno, seu pedófilo nojento e pervertido! – Azuma exclama irado.

" _Ele e o Orochimaru, podem dar as mãos. Ambos são pedófilos gays."_

O jounnin pensa nauseado, enquanto que desejava destroçar, após torturar o sannin das cobras por ter destruído a inocência de inúmeras crianças, sumariamente, sendo tal desejo comum em todos os shinobis bons e íntegros.

Então, quando começam a afundar, ouvem a voz de Kurama.

\- Doton - Tekina Jishin no Jutsu!

Ela bate com as mãos espalmadas uma na outra, após fazer os selos, próximo do alcance do pântano, criando um terremoto em toda a área, provocando assim fissuras imensas e profundas que cortam o pântano, já que ela estava com o poder equivalente a uma cauda, superando o poder da técnica do pântano, apesar no ninjutsu ser de Rank inferior.

Naruto avança em direção ao nukennin, sendo que desviava dos ataques dele, pois, após fazer selos, Kishimoto exclama:

\- Doton: Yodeppu no jutsu!

O shinobi atirava como metralhadora pela boca, pequenas pedras que depois ficavam maiores, para tentar acertar o loiro que desviava, habilmente, já que ele treinou no campo abandonado, assim como todos, ao desviar de projeteis.

O ninja se prepara para fazer selos de outro jutsu, quando a mão de Kurama surge no solo, desequilibrando o shinobi, quando ela usou a técnica Tsuchi Shunshin no Jutsu.

Então, Naruto faz selos, exclamando:

\- Ninpou: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!

O loiro cria um dragão de trovão que libera uma grande descarga elétrica contra o nukennin, o atingindo, fazendo o mesmo ser atirado violentamente para trás, destruindo algumas árvores e pedras no processo, com Kurama saindo da terra para ficar ao lado de seu jinchuuriki, sendo que corava com a proximidade.

O pântano é desfeito, sendo que o time de Azuma agradece, para depois o casal e eles se dirigirem até o outro grupo, com Kurama e Naruto deixando kage bushins vigiando o nukennin, após usarem a técnica Tsuchi Shunshin no Jutsu, prendendo o corpo do nukennin, impedindo assim que ele fizesse selos, enquanto que somente a cabeça ficava do lado de fora.

O casal se aproxima do local da batalha de Shino e do time de Gai, sendo que o nukennin Hiro estava curvado e com vários hematomas no corpo, além de filetes de sangue, apesar de ainda continuar brilhando roxo, sendo possível ver a face dele estarrecida por estar com dificuldades contra eles, apesar do poder estranho que recebeu, sendo que ainda havia insetos em seu corpo, drenando o seu chakra.

\- Isso não pode ser possível...

\- Você não pode fazer nada contra o nosso fogo da juventude! – Gai exclama, emocionado.

\- Com certeza, Gai sensei! – Lee exclama, emocionado.

Tenten e Neiji estavam arfantes, enquanto que Shino, Lee e Gai não estavam cansados, sendo que o Aburame havia pegado espécimes de insetos que sofreram uma mutação frente ao poder desconhecido do nukennin, se tornando assim capazes de absorver tal poder, além de rastrear, sendo que pretendia multiplica-los, adquirindo assim um novo grupo de insetos sobre o seu controle.

\- Como ousam me humilhar! Tomem isso! – nisso, ele faz um selo e exclama – Doton: Otoshi Buta!

Ele cria uma pedra gigantesca e lança a mesma em direção ao grupo.

Naruto e Kurama usam o hiraishin no jutsu para tirá-los da área do ataque, fazendo a pedra atingir o solo sem ferir ninguém, enquanto fazia uma cratera considerável.

Quando o jounnin é solto por Naruto, após serem deslocados, ele notou que Naruto espalhou kunais com papeis próximos deles para usar a técnica.

Então, Gai começa a se concentrar, assim como o seu discípulo Lee, com ambos decidindo abrir três dos oito portões:

\- Portão Inicial! Portão da energia! Portão da vida! Ura Renge (裏蓮華)!

Ambos jogam o nukennin no ar, para depois ataca-lo com uma velocidade sobre-humana, batendo nele com um braço e um pé, simultaneamente, mandando assim o shinobi direto para o chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, o derrotando.

Ambos estão arfantes, sendo que Kurama percebe que Neiji e Tenten estavam olhando para o nukennin e não para Rock Lee e Gai.

Portanto, ela encosta cada uma de suas mãos nas costas um do outro, mandando um pouco do seu chakra, revitalizando os dois que agradecem discretamente a Kurama, enquanto que Naruto usava a mesma técnica que usou nos outros para prendê-lo no chão, deixando só a cabeça para fora, com Naruto e Kurama vigiando o nukennin, ao deixarem Kage Bushins no local, enquanto eles iam até onde ocorria a batalha de Kakashi contra Zabuza.

Ao olhar para os dois gennins, Kurama gostaria de revitalizar os poderes e força de TenTen e Neiji, que estavam esgotados.

Porém, eles não sabiam a verdade sobre ela.

Portanto, ela não podia ajuda-los a se recuperarem como fez com Rock Lee e Gai, sendo que também revitalizou Asuma e seu time, assim como Shino, discretamente, quando eles ficaram um pouco mais para trás, do grupo, para que ela pudesse usar o seu chakra neles


	11. A Queda do Bando de Gato

**Capítulo 11 - O Fim do Bando de Gato**

Capítulo 11: O Fim do Bando de Gato

Zabuza tentou iniciar a sua luta contra Kakashi usando um jutsu para cobrir o local com névoa mas Kakashi, usou um fuuton para dispersá-la. De maneira alguma ele daria chances a Zabuza de usar sua técnica de matança silenciosa. Os dois usaram o Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Água Técnica do Dragão de Água) um contra o outro e a colisão dos dragões, faz uma pequena "chuva" ocorrer.

Ambos jonin usaram truques, clones, substituições e taijutsu feroz para obter a vantagem contra o outro. Então Zabuza acertou um chute em Kakashi que voou em direção à água, mas jogou um monte de pregos tetsubishi no chão para atrapalhar Zabuza. Ele endireitou-se no ar e caiu facilmente na água de pé usando o Mizu no Kinobori.

Mas assim que ele caiu, a água brotou, prendendo-o em uma esfera de água. Zabuza surgiu segurando a esfera triunfante mas foi eletrocutado quando o Kakashi na esfera, se desfez em relâmpagos. O verdadeiro surgiu atrás dele chutando-o para fora da água.

Os dois retornaram para a terra firme e Zabuza tentou golpeá-lo com Zambatou mas Kakashi sacou duas cópias da Dosu que seu pai, Sakumo Hatake, costumava usar e bloqueou o golpe. Zabuza tentou dar uma joelhada em Kakashi mas ele saltou para trás para em seguida, lançar um Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu em Zabuza mas este bloqueou, com um Suiton Suijiheki. Vapor cobriu o ar mas assim como com a névoa Kakashi o dispersou usando um Fuuton.

Zabuza estava ficando fustrado de sua luta contra Kakashi e tentou golpeá-lo com Zambatou novamente, o que o deixou com a guarda exposta. Kakashi novamente se esquivou e o atingiu com o Suiryuudan fazendo-o colidir, com uma árvore. Antes que Kakashi pudesse seguir o seu ataque um espelho de gelo surgiu ao lado de Zabuza e uma jovem com máscara de Hunter-nin, o levou para dentro deste e desapareceu.

Kakashi ficou de cenho franzido ao ver isso ocorrer mas logo se dirigiu ao seus aliados. Depois deles tirarem Kurenai, Hinata e Sakura da parede de pedra e as cobrirem com panos além de recolherem o Rei Emo e o Vira-Lata, eles continuaram o seu caminho para a casa de Tazuna. Lá eles foram recebidos por sua filha Tsunami, seu cunhado Kaiza e seu neto Inari.

Kakashi organizou turnos de vigia e pediu para Naruto e Kurama mandarem clones pássaros para espionar a situação no país. Quanto aos nukenins de Iwa estes foram colocados em pergaminhos de armazenamento especiais de Naruto, para eles poderem recolher a recompensa por eles mais tarde.

Mais tarde a noite em Konoha:

Ninjas de Taki a mando do conselho haviam invadido Konoha discretamente para roubar o pergaminho do Shodaime. Segundo um espião do conselho de Taki que era um ninja de confiança de Shibuki, o mesmo havia descoberto a localização do pergaminho, a partir de uma fonte misteriosa. O que o conselho não sabia era que o espião deles era verdadeiramente leal a Shibuki e que aquela informação era falsa, e parte do plano do Kage.

Quando eles chegaram ao local onde supostamente o pergaminho estava foram surpreendidos por uma equipe ANBU liderada por Yugao. Um curta batalha se seguiu e então apenas um shinobi de Taki muito ferido, ainda respirava na frente dos ANBUs.

Yugao (friamente): O levem para Ibiki. (recebe acenos e eles o arrastam para a Sala de Tortura e Interrogatório de Anko e Ibiki)

Shinobi de Taki (pensando desesperado): O que aconteceu? É como se eles estivessem esperando por nós!

Com Hiruzen:

Hiruzen (observando a cena pela bola de cristal divertido): Bem o nosso pano deu certo Shibuki-kun. (muda para o rosto de Shibuki)

Shibuki (sorrindo): Isso é bom. As "negociações" de paz irão começar e poderei enviar Fuu para Konoha, e fazer uma "limpeza" no conselho.

Hiruzen: Te desejo sorte.

Dia seguinte no País das Ondas:

Os ninjas de Konoha estavam na sala de Tazuna onde Naruto e Kurama relatavam as suas descobertas.

Naruto: A situação dos moradores é ainda pior do que Tazuna havia descrito antes descrito. Há crianças sem-teto nas ruas, implorando por um pouco de comida, mas ninguém tem nada para dar. Pessoas são forçadas a deixar suas casas por bandidos, se eles não podem pagar as quantias absurdas de demandas dinheiro Gato como taxas de proteção.

Kurama: Não tem quase nenhum campo de milho ou legumes e se tem eles são cercados pelos capangas de Gato. Há dois locais onde os bandidos vivem. Em um acampamento no outro lado da ilha e uma base próximo a esta cidade. Os nossos clones assumiram que no campo são talvez quinhentos desses bandidos e na base, provavelmente, o mesmo número.

Neji: Se eu me aproximar o meu Byakugan pode me judar a ver uma quantia mais exata. (todos acenam)

Naruto: E temos mais um problema.

Kakashi: Qual?

Naruto: Bem, alguns de nossos clones descobriram que Gato não está planejando pagar Zabuza. Ele pretende trair ele assim que Tazuna estiver morto.

Gai e Lee: Ele não tem o fogo da juventude!

Asuma: Talvez possamos usar isso a nossa vantagem. Você tem alguma prova disso?

Kurama: Os clones usaram um jutsu para copiar os documentos. (mostra as cópias)

Naruto: Mas ele tinha outros três ninjas na base. Ninjas com bandanas diferentes.

Kurama: E eles não são bobalhões como aqueles três de Iwa que enfrentamos. Nós não sabemos se eles estão apenas fazendo negócios normais com ele ou se eles foram contratados para terminar o trabalho de Zabuza, mas eles poderiam representar um enorme problema.

Naruto: Meu clone está apenas à procura deles no bingo book. (se clone voltou entregou o bingo book e depois se desfez) Aoi Rokusho, 25 anos, jounin de Ame. Nukenin de Konoha por traição, incluindo o roubo da espada do Nidaime Hokage. Rank-B. Especializada em disparo de senbons de um guarda-chuva e kenjutsu usando a Raijin ken. A recompensa é de 5.000.000 de ryos. (mostra a foto dele) Há também Kimie Roino, 19 anos, ex-chunin de Kiri, rank B, ela nunca trabalhou com Zabuza antes e sua recompensa é de 10.000.000 de ryo. E finalmente há Sanae Nogunaba, 20 anos, ex-chunin de Kiri, rank A e um psicopata, sua recompensa é de 10.000.000 também.

Kurama: Havia mais um de Iwa também. (faz uma cara de nojo) E ele cheirava a sangue.

Naruto: Esse foi o único que eu não achei informação. E nenhum deles está brilhando roxo.

Shikamaru (pensativo): Nós vamos precisar eliminar essas bases discretamente.

Naruto: Meus clones podem fazer isso. (tom sarcástico) E sobre os nossos "ninjas de elite"? (todos bufam de sarcasmo)

Ino: Eles ainda estão inconscientes.

Kakashi: Ok. Os clones de Naruto, o próprio e eu iremos lidar com uma das bases de bandidos. Gai você e sua equipe irão lidar com a outra. Asuma você, sua equipe e Kurama ficam aqui protegendo a família de Tazuna, e nossos "ninjas de elite". (todos bufam de novo)

Na madrugada:

Eram cinco horas da manhã. Em uma hora turnos teriam de ser alterados e os guardas descansados assumiriam a guarda. Kakashi e Naruto iriam entrar no prédio de dois lados. Ambos estavam completamente disfarçados sem bandana de uma aldeia.

Naruto esperou até o tempo planejado e transformado para ignorar os dois guardas não detectados. Uma vez no interior do edifício, ele foi para os quartos que eram seus alvos. Os dormitórios dos bandidos normais.

Eles foram localizados nos andares mais baixos. Os andares superiores tinham os bandidos mais fortes e supostamente os ninjas. Isso seria o trabalho de Kakashi.

Naruto ainda tinha quartos suficientes para cobrir. Com a base atualmente detém quatrocentos bandidos, ele teve duas centenas de matar. Uma vez que ele tinha atingido o corredor silencioso, onde o primeiro grupo de bandidos dormiam, ele fez três clones para cada quarto e enviou-os para dentro.

Depois de nem mesmo um minuto todos os clones retornou e apenas balançou a cabeça. O que significa que havia matado os bandidos. Naruto repetiu o desempenho nos próximos dois andares. O último andar foi um pouco diferente.

Ele coincidentemente encontrou Aoi Rokusho acordado no andar.

Aoi (sorriso arrogante): Parece que minha intuição estava correta. As horas pouco antes do amanhecer são perfeitamente adequados para um ataque. Você não vai me matar tão facilmente como os bandidos comuns. (saca a Raijinken)

Naruto (coloca um selo silenciador na parede): Agora, não vamos perturbar os outros. Nós podemos ser tão barulhentos como o possível.

Aoi (arrogante): Você está delirante se você acha que pode me derrotar. Eu sou um jounin sem comparação com os bandidos que não sabem como um ninja trabalha.

Naruto (o provocando): Vou aproveitar para desiludi-lo de sua arrogância. Você só está listado como nukenin de Konoha, porque você roubou a espada do Nidaime Hokage. É a espada que é forte, não você.

Aoi (furioso): Eu vou te mostrar o quão poderoso eu sou. Você quer ver a espada Raijin? Isso pode ser arranjado. (ativa a espada)

Naruto (tranquilamente): Uma arma realmente impressionante. Uma que eu quero de volta. Você vê, essa espada deveria estar na posse do Hokage até que eu era velho o suficiente para usá-la. É uma relíquia de família.

Aoi (descrente): Espere, o Nidaime não tem nenhum descendente direto.

Naruto: Quem disse? Eu sou seu bisneto então a espada é minha. E eu vou mostrar-lhe um outro segredo de família. (joga uma kunai de três pontas em Aoi e desapareceu num flash amarelo já preparando um Rasengan em sua mão que ele bateu no estômago de Aoi quando reapareceu) Você vê, um raio pode ser forte e rápido, mas o Hiraishin no Jutsi do meu pai é mais rápido.

Aoi (cuspindo sangue): N-Namikaze.

Naruto: De fato. E ao contrário do que você posso se de classificação jounin com habilidades.

Seus clones entretanto tinha cuidado dos últimos bandidos no chão e os três Ame Genin. Naruto selou o corpo de Aoi em um rolo de papel para recolher sua recompensa mais tarde. Ele então saiu do edifício como ele tinha discutido com Kakashi.

Ele deixou alguns clones de sombra transformados como ratos para trás para descobrir como Gato reagiria quando ele retornasse, de sua noite no bordel que Naruto e Kurama tinham ouvido falar. Ele então corou vermelho brilhante quando se lembrou de sua namorada perguntando o que um bordel era.

O Uzumaki não pode deixar de vomitar um pouco depois de matar Aoi. Sua mente tentou tirar isso dela fazendo-o se recordar de quando ele pediu Kurama, em namoro.

Flash Back On:

Naruto e Kurama estavam em no campo de treinamento abandonado admirando a lua cheia quando o Uzumaki, entregou flores a ela. A raposa milenar corou e deixou suas orelhas e caudas a mostra.

Naruto: Kurama-chan nós estamos juntos a alguns anos e o que eu sinto por você vai além de amizade. (nervoso) O que eu quero dizer é que eu te amo Kurama-chan.

Kurama (corada e nervosa): Eu também te amo Naruto-kun. (enrola todas as suas caudas na cintura dele puxando-o para mais perto dela)

Os dois coram antes de aproximar seus lábios uns dos outros antes de os tocarem, beijando-se. Sem eles saberem no escritório de Hiruzen os bisbilhoteiros espiavam eles pela bola de cristal do mesmo, batendo palmas alegremente

Flash Back Off:

Com Kakashi:

O jounin matou os ninjas companheiros de Zabuza com facilidade e não pode deixar de bufar com a arrogância deles, por deixar a guarda baixa. No outro quarto ele viu Zabuza (se recuperando) e Haku sem a máscara. A garota automaticamente ficou na frente de Zabuza para protegê-lo.

Zabuza (fraco): Kakashi só porque estou ferido não quer dizer que não posso me defender. (tenta se levantar mas só consegue sentir mais dor) Argh.

Kakashi: Não quero lutar contra vocês dois. (joga um pergaminho contendo as cópias dos documentos de Gato)

Haku (lê e depois os passa para Zabuza): Gato planejava nos trair Zabuza-sama.

Zabuza: E o que veio fazer aqui então Kakashi? Tripudiar de nós por isso?

Kakashi: Na verdade eu venho com uma proposta a vocês dois. (os dois o olham curiosos) Suas habilidades são impressionantes então o que acham de se unir a Konoha?

Zabuza: Isso é uma piada Kakashi?

Kakashi: Não é piada Zabuza. Vocês podem ir embora desde que não atrapalhem a nossa missão ou podem se unir a nós.

Haku: O que acha Zabuza-sama?

Zabuza (pensa por alguns instantes): Ok. Eu aceito a sua proposta Kakashi. Creio que você já tenha se livrado daqueles outros dois:

Kakashi: Sim. Ao contário de você eles não iriam querer aceitar a proposta. Eu li sobre eles no Bingo Book.

Com Naruto:

O Uzumaki recebeu a notícia por seus clones que Gai e a equipe dele tinham acabado de destruir o acampamento de bandidos quando vários, espinhos de pedra brotaram do chão tentando espetá-lo. O loiro habilmente esquivou de todos os espinhos e acabou entrando num quarto, cheio de corpos de crianças mortas brutalmente. Naruto teve de conter o vômito ao ver o estado delas e seus olhares de desespero em suas faces mortas.

Um shinobi de Iwa entrou ali e disse com um tom maniáco:

"Vejo que descobriu sobre o meu hobby. O que vai fazer sobre isso?"

Naruto foi coberto pelo chakra vermelho de Kurama e antes que o shinobi pudesse reagir ele estava no chão com um selo de anulação de chakra na testa, para em seguida Naruto prendê-lo no chão com Kunais. O shinobi gritou de dor mas o loiro o silenciou quebrando sua mandíbula e depois quebrou os braços e as pernas, dele lentamente assim como os dedos. O Uzumaki em seguida arrancou os seus olhos e ouvidos antes de finalmente matá-lo, olhando tristemente para os corpos das crianças.

Longe dali:

Três mulheres observaram todo o ocorrido por binóculos especiais. Duas das mulheres eram morenas e uma loira. A morena com cabelos longos tinha um arco nas costas, a com curtos um kimono de batalha e a última cabelos loiros curtos usando camisa branca e saia curta azul.

Loira: O que acham desse loiro? Hein Kagome? E você Chichi?

Kagome (a morena de cabelo longo rosna irritada): Ele é um monstro assim como aquele cão adestrado!

Chichi: Não importa. Em breve ele será eliminado.


	12. O fim de Gatou

**Notas do Autor**

Bandidos e nukennins cercam o...

Naruto decide...

Zabuza e Haku ficam surpresos quando...

 **Capítulo 12 - O fim de Gatou**

Longe dali, Kurama, que estava com a família do Construtor da ponte, Tazuna, assim como protegendo outros civis, estava pensativa, pois, chegou a sentir algo forte.

Porém, foi uma sensação tão fugaz, que ela julgava que fosse apenas impressão sua.

Afinal, se fosse mesmo algo intenso, ela sentiria pelo vínculo que tinha com o seu amado, através do selo e que ficaria mais intenso, quando o marcasse como seu.

Só não havia marcado ele, pois, a marcação que fazia surgir um vínculo entre eles era como um casamento e eles ainda estavam namorando, embora acreditasse que tinha a ligação verdadeira com o seu jinchuuriki.

O que ela não sabia, é que quando Naruto viu a cena que lhe chocou, um selo foi ativado para que as emoções dele, naquele instante, não fossem sentidos por Kurama, pois, poderia inclusive, saber o que desencadeou tais sentimentos, devido a intensidade.

O responsável por isso foi Rikudou Sennin, pois, ele havia colocado um selo especial por precaução, caso Naruto passasse por uma situação tão intensa que poderia chegar a bijuu e dependendo do que fosse não seria indicado.

Então, um som a tira dos seus pensamentos, fazendo ela mexer as orelhas. Era um som inaudível aos humanos, mas, não para ela e seus Kage bushins, sendo que ela faz um sinal para Asuma e o time dele, que consentem com a cabeça.

Rapidamente, eles assumem uma posição defensiva para proteger a família de Tazuna e os patéticos shinobis derrotados pelos nukennins de Iwagakure, que ainda continuavam desacordados.

Na frente deles surgem alguns ninjas, sendo que havia dezenas de bandidos armados com muitos deles olhando maliciosamente para Kurama, que não compreende o que eram os olhares, enquanto que Asuma e seu time estreitavam os olhos, pois, sabiam o que eram aqueles olhares.

Ino também passou a receber olhares lascivos, assim como a bijuu, fazendo a loira sentir calafrios, sendo que mantinha a sua postura.

\- Pedófilos nojentos. - Asuma comenta com ira.

\- Com certeza. Põe nojento e repulsivo nisso. - Tazuna fala, olhando os pervertidos com asco.

\- Mal vejo a hora de provar essa ruiva e essa loira.

\- Eu também. Devem ser bem apertadinhas. - outro fala, lambendo os beiços.

Ino fica chocada, enquanto que Kurama pergunta, inocentemente:

\- Como assim "apertadinhas"? - ela pergunta inocentemente.

Então, antes que o ninja falasse algo, Asuma avança e o acerta violentamente na virilha, fazendo-o gritar fino, sendo que o filho de Tazuna, que havia pegado a sua espécie de arco automático que criou, atirou no meio das pernas do outro pervertido que gritou fino, para depois atingir outro pervertido na virilha também.

O time de Azuma avançou contra eles, sendo que Shikamaru e Chouji estavam com muito ódio pelo que falaram e avançam neles. Kurama avança também, enquanto que os Kage bushins dela permaneciam em volta deles.

Para os bandidos, eles usavam apenas taijutsu, sendo que foram treinados por Gai, junto dos outros. No caso de Akimichi, ele usava a técnica Baika no jutsu (倍化の術), para aumentar um pouco o tamanho de seu corpo, graças ao treinamento, sendo que antes era somente o abdômen, conseguindo assim acertar vários de uma só vez.

Ino fazia questão de derrubar os pervertidos com dois golpes. Um acertando violentamente a virilha, concentrando o seu chakra na perna para garantir a infertilidade deles, após derrubar eles com apenas um golpe.

Asuma cuidava de dois ninjas, enquanto Kurama enfrentava outros cinco ninjas.

Então, dentre os ladrões surgem nukennins, irmãos trigêmeos que exclamam, ao mesmo tempo, contra Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji:

\- Doton - Doryuu Taiga! – um deles criou um rio de lama que avança contra o trio.

\- Doton – Doryuudan! – o segundo aproveitou o rio de lama do primeiro e criou um dragão de lama que atira bolas de lama de sua boca contra o trio.

\- Katon - Karyuu Endan! – o terceiro dispara uma rajada de fogo incessante.

Ele une a sua técnica de fogo com a lama, fazendo com que as bolas de lama lançadas pelo dragão de lama, sejam também incandescentes, gerando assim uma espécie de lava.

\- Suiton - Suiryuudan no Jutsu!

Shikamaru exclama ao criar uma coluna de água que se levanta atrás dele, para em seguida ganhar a forma de um dragão que avança contra os inimigos.

\- Raiton – Kangekiha! – Chouji lança um ataque composto de inúmeros raios, junto da água.

\- Fuuton – Reppushou! – Ino exclama ao juntar as mãos, criando uma rajada de vento intensa e igualmente forte.

Depois, os três exclamam juntos:

\- Ino-Shika-Chou (猪鹿蝶): Arashi Ryuu no Ikari (嵐竜の怒り - Fúria do dragão da tempestade)!

As três técnicas se fundiram em uma espécie de dragão composto de água, eletricidade e vento, assemelhando-se a uma tempestade que se move contra o ataque deles.

A técnica raiton quebra a lama, enquanto que o suiton neutralizava as chamas, para depois o dragão avançar sobre os nukennins que são pegos de surpresa com o combo bem executado.

Eles são atirados com violência contra as árvores, sendo que ao tentar se levantar, Chouji avança, exclamando:

\- Baika no jutsu (倍化の術)!

O Akimichi expande o seu braço, conseguindo assim, nocautear os três, ao acertar eles, violentamente.

Ino se aproxima e exclama, animada:

\- Nós somos um time formidável!

\- Pode crer. – Chouji fala, animado, pegando um salgadinho para comer.

\- Sim. – Shikamaru fala com um sorriso.

Os três batem as palmas, juntos, comemorando a vitória contra ninjas adultos e experientes.

Enquanto eles derrotavam os inimigos, Asuma continuava lutando, sendo que os nukennins avançam, com um deles usando genjutsu nele.

Asuma se concentra, fazendo um selo, conseguindo assim mudar o fluxo do seu chakra, se libertando a tempo de escapar de kunais explosivas ao fazer selos e exclamar, enquanto saltava, mirando o chão:

\- Fuuton – Shinkuudaigyoku!

Asuma tomou uma respiração profunda e exalou uma grande esfera de ar comprimido que o impulsionou ainda mais para o alto, enquanto que a esfera de ar comprimido rebateu muitas kunais contra aqueles que lançaram, fazendo os mesmos se esquivarem, pois, explodiram próximos deles.

Imediatamente, Asuma faz mais alguns selos e exclama, no alto:

\- Fuuton – Atsugai!

Asuma cria um enorme tufão de vento que avança contra os nukennins, destruindo tudo a sua frente, sendo que os ninjas são pegos de surpresa pelo contra ataque rápido e são atingidos, diretamente, fazendo com que se choquem violentamente contra o chão.

Próximo dali, Kurama usava taijutsu contra três nukennins, que ficam estarrecidos ao verem que uma menina de aparência delicada era muito forte e resistente, ao ponto de seus golpes provocarem grandes danos, assim como bloqueava os deles.

Um dos nukennins tenta acertar o rosto de Kurama que desvia, enquanto que ela bloqueava com o antebraço o punho do outro ninja, sendo que bloqueava com o seu joelho, uma joelhada de um deles, para depois, outro tentar acerta-la com um chute horizontal em direção ao tórax dela que bloqueia com o braço, sendo que um deles tenta acertar uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo, que o outro tenta acertar um soco no rosto nela, com a bijuu bloqueando com a mão o soco, enquanto bloqueava a cotovelada com o seu antebraço, ao mesmo tempo em que bloqueava o chute de um deles com o seu joelho.

Kurama estava entediada e decide finalizar a luta, ao notar o quanto eram fracos.

Em um piscar de olhos, golpeia consecutivamente os três, não dando qualquer chance deles bloquearem os golpes, sendo que a força dos golpes joga os nukennins violentamente para trás.

Eles se chocam contra algumas pedras, mas, se levantam, exibindo hematomas e cortes, assim como sentiam uma dor considerável no corpo, para depois fazerem selos ao mesmo tempo contra ela, gritando:

\- Tome isso, bastarda!

\- Doton – Ganchuusou! - O nukennin criou espinhos de pedra que saíram embaixo de Kurama que saltou no ar.

\- Não vai escapar! Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – ao mesmo tempo, outro nukennin faz selos e atira uma enorme bola de fogo, devastadora, pela boca em direção a Kurama.

\- Doton - Doryou Dango! – a bijuu exclama, moldando uma bola com pedras, jogando contra a bola de fogo.

Ela usa a bola para ganhar impulso ao tocar com os pés, saltando para o alto, pois, iriam estranhar se ela voasse no ar sem ajuda.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a bola de pedras bloqueava as chamas, ela conseguiu se afastar, subindo ainda mais no ar.

\- Não tem mais para onde fugir! Raiton - Sandaa Saaburu!

O outro nukennin gera um relâmpago em sua mão, para depois direcioná-lo a Kurama, que está no ar.

A mesma faz selos e exclama, ao mesmo tempo:

\- Fuuton – Atsugai! Katon – Endan!

O enorme tufão de vento que ela criou, avança em direção aos nukennins, sendo que ao usar um jutsu de fogo, as chamas envolveram o vento, criando ventos fumegantes, ampliando assim o poder das chamas, sendo que ela exclama com a união deles:

\- Fuuton – Kamikaze!

Rapidamente, dois nukennins fazem selos e exclamam em usino:

\- Suiton – Suishouha!

Ao unirem a técnica, surge um imenso volume de água que avança contra a técnica, enquanto que o terceiro exclama, após fazer um único selo de tigre:

\- Doton - Doryuu Jouheki!

Surge uma montanha imensa na frente deles, para bloquear o tornado, quebrando-o, sendo que os outros dois fazem mais selos e exclamam juntos:

\- Doton – Doryuuheki!

Eles expelem barro pela sua boca, com o mesmo se transformando em uma parede imensa, a fim de bloquear as correntes de vento flamejantes, com os três vendo o golpe se chocar contra a montanha, provocando a sua destruição, sendo que perdeu força, antes de atingir a parede que bloqueou a técnica, embora tenha ficado destruída e antes que se recuperassem, ele avistam Kurama próxima deles, que exclama, após fazer selos:

\- Ninpou - Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!

Kurama usa o seu chakra, criando um dragão feito de relâmpagos, que ao se aproximar dos nukennins, os capturando, para depois soltar uma grande descarga elétrica, fazendo eles ficarem inconscientes.

Então, Asuma e seu time, se reúnem com Kurama que prende os nukennins em pergaminhos, falando:

\- Ino-chan, Chouji-kun e Shikamaru-kun. Eu prendi os nukennins que vocês derrotaram, em separado, assim como do Asuma sensei. Já os meus estão em outro pergaminho.

Nisso, ela entrega um pequeno pergaminho a Ino e depois outro para Asuma, sendo que ela pega o dela.

\- Você não tem o raiton. Como conseguiu usar uma técnica como raiton?

\- Atráves do selo. Eu e o Naruto-kun compartilhamos as técnicas de ninjutsu. Eu peguei emprestado dele. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Tem lógica.

\- Eu também tenho o elemento suiton. Mas, ainda não consigo manipular nessa forma humana. Só consigo manipular na minha forma verdadeira, uma vez que não preciso usar selos na forma verdadeira. Falta treinar esse elemento – ela comenta, sorrindo – Depois que voltarmos, eu vou treinar o suiton.

\- Então, Naruto terá o suiton também, sendo que já tem o doton, graças a você? – Chouji pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Sim. – ela fala, sorrindo - Ambos iremos treinar jutsus suiton.

Asuma se lembra do fato de que Kurama, além de provocar tornados e terremotos com a sua cauda, podia provocar tsunamis, também, além das raposas usarem fogo.

Longe dali, no local onde Naruto estava, o mesmo olhava desolado para as crianças, enquanto sentia que mudava, gradativamente, deixando de ser o antigo Naruto. Algumas coisas permaneciam com ele. Outras, não.

Kakashi chega até onde está Naruto e vê os corpos.

Apesar de ter visto essa cena várias vezes em suas missões, quando perseguia autênticos monstros sádicos, ainda se abalava, um pouco.

Ele caminha até Naruto e apoia a mão no ombro dele, falando:

\- O que importa é que você os vingou.

\- Queria ter feito mais.

\- Acredito que Enma Daiou não terá pena da alma dele. Não duvido que dará o pior inferno a ele.

\- Não havia pensado nisso. - Naruto fala, erguendo o olhar.

\- Vamos limpar o local e deixar os corpos cobertos para que os pais, caso estejam vivos, possam identificar os seus filhos.

Zabuza andava apoiado em Haku e ao ver a cena, suspira, pois, podia ser chamado de demônio da névoa, mas, já adulto, não conseguia matar uma criança por haver alguns limites que ele não conseguia romper.

Ele só foi ter alguns limites, após se tornar adulto, sendo que mesmo quando jovem, as cenas de crianças mortas brutalmente, o incomodavam e ele evitava ao máximo mata-las, mesmo se fosse um dos aspectos de sua missão.

Quando era inevitável e fazia missões com outros shinobis, ele matava rapidamente a criança, pois, seus colegas podiam ser sádicos e ele não queria que a criança fosse torturada até a morte ou tivesse uma morte lacerante. Era melhor ele matá-la, pois, seria rápido e indolor.

Infelizmente, ao ver dele, ele teve que matar muitas crianças, devido as missões de assassinato, principalmente envolvendo famílias.

Tais mortes sempre o perturbavam, embora soubesse que era um ato piedoso, de certa forma, para impedir deles serem mortos através de uma tortura lacerante.

\- Deixarei alguns Kage Bushins para fazer isso. Precisamos encontrar o bastardo do Gatou. Eu quero ter o prazer de torturar esse desgraçado. - Naruto fala com os olhos rubros e com fendas, torcendo os punhos, sendo que sangrava um pouco por cauda das garras.

Kakashi olha para ele, enquanto se culpava, pois, deveria ter sido ele a estar ali e não Naruto. Naruto deveria ter ido falar com Zabuza.

"Me perdoe, sensei. O seu filho conheceu uma faceta dos humanos, no caso, de seres podres que ousam usar a alcunha de humanos, sendo que não era para ver algo assim, ainda mais, sendo tão jovem. Eu falhei e mesmo agora, me sinto indigno de perdão, pois, devia ter desconfiado de algo assim em virtude da descrição do Bingo Book."

\- Entendo. - o Hatake fala, pesarosamente.

Após alguns minutos, o loiro fala, erguendo o rosto:

\- Vamos atrás do bastardo do Gatou.

\- Ele deve estar em sua mansão que fica próximo daqui. - Haku fala - Ele é o tipo de bastardo covarde que nunca sujaria as suas mãos, uma vez, que pode pagar para os outros fazerem isso.

\- Vamos para a mansão do desgraçado, Naruto. - Kakashi fala, tirando a mão no ombro dele.

\- Sim.

Ele deixa alguns Kage Bushins, enquanto ele, Kakashi, Zabuza e Haku se dirigem até a mansão.

No caminho, eles param e Naruto se aproxima de Zabuza, sendo que Haku fica atenta a qualquer movimento, até que o loiro fala:

\- Quero que Zabuza se recupere o mais rápido possível. Pode ter algum nukennin de nível mais elevado e você, Haku, não poderá defendê-lo adequadamente.

\- Não fale besteira! Não sou um incapacitado, seu...

\- Então, quer lutar até a morte, sabendo que pode ser curado, instantaneamente, podendo assim lutar dando tudo de si? - o Uzumaki pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Pode curar o Zabuza-sama? - Haku pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim. Ele é alguém muito especial para você, pelo visto.

Nisso, a shinobi cora intensamente, com Zabuza olhando Haku, atentamente, pois, já desconfiava dos sentimentos dela para com ele e agora, parecia ter certeza.

Então, Naruto toca o demônio da névoa sangrenta, curando ele, instantaneamente, deixando-o estarrecido, sendo que pergunta:

\- Por acaso, é um iryounin, garoto?

\- Não. - ele fala dando de ombros - Prefiro focar o meu chakra para lutar.

\- Não era o usual chakra esverdeado, Zabuza-sama. Foi outro chakra. - ela fala, corando, quando o olhar de ambos, se encontram.

Zabuza começou a achar a face de Haku fofa, principalmente quando ela corava.

\- Vamos prosseguir. Precisamos pegar um bastardo e de quebra, outros desgraçados. - o Uzumaki fala seriamente.

Então, podendo se deslocar por si mesmo, Zabuza se junta a eles.

Após alguns minutos, eles chegam na mansão e o demônio espadachim da névoa sangrenta fala:

\- Há alguns ninjas nos andares superiores. Nos andares inferiores há somente bandidos comuns. Gatou deve está no andar superior no escritório imenso que ele possuí no último andar. - Zabuza fala, olhando para a mansão.

\- Eu ouvi relatos dos bandidos de que eles se divertiam com mulheres e crianças presas no subsolo da mansão do bastardo do Gatou. Isso foi antes de vocês chegarem. - Haku fala com asco - Confesso que senti uma vontade imensurável de trucida-los.

\- Além de um canalha bastardo é um pedófilo nojento. - Kakashi fala com asco na voz.

\- Os meus Kage Bushins irão libertar as pessoas presas no subsolo. - o loiro fala, torcendo os punhos - O bastardo do Gatou é minha presa.

\- Enquanto isso, nós vamos atacar a mansão. - Kakashi fala, olhando para a mansão.

Zabuza não concordava muito, pois, queria atacar Gatou por ter planejado trair ele.

Porém, o ato deles impedirem a traição e de Naruto curar ele, além do loiro ter visto tal cena, o fez ceder e aceitou enfrentar, apenas, os demais bandidos.

Após alguns minutos, os Kage Bushins de Naruto derrubam os que guardavam as celas, sendo que torturou eles, principalmente quando pegou alguns tentando estuprar crianças e mulheres. Todos foram castrados e torturados, com ele usando o chakra de Kurama para curar eles, apenas para prolongar o sofrimento, sendo que fazia isso em uma sala, enquanto que os demais clones retiravam as mulheres e crianças, sendo que todos estavam nus.

O loiro achou um tecido comprido, provavelmente de um toldo no depósito e após afastar o grupo da mansão, deu o tecido comprido para eles se envolverem, juntos, sendo que os Kage Bushins protegiam eles, enquanto que os outros, torturavam os bandidos no subsolo.

Alguns Kage Bushins foram em direção a vila, para arranjar roupas para eles.

Na mansão, Gatou estava aterrorizado, pois, via pelo circuito interno, os inúmeros bandidos e os vários nukennins sendo derrotados, sumariamente.

Então, as portas duplas são destruídas com o impacto de corpos ensanguentados de bandidos que protegiam aquele andar. Os nukennins haviam sido confinados no pergaminho, para que Naruto recolhesse a sua recompensa mais tarde.

Gatou estava aterrorizado, enquanto olhava o loiro andando em direção a ele, com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto, conforme as suas íris estavam vermelhas e com fendas verticais.

A própria presença dele intimidava Gatou e inclusive, o mesmo tinha a sensação opressora que estava em frente a uma fera imensa e irada, sendo que conseguia ouvir os rosnados ferais do loiro que faziam calafrios percorrem a sua espinha, enquanto suava frio.

Ele ficou com os olhos esbugalhados ao ver um chakra circundar o loiro, em forma de manto vermelho, sendo que atrás dele era formado uma espécie de cauda, com o mesmo falando em um tom mortal:

\- Para o seu azar, eu posso usar esse chakra para promover a recuperação de suas células. Portanto, você vai durar muito tempo na minha mão, seu pedófilo e estuprador bastardo.

Ele faz um jutsu para selar as portas que foram destruídas, criando uma parede de terra, usando em seguida outro jutsu para deixar a sala a prova de som.

\- Não quero ninguém perturbando a minha diversão.

\- Eu pago quanto quiser! Fale o seu preço.

\- De fato, eu tenho um preço.

Quando o loiro fala isso, Gatou suspira de alívio, mas, dura pouco, quando houve o preço dele:

\- É a sua alma para torturar eternamente. Mas, isso, eu não posso ter. Enma Daiou é o único que pode fazer isso. Vou ter que me contentar com o seu corpo e mente.

\- Não!

Nos andares inferiores da mansão, mais precisamente no salão, os demais já havia derrotados todos e Kakashi havia guardado os nukennins em pergaminhos para pegarem a recompensa por eles, para depois falar:

\- Naruto vai demorar.

Zabuza e Haku estavam sentados no sofá, até que Zabuza pergunta a Kakashi:

\- Somos nukennins. Como o seu Hokage pretende nos ajudar?

\- Daremos falsas identidades. Criaremos fichas para vocês. Também iremos ocultar as suas identidades. Somente eu e Naruto, saberemos a verdade. Além disso, há uma forma de fazermos vocês serem riscados do Bingo Book, para sempre.

Zabuza e Haku se entreolham, estarrecidos, para depois Haku perguntar:

\- Como assim? A única forma de sermos apagados do Bingo Book é sermos mortos, capturados ou então, se obtemos o perdão da vila para que ela retire a recompensa.

\- Há rumores de uma técnica semelhante ao henge, porém, permanente, permitindo que o usuário se torne uma cópia perfeita da outra, para sempre, mesmo após morrer. É um henge irreversível.

\- Existe algo assim? - Zabuza pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Sim. Eu tenho o sharingan. Posso controlar as pessoas. Vamos arranjar dois bandidos e eles irão assumir as suas formas ao serem controlados. Depois, vamos mata-los e entregar eles para a vila da névoa. Assim, vocês serão riscados do Bingo Book. A cópia é perfeita. Vocês só terão que ficar em missões dentro da vila com um henge para disfarçar as suas fisionomias, até aprendermos os selos desse jutsu, para poder usá-lo.

\- Então...

\- Isso mesmo, Haku. Poderemos viver sem sermos caçados como nukennins. - Zabuza fala dando um dos raros sorrisos a jovem shinobi que cora, intensamente.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Naruto havia prendido Gatou com tiras de pano, para depois castrá-lo com uma kunai, após danificar a lâmina da mesma, para que precisasse usá-la como um serrote, sobre gritos de terror dele, enquanto sorria, se divertindo, arrancando as unhas dele e depois os dentes com a mão, facilmente, sempre usando o chakra de Kurama, para que ele não morresse, assim como para mantê-lo acordado, caso ousasse desmaiar. Depois foram os olhos, assim como arrancou as orelhas, para depois usar um peso da mesa feito de diamante para quebrar cada um dos ossos dele, evitando partes fatais, enquanto ele gritava desesperado, ao ponto de sua garganta ficar em carne viva, para depois seus cabelos serem arrancados de uma só vez.

Em seguida, começa a tirar a pele dele com uma kunai, com o chakra dele não permitindo que ele morresse, enquanto o fazia ficar consciente durante todo o processo, até que Gatou entra em choque pela perda de sangue e morre, após ser tirada a sua pele, caindo em uma poça rubra de seu próprio sangue, quando Naruto parou de cura-lo.

Então, ele fica admirando o seu trabalho, enquanto sentia que estava fazendo justiça aos inocentes.

Após alguns minutos, o loiro vai até o cofre e quebra o mesmo com as suas garras, ao condensar o chakra em sua mão.

Então, ele pega os objetos de valor e coloca em uma sacola que encontrou no local. Ele iria entregar ao Tazuna, pois, era parte do dinheiro que Gatou roubou do povo ao massacrá-los com taxas de "proteção".

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, próximos de Kusagakure no Sato (草隠れの里 - vila oculta da grama), Nagato olhava satisfeito a destruição da vila, comemorando o fato de que o seu plano deu certo.

Ele havia usado o seu chakra imenso por ser um Uzumaki, para criar Kage Bushins em um jogo de guerra, para provocar uma grande vila contra a Grama. No caso, Iwagakure (岩隠れの里 - Vila Oculta da Pedra), além de ter matado todos os mensageiros com acordos de paz que Kusa mandou para deter a invasão, sendo que também usou outros Kage bushins para atacar grandes grupos de shinobis de Kusagakure no Sato, enfraquecendo assim, a força da vila.

Ele ficou satisfeito em fazer isso ao descobrir que eles usavam uma Uzumaki, sendo que a tratavam como forasteira, para ser mordida, inúmeras vezes, todas as noites, para curar os shinobis da grama, sendo que os iryounins de Kusagakure comentaram que, provavelmente, a forasteira não sobreviveria as mordidas, pois, eram inúmeros pacientes e a outra iryounin a tranquilizou ao falar da filha da forasteira, chamada Karin, que apesar de ter seis anos, poderia substituir a mãe, para ser mordida no lugar dela, quando a genitora dela, Kaoru, falecesse.

Não era somente ele que olhava animado a destruição da vila. Konan também estava feliz, assim como Yahiko, além da mãe de Karin, Kaoru.

\- Ainda fico admirada de terem conseguido diminuir as forças dessa vila nojenta. – a mãe de Karin fala.

\- Isso foi simples. Os iryounins apenas esperavam você chegar para ser mordida e assim, curar os pacientes em vez de tratarem eles. Eles passaram a depender exclusivamente de você e não exerciam a sua profissão. Em outras palavras. Eles se tornaram verdadeiros vagabundos. Em vez de usarem os seus conhecimentos e seus chakras para salvar os seus pacientes, se apoiavam exclusivamente em você, pois, era mais prático e cômodo, sendo que não se importavam com a sua dor e sofrimento. A maior prova provém do fato de planejarem usar uma criança de apenas seis anos para ser mordida, sumariamente, inúmeras vezes, todas as noites. Como vocês duas eram forasteiras, vocês podiam ser usadas a vontade, sem peso na consciência ao ver deles. Para eles, vocês eram menos do que lixo, sem qualquer direito e com a obrigação imutável de servirem apenas para serem mordidas. – Nagato fala com ira ao pensar no que faziam com alguém do seu clã, assim como inocente, sendo tal raiva compartilhada por todos.

\- Vocês nos salvaram. Não conseguiríamos fugir sem a ajuda de vocês.

Karin estava descansado no colo da genitora, pois, foi um dia agitado.

\- Nós salvamos vários escravos sexuais, também. – Yahiko fala irado ao se lembrar dos inocentes.

\- Escravos sexuais? – a mãe de Karin fica chocada.

\- O tratamento que davam a vocês era o mesmo dado a qualquer forasteiro. Inclusive, muitos foram convertidos em escravos sexuais ao serem obrigados a usarem o corpo como pagamento, sendo que até crianças precisavam pagar com os seus corpos. Vocês não eram estupradas por causa do seu poder. A vila sabia do tratamento que davam a vocês, sendo que viam vocês duas, assim como qualquer estrangeiro, como meros vermes e que tinham a obrigação extrema de servirem a eles como "pagamento" por terem sido "acolhidos", pagando como pudessem. Seja com uma habilidade como a que possuíam ou com os seus corpos. – Konan fala o final com asco - Nós descobrimos tudo isso ao investigarmos a vila. Eu fico feliz de termos ouvido sobre vocês ser mordida, por acaso, quando paramos em uma espécie de lanchonete.

Após alguns minutos, Karin acorda e se ajeita no colo de sua genitora, para depois ficar chateada por não ter visto o início da destruição da vila, pois, sentia ódio deles ao descobrir as mordidas em sua mãe.

Nagato Uzumaki as salvou, quando o ninja da grama foi a casa delas para levar Kaoru, assim como, havia ficado apavorada ao saber que pretendiam usar a sua filha também.

Portanto, ela não tinha nenhuma pena da vila, enquanto ela era destruída.

\- Enfim, uma vila totalmente podre está caindo. – Nagato fala, satisfeito – Fico feliz que o meu plano deu certo.

\- Fizemos bem em baixar, drasticamente, as defesas deles, através de Kage Bushins. Isso facilitará para Iwa. – Yahiko comenta, satisfeito.

\- Além de ver o fim dessa vila podre em todos os níveis, ainda ganhei "brinquedos" para treinar. Eu quero deixar a minha senpai Anko orgulhosa. Preciso treinar muito para chegar, um dia, ao nível dela. - Konan fala animada.

\- Com certeza vai conseguir. Pegue. – Nagato estende um pergaminho à Konan.

\- Muito obrigada! – ela pega e abraça o pergaminho com carinho.

Yahiko olha o pergaminho e comenta em pensamento:

"De fato, não sinto nenhuma pena deles. Acredito que vão conhecer o inferno em primeira mão com a minha amada".

\- Como assim, brinquedos? – Karin pergunta curiosa – Posso brincar, também?

\- Somente quando crescer.

Konan fala com um sorriso, afagando maternalmente a cabeça da criança que sorria, sendo que a shinobi confessava que adoraria ser mãe e que sempre imaginava como seria os filhos dela e de Yahiko, sendo que sabia que Yahiko estava ansioso para ser pai, quando se casassem, pois, ele adorava crianças e gostaria muito de ter filhos.

\- Não é arriscado nós sabemos do que aconteceu? – a mãe de Karin pergunta preocupada – Vai que alguém nos captura e força a leitura em nossa mente?

Os três amigos se entreolham, para depois Nagato falar, gentilmente:

\- Não teremos esse problema.

\- Mas, como?

Antes que elas pudessem reagir, Nagato faz selos absurdamente rápidos e exclama:

\- Oboe no daitaihin no jutsu. ( 覚えの代替品の術 -Técnica da reposição da memória)!

Essa técnica alterava as memórias delas e substituía por outras, sendo que elas teriam a ilusão de que conseguiram fugir da vila, enquanto Kusagakure era atacada, sendo que acabaram desmaiando fora dos limites da vila. Qualquer um que lesse a mente delas, apenas veria as memórias que foram criadas. Era um jutsu que exigia uma quantidade de chakra considerável.

Eles posicionam mãe e filha como se estivessem tentando fugir e quando elas abrem os olhos, ficam assustadas com eles, sendo que Nagato fala, gentilmente:

\- Sou um Uzumaki como você. Veja o meu cabelo. Nós estávamos de passagem, quando vimos vocês fugindo torpemente dessa vila que está sendo atacada. Foi uma sorte que conseguiram chegar até aqui.

A mulher relaxa ao ver os cabelos vermelhos dele, assim como a menina, sendo que fala:

\- Fico feliz em encontrar alguém do meu clã. Sim. Foi muita sorte. Acredito que o fato de morarmos longe do centro, nos ajudou na fuga.

\- Melhor sairmos daqui, o quanto antes. Venham.

Ele ajuda mãe e filha a se afastarem e após estarem bem longe, ela nota as bandanas de Konoha e pergunta, assustada:

\- São de Konoha? – olha receosa para Nagato – Como pode fazer parte de uma vila que destruiu o nosso clã?

\- Não foi Konoha. Foi o Danzou e a sua ANBU Ne. O Hokage nunca faria isso. Acredite em mim. Sou um Uzumaki, sendo que os meus pais fugiram de Uzushiogakure no Sato (渦潮隠れの里 - Vila oculta do Redemoinho) quando ela foi atacada. Eu nasci em uma pequena vila. Mesmo assim, sou um Uzumaki. Confie em mim.

Ele fala gentilmente estendendo a mão, com a mulher ainda em duvida, até que Yahiko fala:

\- Eles, inclusive, usam o símbolo do clã de vocês nas costas, nos coletes. Foi Danzou e a sua Anbu Ne que destruiu a sua vila.

Após alguns minutos, ela suspira e sorri, aceitando a mão dele, para depois eles se afastarem dali, rumo a Konoha, sendo que Konan levava Karin nas costas, pois, ela era ainda uma criança e não conseguiria acompanhar o ritmo deles.


	13. Raposas, Besouros, Guaxinim, Dragões e O

**Capítulo 13 - Raposas, Besouros, Guaxinim, Dragões e Oozaru**

Capítulo 13: Raposas, Besouros, Guaxinim, Dragões e Oozaru

Dois dias depois:

Os shinobis de Konoha juntamente com Zabuza e Haku haviam retornado a Konoha. Os "ninjas de elite" haviam despertado na hora da partida e ficaram furiosos ao descobrir que os inimigos já haviam sido derrotados, e a sua participação na missão foi patética. Antes deles irem embora Tazuna anunciou a eles que estava nomeando a ponte de "Grande Ponte Naruto" para a fúria, do Rei Emo.

Eles entregaram os pergaminhos contendo os nukenins e receberam as recompensas deles. Ou melhor dizendo os que os capturaram receberam as recompensas deles. Depois disso todos os times retornaram a rotina de fazer missões Rank D.

As "negociações de paz" entre Konoha e Taki haviam acabado e para a fúria do Conselho da última Shibuki fo "obrigado", a dar a Jinchuuriki deles para Konoha. Fuu foi recebida por Hiruzen, Naruto e Kurama.

Ela e Choumei fizeram amizade com o Jinchuuriki e a Bijuu quando perceberam que eles eram semelhantes. Uma semana mais tarde Kakashi indicou o Time Sete para a Prova Chunin. Eles iriam participar da prova Chunin na esperança de serem promovidos e no caso de Naruto e Kurama eles esperavam, não ter de lidar com eles depois da promoção.

Nesse momento Naruto estava com Konohamaru e seus amigos Moegi e Udon sendo que, Konohamaru estava em apuros. Alguns minutos atrás ele havia encontrado os três pedindo para ele brincar de ninja com eles. Quando a cadela conhecida como Sakura zombou deles Konohamaru a xingou de "Testa de Marquise com uma tábua no lugar do peito".

Sakura é claro tentou acertar a criança levando o garoto a fugir mas ele acabou colidindo com um rapaz vestido de preto, com algo estranho nas costas e maquiagem no rosto.

(Kankuro (furioso): É pintura de guerra!)

(Autor (com um mangá na mão estilo Kakashi): Hum... (olho para Kankuro) Você disse alguma coisa? (ele fica com uma veia na testa))

Kankuro: Eu vou te ensinar uma lição moleque. (agarra o garoto pelo pescoço)

Uma garota loira com um leque gigante olhou para ele desinteressada. Nesse momento Naruto, Kurama, Moegi, Udon e a cadela chegaram.

Sakura: O que ninjas de Suna (Areia) fazem em Konoha (Folha)?

Naruto (revira os olhos): Não é óbvio Sakura? Eles estão aqui para a prova Chunin.

Loira: Seu amigo é inteligente.

Naruto: De qualquer forma... (olha para Kankuro) Eu largaria ele se fosse você. Ele é o neto do Hokage.

Kankuro (pálido): O que? (larga Konohamaru que corre até Naruto e seus amigos)

Loira (irritada): Quase nos metemos em problemas por sua causa Kankuro! E se Gaara descobri-se?

Kankuro (irritado): Cale-se Temari! Ele nunca vai sa-...

Uma nova voz fria então disse:

"O que eu nunca irei saber Kankuro?"

Todos então olham na direção de uma árvore que havia ali e espantaram-se com a visão de um ruivo, de olhos verdes frios e uma cabaça nas costas de cabeça para baixo em um galho. Kurama se surpreendeu ao sentir a presença de Shukako nele, mas ela estava diferente do habitual. Em outro estava o emo conhecido como Sasuke que também se surpreendeu, com a aparição do ruivo.

Sasuke (pensando): Ele deve estar quase no nível do Kakashi.

Naruto: Já que temos dez pessoas aqui que tal adicionarmos mais três? (todos olharam confusos menos Gaara que já notou essas três) Podem se revelar.

Nessa três adolescentes com bandanas de notas musicais também surgiram um pouco surpresas que um ninja que era conhecido, como um fracassado as notou. Nos arquivos que o espião de seu mestre os havia dado era dito que o loiro era um, verdadeiro inútil. Sasuke ficou irritado que Naruto notou esses três antes dele e Gaara o olhou interessado.

Gaara: Quem é você?

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki. Qual é o seu nome e número? (todos ficam confusos)

Gaara: Gaara Sabaku e eu sou o número um.

Naruto (sorri ferozmente): Nove!

Gaara (sorri insanamente): Eu estou louco para nos encontrarmos novamente. (seu rosto volta ao normal) Temari, Kankuro... Vamos! (os três saem)

Naruto (o observa): Hum...

Konohamaru (curioso): Ei chefe... O que os números significavam?

Naruto: Quando você for mais velho vai saber. Vamos. (ele e o "Time Konohamaru" saem)

O que nenhum deles percebeu foi um outro grupo de três os vigiava de cima de um edifício. Era um adolescente de cabelos negros espetados, uma jovem de cabelos azuis longos separados em dois rabos de cavalo e um moreno de cabelos castanhos. Com eles estavam um rato amarelo e uma gata branca com asas.

Os ninjas de Oto (Som) também vão embora logo em seguida e Sakura fica irritando Sasuke para ver se consegue um encontro. No dia seguinte no prédio em que iria ocorrer a primeira fase, da prova Chunin. Eles estavam no segundo andar e notaram que havia um genjutsu (técnica de ilusão) lá para eliminar, os fracos pensando que era o terceiro andar. E Sasuke como era um boca grande decidiu contar a todos.

Naruto (facepalm): Muito bom Sasuke! Você tem ideia do que fez?

Sasuke (arrogante): É claro que sei o que eu fiz perdedor. Mostrei a minha superioridade.

Um genin que ia passando então disse secamente:

"O que ele quis dizer é que essa ilusão era para eliminar os fracos. Por causa da sua incompetência a prova ficou mais difícil."

Sasuke (arrogante): Isso não importa! Eu sou a elite dessa vila! Um Uchiha!

Neji: Ele é tão elite que na primeira missão Rank C ficou desmaiado o tempo todo enquanto nós faziámos, o trabalho sujo. (todos gargalham ao ouvir isso)

Enquanto Neji não podia revelar que Hinata havia ficado desmaiada também por causa do selo, a humilhação de Sasuke bastava. O Rei Emo estava furioso enquanto um bando de fracassados ria dele. Quando eles chegaram na sala de espera Naruto e Kurama notaram um trio de pessoas olhando para os dois.

Um tinha cabelos espetados, olhos castanhos, usava calças azuis, tênis vermelhos, colete azul, luvas sem dedo negras e um tipo de "cinto de couro" na cintura. Outra tinha cabelos azuis longos, olhos castanhos, presas na boca, usava uma casa vermelha com um laço amarelo, mini saia azul escura, meias longas negras e sapatos azuis. O último tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor, jaqueta negra, camisa vermelha, calças negras e tênis roxo.

Eles estavam acompanhados por um rato amarelo com listras marrons e bochechas vermelhas e uma gata branca com asas, que Kurama achou fofos. De repente um jovem de cabelos prateados um pouco mais velho se aproximou do grupo, de Naruto e Kurama. Os dois estranharam que ele cheirava a sangue e serpentes.

Sakura: Quem é você?

Kabuto: Eu sou Kabuto Yakushi e se eu fosse vocês não me exporia ao ridicúlo. (só então eles notam que a maior parte dos ocupantes da sala esta mandando intenção assassina neles) Mas não posso culpa-los. Afinal são apenas novatos.

Kurama (baixinho): Não confio nele.

Naruto: Nem eu ele cheira a sangue e serpentes.

Kabuto então começou a explicar que ele já tinha participado da prova várias vezes e mostrou-lhes vários cartões brancos. Ele revelou que os cartões tinham informações de vários participantes da prova, e é claro que os dez ficaram curiosos. Sasuke pediu informações sobre Gaara (as informações são as mesmas do anime/mangá).

Naruto (curioso): Você tem informação sobre aqueles três? (apontando para o trio)

Kabuto: Vejamos. (mostra um cartão com a imagem da garota de cabelo azul) A garota se chama Wendy Marvell. Ela tem um excelente domínio no Fuuton, taijutsu excelente e uma resistência monstruosa. Isso é tudo sobre ela. (pega outro cartão mostrando a imagem do moreno de cabelo negro espetado) Esse se chama Ash Ketchum. Ele tem grandes habilidades com taijutsu (Lee sorriu quando ouviu isso), a resistência dele rivaliza com a de Wendy Marvell e ele parece ter a habilidade de disparar rajadas de energia alé de poder criar, uma armadura azul. (cora) E como vocês já podem ter percebido ele e Wendy são bem... "intímos". (todos olham para eles e coram ao ver eles se "agarrando" na sala enquanto o companheiro de equipe deles facepalm Kabuto pegou outro cartão) Finalmente há Issei Hyoudou. Ele compartilha as características de seus companheiros envolvendo taijutsu e resistência. Isso é tudo.

Kabuto então insultou Oto e os três ninjas de lá foram na direção dele ataca-lo porém antes que eles pudessem, fazer qualquer coisa um pé fez um deles tropeçar e cair no chão, comicamente. Todos na sala começaram a rir. O cara que havia caído tinha o rosto coberto por bandagens este era: Dosu Kinuta.

Dosu (furioso): Quem fez isso comigo? (nota um moreno de cabelo negro espetado com um rato amarelo no ombro gargalhando) Foi você!

Porém antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa o examinador conhecido com Ibiki Morino entrou na sala e disse:

"A primeira fase da prova Chunin começou!"

Dez minutos depois eles estavam em outra sala para ter um exame escrito Ibiki então explicou as regras e disse, que se eles fossem pegos colando eles iriam perder dois pontos. A prova começa e todos começam a perceber que Ibiki queria que eles colassem. E é isso que eles fazem cada um de seu jeito.

Bem com exceção de Naruto e Issei que decidiram tirar uma soneca. Ash de repente perguntou:

"Ei Ibiki-san. Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

Ibiki: O que você quer?

Ash: Eu só vou perder dois pontos se eu for pego colando uma vez certo?

Ibiki: Exatamente. Por que a pergunta?

Ash (sorri): Porque então eu posso fazer isso. (se levanta deixando todos na sala confusos)

Ash então vai até um candidato que havia terminado de responder e estava confiante até Ash agarrar sua cabeça e bater ela, na mesa nocauteando-o. O meio saiyajin então pega a prova dele apaga o nome do pobre genin e substitui, pelo seu próprio enquanto volta para seu lugar. Ash então sorri na maior cara de pau enquanto todos na sala (menos Wendy, Charle e Pikachu que estão segurando uma risada, os que estavam dormindo, Kurama e Gaara) olharam para ele descrentes.

Ibiki (irritado): O próximo que fizer isso vai ser expulso da sala! Entenderam? (todos acenam suando)

No escritório do Hokage:

O Hokage e os jounin estavam assistindo essas cenas pela bola de cristal do Hokage descrentes. Bem menos Anko que estava chorando de rir.

Asuma (suando): Isso é permitido?

Kazuma: Bem... Tecnicamente ele só colou uma vez...

Gai: Esse garoto tem um espiríto da juventude estranho.

Kakashi: Estou surpreso que ninguém nunca pensou nisso.

Anko (limpa uma lágrima ainda rindo): O garoto sabe que nem sempre dá para ser discreto durante uma missão.

Kurenai: E o seu aluno ainda está dormindo Kakashi.

Kakashi (tranquilamente): Ele tem sono pesado. Mas não tanto quanto o seu ou dos "genins de elite" é claro. (todos seguram risadas enquanto Kurenai rosna furiosa)

Na sala do exame:

Uma hora depois:

Ibiki: O tempo acabou! Está na hora da décima pergunta!

Issei (acorda): Eu perdi alguma coisa?

Naruto (acorda): Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom. Nele a Sakura estava com uma máscara cheia de pregos no pescoço com um cadeado, e ela tinha de arrancar um dos olhos para ganhar a chave em menos de sessenta segundos. Se não... (quase todos tremem)

Wendy: E o que aconteceu?

Naruto: Ela só ficava gritando e reclamando que o Sasuke ia salva-la ao invés de tentar, salvar a própria pele. Quando a mascará ia se conectar na cabeça dela eu acordei. (triste) Que pena. (Kurama havia adormecido depois de terminar a prova a alguns minutos atrás e portanto não ouviu o que ele disse)

Sakura (gritando): Naruto seu Baka!

Ibiki (gritando): Cale-se! (a cadela de cabelo rosa cala a boca) Antes de eu dar a décima pergunta a vocês eu quero, avisar uma coisa.

Genin (arrogante): Pode dizer.

Ibiki (sorri sadicamente): Se vocês errarem essa pergunta vocês serão genins para sempre! Se quiserem tentar no próximo ano... (aponta para a porta e várias equipes desistem e saem da sala) E vocês resolveram ficar? (os que restaram acenam) Então eu devo dizer que... Vocês passaram a primeira fase!

Ibiki então explicou que o objetivo do exame era para ver como eles agiam sob pressão e ver como eles coletavam informações. Depois dele fazer aquele discurso motivacional do anime a janela quebra e uma mulher então entra por ela fazendo, o "V" da vitória com os dedos. Na bandeira está escrito:

" Bem-vindos ao inferno! A segunda fase irá começar!"

Abaixo estava escrito:

"Anko Mitarashi a mais bela mulher que vocês irão ver na vida."

(Autor (revira os olhos): Que modéstia.)

Anko: Muito bem pirralhos eu... (nota que Ash está com uma placa de pontuação com a nota 8.5) Ei garoto o que é isso?

Ash: A sua nota pela entrada. Até que sua entrada foi boa mas eu descontei alguns pontos pois, na sua bandeira tem uma mentira.

Anko (curiosa): E qual é?

Ash: Você não é a mulher mais bela que eu já vi na minha vida. No caso é a minha Wendy-hime (princesa) aqui. (aponta para Wendy que está corando) E só para deixar registrado... (intenção assassina cobre a sala fazendo vários genins que estavam olhando para a azulada (incluindo Kiba e Sasuke (ele estava olhando para a bunda Kiba na verdade)) mijar nas calças enquanto ele sorri sadicamente) Ela é minha. Entendido? (todos acenam suando)

Wendy (corada): Oh! Ash-kun eu amo quando você age assim. E eu também tenho um recado... (libera intenção assassina fazendo várias garotas desmaiarem (incluindo Sakura) e ela também sorri sadicamente) Ele é meu. Podem esquecer de tentar tirar ele de mim. Entendido? (todas as garotas na sala acenam)

Anko (emocionada): Que cena fofa e sádica na minha frente! (limpa as lágrimas do rosto) Faz tanto tempo que não vejo uma garota tão sádica quanto eu.

Kankuro (pensando): Está tudo bem Kankuro. Você só mijou e cagou nas calças.

Gaara: Oka-san quer o sangue deles.

Kurama (ela acordou quando Anko quebrou a janela): Eu gosto desses dois Naruto-kun. Eles me lembrar

Naruto: Eu também.

Issei: Er... Anko-san você não ia falar algo sobre a segunda fase?

Anko: Vocês devem ir amanhã as onze horas da manhã para o campo de treinamento quarenta e quatro.

Naruto: Não é lá que fica a Floresta da Morte? (um relâmpago ocorre do nada deixando vários genins assustados)

Tenten (confusa): O que foi isso?

Anko (desinteressada): Sempre que alguém diz isso aqui em Konoha ocorrem esses relâmpagos. Até amanhã pirralhos! E foi bom conhecer vocês Kuro-kun (preto) e Ao-chan (azul)! (salta pela janela e levando sua bandeira)

Ibiki (suspira): Vamos ter de consertar essa janela... Outra vez! (olha para os genins) O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vão embora!

Mais tarde na Barraquinha de Ramen Ichiraku:

Naruto e Kurama estavam comendo as suas décimas segundas tigelas de ramen quando três pessoas com mais ou menos, as suas idades entraram. Era Ash, Wendy e Issei acompanhados das criaturas fofas.

Ash: O ramen aqui é bom? (olha para as tigelas vazias)

Naruto: Ele é excelente. (olha para Issei) Você é o cara que também estava dormindo não é mesmo?

Issei: Era um ótimo local para dormir. (todos riem) Ei nós gostariámos de trinta tigelas de ramen... cada um. (coloca vários ryos no balcão)

Teuchi: Er... (olha para Wendy) Você também mocinha? Desculpe se isso te ofender mas a maioria das garotas dessa vila vivem de dieta.

Wendy: Então elas são estupídas. Quem treina queima as calorias mais rápido portanto não é preciso um dieta.

Kurama: Eu gostaria que a nossa companheira de equipe pensasse assim como você Wendy-san. E quem são esses com vocês? (aponta para o roedor e a gata)

Wendy: A gata é Charle.

Charle: Prazer em conhecê-los.

Ash: E este é o Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikapi.

Enquanto isso:

Um ninja com olhos de cobra sorria malignamente enquanto sentia o poder que aquela mulher havia lhe dado. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Oh sim.

Towa.

Dia seguinte:

Entrada da Floresta da Morte:

Anko (alegre): Preparados para morrer?

Genin (arrogante): E o que tem de tão perigoso nessa floresta?

Naruto: Cobras gigantes, tigres gigantes, centopéias venenosas gigantes, mercenários de outras vilas contratados para nos matar e muito mais. (ele agora está vestido com calças pretas, uma jaqueta negra com chamas rubras, luvas parecidas com as do Kakashi mas com o símbolo do redemoinho, a bandana da folha e sandálias negras)

Quando Naruto terminou de dizer isso várias pessoas desistiram da prova, desmaiaram e Sakura mijou e defecou nas calças (ou calcinha).

Anko: Você se esqueceu de dizer que vocês vão trabalhar sob pressão. (mostra dos pergaminhos um com um kanji do céu e outro da terra) Vocês irão receber um desses e terão de conseguir o outro quando entrarem na floresta. Depois que os conseguirem vocês devem ir para a torre que está no centro dela.

Sakura: Mas como vamos conseguir os pergaminhos? (todos olham para ela se perguntando se ela estava falando sério)

Anko (revira os olhos): Como você acha garota? Matando ou derrotando seus inimigos ou roubando deles. Escolha.

Wendy: Nós temos um limite de tempo para isso?

Anko: Finalmente uma pergunta inteligente. Bem vocês tem cinco dias pra isso Ao-chan.

Ash: Se perdermos nossos pergaminhos mas conseguirmos os dois de outra equipe, ainda estaremos na prova?

Anko: Sim. Não importa se você perder os pergaminhos em sua posse, se você conseguir os dois e chegar a torre antes do tempo acabar você ainda estará na prova. Agora se vocês não se importam... (começa a distribuir papéis)

Kiba: O que é isso?

Anko: Vocês tem de assinar isso.

Ino (confusa): Por que?

Anko (sorriso sádico): Assinando isso se vocês morrerem na Floresta da Morte (relâmpago e olhe que nem tinham nuvens no céu) não será culpa minha. (vários genins tremem)

Shikamaru: Eu posso desistir no meio da prova?

Anko (alegre): Não.

Issei: Eu tinha a impressão que ela diria isso. (despreocupado) Essa floresta não deve ser pior que o treino que a nossa Sensei nos deu. (Ash e Wendy tremem concordando)

Anko (estreita os olhos): Eu tomaria cuidado... (some e reaparece ao lado de Issei) Pois rapazes arrogantes são os primeiros a morrer. (com uma Kunai no pescoço dele)

Issei (sorri): Há uma diferença entre arrogância... (some) E dizer a verdade Anko-san. (reaparece do lado dela com uma espada nas costas dela)

Anko (sorri): Bem se preparem pois a prova começará em meia hora. (sai)


	14. A Floresta da morte

**Notas do Autor**

Ash, Wendy, Issei e Charl se deparam com...

Naruto e Kurama enfrentam...

 **Capítulo 14 - A Floresta da morte**

Na Floresta da morte, Ash, Wendy, Issei e Charl conversavam, sendo que Pikachu ocasionalmente concordava ou discordava.

\- Parece que a nossa primeira missão não será tão difícil assim. - Wendy comenta.

\- Acho melhor não falar isso. - Issei fala com receio - Sempre que alguém fala assim, aí que a missão fica difícil.

\- Já ouvi algo assim. - Ash comenta pensativo - Até agora os bastardos do Mira e Towa não se mostraram e nem aqueles que recebem o impulso de poder.

Então, na frente deles surgem dois grupos, sendo que os ninjas brilhavam roxo. Issei, Pikachu e Charl reviram os olhos.

\- Foi mal... - Wendy fala sem jeito.

\- Eu também sinto muito. - Ash fala sem jeito.

\- Pelo visto, com exceção do de cabelos castanhos, temos um moleque e uma anã, além de dois animais de invocação. Que patéticos.

\- Uma tampinha como ela na Floresta da morte. Isso é ridículo. - outro fala, desanimado.

Então, um vento intenso rodeia Wendy, sendo que Issei se afasta assim como Charl e Pikachu. Já Ash olhava com admiração a face sádica de sua amada, achando ela fofa.

Naquele instante, os shinobis notaram que havia sido um erro ofendê-la e antes que pudessem fugir, um vento intenso os mantém no lugar, enquanto ela erguia o rosto com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios, sendo simplesmente aterrador, pois, podiam sentir a aura assassina dela. Eles começaram a mijar e defecar, enquanto tentavam fugir, sendo que ela fala com um voz que gela o sangue deles:

\- Do que me chamaram mesmo? Anã e tampinha, né?

Então, avança neles, sendo que as suas garras aumentaram, enquanto a face sádica habitava o rosto dela e ela começa a retalhar, esmagar e arrancar, sendo que os gritos de dor e desespero, assim como de ossos quebrados reverberam pelo ar, com elas os curando, apenas para recomeçar mais uma vez, enquanto que Issei, Charl e Pikachu estão aterrorizados demais para articular qualquer som, sendo que o moreno olha para Ash, que olhava Wendy com admiração, enquanto comentava:

\- Ela é tão linda... Não sei o motivo de vocês acharem que ela é assustadora. Vejam como ela está fofa.

Naquele instante, os três perceberam que de fato, o amor é cego.

Ao olharem o massacre, juntamente com a tortura, descobriram que muitas coisas que nunca julgaram ser possíveis de fazer com alguém, podiam ser feitas.

\- Não deveríamos ajuda-la? - Charl pergunta hesitante.

\- Eu tenho amor a minha vida. - Issei fala.

\- Pikapi. - Pikachu confirma com a cabeça.

\- Ela está se saindo bem, sozinha. Não precisa. - a exeed volta atrás em sua decisão - Ela é mais assustadora que Erza e Mirajane juntas.

Pikachu e Issei concordam com a cabeça, enquanto que Ash fala:

\- Ela é tão fofa... Como pode ser mais assustadora que Erza e Mirajane juntas?

Ele fala com adoração, olhando a tortura deles, mais precisamente o momento do desmembramento, após os ossos serem esmagados.

\- De fato, o amor é cego. Eis a prova. - Issei fala.

Charl e Pikachu concordam com a cabeça.

\- Ash e Wendy, lembram, eu e a minha amada Ophis. Ophis era igual a Wendy. Fofa. Nunca compreendi o motivo de falarem que ela era assustadora – Ddraig fala saudoso, perdido em recordações – Ela era tão fofa.

Issei, Charl e Pikachu tem agora a prova irrefutável de que o amor é mesmo cego.

Os gritos deles e o som dos ossos sendo quebrados eram ouvidos por outros grupos que sentem o sangue gelar, com eles decidindo se afastar do local de onde vinham os sons. Eles não sabiam o motivo, mas, sentiam que o melhor era se afastar.

Longe dali, o grupo de Naruto havia parado em uma clareira e Sasuke estava orgulhoso de ter feito armadilhas em torno do acampamento e fala:

\- Somente um ninja de elite como eu, pode fazer armadilhas tão sofisticadas.

\- Sasuke-kun é o melhor! - Sakura exclama, grudando no Uchiha.

Desesperado por ter sentido o toque de uma mulher em sua pele, a afasta abruptamente, falando:

\- Se afaste de mim!

\- Vamos... Sei que me ama. Só não quer admitir. - a rosada fala convicta, fazendo biquinho.

\- Essas armadilhas são patéticas. Nem mesmo o ninja mais tapado cairia nelas. - o loiro fala, examinando-as.

\- Como se um fracassado como você entendesse de armadilhas.

Naruto e Kurama reviram os olhos, sendo que Sasuke se aproxima e fala:

\- Me dê o pergaminho. Estará mais seguro comigo.

Naruto e Kurama se entreolham, para depois o loiro dar o pergaminho, com o mesmo se afastando.

\- De fato, ele veio pegar o pergaminho. Ainda bem que é só uma cópia. – a bijuu fala com um sorriso.

\- Era o esperado, do jeito que ele é arrogante. Até que achei estranho ele não ter pedido mais cedo pelo pergaminho.

Eles começam a beber água, até que Kurama nota que as garrafas estão vazias e fala:

\- Vou buscar mais água, aí, dividimos. - ela fala pegando uma garrafa maior - Parece que tem um riacho por aqui.

\- Eu vou junto com você. Próximo de água é mais perigoso.

\- Com certeza.

\- Vê senão são capturados, seus fracassados! - Sasuke exclama.

\- Vê se não desmaia de novo, como foi no País das ondas. Foi patético carregar vocês e vê senão borra nas calças. - o loiro fala, sendo que salta rapidamente, seguido de Kurama.

\- Ei! Seu imbecil! Como ousa ofender o Sasuke! - Sakura exclama indignada.

\- Bastardo! Eu sou de Elite, entendeu? E-li-te!

Longe dali, o casal ouvia os gritos deles e Kurama fala:

\- Pelo visto, se esqueceram das regras de sobrevivência, ainda mais em um ambiente hostil. Estão denunciando a sua localização.

\- Ainda bem que deixei alguns Kage Bushins. Mas, claro que só vão intervir se eles correrem risco de vida.

Kurama havia notado que desde que terminaram a missão no país das ondas, Naruto não falava mais "dattebayo" no final das frases quando estava exaltado ou animado. Além disso, sentia que ele estava diferente, de certa forma. Quando perguntou, ele disse que apenas havia amadurecido.

Os demais amigos e senseis também notaram a mudança e ela viu eles falando entre si, antes dela chegar ao local e como estava longe e o vento estava em outra direção, não conseguiu ouvir eles.

Após Kurama e Naruto pegar água, eles se preparam para sair, quando são cercados por grupos de ninjas que brilhavam roxo, no total de nove, sendo que notaram que era igual ao país das Ondas e após conversarem entre si, no caso com os seus amigos e senseis, chegaram a conclusão que as pessoas quando brilhavam roxo, ganhavam aumento de poder.

\- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! – três ninjas exclamam ao mesmo tempo, liberando várias bolas de fogo pela boca.

\- Fuuton – Shinkuudaigyoku! – outro respirou profundamente e exalou uma grande esfera de ar comprimido em direção a eles.

\- Suiton - Suiryuudan no Jutsu! – outro exclama, ao criar uma coluna de água que se levanta atrás dele, para em seguida ganhar a forma de um dragão que avança contra o casal.

\- Raiton – Kangekiha! – outro lança um ataque composto de inúmeros raios, junto da água.

\- Fuuton – Reppushou! – outro exclama, ao juntar as mãos, criando uma rajada de vento intensa e igualmente forte.

\- Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! – um ninja expele pela boca um enorme dragão de fogo em direção ao casal

\- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! – o que estava ao lado, libera várias bolas de fogo pela boca contra eles.

\- Doton - Doryou Dango! – outro exclama, moldando uma bola com pedras, jogando contra o casal.

\- Suiton – Teppoudama! - outro shinobi exclama em direção a eles.

Todos os golpes atingem o local, gerando uma explosão imensa, sendo que um deles exclama vitorioso:

\- O que acharam bastardos? Até parece que...

Então, o casal surge atrás deles, os surpreendendo, sendo que Kurama liberou dois selos.

\- Fuuton – Atsugai!

Um enorme tufão de vento que Naruto criou, avança em direção aos shinobis.

\- Katon - Karyuu Endan!

Kurama dispara uma rajada de fogo incessante, ampliada pela quebra de dois selos e do vento de Naruto, que atinge os shinobis que são pegos de surpresa e lançados contra várias árvores.

As chamas começam a tomar conta das árvores, até que Naruto faz selos e exclama:

\- Suiton - Suiryuudan no Jutsu!

Ele cria uma coluna de água que se levanta atrás dele, para em seguida ganhar a forma de um dragão que avança contra as chamas, apagando-as, sendo que os ninjas estão com queimaduras, mas, vivos.

Na clareira que Sasuke e Sakura estavam, surge Orochimaru e uma cobra que ele invocou. Os kage Bushins de Naruto estavam enfrentando vários gennins que se uniram, sendo que havia jounnins dentre eles, para garantir que a vila fosse até a final.

A gritaria de Sasuke e Sakura os atraíram, sendo que eles julgaram que pela forma que se portavam, eram presas fáceis, já que não pareciam ter a mínima noção de regras de sobrevivência e ocultação em áreas perigosas.

Se deslocando rapidamente, deixando Sasuke estarrecido, ele fica em frente de Sakura que tremia, exalando a medo, fazendo o sennin das cobras sorrir malignamente, para depois torcer o rosto.

Sakura grita de medo, defecando e urinando de medo conforme ele se contorcia como uma cobra, distorcendo o próprio rosto, até que desmaia.

\- É mesmo uma kunochi patética. O nível de Konoha caiu e muito.

\- Ela não é nada perto de um ninja de Elite como eu!

Sasuke exclama e avança em Orochimaru que desvia facilmente, sendo que ele estava observando as partes visíveis do corpo de Sasuke e frente a isso, começou a fantasiar como seria usar o uchiha para o seu prazer.

Então, após se esquivar, Orochimaru estiva o seu corpo como cobra e morde o Uchiha na junção do ombro e pescoço com o selo amaldiçoado.

\- Pronto. Em breve você virá até mim pedindo para eu ser o seu sêmen e você o meu uke, em troca de poder. Confesso que terei muito prazer em ensiná-lo por completo. - ele fala o final maliciosamente, lambendo o beiço.

Antes que pudesse se afastar, Naruto aparece na frente dele, enquanto que Kurama cuidava da cobra que se voltou contra os recém-chegados.

Kurama desvia habilmente da cobra, para depois alongar as suas garras, retalhando o ser que desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, pois, era uma invocação, enquanto que Naruto socava Orochimaru, que fica estarrecido com o nível do loiro, com o mesmo fazendo selos e exclamando:

\- Suiton – Suishouha!

Surge um imenso volume de água que avança contra o sennin das cobras, que pego de surpresa, é atingido, sendo que troca de pele.

Naruto exclama, consecutivamente, fazendo selos simultâneos:

\- Fuuton – Shinkuudaigyoku! – outro respirou profundamente e exalou uma grande esfera de ar comprimido em direção aos portões.

\- Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! - Kurama expele pela boca um enorme dragão de fogo em direção aos portões.

\- Doton – Gansetsukon!

Ele molda uma lança bem forte e afiada feita de rocha.

As três técnicas se unem e o casal exclama em usino:

\- Nenshyou Riku no Yari (燃焼陸の槍 - Lança da terra ardente)!

O ataque em conjunto atinge a barreira feita de três portões que Orochimaru criou, ao exclamar:

\- Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashoumon!

Os três portões são destruído frente a união das técnicas. Estarrecido, ele recebe o dano, sendo que troca de pele, enquanto que Kurama fazia selos, exclamando:

\- Suiton – Suishouha!

Surge um imenso volume de água em direção a Orochimaru.

\- Fuuton – Atsugai!

A bijuu cria um enorme tufão de vento que avança o sennin.

\- Raiton – Kangekiha! - Naruto exclama, lançando um ataque composto de inúmeros raios.

Então, ambos exclamam juntos:

\- Ikari no sora (怒りの空 - Fúria dos céus)!

As três técnicas se unem em um vórtice violento que eletrocuta e retalha a pele do sennin das cobras.

O mesmo cai ensanguentado e novamente, troca de pele, fazendo selos e exclamando:

\- Doton – Gansetsukon!

Ele molda uma lança bem forte e afiada feita de rocha, para em seguida atirar em direção ao loiro, que faz selos, rapidamente, na velocidade acima de um jounnin e exclama:

\- Raiton - Sandaa Saaburu!

Surge um relâmpago em sua mão que atinge a lança feita de rocha a destruindo, para depois atingir Orochimaru, que troca de pele, saindo pela boca do outro corpo como se fosse uma cobra, sendo que ele percebeu que Naruto era demasiadamente rápida na execução dos selos, dando um tempo ínfimo para a reação de seu oponente.

Quando ele foi enfrenta-lo, não o levou a sério e julgou que seria fácil, considerando os arquivos sobre ele e a outra jovem. Acabou de descobrir o quanto o arquivo estava defasado e não falava a realidade.

Rapidamente, o loiro se desloca até ficar próximo do sennin, exclamando:

\- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!

Naruto libera várias bolas de fogo pela boca contra Orochimaru, que faz selos e exclama:

\- Suiton – Suijinheki!

Uma coluna de água imensa surgiu pela boca do sennin, formando uma barreira de água que deteve o ataque e antes que percebesse a aproximação de Kurama, a mesma exclama, ao fazer selos:

\- Ninpou: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!

A jovem cria um dragão de trovão que libera uma grande descarga elétrica contra Orochimaru, sendo que a água potencializou o ataque da bijuu que havia aberto dois selos ao ver o seu inimigo brilhar roxo.

Enquanto trocava de pele, saindo do antigo corpo pela boca do mesmo, faz alguns selos e de sua boca surgem inúmeras cobras negras que avançam contra o casal como se fosse um mar.

\- Sonoichi: Raiton - Raiunkuuha!

Kurama cria em volta de si numerosos raios que avançam contra as serpentes, as destruindo, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, Naruto exclama, liberando várias bolas de fogo contra as cobras:

\- Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!

Todas as cobras são destruídas consecutivamente e sumariamente, enquanto que Orochimnaru arfava, pois, trocar de pelo, consecutivamente, exigia um chakra considerável.

" _Droga, as minhas trocas de pele estão acabando. Pelo visto, terei que..."._

Ele sai de sues pensamentos ao notar que destruíram efetivamente as suas cobras e agora se voltavam contra ele, fazendo selos, enquanto avançavam.

Antes que um ataque em conjunto de Naruto e Kurama o atingisse, Mira e Towa aparecem ao lado de Orochimaru e o tiram do local, se teleportando com ele, sendo que ao mesmo tempo afasta o casal com uma rajada de ki no chão da floresta, atrapalhando o ataque de ambos frente a nuvem de tamanho considerável que gelou.

\- Quem será que eram eles? - Kurama pergunta curiosa.

\- Não sei. Mas, eram poderosos.

Então, eles voltam para a clareira e os kage bushins de Naruto aparecem, explicando que todos tinham o mesmo pergaminho, que era igual ao que Naruto e Kurama possuíam, sendo que os destruiram, para que ninguém pegasse facilmente, sendo que o original fala:

\- Vamos carrega-los. Conseguiremos ir rápido. Procurem pegar a cadela rosa nos braços, pois, ela está suja.

\- Com certeza iremos mais rápido - a bijuu consente, sorrindo meigamente.

Conforme eles saltavam nos galhos, Naruto pergunta:

\- Você disse que a bijuu Shizuka estava diferente.

\- Sim. Eu senti, quando nos aproximamos do garoto ruivo chamado Gaara. Ela nunca foi assim. Devia ter cuidado dele. De todos nós, bijuus, Shizuka é a mais maternal. Com certeza cuidaria de seu jinchuuriki como uma mãe devotada faria.

\- Bem, pelo que você me contou dela, é bem estranho o fato do jinchuuriki dela ter tal olhar. Parece que ela o atormentou em vez de cuidar.

\- Eu queria saber o que aconteceu... Se bem, que eu senti um poder estranho envolvendo eles. Era bem sutil. Mas, tenho certeza que era algo maligno e que era tão forte que conseguiu transformar Shizuka em alguém cruel. Eu senti essa maldade nela, sendo que não era dela e sim, algo que foi colocado nela, por mais estanho que isso soe.

\- Há muitas coisas nesse mundo. Ele é imenso. Não conhecemos tudo. Pode muito bem ter algo novo por aí, jamais visto. Ela não estava sobre controle de um sharingan, né?

\- Não. Ela não estava. Inclusive, o estranho poder que senti nela é de certa forma, parecido com o brilho roxo dos inimigos que enfrentamos até hoje.

O loiro fica pensativo e fala:

\- Vamos salvá-la, assim como Garra. É uma promessa.

\- Vou ajuda-lo. - ela fala corada.

\- Juntos iremos salvá-los. O que acha?

\- Muito obrigada, Naruto-kun. - ela o abraça, com ele retribuindo.

Então, ele afaga o rosto dela, gentilmente, fazendo a bijuu fechar os olhos, enquanto sorria com a carícia suave, sendo que Naruto aproxima os seus lábios do dela e a beija, gentilmente, fazendo ela sorrir, sendo que quase revela as suas orelhas e caudas felpudas.

Então, eles se separam com selinhos e voltam a saltar entre as árvores e mais a frente, eles deixam outros Kage bushins com os que estavam inconscientes e encontram próximo de um rio um grupo de jovens, consideravelmente discrepantes com muitos, pois, estavam agindo como se estivessem em um piquenique e conforme olhavam atentamente, percebem que seguravam o pergaminho que eles precisavam.

Em um piscar de olhos, antes que os genins processassem o que acontecia com eles, os mesmos são nocauteados e eles pegam o pergaminho deles, que era o que precisavam, para depois voltarem a seguir o caminho até a torre.

Eles chegam até o local e conforme orientação, eles abrem no local da torre os dois pergaminhos, sendo que juntos fazem surgir Kazuma que fala com um sorriso:

\- Vocês são os primeiros a terminarem a prova. Eu sabia que seriam os primeiros.

\- Não esqueça da gente.

O grupo de Shikamaru surge e Kazuma fala:

\- Abram os dois pergaminhos.

Nisso, eles abrem e aparece Iruka que sorri e fala que passaram na segunda prova.

\- O que houve Naruto?

\- Um pedófilo com cheiro de cobra mordeu o emo gay.

Nisso, um dos clones se desfaz e ele mostra a marca no pescoço com Kazuma falando:

\- Você deve estar falando do bastardo do Orochimaru. Levem o Sasuke para dentro que eu vou fazer um selo para conter o selo do desgraçado do pedófilo gay do Orochimaru.

Nisso, eles fazem o que ele pediu e observam o selamento, sendo que Iruka segurava o Sasuke, para depois ele ser colocado em um canto, ainda inconsciente.

Então, Sakura acorda e olha para os lados, perguntando assustada:

\- Cadê aquele homem assustador?

\- Eu e Kurama o derrotamos. - o casal fala já prevendo o que a rosada ia falar.

\- Não digam asneiras! O Sasuke-kun deve tê-lo derrotado!

Todos os demais reviram os olhos, até que ela avista Ino e fala:

\- Viu, Ino porca? Eu estou no time do Sasuke-kun e estamos bem juntos.

\- Só se for de homens, já que ele é gay. - a loira fala cinicamente.

\- Não fale besteiras. Está com inveja!

\- Ainda não percebeu que não estou nem aí? Há vários anos não pertenço mais ao fã clube dele. Ou não percebeu? - Ino fala sem paciência - Bem que Shikamaru e Chouji disseram. Eu era uma perfeita idiota na época tenebrosa que era fangirl. Eu espero esquecer algum dia essa fase.

\- É mentira e saiba que não vou cair nessa mentira. Está falando isso, pois, quer que eu relaxe e com isso, acabarei facilitando para você pegar o Sasuke-kun de mim.

\- Ino, esqueça. Ela é fã girl e burra como uma porta. - o loiro fala.

\- Eu quero me esquecer de que já fui assim.

\- Um dia você vai esquecer, Ino-chan. - Kurama fala com um sorriso meigo.

\- Muito obrigada, amiga.

Nisso, o grupo de Neiji chega e cumprimenta todos, sendo que contam do ocorrido.

Conforme conversavam, Naruto se lembra de quando Hanabi se encontrou escondida com ele e do seu pedido, uma vez que como ele era um Uzumaki e o clã dele era especialista em selos podia encontrar uma forma de quebrar o selo da família secundária. Ele se lembrava das lágrimas de desespero dela, enquanto que clemente, implorava por ajuda.

De fato, era diferente da Hinata. Eram praticamente opostas.

Kurama estava junto dele nesse momento e jurou guardar segredo, assim como o tio de Naruto, que também ouve e junto de Kurama e Naruto, tranquilizam a jovem, falando que iriam encontrar uma forma de quebrar o selo.

Desde então, Kurama auxiliava Naruto e Kazuma na quebra do selo, procurando buscar em suas memórias algo sobre o selo da família secundária, alterando com estudar os pergaminhos do clã do loiro que Kazuma levava consigo, sendo que eles fizeram planos de irem até as ruinas da vila do redemoinho, pois, vários pergaminhos haviam sido escondidos por selamentos que somente podiam ser quebrados com um chakra imenso, maior do que um Uzumaki podia usar.

Então, após meia hora, surge o grupo de Shino, sendo que o mesmo caminhava normalmente, enquanto que um grupo de insetos carregava Hinata e Kiba inconscientes, sendo que estavam sujos de urina e fezes.

Ao olhar para o grupo, Shikamaru fala:

\- Deixa eu ver... eles foram derrotados e de quebra ficaram aterrorizados. No final, sobrou para você salvá-los, assim como trazer os idiotas, após conseguir o pergaminho que necessitava. Akamaru está consciente e por isso o seguiu.

\- Isso mesmo. Eu tive que correr pelo chão da floresta por causa dos meus insetos que levavam eles, sendo que evitaram segurar na parte interna da coxa e bunda deles por causa da sujeira. Eu somente trouxe eles, pois, a prova exigia que o grupo inteiro chegasse até a torre. Por mim, deixava lá.

\- Eu também fui obrigado a trazer a cadela rosa e o emo gay, após ficarem inconscientes. Além de não se lembrarem de regras básicas de sobrevivência em ambiente hostil. Atraíram um grande numero de inimigos e após salvá-los, eu e Kurama-chan tivemos que procurar o pergaminho que necessitávamos. Se dependesse de nós, os deixaria na floresta, também. - o loiro fala com as mãos nos bolsos.

Sakura não ouvia, pois, estava arrulhando em torno de Sasuke que estava próximo da outra parede.

\- Fez bem. Eles não merecem se sujar. - Kurama comenta.

Então, Hinata e Kiba acordam, sendo que ficam estarrecidos ao verem que chegaram a torre.

Após se levantar, a Hyuuga vai em direção ao loiro, gingando sensualmente a cintura, sendo que o Uzumaki, meramente arqueia o cenho e fala, olhando-a com visível asco:

\- Melhor vocês tomarem um banho. Estão sujos de urina e fezes, caso não tenham percebido.

Nisso, Hinata, Kiba e Sakura gritam, para depois sair dali, mas, não sem antes Hinata apontar o dedo em riste ao Neiji, falando ameaçadoramente:

\- Se ousar contar o que aconteceu a alguém, farei com que se arrependa amargamente. Não esqueça que a sua vida e sanidade mental estão em minhas mãos e de todos da família principal. Vocês da família secundária não passam de escravos sem qualquer direito.

\- Nunca faria isso, Hinata-sama.

Ele se curva e fala de forma servil, pois, não queria ser punido na frente dos seus amigos, enquanto que torcia os punhos por ter que se humilhar desde que foi colocado o selo nele.

\- É bom mesmo.

Nisso, corre atrás dos outros.

O loiro torce os punhos e decide se esforçar ainda mais para encontrar o quanto antes uma forma de quebrar o selo do clã secundário, sendo este o pensamento e promessa que Kurama e Kazuma, também fazem para si mesmos.

Então, o grupo começa a conversar animadamente, sendo que Akamaru teve que seguir Kiba, pois, tinha medo que fosse punido e o seu corpo ainda não se recuperou totalmente do castigo que levou do Inuzuka e desconfiava que Kuro, o líder dos cães do clã Inuzuka desconfiava de algo.

No íntimo, queria que descobrissem o que acontecia.

Porém, temia pelos seus irmãos e, portanto, aceitava silenciosamente os maus tratos regados a tortura.


	15. O Início das Preliminares

**Capítulo 15 - O Início das Preliminares**

Capítulo 15: O Início das Preliminares

Horas depois que o grupo de Naruto, seus amigos e os "ninjas de elite" chegaram foi a vez de Ash, Wendy e Issei chegarem. A cauda do meio saiyajin estava previsivelmente na cintura estava na cintura da Dragon Slayer, como seria de se esperar. Charle e Pikachu estavam nos ombros de Issei pois ainda estavam assustados com o comportamento que Ash e Wendy, haviam exibido na floresta.

Ash: O que faremos agora?

Issei: Eu acho que deveriámos falar com o Naruto-san. Temos de explicar a ele e a Kurama-san com o que eles estão lidando.

De repente eles ouviram a voz do Uzumaki perguntar:

"E com o que estamos lidando Issei-san?"

Meio saiyajin, Dragon Slayer, Sekiryuutei, pokémon e exceed viraram-se na direção da voz e viram Naruto e Kurama acompanhados por seus amigos, sendo que todos olhavam para eles desconfiados. Issei coçou a cabeça suspirando.

Issei: Quem está vivo sempre aparece.

Rock Lee: Você ainda não nos explicou Issei-san.

Issei: Tem algum lugar em que caibam várias pessoas e que possamos conversar em privacidade?

Todos os adolescentes então se dirigem a um dos cômodos vazios da Torre Central. Haviam algumas cadeiras lá então alguns se sentaram nelas e outros no chão. Ash então pegou um pergaminho azul e quando o abriu muita informação entrou na cabeça dos genins sobre o Multiverso, a Kaioshin do Tempo e Mira e Towa.

Tão rápido quanto começou havia terminado e os genins esfregavam as suas cabeças descrentes. Eles não acreditavam que eles não estavam sozinhos no universo mas hey, as pessoas na frente deles eram a prova disso!

Naruto: Então os caras que salvaram o Orochipedófilo lá na floresta são demônios interdimensionais, que querem alterar a história?

Wendy: Isso mesmo.

Ash: Eles já foram nas nossas dimensões. Na maioria das vezes a gente os repeliu sem danos colaterais. (triste)

Wendy: Na maioria... (triste)

Issei: Na minha dimensão temos sido sortudos.

Neji: E que outra informação vocês podem nos oferecer? Podem falar de seus poderes?

Ash: Towa controla qualquer um que seja facilmente manipulável ou relativamente fraco. O nível de poder depende da pessoa. (coloca um aparelho no chão que faz um holograma de um saibaman) Isso é um saibaman o poder dele é mediocre (é mostrado Tenshinhan derrotando um com facilidade) mas quando Towa deu um impulso a ele... (o saibaman mata Tenshinhan) Viram?

Wendy: Claro se a pessoa já for poderosa então o nível dela fica absurdo. (os hologramas mostram a batalha dela e Ash contra Zero)

Tenten: O que a impede de nos controlar?

Issei: Ter bom caráter, ser poderoso e ter a cabeça fria ajudam muito. (mostra ela tentando controlar alguém de armadura branca com aparência dracônica) Ela não conseguiu controlar meu rival Vali o Hakuryuukou (Imperador Dragão Branco) por exemplo.

Wendy: Mas se a pessoa já for cruel geralmente a ajuda em troca do poder que ela oferece. (o holograma mostra Diodora brilhando roxo lançando uma rajada de magia contra Issei (de armadura) e rachando a mesma)

Três dias depois:

Hiruzen: Agora nós daremos início a próxima fase da prova Chunin. Normalmente seria uma série de batalhas mas como temos muitos competidores, primeiro teremos preliminares. Alguém quer desistir? (Kabuto levanta a mão e vai embora) Bem então que a próxima fase se inicie.

De repente um ninja com uma aparência doentia surge. Ele então diz:

"Eu acho que essa é a minha deixa Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen: Sim Hayate.

Hayate: Vocês serão chamados pelos nomes nesse telão. (um telão surge com nomes girando aleatoriamente) Os nomes dos que aparecerem primeiro permaneçam na arena, enquanto os outros vão para as arquibancadas.

De repente dos nomes param. Eram:

"Ash Ketchum vs Rock Lee"

Rock Lee: Yatta! Eu sou o primeiro da vila a lutar na prova! E justamente contra um lutador misterioso!

Gai: Estou tão orgulhoso de você Lee! (com fogo nos olhos) Mostre ao seu adversário o fogo da juventude!

Rock Lee (com fogo nos olhos): Pode deixar Gai-sensei!

Wendy (sussura nos ouvidos de Ash): Se você vencer eu vou te dar uma recompensa. (beija Ash e se afasta)

Os outros competidores sobem para um piso acima enquanto só Ash e Rock Lee permancem.

Hayate: Hajime (Comecem)! (sai da frente deles)

Ash e Rock Lee ficam se encarando durante alguns segundos... antes de Lee sumir da vista da maioria, dos presentes.

Shikamaru: Pra onde ele foi?

Lee reaparece do lado de Ash pronto para chuta-lo na cara mas Ash bloqueia, supreendendo-lhe. Ash agarra sua perna e o manda para a parede mas Lee bate seus pés na parede, e usa o impulso para atacar Ash de novo. Os dois ficam tentando se acertar com socos e chutes mas cada um é bloqueado, esquivado e em seguida contra-atacado apenas para esse ciclo continuar.

Com os outros competidores:

Kiba: Isso parece que vai DURAR PARA SEMPRE! (gritando como um idiota)

Naruto: Na verdade o que tiver mais resistência vai vencer nesse ritmo. Os dois devem ter a mesma força.

Wendy (curiosa): Por que o Lee-san não se afasta e usa ninjutsu?

Gai: Porque ele não pode. Ele nasceu com uma condição no corpo que o faz incapaz de usar chakra para ninjutsu, a não ser que seja para o Kinobori ou o Mizu no Kinobori.

Chouji: Isso explica o Lee. Mas e o Ash-san?

Issei: Ash ama lutar. Ele não vai usar nada além de Taijutsu pois senão a luta não será tão divertida, como ele diria.

Pikachu (ele está com Wendy): Pikapi.

Na Arena:

Lee de repente se afasta de Ash e salta para a estátua de um par de mãos, fazendo o selo do "Tigre". Ash olha para ele curioso com o que ele vai fazer. Gai então grita para Lee:

"Ei Lee. Você pode tira-los!"

Rock Lee (surpreso): Mas Gai-sensei! Você disse...

Gai (sorriso Colgate): Essa é uma exceção.

Lee (alegre): Vou poder correr livremente! (tira pesos que estavam debaixo das polainas nas pernas)

Temari (sarcástica): E vocês acham que isso vai... (Lee larga os pesos e duas grandes crateras surgem no chão) Daaah.

Ash: Eu não sou o único com um treino insano? Que mundo pequeno. (tira a jaqueta e a joga para trás fazendo uma cratera tão grande quanto as dos pesos do Lee combinados)

Ino (olha para Wendy suando): Seu namorado é maluco. (se fingindo de fraca)

Wendy (alegre): E é por isso que eu amo ele. (todos os genins ficam com gotas menos Naruto, Kurama e Gaara)

Gai (gritando): Lee! O seu adversário tem muito fogo da juventude! Mas não desista!

(Autor: O que é esse "fogo da juventude" afinal?)

Rock Lee: Pode deixar Gai-sensei! (olha para Ash) Vamos continuar Ash-san! (some)

Ash (sorri de emoção): Ok! (some também)

Quando eles reapareceram Lee tinha o punho direito enterrado no estômago de Ash. E em seguida eles desapareceram de novo. Desta vez Lee está sendo chutado na cara por Ash. Somem de novo.

Lee surgiu acertando uma cotovelada no rosto de Ash. Somem. Em seguida Ash retribui o favor uma cotovelada no peito de Lee. Somem.

Kiba: Onde eles estão agora? (olhando para todos os lados)

Naruto (olhando para cima): Olhe para cima vira-lata.

Kiba: Ora seu... (olha pra cima) Mas que?

Ash e Lee estavam trocando golpes em alta velocidade enquanto a gravidade puxava-os para o chão. Ash acertou o rosto de Lee com um soco mas Lee o atingiu-o no mesmo local, com um chute. Os dois então colidiram com as paredes e caíram no chão.

Ino: Acabou?

A resposta dela veio quando Ash e Lee levantaram-se e olharam um para o outro. Lee então começou a desfazer suas bandagens um pouco e em seguida ele chutou Ash no peito mandando-o para cima. O rapaz continuou a chutar o meio saiyajin para cima, e em seguida o prende nas bandagens.

Lee então começa a rodar feito um ciclone e ele e Ash ainda preso começam a ir para baixo em alta velocidade mas, antes que eles colidissem uma fraca luz azul brilhou nas bandagens. Lee então se afasta e deixa Ash colidir no chão gritando:

"Omote Renge (Lótus Primária)!"

Uma grande cratera surge no chão cheia de nuvens de poeira.

Gai (sorri): Acabou.

Hinata (arrogante): O destino tinha declarado que Rock Lee ia ser o vencedor da luta.

Naruto (revira os olhos): Claro. Claro.

Wendy (estreita os olhos para Hinata): Meu companheiro não é um homem fraco.

Sakura (presunçosa): Sem ofensas Wendy-san mas a luta acabou.

Kiba: Eu temo que Sakura esteja certa Wendy-san. (ele olha para as curvas de Wendy e leva um choque elétrico discreto de Pikachu fazendo-o rosnar para o ratinho que sorri malignamente para ele fazendo-o mijar nas calças)

De novo.

(Autor: Quem disse que o Pikachu não pode ser assustador? Ele aprendeu isso com a companheira de seu mestre.)

Wendy: Seus senseis nunca lhes ensinaram nada? A batalha não acaba até o seu inimigo estar inconsciente... ou morto. (volta a olhar para a arena)

Hayate: O vencedor é...

Uma voz na nuvem então disse:

"A batalha não acabou."

Todos então se surpreendem quando Ash sai da cratera com muitos arranhões sangrando, e um braço caído. Wendy então olha presunçosa para Sakura e Hinata com um olhar de que dizia:

"Eu te disse suas vacas."

Ash (olha para Lee): Você me pegou desprevinido. (mostra o braço caído) E deslocou meu braço esquerdo. (todos os que não ouviram sobre ele ser meio saiyajin ficam descrentes quando Ash começa a colocar o braço no lugar) E está doendo bastante. (sorri) Você é o humano de sangue puro mais poderoso que enfrentei até hoje. Pode se considerar honrado.

Lee (ofegante):...

Gai: Mas parece que ele não tem um único osso quebrado!

Ash: Mas que droga eu não vou perder aqui. (sem ele perceber sua cauda se desenrolou da cintura e está balançando) Acabou Lee-san você já deu tudo o que tinha... (Ash começa a caminhar na direção de Lee) E eu ainda estou de pé.

Lee: Eu não vou me render! (começa a reunir energia para abrir os portões)

Issei (curioso): O que ele está fazendo?

Kurenai (descrente): Você ensinou isso a ele?

Gai: Sim.

Kurenai: E quantos portões ele pode abrir?

Gai: Cinco.

Kurenai: Você está falando que aquele garoto que é fraco e sem talento pode abrir cinco dos Hachimon Toukou? (começa a receber intenção assassina dos genins de Konoha amigos de Lee, os sensei "bons" mais Issei, Wendy, Charle e Pikachu)

Ino (friamente): Você não está em posição de falar Yuuhi-san. Dos seus alunos o único que presta é o Shino e só porque ele treina com a gente.

Kurenai (descrente): O que? (furiosa) Shino eu o proíbo de treinar com eles!

Shino: Não posso acatar essa ordem Yuuhi-san pois eu sou seu aluno e não subordinado a não ser durante uma missão. E segundo o meu pai disse estou fazendo grandes progressos treinando com os meus amigos. (ajeita os óculos)

Hiruzen: Você está envergonhando a si mesma na frente de nossos convidados Kurenai. (os jonins de outras vilas sorriem maliciosamente) Eu sugiro que se cale. (ela faz exatamente isso)

Charle: Mas o que são os Hachimon Toukou? (Ino, Tenten e Kurama estão murmurando quanto ela é fofa)

Ocorre então aquela explicação dos Hachimon Toukou e que eles são limitadores de chakra. Quando todos eles estavam abertos o usuário ganhava uma força superior, a de um Kage (Sombra) e se tornava um Kami na terra. Só tinha um pequeno problema: você morreria.

Gai: Se Lee abrir os portões que ele sabe ele irá poder usar a "Ura Renge (Lótus Oculta)" e acabar com a luta, de uma vez por todas.

Sem ninguém perceber Sasuke havia ativado o Sharingan (Olho Copiador), e estava copiando o o estilo de Taijutsu do Rock Lee. Ele então pensou maldosamente:

"Obrigado pelas técnicas perdedor."

(Autor: Comemore enquanto pode pois eu e a Senpai vamos te torturar e matar mais tarde.)

Lee: Kaimon (Portão da Abertura)! Kyuumon (Portão do Descanso)! Seimon (Portão da Vida)! Shoumon (Portão da Dor)! Tomon (Portão do Fechamento)!

Ash (pensando): É hora de usar o meu próprio trunfo. (grita) Aura Armor Starlight Knight Mode (Armadura de Aura Modo Cavaleiro da Estrela Cadente)! E agora para um impulso extra... (grita) Kaioh-Ken 10X!

A Aura Armor surge no corpo de Ash mas ela muda de forma. A armadura parece ter ficado menos "espessa" e mais leve, dois boosters surgiram em suas costas, uma espada roxa surgiu conectada em seu pulso direito (pense em como Ascalon fica na Boosted Gear) e além disso uma aura carmesim o cobre. Todos ficam surpreendidos com isso menos Wendy e Issei.

Wendy: A defesa dele diminuiu.

Issei: Esse é o preço que ele vai pagar pela velocidade.

Ash e Lee somem e todos sentiram que iria ser a última vez que eles fariam isso.

Neji: Para onde eles foram?

Issei (olhando para cima): Ali! (aponta para Ash e Lee se socando e chutando em alta velocidade)

Temari: Onde?

Wendy: Só os mais poderosos aqui podem ve-los agora.

Neji (com o Byakugan): Ou com um Dojutsu. Mas dá para ouvir o som dos golpes e sentir as ondas de choque.

Kurenai: Esses garotos são humanos?

Naruto (pensando): Um deles é já o outro... (se lembra da cauda de Ash)

De repente eles reapareceram e a armadura de Ash estava em pedaços, somente a parte da espada estava intacta. Lee então mandou bandagem que prendeu-se na cintura de Ash que estreitou os olhos, Lee então puxou ele em sua direção e então acertou Ash com sua perna e seu braço direitos no estômago gritando:

"Ura Renge!"

Antes que eles pudessem atingir o meio saiyajin a armadura do corpo reapareceu e levou, metade do dano antes de ser despedaçada. Ash então agarrou Lee e antes que eles colidissem no chão, ele colocou o sobrancelhudo em seu lugar, para tomar o dano da queda. Uma nuvem de poeira cobriu a arena novamente.

Sasuke desativou o Sharingan satisfeito depois de roubar o taijutsu do sobrancelhudo. Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: o clã Uchiha estava cheio de ladrões e ainda bem que estes já foram para o inferno. A poeira começou a baixar e mostrou uma pessoa ainda em pé.

Era Ash que estava com metade da camisa destruída atraindo olhares, da plateia feminina incluindo das mulheres mais velhas. Menos de Sakura porque ela só gosta de emos. Wendy rosnou fazendo todas as garotas pararem de olhar, o seu "território".

Hayate: O vencedor é Ash Ketchum!

Ash então pega Lee que estava desmaiado e o entrega para os médicos e Gai que o agradece. Ele então pega sua jaqueta surpreendendo muitos por ele conseguir, segurar algo tão pesado ferido daquele jeito. Ele então sobe mancando para o piso.

Issei: Você está bem?

Ash: Bem eu estou com uma tremenda dor no braço esquerdo, duas costelas estão quebradas e estou morrendo de fome.

Wendy: Então você está bem. (começa a curá-lo)

Os nomes no telão começar a girar novamente. Os próximos que são exibidos são:

"Kankuro Sabaku vs Issei Hyoudou"

Issei (coça a cabeça): Mas já? (triste) Eu esperava lutar contra Kurama-san ou o Naruto-san. Ao invés disso eu recebo um cara que gosta de se maquiar. (fica com uma aura deprimida enquanto Pikachu e Charle o consolam já na Boosted Gear tem um dragão vermelho morrendo de rir) Não ando tendo uma luta decente desde que enfrentei o Shalba... (suspira)

Kankuro (furioso): Isso não é maquiagem! É pintura de guerra!

Wendy: Eu não entendo muito de maquiagem mas tenho certeza de que você passa pó de arroz. (todos seguram risadas)

Kankuro: Quem te perguntou sua tam-... (Issei tampa a boca dele nervoso)

Issei (tremendo de medo): Kankuro-san se você tem amor a vida não a insulte! Se de alguma forma você sobreviver ao ataque dela o namorado dela te mata!

Kankuro (nota que o medo de Issei lembra-lhe o medo que ele sente de Gaara): Ok.

Hayate: Afastem-se um do outro para começarmos a luta. (os dois fazem isso) Comecem!

Kankurou rapidamente libera a sua marionete e a faz atacar Issei que simplesmente respira fundo... antes de disparar uma baforada de chamas, contra o boneco transformando-o em cinzas. E teve o efeito colateral de criar uma grande cratera no chão. Hiruzen piscou quando Wendy se aproximou dele com uma gota.

Hiruzen: O que houve minha jovem?

Wendy: Não vamos precisar pagar por danos colaterais vamos?

Hiruzen (confuso): Não. Por que?

Wendy: Nada não. (volta ao para o lado de Ash) Estou preocupada com o Ryu-kun.

Ash: Porluska-obachan disse que ia cuidar dele enquanto faziámos nossas missões né? Ela ainda é a avó dele e vai protegê-lo com a vida dela.

Wendy: Você tem razão. (eles se abraçam)

Kankuro: Como você fez isso? Um técnica tão poderosa não pode ser feita sem selos de mão!

Issei: Quem disse? (surge na frente de Kankuro) Foi mal mas você está longe do meu nível. (dá um soco no estômago dele nocauteando-o) Chato.

Hayate: O vencedor é Issei Hyoudou.

Os nomes desta vez param na seguinte combinação:

"Wendy Marvell vs Kiba Inuzuka"

Kiba: Viva! Eu vou enfrentar uma anã, tábua e fraca! (silêncio mortal)

Issei: É ele vai morrer. (vê Wendy coberta por sua aura azul assassina enquanto Pikachu e Charle se escondem na jaqueta dele)

Ash: Ela é tão fofa... (todos que não o conhecem olham para ele pensando que ele enlouqueceu)

Hayate: Que o massacre comece.

Kiba: Vamos Akamaru! (nota que tem um boneco de pelúcia de seu cachorro com uma plaquinha escrito "Fui!") Como ele fez isso? (ele ainda não notou que Wendy está estalando os dedos)

Na arquibancada:

Ino: Ele não merece ser massacrado também. (o cãozinho está escondido atrás dela)

Arena:

Wendy (sorriso sádico): Do que você tinha me chamado mesmo? Anã e fraca né?

Kiba: Você esqueceu do tábua.

Todos menos Ash (pensando): Suicida.

Ash (agitando uma bandeira com o nome de Wendy (Não nos pergunte de onde ele tirou isso!)): Vai Wendy-chan! Acaba com esse Vira Lata e mostre o poder dos dragões!

Hayate: Comecem! (salta para longe de Wendy)

Antes que Kiba pudesse reagir Wendy socou sua face quebrando o nariz, chutou nas costelas demolindo-as, rasgou sua pele com as garras e quebrou vários outros ossos. Por fim Wendy lançou um "Tenryuu no Hoko" mandando-o contra a parede e quando ele caiu dela de costas no chão ela quebrou a parte mais importante de Kiba fazendo, vários homens tremerem de medo e Ash gritar apaixonado por ela. Hayate foi ver se Kiba ainda estava vivo e por algum milagre ele estava.

Hayate: A vencedora é Wendy Marvell. (morrendo de medo)

Logo a menina de cabelo azul retorna para onde os seus companheiros estavam e volta a se agarrar com Ash. Todos continuam a olhar para ela assutados se perguntando se ela era um Youkai disfarçado. O mais correto seria dizer que ela era parte dragão.


	16. A queda de uma jounnin

**Notas do Autor**

As lutas preliminares continuam e...

 **Capítulo 16 - A queda de uma jounnin**

Novamente, o telão é acionado e após rodarem os nomes, aparecem os nomes de quem iria lutar e Hayate exclama:

\- Ino Yamanaka contra Sasuke Uchiha! Venham à arena!

\- Tsc... Vou pegar uma das minhas fãs patéticas. - ele fala, irritado - Se ainda fosse um homem com uma boa pegada, além de sarado e...

Então, ele nota que comentou demais, quando todos os homens em volta dele se afastam com cara de nojo.

Erguendo o nariz e andando de forma arrogante, ele desce para a arena, enquanto que Ino descia e ouvia Sakura exclamando:

\- Ino porca! O Sasuke é meu! Nem ouse ganhar pontos com ele!

Então, Sakura engole em seco quando sente um chakra opressor sobre ela, sendo que era aterrador, pois, os amigos de Ino fizeram questão de lançar sua intenção assassina, com exceção de Kurama, que estreitou os olhos e ficou irritada por ela ter ofendido a sua amiga.

\- Um shinobi de elite como eu, precisa enfrentar uma menina fraca e patética. Isso é revoltante.

Todos os demais, com exceção de Sakura, reviram os olhos, pois, a arrogância dele era desmedida. Itachi e Shisui que estavam assistindo a batalha ficam irritados com o comentário dele.

Então, Shisui fala:

\- O seu irmão é muito arrogante. Ele não percebeu a diferença de nível entre eles?

\- Não. E a arrogância dele, ainda vai custar caro. Creio que estamos prestes a ver um massacre unilateral, mesmo tendo roubado a técnica do Rock Lee. Ainda mais, por que nós sabemos do nível de Ino.

\- Ele suja o nome dos Uchihas. Estou ansioso para ver esse massacre. É uma pena que eu não trouxe pipoca.

\- Ainda bem que a nossa mãe está em uma reunião com líderes de outros clãs e por isso, não pode estar aqui. Por mais que Sasuke nos envergonhe, ela é mãe e como toda a mãe ficaria angustiada.

\- Sim.

\- Parece que além de gay, o seu aluno é suicida, Kakashi. - Asuma comenta.

\- Eu queria ter trazido pipoca. - Kakashi comenta - Afinal, teremos outro massacre unilateral e sinto que teremos mais um.

\- Com certeza.

\- O meu aluno Kiba foi massacrado por aquela sádica e vocês queriam se divertir com isso? - Kurenai fala irritada.

\- Se ele foi massacrado, foi sua culpa. Além disso, a Wendy fez um favor ao mundo ao castrá-lo. - Kakashi comenta.

\- Como ousa, Kakashi?! Seu...!

\- Cale-se Kurenai! - Sarutobi exclama irado, fazendo a kunochi tremer - Falta muito pouco para eu rebaixá-la a chuunin! Portanto, fique quieta! Entendeu?

\- Sim, Hokage-sama.

Todos os outros ninjas riram, enquanto ela torcia os punhos e ficava cabisbaixa, sentindo muita raiva pela bronca em público.

Na arena, a franja de Ino cobria os seus olhos e ela pergunta com a voz fria:

\- Do que me chamou?

\- De fraca e patética. Afinal, é só uma mulherzinha ordinária.

\- Isso mesmo, Sasuke-kun! Humilhe a Ino porca! - Sakura exclamava, animada.

O juiz olha para ambos e depois exclama, sendo que sente o sangue gelar com a áurea assassina que circundava a jovem, ao desprender dela, enquanto se afastava dali, pois, tinha amor a sua vida:

\- Comecem!

Ino se desloca tão rápido, que as pessoas somente observam um borrão e depois, Sasuke sendo jogado para o alto, provavelmente por um chute, para depois a mesma saltar e começar a soca-lo, consecutivamente, sacudindo o corpo dele, até que o mesmo caí em queda livre no solo, sendo que ela roda o corpo e acerta um chute potente pelo calcanhar no abdômen do mesmo, para depois chutá-lo na virilha para o alto, com os homens pondo a mão no meio das suas pernas, enquanto Sasuke gritava fino.

Então, ele ativa o sharingan e desvia do soco de Ino, para depois pegá-la e exclamar:

\- Omote Renge (Lótus Primária)!

Sasuke começa a rodar como um ciclone com a Ino presa, caindo em alta velocidade, mas, enquanto desciam, a Yamanaka desaparece em fumaça, com Sasuke segurando um pedaço de tronco, com o mesmo soltando o tronco e ao mesmo tempo que soltava, o tronco de transformou em Ino e antes que pudesse raciocinar o que aconteceu, a Yamanaka o acerta com um chute potente nas costas ao girar o corpo, o tirando do giro, para depois o corpo do Uchiha ser sacolejado por golpes consecutivos dela, até que ela ergue os dois braços e entrelaça as mãos, martelando a cabeça dele, fazendo ele se chocar contra o solo, enquanto ela pousava graciosamente na frente dele.

\- Esse ladrão mereceu isso. – Wendy comenta.

\- A Ino é muito forte. – Ash comenta – Acredito que não está dando tudo de si.

\- Também acredito nisso. – Issei comenta surpreso.

\- Até parece que a Sasukete ia conseguir enfrentar a Ino. – Naruto comenta, enquanto sorria – É muito bom ver ele se ferrar. A Ino não está lutando seriamente e nem precisa. Ele é muito fraco e igualmente patético.

\- Ele envergonha o clã. Tenho pena da senhora Mikoto, Itachi e Shisui. – Kurama fala tristemente.

\- Que ladrão! Ainda bem que Ino e os outros treinam comigo. – Rock Lee comenta, estreitando as sobrancelhas.

\- Ino, acabe com a Sasukete! – Shikamaru exclama, animado.

\- Mostre a esse ladrão o que acontece com tipos como ele! – Chouji exclama, após comer mais um pouco de salgadinho.

Na arena, Sasuke se levantava debilmente, apenas para receber um chute potente na virilha, sendo que Ino concentrou fuuton no pé, ampliando assim o ataque, destruindo o membro de Sasuke que gritou fino e antes que pudesse desmaiar pela dor, ela começa a soca-lo, não deixando ele cair e quando ele tenta falar "Desistir" a sua mandíbula é quebrada por um soco potente de Ino carregado de fuuton, para depois continuarem os golpes consecutivos, sendo possível ouvir os ossos sendo quebrados, assim como surgem fraturas expostas que rasgavam a pele do Uchiha.

O massacre continua, até que o soca fortemente no abdômen, fazendo ele vomitar mais sangue, sendo que ela havia quebrados os seus ossos, após quebrar os braços e as pernas dele com os seus, com todos ouvindo o barulho de ossos sendo quebrados e esmagados, com o corpo do mesmo caindo em uma poça rubra de seu próprio sangue, sendo visível algumas fraturas expostas que rasgaram a pele.

\- Sasuke! Não! Como ousa fazer isso, sua vaca! – Sakura exclama, horrorizada, enquanto chorava.

Então, ela urina e defeca quando recebe intenção assassina dos amigos de Lee.

\- Ino Yamanaka é a vencedora! – Hayate exclama com medo.

\- Não acredito que sujei as minhas mãos com esse lixo. – a loira fala irritada e se afasta dali.

Após alguns iryounnins retirarem Sasuke, o telão volta a funcionar e o juiz anuncia:

\- Tenten Miashi versus Hinata Hyuuga!

Hinata e TenTen vão até a arena e a Hyuuga comenta, arrogantemente:

\- Vou ensiná-la sobre a supremacia da família principal dos Hyuugas.

Nisso, ela se põe em posição defensiva e antes que pudesse começar a atacar, Tenten, em um piscar de olhos abriu um dos pergaminhos e invocou várias armas contra a Hyuuga.

Ela começou a usar o Juuken (柔拳), desviando das armas, sendo que TenTen atira uma Kemuri (bomba de fumaça) que libera fumaça, envolvendo o local em torno delas, sendo que Hinata exclama:

\- Acho que a nuvem vai me impedir de ver as suas armas, inferior? Você não é nada perante um Hyuuga. Você é meramente um lixo, assim como a sua família patética e inferior!

Então, Hinata gira sobre o seu eixo e gera um vento que dissipa a nuvem, revelando que ela desviava de algumas shurikens, enquanto que TenTen avançava segurando uma lança, sendo que Hinata desvia do ataque e quando usa o juuken em sua oponente, Tenten se desfaz em fumaça e antes que pudesse perceber o que acontecia, Miashi está atrás dela, após se disfarçar de shuriken, usando henge, sendo que está munida de Tonfas e começa a atacar impiedosamente a Hyuuga, de tal modo, que impede Hinata de contra atacar, enquanto o seu corpo é sacolejado pelos golpes, com a Miashi fazendo questão de quebrar os ossos de Hinata, após acertar várias vezes o abdômen dela e quando a Hyuuga tenta falar "desistir", ela faz questão de quebrar a mandíbula dela, impedindo assim que falasse.

Ela acertava com ira a sua oponente, pois, queria se vingar de Neiji, sabendo que o seu amado Neiji, por ser escravo de Hinata, nunca poderia se vingar, assim como por ofender a sua família.

Somente após quebrar os ossos dos membros de Hinata e garantir várias fraturas nas costelas e bacia da mesma, ela permite que a Hyuuga caia em uma poça rubra de sangue, pois, teve algumas fraturas expostas.

\- TenTen Miashi é a vencedora! – Hayate exclama, aterrorizado, o mais longe possível dela.

\- O chão combina muito bem com você, vaca. – TenTen fala, antes de se retirar.

Neiji sorria imensamente, enquanto que Kurenai começava a xingar TenTen:

\- Como essa vaca desgraçada pode fazer isso com a pobre da Hinata?!

Gai dá um soco potente em Kurenai, que olha chocada para Maito, que olhava com uma ira intensa, fazendo questão de emanar um chakra assassino, fazendo a kunochi ficar aterrorizada, ao ponto de defecar e urinar, para depois se retirar segurando o abdômen, enquanto era motivo de riso dos demais ninjas de Konoha, assim como dos ninjas de outras vilas.

\- Ela envergonhou Konoha de todas as formas possíveis, além de não ter treinado os seus discípulos. – Hiruzen comenta, após ascender o seu cachimbo.

\- Shino tem um nível muito diferente deles. É como comparar o céu e a terra, pois, ele treinou conosco e com os outros.

\- Não duvido disso, filho. Pelo visto, Kurenai não é digna de ser uma jounnin. – o Hokage comenta, seriamente.

\- Concordo. Nem para ensinar, ela serviu. Não duvido que em uma missão, ela iria atrapalhar mais do que ajudar. – Kakashi fala - Na verdade, na primeira missão fora de Konoha, ela foi derrotada em um piscar de olhos por um nukennin que possuí um nível abaixo de um jounnin. Está em meu relatório, do Gai e do Asuma.

\- Eu li os seus relatórios e concordei com vocês três, após desprezar o relatório dela, pois, não recolho lixo. Eu concordo com ambos. Não posso arriscar a vida dos outros com uma jounnin incompetente.

Após alguns minutos, Gai, exclama:

\- Shino tem o fogo da juventude. Ele demonstrou várias vezes no treino! Estou ansioso para vê-lo lutar.

\- Eu espero que ele tenha um adversário digno. – Kakashi fala, seriamente – Ele merece.

\- Sim. Ainda mais, após ser obrigado a aturar a Hyuuga mimada e o Kiba que maltrata Akamaru, sendo que Kurenai sabia. – Kakashi comenta.

\- Ele maltrata o Akamaru? – o Hokage pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Sim. Um dia, eu testemunhei o final da punição do pobre Akamaru. Ele ameaça os irmãos deste. E não é somente este Inuzuka que maltrata eles. Eu tenho uma lista, assim como provas.

\- Onde estão?

\- Estão bem guardados. Depois irei entregar ao senhor. - Kakashi fala.

\- Vou convocar Tsume Inuzuka. Ela é a líder do clã. Eu acredito que ela ficará horrorizada.

\- O senhor faz bem. Eu imagino a fúria que ela vai sentir. Ela pode ser aterrorizante quando deseja. Kuro, que fala a linguagem humana, pode confirmar com os outros cães, se eles souberem que estão protegidos.

\- Obrigado. Pelo visto, são "tempos de limpeza" nos clãs, por assim dizer. – Hiruzen comenta.

\- Com certeza. – Asuma fala sorrindo – Já era sem tempo. Eu imagino qual será o próximo.

Kakashi e Gai concordam com a cabeça, enquanto que o Hokage sorria, sabendo que enfim, a justiça estava chegando.

Os nomes voltam a rodar no monitor e param, indicando a próxima luta.

O juiz exclama:

\- Naruto Uzumaki contra Dosu Kinuta!

\- Peguei um oponente fraco. Eu estou achando que eu sou azarado nesses sorteios. - Naruto comenta desanimado.

\- Veja pelo lado bom, Naruto-kun. - Kurama fala com o seu típico sorriso.

\- Qual? - ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Você não irá revelar as suas verdadeiras habilidades. Não é bom revelar aos inimigos o seu verdadeiro poder.

O Uzumaki fica pensativo e depois fala, sorrindo:

\- Verdade. Eu me esqueci desse detalhe.

Nisso, ele se dirige ao centro da arena com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto que Kurama pegava emprestado os pompons de Wendy, começando a torcer pelo Naruto, com a maioria esmagadora dos homens do entorno achando ela fofa, até que o loiro olha para eles e começa a mandar um chakra assassino para os homens que olhavam de forma boba para a sua Kurama, fazendo eles suarem frios, enquanto desviavam os olhos, temendo por suas vidas.

O Uzumaki passa a analisar o seu oponente que tinha ataduras cobrindo a maior parte do rosto, deixando apenas o olho esquerdo descoberto, além de usar um casaco com mangas compridas e um cachecol com estampa de cobra, além de uma capa de chuva de palha e uma espécie de disposto de aço com furos, assim como notou que ele ficava usualmente curvado, dando a impressão que era menor do que aparentava.

Porém, apesar da aparência estranha, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o dispositivo no braço e os furos. Não havia nenhum odor saindo dos mesmos que podia justificar o uso como arma. Ele sabia que havia uma arma que não queimava ou causava qualquer dano físico, assim como não ficava impregnada com sangue e que podia ser devastadora, dependendo da forma que era usada e que consistia em armas baseadas no ar. Ele sabia que havia áreas sensíveis no ouvido que podiam ser lesionadas e mesmo sendo temporário, poderia causar vertigem e enjoos, assim como, as ondas de vento podiam provocar danos.

Ele também sabia que cada vila tinha um ninjutsu especifico que era largamente usado e no caso a vila do som, poderia ser dedicado a técnicas oriundas do som, com Naruto compreendendo que a propagação do som era como o vento.

Portanto, em virtude disso tudo, conforme ele se aproximava da arena, pensando sobre o dispositivo no braço de seu oponente, passou a acreditar que os furos eram para amplificar ondas sonoras, causando danos no ouvido interno. Decidiu que deveria criar uma estratégia para impedir o uso do dispositivo em seus ouvidos.

Então, ele sorri, conforme ficava na frente dele, após criar uma estratégia, pois, não pretendia mostrar todo o seu poder e habilidade para o público, ainda mais que tinha outras vilas.

" _Pelo visto eu tive sorte. Segundo os nossos espiões, Naruto Uzumaki é um gennin patético. Será mais fácil que tirar doce de criança."_ \- Dosu pensa consigo mesmo, sorrindo.

O juiz exclama:

\- Comecem!

Dosu avança contra Naruto que joga uma bomba de fumaça no chão, para depois surgir shurikens de dentro da fumaça contra o shinobi que desvia, para depois, o ninja de Otogakure, usar o braço, gerando um forte deslocamento de ar, capaz de dissipar a nuvem de fumaça, sendo que ao aproximar o seu braço do ouvido do loiro, ele usa as ondas de som para atacar o ouvido interno, mais precisamente o local responsável pelo equilíbrio, exclamando:

\- Kyoumeisen (響鳴穿)!

Então, após usar a técnica ele se prepara para começar a soca-lo, quando o loiro se desfaz em fumaça, deixando-o aturdido, com o mesmo falando, confuso:

\- Bushin?!

Ao mesmo tempo, uma das shurikens que estava fincada no chão é envolvida em fumaça, revelando o loiro que havia se transformado em uma shuriken e começa a golpear Dosu, até que concentra chakra no punho e acerta violentamente o estômago do ninja do som, que após por a mão no abdômen, cai de joelhos e em seguida, cai no chão, ficando inconsciente.

Naruto podia ter recebido o ataque, pois, a sua alta capacidade de regeneração graças ao chakra de Kurama, permitiria que se recuperasse rapidamente, pois, seria um ferimento pequeno. Mas, ele não desejava revelar a sua capacidade de cura rápida e por isso, precisou agir como se temesse a técnica.

Além disso, não achava que seria agradável permitir que o seu ouvido interno fosse lesionado.

Todos estão surpresos, com exceção daqueles que conheciam o poder e habilidades do loiro, pois, sabiam que ele não usou sequer um por cento de suas verdadeiras habilidades. Kurama estava animada com os pompons, comemorando a vitória de seu jinchuuriki.

O juiz se aproxima de Dosu e ao confirmar que ele estava inconsciente, anuncia:

\- Dosu está inconsciente! O vencedor é Naruto Uzumaki.

Sorrindo, o loiro se afasta da arena, voltando para junto de Kurama, que havia devolvido os pompons a Wendy, para depois abraçar o seu amado, sorrindo, com o mesmo afagando as costas dela, enquanto a olhava com amor nos olhos, pois, adorava a inocência e fofura de sua amada.

\- Como esse moleque patético pôde ter derrotado Dosu? Um ninja adulto. - Kurenai comenta incrédula - Deve ter algum engano. Esse idiota nunca conseguiria criar uma estratégia dessas e fazer uma cópia de shuriken tão perfeita.

Todos que eram amigos de Naruto emitiram uma áurea assassina para a jounnin que se encolhe, enquanto que o Hokage falava, asperamente:

\- Pelo visto, ter eleito você jounnin foi um grave erro. Mas, pretendo me retificar desse erro.

\- Não! O senhor não pode estar falando sério! Não! Por favor! - ela exclama exasperada.

\- Tarde demais. Eu disse que você estava a um passo de perder o titulo de jounnin. O fato de não saber avaliar alguém, assim como a incapacidade de treinar adequadamente os que estavam sobre a sua responsabilidade, além de não saber se portar frente aos ninjas de outras aldeias, acabando por envergonhar Konoha, fizeram você perder o título de jounnin. Você é agora uma chunnin. Eu recomendo que você fique quieta, antes que perca o título de chunnin, também. - ele fala, fuzilando-a com os olhos, fazendo ela se encolher, enquanto torcia os punhos.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela sai do local, irada, enquanto vários ninjas seguravam a risada, sendo que Asuma estava satisfeito com a punição de Kurenai, pois, ela o estava irritando demais, além de ficar cercando ele, como uma sombra.


	17. O Fim da Primeira Fase

**Capítulo 17 - O Fim da Primeira Fase**

Capítulo 17: O Fim da Primeira Fase

Os nomes novamente começaram a piscar em alta velocidade. Quando finalmente pararam eles exibiam o seguinte par:

"Sakura "Cadela, vaca e fangirl" Haruno vs Kurama"

Sakura (furiosa): Por que estão me chamando de cadela e vaca?

Neji: Porque você é uma. Além disso também é uma fangirl inútil.

Kurama (triste): Por que eu tenho de lutar contra a mais fraca? (todos olham com pena para ela)

Hayate: Se quer culpar alguém culpe o Red Dragon Emperor. (nessa os genins (que falaram com Ash, Wendy e Issei), os dois primeiros, Charle e Pikachu olham para Issei)

Issei (indignado): Ele não está falando de mim!

Ddraig: E também não sou eu.

Kakashi: Acho que quebramos uma parede.

Rock Lee (confuso): Qual?

Charle: A quarta.

Nisso Kurama e Sakura descem para a arena com a última imaginando que vai derrotar a ruiva fofa, para "vingar" seu amado Sasuke-kun (que nojo). Hayate dá início a luta mas antes que Sakura possa fazer qualquer coisa Kurama surge na sua frente e a soca "levemente" no estômago, fazendo-a voar e colidir contra a parede. Ela então desmaiou enquanto vomitava em si mesma.

Hayate: A vencedora é Kurama. (pensa divertido) Nenhuma surpresa.

A ruiva é aplaudida por seus amigos enquanto retorna ao seu lugar. Os nomes voltam a ser selecionados até cair essa combinação:

"Gaara no Sabaku vs Zaku Abumi"

Todos (pensando) menos Gaara e Zaku: Ele tá ferrado.

Zaku arrogantemente vai para a arena enquanto Gaara se teleporta para ela com um Shushin de areia.

Hayate: Se algum de vocês (olhando para Zaku) quiser desistir agora é a hora.

Gaara (friamente): Eu irei lutar.

Zaku (arrogante): Eu também.

Hayate (pensa): Garoto idiota. (sai de perto dos dois) Que a luta comece!

Ash: Outro massacre unilateral.

Neji: Mas creio que desta vez um deles irá morrer.

Zaku (estende os braços para Gaara e grita): Zakuha! (uma rajada de vento é dispara e aparentemente atinge o ruivo fazendo uma nuvem poeira surgir no ar) Acabei em tempo recorde. (arrogante)

Porém quando a nuvem de poeira some todos vêem que uma cúpula de areia está protegendo Gaara, e quando ela se desfaz todos reparam que ele está ileso. Tenten não pode deixar de agradecer a Kami por tê-la poupado de enfrentar Gaara. Suas armas teriam sido inúteis contra aquela defesa.

Neji estava pensando a mesma coisa sobre o seu taijutsu. Zaku ficou atordoado ao ver que a sua técnica não havia feito danos em seu adversário. O mesmo tinha um olhar frio na face que falava tudo:

"Isso é tudo que você tem?"

Zaku: Vá pro inferno! (ele começa a disparar vários Zakuha um após o outro em Gaara que ergue a sua cúpula de areia novamente)

Wendy: Ele devia desistir enquanto ainda pode.

Ino: Ele é muito arrogante para isso.

Quando Zaku finalmente ficou sem chakra para continuar os seus ataques, Gaara atacou para matar. Sua areia envolveu o genin de Oto completamente fazendo Naruto abraçar Kurama escondendo o rosto dela em seu peito, Ash e Wendy tamparem os olhos de Pikachu e Charle e os outros desviarem os olhos. O ruivo então disse friamente:

"Sabukyou (Caixão de Areia)!"

Zaku gritou de dor enquanto era esmagado até a morte. A areia de Gaara absorveu os seus restos sem deixar uma única evidência de sua morte, na arena da torre. O único indício de que alguém havia morrido era o cheiro de sangue no ar.

Hayate: O vencedor é Gaara no Sabaku.

Os próximos nomes foram selecionados. Eles foram:

"Chouji Akimichi vs Kin Tsuchi"

Kin (arrogante): Que sorte. (ela desce para a arena) Peguei a rolha de poço ambulante. (intenção assassina explode de Chouji)

Chouji (furioso): Do que você me chamou?

Todos: Suicida.

Kin: De rolha de poço ambulante.

Hayate: Que a luta comece! (sai da frente)

Antes que Kin pudesse alcançar as suas senbons Chouji surgiu na sua frente com um soco armado, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. Ele a socou fazendo voar destruir a parede e parar colidindo em outra, em outro cômodo da torre. Os médicos a checaram e fizeram sinal de que por algum milagre ela ainda estava viva.

Hayate: O vencedor é Chouji Akimichi!

Asuma: E com isso só sobraram Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, a jovem de Suna e três genins de Iwa. (observa Chouji retornar a sacada)

Os próximos nomes sorteados foram:

"Neji Hyuuga vs Ichibumi"

A luta a seguir foi interessante. Ichibumi tinha previsivelmente o elemento Raiton e ficou usando Ninjutsu para manter Neji afastado dele, não permitindo que o Hyuuga o acertasse com o seu taijutsu. Ele então partiu para ofensiva lançando relâmpagos no Hyuuga que esquiva habilmente até ficar preso, de costas para a parede.

Ichibumi sorri arrogantemente para Neji antes de lançar um grande relâmpago no Hyuuga, que arregala os olhos... até sorrir começando a girar. Um cúpula de chakra o cobriu enquanto ele gritava:

"Kaiten (Rotação)!"

O relâmpago colidiu contra a cúpula de chakra giratória antes de voltar ao remetente que arregalou os olhos, mas felizmente esquivou antes de ser atingido. Infelizmente ele não notou Neji se aproximando em alta velocidade e atingi-lo com uma rajada de golpes Jyuken. Ichibumi caiu no chão com ossos quebrados e cuspindo sangue.

Ele não ia se levantar tão cedo.

Hayate: O vencedor é Neji Hyuuga! Médicos! (os médicos pegam Ichibumi)

Os próximos nomes foram:

"Shino Aburame vs Raiku"

Raiku (furioso): Você irá pagar caro pelo que houve com o meu irmão! (corre numa fúria cega contra o Aburame sem pensar)

Shino: Eu vejo. (Raiku o soca e o seu punho o atravessa revelando que ele era um clone de insetos) Você perdeu. (o verdadeiro surge ao lado enquanto os insetos cobrem Raiku que grita de horror enquanto o seu chakra é comido)

(Red: Lição do capítulo: nunca ataque um Aburame no corpo a corpo sem ter um plano. Isso é uma péssima idéia.)

Hayate: Vencedor Shino Aburame! Médicos! (os médicos recolhem Raiku e então Hayate fala) Como nós temos um número de competidores ímpar o que não for selecionado ganhará, um passe livre para as finais.

Os nomes selecionados são:

"Shikamaru Nara vs Byakuya"

Os dois descem da sacada.

Hayate: Comecem!

Byakuya (arrogante): Eu não sou um tolo como os meus companheiros de equipe Nara! Você terá de fazer a sua melhor estratégia para me der-... (ele ouve um ronco) O que foi isso?

Só então todos notam que Shikamaru está dormindo de pé. Temari olhou para o preguiçoso com descrença. Ela sabia que os Naras eram preguiçosos pelos arquivos que Orochimaru deu a Suna mas o jovem não podia, ser tanto para dormir no meio da luta certo?

Enquanto isso Ash e Wendy sentiram um Ki conhecido fazendo-os estreitarem os olhos. Os dois saíram deixando seus parceiros com Issei que não prestou atenção. Charle no momento estava tentando ensinar ao rato elétrico algumas palavras.

Byakuya (furioso): Seu bastardo! (saca uma kodachi e corre na direção do Nara preguiçoso)

Enquanto isso ocorria Ash e Wendy foram para lado de fora da torre. Lá eles encontraram uma loira conhecida. Uma loira que eles deixaram com uma curandeira de Earth Land.

Ash: Edo Valucy. (rosnando enquanto seus cabelos oscilam entre negro e dourado)

Wendy: Como você está aqui? (rosnando enquanto seus cabelos oscilam entre azul e rosa)

Edo Lucy: Prazer em revê-los também. (tom zombeteiro) O meu mestre me tirou da sala de tortura daquela velha.

Ash: E você escapou sem fazer barulho?

Edo Lucy: Eu não tive tempo de me vingar daquela velha se é o que está perguntando. Infelizmente.

Wendy: A sua fuga é de curta duração. (se prepara para atacá-la mas ela some num brilho roxo) Droga!

Ash: Vamos ver ela denovo.

De volta com Shikamaru:

Quando Byakuya estava prestes a cortar a garganta do Nara este abriu os olhos e se abaixou antes de socá-lo no estômago, fazendo-o perder o ar. Shikamaru então acertou um cruzado de direita na face do genin de Kumo antes de nocauteá-lo com um chute na nuca.

Hayate: O vencedor é Shikamaru Nara! Por que não estou surpreso?

Depois disso eles foram chamados para ver com quem lutariam nas finais que ocorreriam no mês seguinte e a primeira luta seria:

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara no Sabaku"

Mais tarde no escritório de Hiruzen o mesmo, Kakashi, Itachi, Shishui, Kazuma, Naruto, Kurama, Ash, Wendy, Issei, Pikachu e Charle estavam reunidos. Naruto havia avisado a Hiruzen sobre os jovens por meio de um Kage Bushin e como um ato de boa fé estes deram ao Hokage, um pergaminho contendo os planos da invasão de Oto e Suna. Mas não era para isso que Hiruzen havia chamado eles agora.

Hiruzen: Alguns ninjas começaram a agir de modo estranho no País do Demônio. E eles estavam brilhando roxo. Além disso um demônio chamdo Monryou está tentando escapar de um selo que começou a brilhar, muito roxo recentemente.

Kakashi: Deseja que a gente investigue isso Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: Sim. Vocês devem partir amanhã.

Naruto: Antes disso o jii-chan você poderia chamar Hiashi-sama. Hanabi-chan e o Neji-san aqui no seu escritório? Nós finalmente conseguimos uma maneira de tirar o selo do pássaro engaiolado dele. (Hiruzen acena)

Alguns minutos mais tarde os três membros do clã Hyuuga chegam após serem avisado por Yugao. Hiruzen sela a sala para evitar vazamento de informações para os indesejados. Kazuma faz alguns selos antes de tocar a testa de Neji e dizer:

"Hiraku fuiin no jutsu: Kaihou no tori (開く封印の術:解放の鳥 - Técnica de remover selo: Libertação do pássaro)."

Neji fica zonzo durante alguns segundos antes de se recuperar. Eles então colocam um espelho em sua frente e ele vê o próprio reflexo antes de chorar, de felicidade. O selo verde em forma de "X" em sua testa havia desaparecido para sempre.

Para confirmar isso Hiashi tenta ativá-lo e sorri quando não tem efeito algum. Kazuma então começa a ensinar ao chefe de clã como fazer a técnica e Hanabi abraça Neji chorando de emoção. Antes deles saírem Hiruzen avisa a Naruto que Jiraya está na aldeia deixando o Uzumaki um pouco irritado.

Ele ainda não havia perdoado seu padrinho por abandoná-lo na aldeia efetivamente, o jogando para os lobos. Mais tarde no hotel onde Ash, Wendy e Issei estão hospedados.

Ash (deitado na cama lendo um livro o título é: "As Aventuras do Grande Ninja"): Para um pervertido que gosta de escrever pornô até que ele pode criar uma história boa esse Jiraya. Claro digo isso pois este livro em particular não tem nenhuma centelha pervertida. Acho que vou ler para o Ryu dormir quando retornarmos a Earth Land.

Wendy (do banheiro): Isso deve ser algum milagre. Ouvi dizerem que ele é tão pervertido quanto o Gildartz-san.

Os dois estavam dividindo um quarto enquanto Issei estava em outro com Pikachu e Charle. Wendy saiu do banheiro vestindo sutiã e calcinha de cor azul. E mais um apetrecho na cabeça que chamou a atenção do meio saiyajin fazendo-o corar.

Ash (deixa o livro cair): Wendy-chan o que é isso?

Wendy: Foi o que a sua mãe me deu para chamar a sua atenção. (ela tem orelhas de Pikachu de brinquedo na cabeça) Eu tive sucesso?

Ash: Isso e estar seminua ajudou muito. (olhando para ela que se aproxima se deitando em cima dele)

Wendy (sorrindo): Como se você não já tivesse me visto nua antes.

Ash: A gente não devia dormir agora? Temos uma missão amanhã. (tentando se controlar)

Wendy: Tem certeza Ash-kun? (antes que ele responda ela fala num tom sexy e fofo ao mesmo tempo) Pikapi?

Isso foi tudo o necessário para fazer o meio saiyajin perder o controle e agarrar a Dragon Slayer que sorriu. Por sorte o hotel tinha selos para abafar o som então ninguém ouviria o que eles fariam naquela noite. No quarto de Issei, Charle continuava tentando ensinar a Pikachu a dizer algumas palavras.

O roedor já conseguia dizer algumas coisas como: "Ash", "Ketchup" e "queijo". O que já era um progresso na opinião da exceed branca. Na base da Ne, Danzou lia os relatórios incomodado com a presença dos três.

Eles poderiam atrasar os seus planos de tomar Konoha durante a invasão de Orochimaru. Ele precisaria adiá-los um pouco.


	18. Libertação

**Notas do Autor**

Kiba acaba...

Os Hyuugas começam...

 **Capítulo 18 - Libertação**

Em uma espécie de galpão onde Kiba e alguns outros Inuzukas maltratavam os seus cachorros, os mesmos são surpreendidos por Tsume e seu companheiro Kuro, além da filha mais velha dela, a veterinária Hana e seus três companheiros amados, os Três Irmãos Haimaru, além de alguns outros Inuzukas com seus respectivos parceiros que olhavam em uma mescla de asco e ira, para aqueles que maltratavam os cães que ganiam em desespero, enquanto sentiam a esperança surgir em seu tórax com a presença da líder do clã, do líder da matilha e dos outros.

\- Então é verdade, Kiba... Todos esses anos. - ela fala desgostosa, olhando ele com asco em seu olhar, fazendo o mesmo engolir em seco - Não importa se é o meu filho ou não. Será punido. Como ainda não é adulto, terá uma pena diferenciada dos outros.

\- Mas, mãe... Eles são nossos escravos. Não tem porque sentir algo por...

Ele para de falar frente ao rosnado ensurdecedor de Kuro, que fala dentre rosnados violentos e igualmente aterrorizantes:

\- Cale-se seu desgraçado! Somos parceiros dos membros do clã Inuzuka! Não somos escravos. Somos seres vivos e temos sentimentos, como qualquer outro animal ou humano! Se soubesse a vontade que tenho de estraçalhar você, ficaria calado!

Kuro lança o seu chakra imerso de agressividade em Kiba, que se encolhe, sentindo toda a ira do enorme cão, enquanto controlava os seus esfíncteres. Kuro era simplesmente aterrorizante quando desejava e compreendia naquele instante porque a sua mãe e ele aterrorizavam os campos de batalha.

Afinal, a sua mãe podia ser tão aterrorizante e brutal como Kuro, se ela assim desejasse.

\- Kiba, você está expulso do clã. Não é mais um Inuzuka.

Em um piscar de olhos, remove do rosto do seu filho a maquiagem com os símbolos vermelhos que representam o clã.

\- Mas... mãe... - ele fala em um fio de voz.

\- Não sou mais a sua mãe. O que você fez foi abominável. Agradeça o fato de ser, ainda, muito jovem, para encarar a mesma punição dos demais.

Os outros tentam fugir, mas, são cercados e derrotados pelos outros Inuzukas e seus parceiros.

\- Agora, vá embora, antes que seja atacado pelos outros cães. Kuro pode respeitar o fato de eu ser a sua mãe, assim como os de Hana. Mas, quanto aos demais, não possuo qualquer influência.

Ele olha para os lados e percebe o olhar de ira, tanto dos Inuzukas, quanto dos outros cães, cujos olhos demonstravam o mais puro desejo de destroça-lo e frente a tais olhares, ele corre dali o mais rápido que consegue, sendo que Tsume oculta uma lágrima que escorre de seus orbes, pois, apesar das maldades que Kiba fez, ele ainda era o seu filho e não pode impedir as lembranças de quando ele nasceu, até que consegue sair delas, ao perceber que não era mais seu pequeno bebê. Ele havia se tornado um monstro.

Então, após ele fugir, os cães que estavam sendo torturados são levados para serem tratados pela veterinária do clã, Hana, que se retira dali com os seus cães, enquanto que Tsume se aproxima dos demais que estão presos, sendo possível ver o seu olhar feral e sanguinário, tal como Kuro, fazendo o sangue deles gelarem nas veias, compreendendo naquele instante o título de Bestas sanguinárias de Konoha, que foi dado a Tsume e Kuro nos campos de batalha.

Inclusive, a presença de ambos podia desestabilizar e aterrorizar muitos ninjas inimigos. A brutalidade e a violência de ambos que agiam como se fossem apenas um era lendária, sendo equipara a Besta verde de Konoha.

Se eles estavam em um campo de batalha, a terra era tingida de carmesim, enquanto eles mesmos continham o sangue de seus inimigos nas presas e garras, assim como no corpo. Mesmo no clã, eles eram temidos pela sua ferocidade e brutalidade.

\- Creio que agora compreendem o apelido que deram a mim e a Kuro e o motivo de eu ser a líder do clã, assim como de Kuro ser o líder da matilha de cães. - ela fala malignamente.

\- Pelo visto, se lembraram, parceira. - Kuro fala malignamente.

\- O que vão fazer conosco? - um deles pergunta aterrorizado.

\- Quero mostrar o motivo de nós termos tal fama. Sintam-se honrados, pois, irão ver as Bestas sanguinárias em ação, assim como os outros, que estão ansiosos para ver nos dois em ação. - ela fala em uma voz cortante e igualmente aterrorizante, fazendo muitos urinarem de medo - Vou soltá-los, para terem uma chance de enfrentar a mim e ao meu parceiro Kuro, para não falarem que não tiveram nenhuma chance, sendo que os demais vão impedir que fujam. Saibam também que tenho experiência em deixar meus inimigos vivos por bastante tempo. Eles não morrem rapidamente.

Ela curva o corpo levemente, enquanto eles viam as suas feições lembrarem o de uma fera, não sabendo se era ilusão ou não, enquanto um chakra a rodeada, entrando em harmonia com o chakra de Kuro, dando a impressão que eram duas bestas sanguinárias, cujos olhos demonstravam o mais puro deleite em destroça-los.

Então, tudo que pode ser ouvido são os sons de ossos sendo quebrados, assim como a pele sendo rasgada, conforme gritos de mais puro terror e dor ecoavam da contrução, enquanto um líquido rubro escorria de baixo do galpão, que tinha uma abertura mínima embaixo, conforme as paredes pelo lado de dentro recebiam uma nova cor e conforme ela havia falado, ficaram vivos por mais de vinte minutos, enquanto eram estraçalhados, lentamente, com toques de brutalidade.

Longe dali, Inuzuka conseguiu sair do clã, sendo que ouviu ao longe, os gritos e sons que estavam fracos, enquanto ficava aterrorizado, pois, era uma distância absurdamente imensa, evidenciando assim o terror que vivenciavam, enquanto ele sentia o sangue gelar.

Então, Kiba ouve um som próximo dali e de trás de uma árvore surge uma jovem loira com roupas provocantes e igualmente elegantes que inspiravam glamour, fazendo o jovem arquear o cenho, enquanto perguntava:

\- Quem é você?

\- Me chamo Chloé Bonsour.

\- É um nome estranho.

\- Não sou desse mundo. Deve ter ouvido falar sobre outras dimensões e universos.

Ele faz que não e a loira suspira, apoiando a mão em sua testa, falando:

\- Pelo visto terei que explicar a você.

Nisso, ela explica e ele fica estarrecido.

\- Meu mestre se chama Demingra. Ele está interessado nesse universo e mandou subordinados para lidamos com os habitantes da Terra, dessa dimensão. Ele sentiu a sua áurea de maldade e me mandou para convidar você para fazer parte do nosso grupo que está sendo montado nessa dimensão.

\- Grupo?

\- Sim.

\- Por que está ajudando ele? E o que ganho o ajudando?

\- No universo que eu venho, existe uma tal de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ela é irritante. Ela e o meu amado Adrien Agreste, um modelo juvenil famoso, filho do famoso estilista, Gabriel Agreste, estão namorado. Na verdade, eles são heróis, pois, descobri através de Demingra. Ela é a Lady Bug e ele o Cat Noir. Estou ajudando Demingra, pois, ele ampliou os meus poderes de Anti Lady Bug. Na época estava sendo controlada. Mas, agora, eu controlo esses poderes. Claro que preciso ajuda-lo, antes que ele possa cumprir com o que desejo.

\- Entendo... Mas, não gostaria de ir agora deter essa tal de Lady Bug?

\- Eu esperei vários anos para ter o Adrien para mim. Creio que posso esperar. Demingra falou que irá alterar a memória dele. Vou apagar toda e qualquer lembrança de Marinette, após destroça-la. Claro que terei muito prazer em destruir a família dela, juntamente com ela. Pode ser considerado um ato piedoso. - ela fala com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

\- Então, pelo que compreendi, em troca de ajuda-lo, poderei realizar qualquer desejo.

\- Ele fará o seu desejo se tornar realidade. Você não tem noção dos poderes de Demingra.

" _Que imbecil... está caindo direitinho no truque. Mal sabe o que o aguarda. Confesso que esperava uma missão mais difícil."_

\- Incrível! - ele exclama animado.

\- Venha. Vamos conversar em um local mais privado. Garanto que vai se surpreender quando chegar lá.

\- Eu quero ir.

\- Venha. - ela fala rebolando o seu quadril, fazendo o jovem olhar de forma desejosa para ela.

Eles entram em um portal e após alguns minutos, eles saem do mesmo e Kiba nota que era uma caverna imensa e ao olhar mais atentamente, percebe um cachorro imenso de três cabeças e presas pronunciadas que estava sentado, exalando o mais puro poder e imponência.

Kiba assobia maravilhado e fala:

\- Demingra pode contar comigo. Com ele, terei um poder imenso. Ele poderá facilmente destruir aquele maldito Kuro e os outros, assim como destroçar o clã Inuzuka!

\- Então, você aceita o pacto?

\- Sim.

Nisso, ela estala os dedos e surge um contrato, com ela falando:

\- Assine e será selado o pacto. Imagino que queira ler e...

Chloé sorri malignamente ao ver que Kiba estava tão ansioso, que não se preocupou em ler o conteúdo do contrato, enquanto assinava, entusiasmado, frente a visão de Cérbero.

\- Pronto. Agora, ele será meu servo.

Então, a loira gargalha malignamente, enquanto o gennin arqueava o cenho, com a mesma falando, após controlar a risada.

\- Você não leu o contrato, conforme previ. Além disso, o contrato não é meu e sim, dele, do Cérbero.

Kiba sente o sangue gelar e pergunta, apavorado:

\- O que dizia o contrato?

\- Que você seria o escravo sexual dele, sem qualquer direito.

Então, ele observa o imenso cachorro brilhando, para depois surgir um homem com uma cabeça bem musculosa, com presas pronunciadas, que sorria de forma pervertida para Kiba, que tenta fugir, enquanto o mesmo estalava os dedos, fazendo surgir uma coleira negra em Kiba, que tenta desesperadamente fugir, enquanto o mesmo falava a loira:

\- Eu fico feliz que ele tenha conseguido um novo escravo para mim.

\- Ele fortaleceu o corpo dele. Pode se divertir a vontade.

\- Fale para Demingra que irei ajuda-lo. Basta ele me convocar. A minha força e poderes são dele.

\- Vou comunica-lo. Demingra ficará feliz em você se unir a nós.

\- Ele honrou com a sua palavra. É o mínimo que posso fazer. Além disso, ele me trouxe um escravo sexual com as características que pedi. - ele fala, estalando os dedos, fazendo as roupas de Kiba sumirem - Veja, é um corpo perfeito.

\- Fale por você. Eu tenho que ir agora. Preciso ver se as outras tiveram sucesso. Tenha um bom divertimento.

\- Obrigado.

Então, ele avança em Kiba, fazendo ele se aterrorizar, ainda mais ao ver o membro monstruoso da fera, conforme tentava fugir, inutilmente, enquanto Chloé desaparecia em um portal, se deleitando com o desespero dele, sendo possível ouvir os gritos de desespero e dor dele.

Enquanto isso, em Konoha, mais precisamente no Distrito Hyuuga, Hiashi, Hanabi e Neiji começavam a romper, escondidos, os selos dos Hyuugas da família secundária e esses, por sua vez, libertavam os outros, procurando fazer discretamente, enquanto mantinham as bandanas e faixas na cabeça. Os que não puderam ser libertados, ainda, estavam sendo usados como brinquedos sexuais por muitos da família principal.

Somente após algumas horas, Hiashi adentra furiosamente no imenso salão usado por sadistas que estupravam, após torturar membros da família secundária.

Antes que o ancião responsável pelo conselho, que era o pai de Hiashi, pudesse reagir ao filho, o mesmo o acerta violentamente e os demais tentam reagir, quando o salão é invadido por centenas de Hyuugas da Família secundária, agora livres, que conseguem nocauteá-los, pois, os mesmos tentaram ativar os selos e isso os faz perder tempo para reagir, além de ter vinte e cinco Hyuugas da Família secundária, para cada Hyuuga da família principal. Nos outros quartos e salas, outros grupos resgatavam seus filhos e esposas da violência e estupro proporcionado pelos membros da Família principal.

Após meia hora, todos da Família principal foram subjugados, sendo que foram amarrados juntos, enquanto que os demais libertavam os que não haviam sido ainda libertados.

O líder do conselho fala irado a seu filho:

\- Como ousou fazer isso conosco?! Como ousou libertar esses inferiores!

\- Libertei inocentes. Não suporto mais a opressão e crueldade que é praticada contra eles, que são tratados como escravos! Quem dera que eu conseguisse libertá-los antes do meu irmão se matar buscando o direito de escolher o seu destino pela primeira vez e para me salvar. Meu irmão morreu como um escravo e preciso viver com isso. Eu espero que agora eu possa olhar nos olhos dele, quando nos encontramos no Outro Mundo, em algum momento. Antes, não era digno nem de olhar para os pés dele. Essa cultura de escravidão manteve nos dois afastados. Eu era o mais velho e é dever do irmão mais velho proteger o mais novo. Por isso, nascemos primeiro. Eu não pude honrar esse dever. - ele fala torcendo os punhos, enquanto cerrava os dentes.

\- Otou-san... - Hanabi murmura, segurando a mão de seu pai, tentando confortá-lo.

Ele olha para a filha e sorri fracamente.

\- Eu, a escolhida para ser a representante de nós, da antiga família secundária, concordamos que você, Hiashi-san, seja o líder do clã. - uma mulher fala respeitosamente, surgindo dentre os membros da família secundária.

Hiashi coloca a mão no ombro dela e fala:

\- Agora, seremos verdadeiramente uma família. Não existe mais família principal e secundária. Apenas a família Hyuuga. Nenhum Hyuuga se curvará ao outro, com exceção dos ex-membros da extinta família principal que deverão se curvar a nós.

Ele sorri para a Hyuuga e depois, olha para os Hyuugas presos, exibindo um sorriso maligno, fazendo eles temerem, sendo que alguns falam, altivos:

\- Não nos curvaremos a ninguém!

Os demais Hyuugas o ignoram, assim como a mulher, que fala a Hiashi:

\- Quanto a sua filha, Hinata, em nome de nosso apreço pelo senhor e pela Hanabi, concordamos que a punição dela estará em suas mãos. Nenhum de nós irá tocar nela. Mas, se ela bater em algum de nós, bateremos nela, também.

\- Obrigado. Eu concordo. Hinata terá que se enquadrar na nova família Hyuuga.

A mulher se afasta de Hiashi e fala, olhando com um olhar altivo para os da Família principal, presos:

\- Vocês ainda não perceberam algo em suas testas? - ela pergunta com um sorriso maligno - Afinal, deixamos vocês inconscientes por um tempo considerável.

Eles se entreolham e ficam horrorizados com o selo do pássaro na gaiola em suas testas. O símbolo era visível.

\- Agora, vocês serão nossos escravos. Há também um selo que impede que fujam do doujo e que tentem fazer algo com algum de nós. Temos iryounins que irão castrá-los e serão escravos comunitários. Ou seja, serviram a todos.

Apesar de estarem presos, inclusive mulheres que tinham prazer em torturar crianças, eles se exaltavam, sendo evidente um que se levanta e exclama, altivamente:

\- Não nos curvaremos a reles escravos e inferiores como vocês! Como ousam agir assim com os seus donos?

Após falar, ele cospe no chão em frente a mulher.

\- Pelo visto, ainda não compreenderam a sua nova situação.

Ela ergue os dedos e fazendo os selos que eles vivam fazendo neles, provoca o choque violento nele que grita de dor, com uma voz fina, até que ela para, após alguns minutos, falando:

\- Essa a dor que nossos ancestrais sofreram por séculos em suas mãos perversas. Você não deve se lembrar de mim, mas, a sua punição em minha filha de apenas quatro anos que chorava de dor e de igual pavor pela surra que estava dando nela, por que ela não saiu rapidamente do seu caminho, a levou a morte. O cérebro dela não suportou o choque e entrou em colapso e morreu após várias horas, enquanto convulsionava. Terei um prazer imenso em surrá-lo e tortura-lo com o choque, assim como fez com a minha filha, enquanto me punia também, na época. Agora, você vai experimentar o sofrimento da minha falecida filha e o meu. - ela fala com a voz fria e igualmente mortal, fazendo ele se apavorar.

Hinata que estava entrando em casa, após jantar em um restaurante chique, chega a ouvir o que eles falavam e rapidamente compreende o que aconteceu e frente a tal descoberta, rosna irada, ficando revoltada por perder os seus escravos e que os mesmos estavam em igualdade com ela, sendo algo que a ofendeu demasiadamente. Era no mínimo repulsivo a mesma, ver os inferiores pleiteando cargos de igualdade com ela, uma superiora, a seu ver.

Ela torce os punhos enquanto jurava vingança aos traidores que eram o seu pai e irmã mais nova, por ousarem libertar os escravos.

Porém, ela sabia que não teria qualquer chance, atualmente, pois, eram muitos.

Torcendo os punhos, ela sai do distrito em direção a um parque, enquanto pensava em algum plano para conseguir se vingar de seu pai e irmã, assim como, para fazer os inferiores voltarem a serem escravos.

Então, após sentar em um banco no local mais afastado do parque, ela ouve sons próximos dali e ao virar o rosto para o lado, colocando-se em posição defensiva, vê um trio de mulheres surgir detrás das árvores, usando roupas insinuantes. Uma era loira e as outras duas tinham cabelos escuros.

\- Quem são vocês? Não são de Konoha.

\- Eu me chamo Lucy Heartfilia. Esta é Kagome Higurashi e aquela é Chichi.

\- Relaxe, princesa dos Hyuugas - Kagome fala - Nosso mestre detectou uma grande energia negativa em você e deseja fazer um acordo. Ele pode conceder a você poderes, assim como ampliá-los, para que possa conseguir cumprir o seu maior desejo ou desejos. Em troca, terá que ajuda-lo contra alguns inimigos consideravelmente petulantes. Nesse caso, ele pretende agir nessa dimensão.

O que ela falou aguçou o interesse da Hyuuga, que abandona a postura defensiva e após alguns minutos, ela pergunta:

\- Dimensão?

Nisso, elas explicam sobre as dimensões, deixando ela surpresa, para depois ela sorrir malignamente, falando:

\- Tudo o que desejo são os meus escravos de volta e ter Naruto Uzumaki, após destruir aquela garota ruiva.

\- Poderá ser realizado. É algo bem simples para o nosso mestre. - Chichi fala.

\- Eu aceito.

\- Venha conosco.

Nisso, Hinata segue as três que desaparecem com ela através de um portal.


	19. Missão Em Oni no Kuni

**Capítulo 19 - Missão Em Oni no Kuni**

Capítulo 19: Missão em Oni no Kuni

Oni no Kuni (País do Demônio):

Alguns dias atrás um homem chamado Yomi (a palavra significa literalmente "Submundo" na cultura japonesa) atacou um santuário junto de seus subordinados, para recuperar o espírito de Mouryou, um demônio que tentou dominar o mundo e criar o seu "Reino dos Mil Anos". Desde que ele estava não tinha um corpo, Yomi ofereceu o seu como um substituto temporário, até que pudessem recuperar o corpo original de Mouryou selado em um santuário diferente. A única ameaça ao plano de Mouryou era uma sacerdotisa conhecido como Shion, que poderia selar o seu espírito mais uma vez.

Foi aí que Towa surgiu junto de Mira fazendo Yomi, seus subordinados e até mesmo Mouryou nervosos ao perceberem que eles estavam em outro nível. A mulher de pele azulada e cabelos brancos apenas sorriu antes de fazer sua proposta alegrando-os. Ela deu-lhes o impulso de poder fazendo-os brilhar uma aura arroxeada.

Dias atuais:

Templo da Sacerdotisa:

Kakashi: Sabe isso é uma péssima primeira impressão. (os guardas costas de Shion estão nocauteados no chão)

Ash: Em nossa defesa foram eles que começaram. (ele está tentando ajudar um homem de vestes verdes e brancas, chapéu pontudo negro óculos, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis a se levantar)

Kurama: Por que nos atacaram?

Taruho (o homem que Ash estava ajudando): Pensamos que vocês eram os assassinos enviados para matar Shion-sama.

Itachi: O que os fez pensar que erámos assassinos? (pensa sombriamente) Não que a maioria aqui não seja isso.

Susuki (outro dos guarda costas): É que vocês vieram por uma trilha em que ninjas brilhando roxo foram muito avistados. E apesar de não estarem brilhando roxo presumimos que fosse um truque. (geme de dor)

Wendy: Não posso culpar vocês por isso. (curando-os)

Naruto: E onde está Shion por falar nisso?

Taruho: Esperem um momento. (sai e volta com uma jovem da idade de Naruto)

Shion (olha para o loiro e diz simplesmente): Você vai morrer. (todos ficam com gotas nessa declaração)

Naruto: Ok... Por que você diz isso?

Taruho: Shion-sama pode ver o futuro Naruto-san. Ela já fez mais de cem previsões e todas elas se realizaram.

Kakashi: Eu diria que é coincidência se você não tivesse afirmado esse número.

Naruto: Bem só porque eu vou morrer não quer dizer que seja permanente né? Pode significar apenas que meu coração vai parar de bater por alguns segundos.

Kurama (séria): Você NÃO vai morrer Naruto-kun. Eu vou impedir isso.

Naruto: Todo mundo morre um dia Kurama-chan.

Kurama: Mas você não irá morrer nessa missão.

Shion: Sim ele irá.

Kurama: Ele não irá.

Shion: Irá.

Kurama: Não irá.

Shion: I... (uma fita azul tampa a sua boca impedindo-a de falar)

Taruho: O que é isso?

Ash: Foi um dos meus poderes. Posso materializar alfumas coisas como roupas. Mas atualmente todas as cores são azuis.

Shishui: Uma habilidade muito útil.

Depois disso foi decidido que Taruho iria com eles levar Shion para o templo onde o corpo de Mouryou estava selado. Quando eles precisaram parar para descansar um pouco eles tiveram de aguentar as reclamações da loira. Reclamava que eles estavam demorando muito, que a bebida não estava gelada, que a comida era muito fria e etc.

Não ajudou muito quando um dos pratos que ela jogou fora acertou o pote de sorvete de Wendy derrubando-o.

Wendy: Deixe-me matá-la. Ninguém vai perceber...

Itachi: A nossa missão não é essa Wendy.

Naruto: Hum... (nota que Shion tem os olhos solitários) O que ela tem?

Taruhou então explicou a história de Shion. Porque ela possuía o dom de ver a morte das pessoas próximas a ela. Como às pessoas que temiam uma aparição em uma de suas previsões, eles iriam evitá-la efetivamente isolando-a como Naruto.

O Uzumaki e Kurama não podiam deixar de simpatizar com ela depois de ouvir o que ela passou. Shion saiu furiosa e declarou que ia dormir. Enquanto ela estava dormindo, ela tinha uma visão sobre sua morte, acordando-a em choque mais uma vez.

A manhã vem e ela diz a Taruho para sair o que ele não fez. Eles estavam se preparando para partir quando Kakashi mandou todos se espalharem. Nisso quatro ninjas com aparências demoniácas e brilhando roxo surgiram.

Um com a aparência feminina tentou atingir Naruto com o Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Água - Técnica do Dragão de Água) mas este se defendeu, com Fuuton Kaze no Tate (Elemento Vento - Escudo de Vento). Outro um homem que usava um lenço azul claro no rosto (como um bandido do velho oeste) tentou socar Ash mas este bloqueou se surpreendendo quando teve dificuldades de fazer isso. Itachi então surgiu chutando o homem na face surpreendendo ambos quando a face do homem mostrou rachaduras.

O homem se poclamou Gittai e disse que estava usando o Doton Koka no Jutsu (Elemento Terra - Técnica de Endurecimento) que fazia uma armadura de pedra sobre a sua pele. Gittai então os provocou dizendo que eles jamais perfurariam a sua armadura de terra. Itachi então deu a Ash um par de Chakra To (Lâminas de Chakra).

Itachi: Concentre o seu Chakra nelas. (o meio saiyajin dá de ombros e o faz se surpreendendo quando o chakra ganha a forma de uma espada maior) Vamos ver se isso não irá perfurar a armadura dele.

(Red: Pensem naquela adaga que Naruto usa no quarto filme de Naruto Shippuden.)

Ash: Veremos isso né?

Nisso Gittai os ataca com sua armadura ficando mais espessa porém Ash faz ela em pedaços. Gittai porém não parece preocupado e então para o horror e nojo da dupla que o enfrentava, ele tirou uma cobra roxa do próprio corpo. Ele então rasgou no meio e bebeu o sangue roxo dela.

Fazendo isso Gittai se tornou um demônio parecido com o a entidade Asura. Três faces e três pares de braços ele então disparou pedras explosivas neles que se esquivaram. Itachi surgiu na frente dele com o Sharingan ativado.

Gittai então se viu preso numa árvore e percebendo que era genjutsu se libertou, provocando dor a si mesmo mordendo os seus lábios. Ele arregalou os olhos quando sentiu algo quente escorrendo por seu pescoço. Ele notou Itachi se afastando com uma Katana sangrenta.

Isso foi a última coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos pela última vez caindo na escuridão eterna. Enquanto isso a mulher de Chakra Suiton que enfrentava Naruto percebeu que havia "mordido mais do que podia mastigar". Ela percebeu isso assim que o loiro usou Ninpou: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki para contra atacar, as suas técnicas de Suiton.

O Uzumaki continuou seu ataque sobre ela junto de Kurama usando o Raiton nela. Ela tentou escapar mas a Bijuu raposa havia perfurado um de seus ombros ao usar o Doton Gansetsukon. A mulher se desfez em água revelando ser um Mizu Bushin e surgindo atrás de Kurama, mas está se desfez em fumaça revelando-se um Kage Bushin.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando Kurama surgiu atrás dela com uma Rasengan em mãos. Kurama a atingiu apenas com força o suficiente para retirá-la da luta deixando-a inconsciente. Enquanto isso Wendy enfrentava um ninja demoniáco que usava o Fuuton (Elemento Vento).

Ele ele estava ficando cada vez mais fustrado pois a azulada ficava comendo as suas técnicas. Ela finalmente perdeu a paciência com ele não mudando a tática e o nocauteou suspirando desanimada, por não pegar um bom oponente. Ela notou outro tentando atingi-la com um relâmpago que ela esquivou.

Ele tentou socá-la para tentar envenená-la com uma das cobras de Chakra de Mouryou mas a jovem esquivou e agarrou seu braço, quebrando-o no meio. Wendy então o socou no estômago nocauteando-o.

Kakashi: Parece que... (o céu fica coberto por nuvens de aparência estranha fazendo-o levantar a bandana revelando seu Sharingan) O nosso verdadeiro inimigo chegou.

Nisso um dragão roxo de aparência oriental surgiu voando pelos céus. Ele tinha três cabeças, olhos vermelhos, lingúas roxas e seu corpo parecia ser feito de Chakra e Ki demoniácos. Numa velocidade surpreendente ele tenta empalar Naruto com sua cauda porém, uma cupúla de Chakra cobre o Uzumaki o protegendo.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao notar o sino de Shion perto de seu peito e olhou para ela esbasbacado. Ela o olha tristemente antes de Mouryou tentar absorvê-la zombando de seus esforços e por ter condenado o mundo, para salvar uma única pessoa. Ele se arrepende de suas palavras pois Shion acabou recebendo uma visão de sua mãe que começou a ajudá-la, no processo de selá-lo e sacrificar a própria vida no processo.

Porém nesse momento Kurama a tirou de dentro do monstro dizendo que não a deixaria morrer. Naruto então surgiu ao lado delas e juntando as suas mãos com as de Kurama, criaram um Rasengan com o sino de Shion adicionado. Parecia uma grande esfera espiral roxa clara brilhante.

Os dois então guiaram a esfera no demônio com corpo dracônico começando a aniquilar sua existência. Ele rugiu, fez promessas de vingança e mesmo implorou antes de finalmente morrer. Era o fim de Mouryou.

Sem eles perceberem os ninjas da Anbu Ne observaram toda a batalha e voltaram para a Base da Ne para relatar a Danzou. Alguns dias mais tarde eles estavam retornando a Konoha com Shion junto pois o Damyo de Oni no Kuni, decidiu que ela estaria mais segura lá. Pessoalmente eles desconfiavam que era só outra maneira para ele se livrar de Shion, mas não disseram nada.

Assim que retornaram Naruto e Kurama foram treinar para as finais do Exame Chunin afinal, ele ainda precisava treinar para enfrentar Gaara.


	20. Raposas e sapos

**Notas do Autor**

Antes da final do exame chuunin, Naruto decide...

Jiraya fica surpreso, quando...

 **Capítulo 20 - Raposas e sapos**

Shion e Taruho, seu guarda-costas, conseguiram alugar uma casa em Konoha, sendo que ele arranjou trabalho. Shion também queria arranjar algum bico ou algo assim, mas, Tahuro negou a ajuda, dizendo que ela era jovem e devia se dedicar a estudar, uma vez que não precisava mais ficar confinada em um templo.

Karin estava morando ao lado de Shion e as duas se tornaram grandes amigas, sendo que estudavam juntas.

Naruto e Kurama, assim como os seus amigos, faziam um treino árduo para a fase final do exame, sendo que o casal tirou um tempo para se encontrarem com Jiraya (自来也), já que ele ainda estava na vila.

O loiro sabia o local onde provavelmente estaria e acertou, pois, viu o sennin pervertido, escondido dentre as árvore, próximo de termas femininas e exibia um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ele fala a bijuu, a detendo próximo de onde estava:

\- Vou ver o meu "querido" padrinho. Por favor, espere aqui.

\- O que ele está fazendo, Naruto-kun? Por que sorri de forma boba? - ela pergunta com uma face no mínimo fofa para o loiro.

\- Está observando os pássaros. Ele adora pássaros, sabe?

\- Entendi. - ela concorda, sorrindo meigamente.

Ele se aproxima do sennin pervertido, que estava tão envolvido em olhar as mulheres nuas, que não percebe a aproximação do afilhado, apesar de que, em uma situação que ele não estivesse distraído, não poderia localizá-lo, pois, Naruto treinou o suficiente, para se aproximar furtivamente de sua presa, sem que a mesma percebesse a sua presença, com exceção de um tipo sensor, que poderia rastrear o chakra dele, por mais que suprimisse o seu chakra e qualquer intenção para com o seu alvo.

Ele se posiciona, lentamente, atrás do sennin e junta os dois dedos da mão, concentrando o seu chakra na ponta, para depois exclamar:

\- Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi (木ノ葉隠れ秘伝体術奥義・千年殺し, Taijutsu Secreto da técnica suprema de Konohagakure: Mil Anos de Morte)!

O sennin grita de dor, pondo a mão em sua bunda, enquanto voava até cair dentro da terma.

Então, tudo o que se ouve são os gritos das mulheres, para depois elas se armarem com tudo o que tinham próximos de suas mãos, sendo que algumas eram kunochis.

Naruto vê, enquanto sorri malignamente, o sennin, mancando, fugindo de vários objetos, muitos afiados, além de shurikens e kunais, enquanto tentava se proteger, até que em uma curva, ele usa um jutsu doton, o Doton - Dochuu Eigyo no Jutsu (土遁・土中映魚の術), entrando no solo, conseguindo assim escapar do grupo de mulheres furiosas, que desejam tirar o couro dele, literalmente falando.

O grupo que o perseguia ficou frustrado, sendo que Naruto observou atentamente o local que ele fugiu, conseguindo avistar ele longe dali, vendo o mesmo se dirigir a uma das áreas verdes de Konoha, sendo que fica satisfeito ao ver que ele ainda mancava.

Naruto se afasta dali, voltando para a bijuu, que pergunta preocupada:

\- O que houve, Naruto-kun? Eu ouvi a voz do seu padrinho.

\- Ele acabou escorregando e caiu em cima de vários objetos, que pertenciam a algumas pessoas que ficaram iradas com ele e o perseguiram, atirando objetos nele.

\- Bem, qualquer um ficaria nervoso se tivesse os seus objetos quebrados. - ela fala pensativa.

\- Vou me encontrar com ele. Poderia esperar alguns minutos, antes de ir até nós?

\- Claro. Mas, por quê?

\- Quero falar algo em particular com ele, rapidinho.

\- Tá. Pode deixar, Naruto-kun. - ela fala sorrindo meigamente, com ele resistindo a face fofa de sua namorada.

Ele a beija, para depois se afastar dali, rapidamente.

Não muito longe dali, Jiraya tentava se refazer da dor do Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi, quando Naruto aparece ao lado dele, o surpreendendo, sendo que ele fala:

\- Hiruzen contou sobre as suas reais habilidades. Foi você que se aproximou de seu padrinho e fez isso? - ele pergunta, chateado.

\- Depois que você e Tsunade, não cumprirem com as suas obrigações de padrinhos, me deixando nessa vila para sofrer, apenas porque, você queria continuar sendo um pervertido e ela na jogatina, ainda reclama? Mesmo agindo como espião, poderia me deixar em um lugar seguro, enquanto espionava. Poderia dar algum jeito. Se bem, que ela teria mais disponibilidade do que você. Meus pais devem se arrepender, amargamente, no Outro mundo, de terem elegido vocês meus padrinhos. - ele fala, estreitando os olhos para Jiraya, que fica cabisbaixo.

\- Você tem razão. Nós falhamos com os seus pais e com você. - ele fala em um suspiro - De fato, não posso achar ruim o seu ato para comigo.

\- Que bom que entramos em um acordo sobre isso. Vim alertá-lo para não falar nada impróprio, assim como para conter a sua mão pervertida, pois, virá uma garota e ela é a minha namorada. Ela é totalmente inocente e meiga e eu desejo que seja assim. Portanto, tente agir de maneira imprópria ou falar algo impróprio, que garanto que irá experimentar a pior dor que já sentiu na vida.

Ele olha para Naruto e vê um olhar homicida, com toques de insanidade, sendo um olhar que o aterrorizou mais do que tudo e quando o sorriso do loiro não chega as orelhas, sendo um sorriso demoníaco, ele sente que quase perde o controle dos seus esfíncteres, enquanto suava frio, confirmando com a cabeça, uma vez que Naruto estava simplesmente, aterrorizante. Ele engole em seco, várias vezes e confirma com a cabeça, pois, tinha amor a sua vida. Se fosse escolher entre enfrentar Tsunade e Naruto, preferia enfrentar a fúria de Tsunade.

Afinal, com ela ficaria vivo. Quanto em relação ao loiro, tinha sérias dúvidas.

\- Pelo visto, não é suicida e nem louco.

\- Não sou nenhum dos dois, Naruto.

Ele se levanta e se ajeita, sendo que alguns minutos depois, uma jovem de cabelos laranjas com olhos vermelhos, aparece na frente do sennin, sendo que sorria meigamente, com ele achando ela muito fofa e meiga.

Automaticamente, seu corpo começa a reagir por ele ser um pervertido há muito tempo, até que se lembra do aviso e do rosto do loiro, fazendo o mesmo refrear o seu lado pervertido, enquanto cumprimentava a jovem, perguntando:

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Kurama. - ela fala com um sorriso meigo.

" _Que fofa... tão meiga..."._

Ele começa a olhar abobado para ela, até que um rosnado baixo de aviso de Naruto é ouvido pelo mesmo, que sente o sangue gelar nas veias.

\- Está tudo bem, Naruto-kun? Você rosnou. - Kurama pergunta preocupada.

\- Apenas estava limpando a garganta, Kurama-chan.

Ela sorri, acreditando no que o seu amado disse.

\- Vamos para um lugar mais reservado. - o loiro fala.

Então, Jiraya segue o casal, reconhecendo que estavam se aproximando de uma floresta com várias armadilhas, ficando surpreso ao ver que eles evitavam armá-las, facilmente.

Eles pousam em um lugar, após saltarem pelos galhos, com Jiraya olhando em volta, reconhecendo como sendo um campo de treino. O sennin olha para trás, pois, sabia que havia alguns Anbu Ne os seguindo, sendo que o loiro fala, como se lesse o pensamento dele:

\- O desgraçado do Danzou, há muito tempo, tenta nos rastrear com a Anbu Ne. Desnecessário dizer que já ganhamos experiência em despistá-los. Caso isso não funcione, eu adoto outras medidas mais energéticas, digamos assim. - ele fala o final com um sorriso maligno.

Jiraya olha o sorriso e já imaginava o que ele fazia com os Anbu Ne. Na verdade, ele não queria imaginar em mais detalhes, o que ele fazia com eles.

De fato, segundo o que Kakashi falou, Naruto mudou naquela missão e o canino branco se lastimava por não ter sido ele a entrar naquele local e não o loiro.

\- Eu imagino. Bem, o que queria me mostrar?

O loiro faz vários selos complexos na área, sendo que após finalizar, Jiraya sente que o ar pareceu ficar mais denso em volta deles, com ele tendo a sensação de que uma espécie de manto invisível se erguia sobre eles. Era uma sensação vívida e forte.

\- Toda essa área se tornou impossível de ser rastreada. Se alguém olhar para esse local, verá apenas a floresta. É um jutsu de distorção temporal. No clã Uzumaki, somente os mais poderosos conseguiam executar tal técnica e só tiveram sucesso em destruir o meu clã, pois, devido a inúmeras guerras, haviam sobrados apenas alguns Uzumakis com essa habilidade e estes foram os primeiro a serem assassinados, provavelmente. Há em pergaminhos que foram ocultados, uma narração da invasão, até certo ponto. Eu sei que foi a Anbu Ne que fez o ataque mortal, se aproveitando do fato de que a vila estava enfraquecida. Eles sabiam onde e como atacar, ao contrário das outras vilas.

\- Eu já desconfiava disso. Hiruzen também. Mas, ele estava de mãos atadas. A Anbu Ne são como ratos. São ratos que vivem no subsolo e que já tomaram Konoha. Não seria algo simples, atacar Danzou, embora ele tenha perdido influência com a morte dos conselheiros mais antigos.

\- Se Danzou for eliminado, os ratos irão perder o seu líder. Ele os controla com mãos de ferro e como eles não possuem vontade própria, são incapazes de se organizarem sem ele. Ele se preocupou tanto de tornar a Anbu Ne poderosa, que fez a mesma ter um ponto fraco mortal. Ou seja. Ele mesmo. Sem o seu líder, ficariam vulneráveis e se ele percebeu esse ponto fraco mortal que ele mesmo representa, deve ter pensado em fazer alguma coisa para se tornar poderoso, conseguindo proteger por si mesmo, caso a sua escolta caísse perante o inimigo. Hiruzen poderia ordenar um ataque, após limpar a própria Anbu e outros jounnins, da infestação de ratos dentre eles. Ou seja, espiões da Anbu Ne.

Jiraya está surpreso por ele saber tudo isso, sendo que o loiro fala, arqueando o cenho:

\- Quem disse que é o único espião aqui? Eu quero justiça para com o meu clã. Eu e meu tio, Kazuma.

\- Então, era isso que queria falar comigo? - Jiraya pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Não. Kurama-chan? - ele olha para a ela, sorrindo.

Jiraya vê a jovem sorrindo, acenando positivamente com a cabeça e o sennin fica surpreso ao ver um par de orelhas e nove caudas felpudas alaranjadas surgindo, sendo que as orelhas fazem um som fofo, ao ver dele, quando se mexem.

Então, após a surpresa, o sennin pervertido acha Kurama mais fofa ainda e de fato, tem vontade de pegar as orelhas e caudas felpudas dela, sendo que a face meiga, apenas adicionava mais fofura, enquanto questionava o que ela era, pois, não conseguia associá-la a Kyuubi no Youko.

Então, vê Kurama brilhar alaranjado, para depois o corpo ser envolto pelo brilho, que fica maior e revela uma enorme raposa de nove caudas, com ele ficando boquiaberto, murmurando:

\- Kyuubi no youko?

\- Não. Esse nome foi o que os humanos deram. Ela se chama Kurama-chan. Foi assim que o pai dela, Rikudou sennin a chama, sendo que os demais filhos dele têm os seus próprios nomes. – o loiro fala com as mãos no bolso.

Então, Kurama abaixa o focinho, se aproximando de Jiraya, que acaba tocando, sentindo a maciez do pelo que parecia ser feito da mais pura seda, para depois a bijuu voltar a forma semelhante a humana, ocultando as suas orelhas e caudas.

\- Isso é incrível... Ela não está atacando.

Naruto explica sobre Kurama e Jiraya se sente muito mal, por considerar ela um monstro, em vez de considerar como monstros, aqueles que a aprisionaram, a reduzindo a uma mera escrava, que era uma ferramenta, privando-a da liberdade, enquanto a usavam para o seu bel prazer, ao utiliza-la como arma em diversas batalhas. Se ele passasse um terço do que ela passou, também ficaria revoltado e com muito ódio da humanidade como um todo. Não era certo culpa-la, enquanto que os verdadeiros culpados eram Madara e os outros, que a usaram como desejaram.

De fato, era mais fácil chamar um bijuu de monstro, do que aqueles que eram verdadeiros monstros, sendo estes humanos e não duvidava que se soubessem da forma humana, usariam o sharingan para ela assumir uma forma humana, a fim de estuprarem ela. No caso, Madara e qualquer outro com sharingan, para subjuga-la, reduzindo-a a uma escrava. Ashura fez bem em pedir para não demonstrar a forma humana a ninguém, após o pedido de Rikudou. Ashura somente fortaleceu o pedido e fez os bijuus prometerem.

\- Se eu passasse um terço do sofrimento e dor que você vivenciou, seria muito revoltado e sentiria ódio da humanidade.

\- Eu sentia isso no passado. Agora, tudo o que quero é viver em paz com o Naruto-kun em algum momento do futuro e se puder, com os meus irmãos juntos. - ela fala com um imenso sorriso, abraçando o loiro, que corresponde.

\- No mundo atual que vivemos, é impossível, Kurama-chan. O ciclo do ódio no mundo é muito poderoso. Essa corrente não pode ser quebrada, facilmente. Eu também sonho em um dia sermos unidos e que esse mundo viverá em paz. É o meu sonho, embora muitos vejam como uma utopia, impossível de ser realizada. Mesmo assim, eu procuro tentar mudar um pouco, através dos livros.

\- Você é escritor? - ela pergunta animada.

\- Sim. - ele mexe no seu haori, para depois estender um livro - Esse foi o meu primeiro livro. Nunca fui muito famoso, a não ser com as versões atuais dos meus livros.

Jiraya nota o olhar do loiro e fala:

\- É um livro antigo. Não se preocupe. Foi só depois dele que mudei.

Kurama folheia o livro e Naruto pede o mesmo, com ela emprestando, sendo que folheia e fica aliviado em ver que era um livro aceitável para a sua amada ler. Não havia nada que poderia acabar com a inocência fofa dela.

A bijuu guarda o livro, falando que iria ler depois, sendo que pediu um autografo a Jiraya, que autografou o livro.

\- Imagino que não queria me mostrar, apenas, a verdadeira identidade da Kurama-chan.

\- Não. Meus pais devem ter confiado algum pergaminho com as suas técnicas para você.

Jiraya suspira e fala, sorrindo orgulhoso:

\- Seus pais sentiriam orgulho de você. De fato, os seus pais deixaram todas as suas técnicas escritas em um pergaminho que confiaram a mim, sendo que no momento certo eu deveria entregar a você. Vejo que chegou o momento de entregar a você. Dentre elas, tem o hiraishin e o rasengan.

\- Eu já domino ambos. Estou interessado em outras técnicas.

\- Já domina ambos? - ele olha o local mais atentamente e vê kunais ocultas, sendo que tinham papeis.

\- Eu inclusive aperfeiçoei o hiraishin e estou aperfeiçoando o rasengan. Mas, evito mostrar. Quero surpreender o meu oponente.

\- Seus pais sentiriam tanto orgulho de você. Eu sinto orgulho de você. - Jiraya fala, sorrindo, olhando de forma orgulhosa para o seu afilhado.

Ele faz selos, rapidamente, com a mão, após fazer um corte no dedo, batendo com a palma no chão, surgindo um circulo que se propaga para o lado, para em seguida, uma fumaça e após a mesma se dispersar, revela um sapo alaranjado que abre a boca, com Jiraya tirando um pergaminho dentro dele, para depois entregar ao loiro, que pega um pergaminho pequeno e abre, apoiando o pergaminho maior no pergaminho menor, de pé, fazendo selos rápidos, para depois bater com a mão no pergaminho menor.

Então, surge um selo embaixo do pergaminho maior, o tragando para o pergaminho menor, como se afundasse, para depois ele recolher o pergaminho menor, fazendo um corte no dedo e passando em um símbolo que surgiu no mesmo que brilha, para depois, o loiro guardar dentro da roupa.

\- Pelo visto, andou estudando vários pergaminhos do seu clã. Eu sempre via eles fazendo isso, sendo que muitos fuuin jutsus deles, nunca foram revelados, pois, eles guardavam muito bem os seus segredos.

\- Danzou deve ter ficado irado, quando não conseguiu colocar as mãos nos jutsus do meu clã. Ele pensava em usá-los contra os bijuus.

\- De fato, ele deve ter ficado furioso. Mas fico feliz em saber que ele se ferrou, ao menos, de certa forma, pois, o outro motivo, além de neutralizar o seu clã, era roubar os jutsus deles. No final, ficou sem qualquer jutsu.

\- Sim.

Então, quando Jiraya ia oferecer o contrato dos sapos para Naruto, a atenção deles é quebrada por uma nuvem de fumaça, surpreendendo eles, até que a mesma revela uma raposa de pêlos cinzas, sendo possível notar que era idosa e que usava uma espécie de manto, enquanto era possível ver as suas nove caudas que repousavam placidamente atrás dela, com a mesma de pé, se apoiando em um cajado nodoso, cuja ponta lembrava uma lua crescente em posição horizontal.

Ela olha para Kurama e pergunta, respeitosamente:

\- É Kurama-sama, certo?

\- Sim.

\- A lendária raposa de nove caudas? Filha de Rikudou sennin-sama?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Ele é seu jinchuuriki, correto? - a raposa idosa aponta para o loiro.

\- Sim, senhora. Por acaso, eu a conheço?

\- Não. Eu me chamo Yue. Sou a sennin das raposas. Nós viemos oferecer um contrato a você, Naruto, jinchuuriki da lendária Kurama-sama. Nós precisávamos ter certeza da verdadeira identidade de Kurama-sama, antes de oferecemos o nosso contrato, assim como do modo como ela é tratada por você. Daqui a uns dois anos, quando for mais velho, iremos treiná-lo usando senjutsu e o estilo de luta das raposas. Eu irei treiná-lo, pessoalmente.

" _Claro que há outro motivo, jovem. Mas, ainda não é o momento para revelar."_ \- a raposa anciã completa em pensamento.

\- Já tinha ouvido falar do contrato das raposas. É raríssimo ter esse contrato. - Jiraya comenta surpreso.

\- É que não deixamos o nosso contrato com ninguém, ao contrário dos sapos, já que o pergaminho que está em suas costas é o contrato de invocação dos sapos que aceitam todos aqueles que fazem contrato com eles. Nós escolhemos aquele que iremos oferecer o contrato e cabe a este nos aceitar. Somos mais seletivos. Por isso, muitos consideram o contrato com as raposas, uma lenda.

\- Eu aceito fazer o contrato com as raposas! - o loiro exclama animado.

\- Ótimo.

A raposa fica sentada nas pernas traseiras e as suas patas que eram como mãos, por causa dos dedos das patas alongados, usa para fazer um selo, fazendo surgir um pergaminho ao seu lado, que flutua, quando Yue brilha, com o mesmo abrindo na frente do loiro.

\- Há aquelas invocações básicas, que quase tudo mundo tem e aquelas que são raras. Normalmente, as raras vêm a partir da escolha deles.

\- Devo escrever o meu nome com o meu sangue?

\- Sim. Aqui. - ela aponta com os dedos da pata alongados.

Ele escreve o seu nome e o contrato desaparece em uma fumaça, com Yue falando:

\- Quando precisar, basta fazer um corte e fazer os selos necessários, para que um de nós apareça. Com o tempo, poderá invocar mais de um, simultaneamente.

\- É uma pena que não possa fazer o contrato dos sapos, como o seu pai fez. - Jiraya comenta chateado, olhando para o seu pergaminho.

Yue nota o olhar dele e fala:

\- Não vejo porque não podemos dividi-lo, por assim dizer.

\- Dividir o Naruto-kun? Como assim? - Kurama pergunta curiosa.

\- Pode ser feito dois contratos. Alguns de nós, seres de invocação, podemos aceitar um segundo contrato. Nós, raposas, não temos problema quanto a isso. Portanto, não há qualquer objeção em um segundo contrato.

\- O que acha, Naruto? - Jiraya pergunta esperançoso.

\- O meu pai tinha esse contrato?

\- O seu avô materno também tinha contrato com eles.

\- Então, eu aceito.

Nisso, é feito o procedimento e Jiraya pergunta:

\- Como é feito nesses casos?

\- Basta a pessoa se concentrar em qual ou quem deseja invocar. O ideal nesses casos é ele conhecer a maioria dos seres que habitam a vila do qual ele tem contrato, para que possa haver uma maior distinção, no momento que usará kuchyouse. - Yue fala, calmamente.

Então, ele abre o pergaminho e Naruto escreve o seu nome, com o seu sangue, para depois o sennin fechar o pergaminho.

\- Precisaríamos de uma kuchyose reversa. - Jiraya fala.

Yue faz surgir um pergaminho de suas chamas azuladas e o mesmo desparece, com ela falando:

\- Enviei uma mensagem a Fugaku-san. Ele irá realizar a kuchyose reversa com vocês. Quando for teleportado para o Monte Myoboku, Kurama irá segui-lo. A kuchyose só invocará você, Naruto e Jiraya.

Então, antes que falassem algo, eles desaparecem em fumaça e com Kurama é a mesma coisa, enquanto que a sennin das raposas, fazia um sinal de selo e sumia em um turbilhão de chamas azuladas.

Um minuto depois, que Jiraya e Naruto chegaram ao Monte Myaboku, Kurama aparece ao lado do seu amado, com ambos dando as mãos, enquanto conheciam os montes e os sapos.

Gamabunta, o líder dos sapos, fica surpreso ao saber que Naruto havia feito um contrato com as raposas, que eram extremamente criteriosas na escolha de seus invocadores, por si mesmas, que decide testar o loiro, falando, após eles conhecerem os dois filhos dele, que ainda eram pequenos:

\- Então, pensa em me invocar? Saiba que não será fácil. Duvido que consiga ficar em cima de mim.

\- Quer apostar que consigo? - Naruto pergunta, sorrindo confiante.

\- Vejo que tem confiança, garoto. Mas, saiba que não será fácil.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, o loiro está na cabeça dele e fala:

\- Eu já subi.

\- Seu insolente... - ele fala, aspirando um pouco mais do seu imenso cachimbo, para depois começar a saltar pela floresta adjacente ao monte.

\- Ganbare, Naruto-kun! - Kurama exclama animada.

Após alguns minutos, Naruto fala:

\- É tudo o que pode fazer, Gamabunta?

\- Acha mesmo que pode ficar em cima do grande Gamabunta, moleque insolente?

Então, ao longe, todos observavam a disputa, enquanto que Naruto ficava facilmente em cima da cabeça de Gamabunta, sendo que Fugaku se aproxima e fala, sorrindo:

\- Vejo que já começou o teste.

\- Sim.

\- Naruto-kun vai conseguir! - nisso, as orelhas e caudas felpudas aparecem, com ela abanando animadamente.

\- Recebi a mensagem de Yue-san. Quando o teste terminar, vocês serão levados ao Vale das raposas, um lugar com um vale e montanhas. No caso, só Naruto e Kurama. Você, Jiraya, não possui contrato com eles. Portanto, não pode ser invocado. Além disso, eles somente permitem aqueles que têm contrato com eles, a pisarem no local onde eles vivem. Youko-sama é a líder das raposas. Gamabunta sempre perde no shouji contra ela. São amigos e rivais de infância. O Vale delas não fica longe daqui.

Então, quase dois dias depois, com Kurama comendo tranquilamente a comida dos sapos, achando exótica, Gamabunta se cansa, enquanto que Naruto estava sentado tranquilamente e fala:

\- Consegui ficar em cima de você. Então, ganhei o direito de ficar em cima de você, após convoca-lo, certo?

\- Sim. Você é incrível. Ninguém jamais ficou tanto tempo assim em cima do líder dos sapos. Inclusive, nenhum dos que subiram em meus ancestrais, conseguiram essa proeza.

Então, Naruto salta para o chão e abraça Kurama, com eles se beijando, enquanto a cauda dela os envolvia, até que Fugaku pigarreia e fala:

\- Há outro sapo que devia conhecer, Naruto. Ele pode ser muito útil.

Ele segue Fugaku e avista um sapo enorme, sendo que havia baldes e pelo cheiro, tinha sake neles.

\- O nome dele é Gamameitei ( 酩酊 - meitei – bêbado). Ele sabe o estilo de luta Suiken (punho bêbado), juntamente com o nosso taijutsu. Ele também tem uma kodashi, que é uma espada curta. Ou melhor, duas. Quanto mais bêbado, mais poderoso.

\- Por isso ele fica embriagado o tempo inteiro.

\- Sim. Bem, creio que é hora de vocês partirem. Você precisa conhecer todas as raposas do vale, para saber qual convoca-la. Assim como nós, elas usam ninjutsus, embora tenham todas as chamas azuladas de berço, assim como muitas tem a neve, ao nascerem.

Ele conhece todas as raposas e depois, a líder deles, uma imensa raposa alva de nove caudas e orbes azuis, sendo que usava um manto e tinha uma espada japonesa na cintura.

\- Lhe apresento, Youko-sama, nossa líder há mais de mil anos. Dentre as suas habilidades, ela pode usar o raro elemento madeira, além dos tradicionais, chamas azuis e neve. Ela também pode usar outros ninjutsus.

A imensa raposa olha para o loiro e depois, quando os seus olhos pousam em Kurama, ela se curva, levemente, em sinal de respeito, com o seu gesto sendo seguido por todos, enquanto Kurama corava com o ato, com loiro achando ela linda quando corava.

\- Fico feliz em ver que Kurama-sama está bem. Estávamos em dúvida se devíamos ou não fazer o acordo com você, pois, era um jinchuuriki. Outros fatores nos inclinavam a fazer o pacto com você, mas, não nos sentíamos bem, por causa do fato dela estar selada em você. Mas, notamos que não é como os outros, que pretendiam usá-la como arma, inclusive tentando extrair o chakra dela, em busca de poder. Portanto, estamos bem mais confortáveis, por assim dizer.

\- Que outros fatores são esses?

\- Prometemos contar, quando chegar o momento. Por enquanto, não.

Talvez fosse pela forma imensa dela ou então, pela áurea de puro poder e sabedoria que ela exalava que a tornava diferente de Gamabunta, que parecia intimidar, sendo que com ele, não era o suficiente e por causa disso, subiu tranquilamente nele. Agora, em relação à raposa imensa, talvez por sua imponência e puro poder que exalava, não conseguia se imaginar em cima dela. Teria sérias dificuldades em subir nela, caso a invocasse no campo de batalha.

Eles conversam sobre os tipos de raposas, habilidades e outros assuntos de interesse ao Naruto, com o mesmo passando a conhecer todas as raposas, para depois, Yue usar kuchyose reversa, sendo que estava na mesma floresta que Naruto e Kurama apareceram, sendo que Jiraya os esperava, junto de Fugaku, que após se despedir, retorna ao Monte Myaboku.

Então, Jiraya se despede do casal, pois, iria partir em uma missão, sendo que o loiro falou de Kabuto e do comportamento estranho dele, assim como comentou sobre o fato dele cheirar a cobra, alarmando o sennin.

Nesse interim, a vila amanhece com uma notícia no mínimo chocante.

Hayate, o juiz da segunda fase, aparece morto no topo de um telhado e uma investigação é aberta, enquanto que próximo dali, Kabuto sorria ao ver que o plano de Orochimaru, em conjunto com Danzou, estava correndo como planejado, pois, Danzou albergava o titulo de Hokage e para isso, aceitou se unir, novamente, a Orochimaru, como foi no passado.

Próximo dele, Jiraya usava as suas habilidades de espião e o seguia, sem que Kabuto percebesse.

No subsolo de Konoha, mais precisamente no escritório de Danzou, ele lia os relatórios dos Anbu Ne que enviou ao país do demônio e achou estranho as habilidades de Naruto, já que as suas habilidades eram tidas como inferiores e achava que as habilidades de Shion ajudaram na batalha e por isso, houve tal resultado.

Afinal, não acreditava que um fracassado como o Naruto, tivesse poder e habilidade, ainda mais considerando o fato de que Kyuubi no Youko odiava a humanidade e o mesmo teria dificuldades em usar o chakra dela.

Porém, ao pensar melhor, julgou que o Uzumaki demonstrou um nível elevado, não para os padrões de um Anbu, a seu ver, mas, simplesmente, um nível não condizente com ele. Confessava que queria saber aonde ele conseguiu tais habilidades, julgando que talvez fosse as habilidades herdadas do pai dele, que era tido como um gênio na academia, com a mãe dele conseguindo excelentes notas e uma boa colocação.

Por mais surreal que fosse tal pensamento ao Danzou, considerando a mediocridade de Naruto, ele decidiu não arriscar, pois, o Uzumaki podia ter despertado, tardiamente, a genialidade do pai. Essa era uma hipótese plausível. Danzou precisava ter certeza se ele era um gênio ou um idiota.

\- Preciso saber como a nossa arma, o moleque raposa conseguiu tal nível, não condizente com a sua ficha. Não acho que, somente com o treinamento de Kakashi, quando fazia parte do time dele, o moleque conseguiria tal nível. Parece que a jovem chamada Kurama, também possuí um nível considerável. Isso é preocupante. Se bem, que pode ser exagero. Mas, não vou arriscar.

Então, após falar consigo mesmo, tomando uma decisão, ele chama alguns Anbu Ne e ordena que passem a investigar, mais atentamente, Naruto. Não lhe interessou Kurama, pois, segundo o registro, ela tinha Uzumaki em seu sobrenome, sendo que foi resgatada de um ataque de bandidos, segundo a ficha dela.

Após dar as suas ordens, ele passa a sentar e começa a ler os relatórios de outras pessoas que estavam em observação.


	21. A Invasão de Suna e Oto

**Capítulo 21 - A Invasão de Suna e Oto**

O dia das finais finalmente chegou e todos os finalistas estavam na arena aguradando as lutas começarem. Jiraya estava no camarote dos Kages disfarçado de Sarutobi que no momento já que Orochimaru havia matado o Kazekage, e assumido o seu lugar. Eles descobriram sobre a invasão de Suna graças ao pergaminho que a Kaioshin do Tempo deu para Ash, Wendy e Issei entregarem a Sarutobi.

Hinata estava longe de ser vista após a libertação do clâ Hyuuga e Hiashi avisou ao Hokage. Hiruzen então disse que se Hinata não voltasse dentro de um mês ela seria declarada uma Nukennin, o que o patriarca do clâ Hyuuga concordou. Genma era o instrutor da terceira fase e juiz das finais.

Genma: Todos os competidores com exceção de Naruto Uzumaki e Gaara no Sabaku deixem a arena. (todos fazem isso) Comecem!

Gaara imediatamente tentou esmagar Naruto com a sua areia mas o loiro esquivou desta. Em seguida o jinchuuriki de Kurama fez varios sinais de mão e inflou as bochechas para disparar, várias esferas de água. Ele exclamava enquanto disparava:

"Suiton: Teppodama (Elemento Água: Bola de Água)!"

As esferas de água colidiram om a areia molhando-a fazendo o jinchuuriki perder a sua Suna no Yoroi (Armadura de Areia). O loiro então correu para cima do ruivo com o punho fechado atingindo-o no estômago e fazendo-o colidir com a parede. Gaara reagiu de um jeito estranho ao limpar o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

Gaara: Esse é o meu sangue... (toca o próprio estômago) Isso é sentir dor... (sua face fica insana e ele olha para Naruto) VOCÊ ME FEZ SANGRAR!

Naruto: É agora... (um genjutsu cobre o estádio) Kai!

Com os outros na arquibancada:

Ash: É agora... (observa Temari e Kankuro saltarem na arena para salvar seu irmão)

Shikamaru: Todos conhecem o plano?

Rock Lee: Yosh! Vamos mostrar a esses invasores o poder da juventude!

Kasumi (gota): Acalme-se Lee-kun... (se esquiva de um shinobi de Oto e em seguida acerta um golpe no pescoço dele quebrando-o) Eu matei alguém... (balança a cabeça) Vou pensar nisso mais tarde! (ela e Lee correm para proteger os civis)

Na arena:

Naruto foi subitamente atacado por vários ninjas nível jounin mas ele os despachou rapidamente com golpes de Taijutsu. Ele viu a arquibancada dos Kages "explodir" e em seguida voltou sua atenção para a arena. Ele viu os outros dois Sabaku agarrarem o seu irmão e saltarem para fora da arena.

Kurama se juntou a ele com Shino, Ino e Shikamaru a acompanhando para auxiliar na batalha. Chouji e os outros estavam combatendo os ninjas de Suna e não puderam se juntar a eles. Sasuke arrogante como sempre tentou ir atrás deles para derrotar Gaara e provar a sua "grandiosidade", de Uchiha mas Kurama o prendeu numa ilusão nocauteando-o.

(Red e Yukiko: Emo gay inútil...)

Kakashi e Gai estavam atacando os jounins de Oto e Suna em completa sincronia, a curta e longa distância usando Taijutsu e Ninjutsu. Itachi e Shisui estavam prendendo os seus adversários em Genjutsus antes de matá-los de forma limpa, com as suas espadas. Mikoto liderava os Uchihas para acabarem com os invasores de forma rápida e limpa sem a necessidade, de usar demasiadamente o Sharingan ou Ninjutsus.

Orochimaru revela seu disfarce e confessa que matou o Kazekage. Porém quando ele ia atacar Hiruzen este revelou-se ninguém menos que: Jiraya.

Orochimaru (descrente): Como?

Jiraya: Seu espião nos contou tudo. Depois de conhecer Anko é claro.

Orochimaru: Ora seu... (começa a brilhar roxo) Isso não importa Jiraya pois minhas habilidades são superiores as suas!

Jiraya: Se estamos falando de habilidade de tocar meninos em certas áreas... (sorri) Você é o mestre nisso Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Ora seu... (uma cabeça humana é lançada perto dele e ele fica pálido quando percebe que é a de Kimimaro) Quem diabos é você?

Um moreno de olhos castanhos disse simplesmente:

"Eu sou sua morte."

Uma armadura vermelha surgiu nele logo após dizer isso. Ele então ataca Orochimaru com uma combinação de socos e chutes que o Sannin tem dificuldade de esquivar e sua situação apenas piora, quando Jiraya entra na luta com o Sennin Mode (Modo Sábio) ativado. Orochimaru então se afasta deles fazendo dois Kage Bushins para distraí-los e tenta convocar os caixões dos falecidos Hokages.

Porém eles foram destruídos por Hiruzen com Enma em sua forma de bastão de diamante. O pedófilo cobra é atingido por Issei no estômago fazendo-o se curvar e em seguida Hiruzen acerta sua cabeça, com Enma na forma de bastão. Enquanto isso ocorria Yugao e um esquadrão de Anbus ajudavam derrotar outros shinobis de Oto que haviam conseguido se infiltrar na vila.

O restante do Quinteto do Som tentou auxiliar o seu mestre mas Kazuma e Kaoru (mãe de Karin) os interceptaram, e mataram Jiroubou, os gêmeos Sakon e Ukon e Kidoumaru. Mas quando iam fazer o mesmo com Tayuya notaram que o chakra da ruiva era... familiar. Os dois então perceberam que a jovem shinobi de Oto de pele morena, era uma Uzumaki também.

Quando perceberam isso os dois a nocautearam e Kazuma decidiu levá-la para um abrigo. Enquanto isso Naruto, Kurama, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Wendy, Ash, Charle e Pikachu iam atrás do trio de Suna. Antes que eles pudessem se aproximar mais correntes surgiram no caminho deles forçando-os a pararem.

Antes que eles pudessem dar a volta as correntes os cercaram num tipo de prisão. As correntes possuíam uma leve aura roxa.

Charle: O que é isso? (confusa)

Kurama: Parecem ser correntes de chakra como as do clã Uzumaki.

Ino: Mas como... (uma das correntes vai na direção deles) Cuidado! (todos esquivam e notam que o ataque parecia ir principalmente na direção de Kurama)

Shino: O chakra de quem está nos atacando está... (assustado) no mesmo nível de um Kage. (isso deixa os outros alarmados)

Ash: Entendo... (joga sua jaqueta de pesos fora)

Wendy: Podem ir na frente e impeçam o Gaara-san de liberar o poder de seu bijuu. ("braceletes" surgem em seus pulsos e "tornozeleiras" em seus tornozelos parecendo feitos de energia ela libera um pulso de magia fazendo-os desaparecerem e seus poderes aumentarem) Nós seremos mais úteis atrazando essa pessoa.

Shikamaru: Eles tem razão.

Charle: Wendy... (a azulada olha para a exceed) Tenha cuidado. Vocês dois.

Wendy (seus cabelos e olhos tornam-se rosados): Quando...

Ash (seus cabelos tornam-se espetados e dourados e olhos azuis): ... não temos?

Nisso o meio saiyajin disparou uma rajada de energia contra as correntes fazendo um "buraco" entre as mesmas pelo qual os genins, pokémon e exceed passaram. Depois que eles se afastaram a barreira de correntes desapareceu e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos surgiu na frente de Ash e Wendy. Ela possuía um olhar indiferente e depois olhou na direção que Naruto e os outros saíram.

Os dois hibrídos se prepararam para uma batalha que certamente seria difícil... quando a ruiva virou-se e calmamente, começou a ir na direção do grupo de Naruto. Ash e Wendy piscaram em descrença ao notar que a ruiva estava ignorando ambos como se não fossem nada, além de insetos. Veias surgiram nas testas de ambos por serem ignorados daquela maneira, havia sido o pior insulto que haviam recebido!

Wendy DF: Tenryuu no Yaiba! (dispara uma lâmina de vento dragônico na ruiva que esquiva e em seguida olha para eles) Finalmente resolveu prestar atenção na gente. Quem é você?

Ruiva: Creio que vocês deviam investigar a história da dimensão que vão realizar uma missão melhor, antes de entrarem nela. (os dois ficam surpresos com essa frase) Mas para responder a pergunta: eu sou Mito Uzumaki. (nisso ela desapareceu de vista)

Ash e Wendy saltaram da árvore onde estavam bem a tempo para evitar serem fatiados, pela Katana de Mito. Ash então disparou um Hakuryuu no Hoko (Rugido do Dragão de Luz) na Uzumaki que desviou facilmente e continuou avançando na direção dele porém, foi forçada a se esquivar de um soco de Wendy. Os dois então se uniram contra ela atacando com socos, chutes, ataques mágicos, de Ki e mesmo alguns de chakra.

De repente Mito parou de lutar com eles sorrindo e apontou para uma direção fazendo-os arregalarem os olhos. Era Shizuka em sua forma gigante rugindo. Quando os dois voltaram o seu olha para Mito viram que a ruiva havia desaparecido.

Com Naruto e os outros:

De repente Gaara finalmente se recuperou e acertou seus irmãos forçando-os a se afastar dele. Shino foi enfrentar Kankurou e Shikamaru ficou a frente de Temari. Ele então atacou Naruto, Kurama e Ino com uma rajada de vento que os três esquivaram com facilidade.

Gaara olhou para Ino e por um momento congelou admirando a beleza da loira e por um segundo Shizuka começou a pensar, em como seriam os seus "netos". Porém logo a influência de Demigra os dominou novamente fazendo-os atacar os três.

Com Shino e Shikamaru vs Kankuro e Temari:

Kankuro atacou Shino com suas marionetes e diversos tipos de armadilhas dentro delas: fumaça venenosa, lâminas e projéteis. Shino esquivou dos dois últimos e não foi afetado pelo primeiro revelando que os seus insetos podiam se alimentar do veneno, deixando-o ileso. Ele então enviou uma nuvem de insetos em Kankuro e em sua marionete derrotando ambos.

Em seguida ele os prendeu num fuin de prisão de Naruto e assistiu Shikamaru derrotar Temari estrangulando-a levemente com a sua sombra, depois de usar uma bomba de Luz para aumentar a eficácia da mesma. Enquanto isso Naruto, Kurama e Ino conseguiram ferir Gaara mais algumas vezes combinado, Suiton com Raiton. Isso forçou Gaara a assumir a forma gigante de Shizuka.

Gaara (gritando): Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Técnica do Falso Sono)! (adormece e então Shizuka assume o controle)

Ela deu um rugido enquanto esticava o seu corpo enquanto todos podiam vê-la a quilômetros de distância da vila. Kurama então liberou os seus selos assumindo sua forma de Kitsune gigante.

Kurama: Naruto-kun sinto que Shizuka está lutando pelo controle desde que o Gaara-san viu a Ino-chan.

Naruto: Interessante.

Shizuka: Fuuton: Dai Toppa (Elemento Vento - Grande Canhão de Vento)! (dispara uma rajada de ar)

Kurama: Doton: Doryuuheki (Elemento Terra - Técnica do Muro de Barro)! (expele uma certa quantidade de barro por sua boca e quase instantaneamente o barro se transforma em um imenso paredão sólido) Doton: Doryuudan (Elemento Terra: Projéteis do Dragão de Terra)! (cria a cabeça de um dragão de terra que atira bolas de lama de sua boca)

Shizuka (é atingida e rosna): Juuha Shou (Estrondo Ondular da Besta)! (dispara uma lâmina bumerangue com a sua cauda)

Naruto: Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento Fogo - Mísseis Flamejantes do Dragão de Fogo)! (dispara poderosas rajadas de fogo em vários pontos do corpo de Shizuka transformando eles em vidro com o calor)

Kurama: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento Água - Técnica da Grande Cachoeira)!

Shizuka: Juuha Reppu Shou (Estrondo Ondular Violento)! (é como o Juuha Shou só que mais forte e em forma de uma mão gigante)

As duas técnicas se colidem formando uma "chuva" naquela área e forçando os genins lá embaixo a procurar um local, para se protegerem assustados. De repente um macaco gigante surgiu fazendo-os se preocuparem até notarem Wendy e Charle em seu ombro. Ela fez sinal para eles subirem na mão que ele abaixou o que eles fizeram enquanto arrastavam Temari e Kankuro, que ainda estavam inconscientes.

Ino: Ei Wendy cadê o Ash?

Wendy: Vocês estão em cima dele. (os genins arregalam os olhos com essa revelação) Essa transformação dele se chama Oozaru.

Shino: Interessante. Como ela é ativada?

Ash Oozaru: Quando eu olho para a lua cheia ou crio uma artificial com os meus poderes. (aponta para o céu e eles vêem uma lua no céu apesar de ser dia)

Wendy: O meu Ash-kun fica tão fofo e imponente nessa forma! (com olhos em formato de coração enquanto o mesmo cora e todos olham para ela estranhamente menos Charle que já se acostumou com esse comportamento da amiga)

Charle: Com o tempo vocês se acostumam.

Temari (acordou enquanto era arrastada): O amor é mesmo cego. (todos concordam com gotas)

Naruto: Dai Raikyuu (Grande Bola de Relâmpago)! (dispara uma grande esfera de raios em Shizuka que grita enquanto é elitrificada e isso tem o efeito colateral de despertar Gaara)

Kurama: Naruto-kun é agora! Aproveite essa brecha antes que ele durma novamente!

Naruto: Deixa comigo! (salta da cabeça de Kurama antes de pousar na cabeça de Gaara) Olá amigo! (com chakra nas pontas dos dedos da mão direita) Gogyou Fuuin (Selo dos Cinco Elementos)! (acerta Gaara no estômago levando-o a nocaute e fazendo o corpo de Shizuka se desfazer e fazendo Gaara parar de brilhar roxo)

Kurama (os pega enquanto a areia se desfaz): Você conseguiu Naruto-kun!

De volta a ela a batalha entre Orochimaru vs Jiraya, Hiruzen e Issei não estava indo como o pedófilo cobra havia planejado. Ele já havia sido forçado a usar seu ninjutsu de troca de pele várias vezes. Eles não o deixavam escapar e haviam conseguido tomar sua espada, Kusanagi, dele.

Mesmo com o seu impulso de poder ele ainda não era páreo para os três juntos. De repente um portal se abriu no ar surpreendendo-os e fazendo com que eles parassem o massacre unilateral. Do portal saiu um homem de pele com a cor anormal, segurava um bastão, cabelos e olhos vermelhos e usava vestes azuis.

Hiruzen: Quem é você?

Demigra: Eu sou Majin Demigra e vim salvar o meu subordinado.

Orochimaru (tremendo de medo): A um motivo para eu ter falhado mestre! (cai de joelhos no chão tremendo para a surpresa e temor dos outros três)

Jiraya: Orochimaru está de joelhos? (olha para Demigra) Ele realmente deve ser perigoso.

Issei: Você está com Mira e Towa?

Demigra (ri maleficamente): Eu sou o mestre deles também Issei Hyoudou. (o moreno arregala os olhos) Eu vejo. Aquela tola da Kaioshin não desconfia sabia que era eu mexendo an história.

Issei: Não fale assim dela! (dispara um Dragon Shot nele enquanto Hiruzen e Jiraya disparam ninjutsus Katon e arregalam os olhos quando ele casualmente bate os ataques para o céu fazendo-os explodirem)

Demigra: Vocês precisam de vários séculos só para me arranhar. (pega Orochimaru e eles somem)

Hiruzen: Sinto como se isso fosse apenas a primeira vez que irei vê-lo. (cansado) Eu estou muito velho para isso. Talvez eu deva me aposentar...

Jiraya: Ainda temos de ajudar a repelir a invasão.

Issei: Eu não me preocuparia com isso. (aponta para outra direção e eles se surpreendem quando vêem Ash na forma Oozaru (com um símbolo de Konoha no peitoral da armadura) e Naruto em cima de Gamabunta (Kurama voltou a sua forma humana) voltando para a vila assustando os invasores)

Os shinobis inimigos automaticamente se renderam após isso e saberem que seus líderes ou haviam fugido ou sido mortos. Foi também um grande dano mental ao saberem que o jinchuuriki de Suna havia sido derrotado, por um genin. Mais tarde Sarutobi estava se preparando para uma reunião do conselho quando se surpreendeu na aparição da Kaioshin do Tempo.

Kaioshin: Precisamos conversar Hiruzen Sarutobi-Dono.


	22. O plano de Sarutobi

**Notas do Autor**

Sarutobi decide...

Sasuke se encontra com...

Raikage fica surpreso, quando...

 **Capítulo 22 - O plano de Sarutobi**

Após algumas horas, Sarutobi estava pensativo. O seu cachimbo apagou e ele sequer se deu o trabalho de ascender, demonstrando o quanto ele estava compenetrado, conforme se lembrava da visita da Kaiou-shin do tempo. Uma honra que nunca imaginou que teria.

Ele se recorda da ameaça que Mito representava, frente ao alerta da Kaiou-shin e pelos relatórios de Naruto e dos outros sobre a aparição dela. Ele nunca imaginou que ela poderia se converter em uma ameaça, mas, ao pensar melhor sobre o destino de Kurama, assim que foi libertada do controle de Madara, os seus atos podiam ser estranhos, até porque se recordava de algumas discussões calorosas que acabou ouvindo quando era criança, pois, o seu trajeto da casa para a Academia, passava perto da mansão do Hokage.

Na época, o teor delas não fazia sentido, assim como a indignação de Hashimarama pelo selamento de Kurama em Mito.

Inicialmente, quando era criança, pensava que era pelo fato de Mito selar ela nela, sendo demonstrada a preocupação dele para com a sua esposa. Mas, agora, ao saber da verdadeira natureza de Mito e conforme se recordava do que ouviu quando criança passou a compreender que a revolta do Senju, era pelo fato de Kurama ter sido selada daquela forma. Ele achava o selamento usado muito cruel, pelo modo como ela ficaria no selo e mostrava indignação, assim como raiva, pelo selamento da bijuu.

Ela também havia mostrado o que aconteceria se Tsunade fosse Hokage, sendo que ele sabia que Jiraya nunca desejou tal cargo e nunca aceitaria. Mesmo se ele aceitasse, a visão havia sido tão tenebrosa, quanto de Tsunade. A opção que a kaiou-shin lhe deu era a mais acertada e se provaria benéfica. Inclusive, falou onde essa pessoa estaria o que lhe ajudaria e muito.

Sobre os bijuus e jinchuurikis, foi alarmante saber o destino deles. De fato, se algo não fosse feito, o mundo seria condenado. Afinal, havia outros seres perversos envolvidos e não somente os daquele mundo. Isso mudava tudo.

Além disso, se continuasse assim, ele nunca poderia ver o seu neto Konohamaru adulto e todas as realizações que ele faria, pois, estaria morto, sendo que o seu filho também compartilharia de seu destino.

De fato, eram visões tenebrosas.

Ele não desejava tal destino e imediatamente, traçou um plano para proteger aquele mundo, pois, senão fizesse nada, o futuro seria desolador.

Após alguns dias, as batalhas continuavam, sem os gennins de Sunagakure no Sato, pois, eles voltaram as suas vilas, enquanto prosseguiam os acordos de redenção de Sunagakure no Sato. Quanto a Otogakure no Sato, quando chegaram a vila, a mesma estava vazia.

No final de uma semana, são declarados aqueles que se tornariam chuunins, sendo que alguns foram escolhidos como jounnin, devido as suas habilidades acima de um chuunin. Só o título de chuunin não faria jus a eles. Algo assim era raro de acontecer. Poucos haviam ido para jounnin, direto.

Os que foram declarados jounnin, foram Naruto, Kurama, Ino, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji e Shino.

Já, Neiji, TenTen e alguns outros, se tornaram chuunins.

Pelos outros terem se tornado jounnins direito, eles passariam por um treinamento especial com times de jounnins, antes que pudessem liderar um grupo.

Afinal, para ser jounnin, precisava dominar, ao menos, dois elementos e ter um controle preciso do chakra, assim como conhecimentos avançados de ninjutsus, sendo muitos de rank alto e todos eles tinham esse requisito. Só precisavam aprender sobre liderança e planejamento. Algo que vinha somente pela experiência prática de campo.

Naquele momento, os amigos estavam comemorando em uma churrascaria, sendo que Neiji e TenTen se juntaram a eles, que comemoravam a sua promoção, enquanto que Kakashi, Gai e Asuma, olhavam desanimados a sua carteira, para conferir se teriam como pagar, já que Chouji estava junto e Asuma, havia sido esperto em enganar os outros dois, para pagarem a conta. Depois, Karin, com a sua mãe, se juntaram a comemoração, sendo que Naruto ficou feliz ao conhecer mais uma Uzumaki. Shion também se juntou a eles, tornando o local bem animado. Itachi, Shisui, Nagato, Konan e Yahiko, também se juntaram.

Yugao surge com uma jovem de cabelos verdes que sorria timidamente.

Quando Kurama a observa, se concentra e surge na mente da mesma, encontrando ela junto de Choumei, que fica surpreso ao ver a sua nee-san, só que com uma aparência bem jovem.

Então, Fuu pergunta:

\- Quem é ela, Choumei-kun?

\- É a minha nee-chan, Kurama. Claro que ela deveria ser mais velha.

\- Eu assumi uma aparência mais nova que o meu jinchuuriki. Fico feliz que está bem. Meu jinchuuriki é meu namorado e vai ensinar vocês, como fazer o Choumei-kun ficar fora do selo, com você. Podemos modificar esse selo. O que acham?

\- Poderei ficar com o Choumei-kun fora do selo? Sugoi! Ouviu, Choumei-kun? Ficaremos juntos!

Ela abraça o bijuu, que cora.

\- Sim, Fuu-chan.

Então, parte da consciência de Kurama, retorna para o seu corpo e ela murmura ao Naruto quem era, com o mesmo abrindo um enorme sorriso, puxando Fuu para a festa, com ela se apresentando a todos os outros que sorriem, fazendo a jovem se sentir feliz, pois, conseguiu mais amigos. Choumei dentro dela, ficava feliz ao ver o quanto a sua amada estava feliz.

Estava esperando ela ficar mais velha para confessar o seu amor, ainda mais, frente ao fato de que poderia assumir a sua forma semelhante a humana, fora do selo.

Portanto, estava ansioso para sair do selo, sem ela sofrer nada, como Kurama fazia, ao estar junto de seu jinchuuriki e namorado.

No dia seguinte, sendo que Naruto e Kurama, sempre dormiam juntos cada um vestido e na mesma cama, eles se levantam, enquanto Kakashi anunciava que iria pegar uma missão.

Após eles comerem, o casal sai, sendo que ao andarem alguns metros, são abordados por um Anbu, que fala:

\- O Hokage solicita uma reunião com vocês.

O casal consente, enquanto se dirigiam até o prédio do Hokage, saltando pelas casas, sendo que encontram Itachi e Shisui no caminho, assim como Nagato, Yahiko e Konan, além dos novos jounnins, amigos dele, com Chouji comendo como sempre. Fuu se junta a eles, sorrindo, cumprimentando todos.

Eles se juntam e começam a conversar, decidindo separarem algumas horas para fazerem uma pequena batalha entre eles, sendo algo que animou o grupo. Karin estava fazendo aulas complementares com uma chunnin, designada para ensiná-la, além de fazer um curso intensivo.

Então, Jiraya se junta a eles, sendo que ao longe, eles ouviam os gritos de raiva das mulheres, jurando que quando pegassem ele, iriam castrá-lo, com o sannin exibindo uma gota na cabeça, fazendo todos revirarem os olhos, enquanto que Kurama não compreendia e pergunta ao Naruto:

\- Por que eles falaram que vão castrá-lo, Naruto-kun?

\- É que Jiraya quebrou os preciosos vasos dela, pelo visto, Kurama-chan – ele fala sorrindo para Kurama, para depois olhar para Jiraya com uma face assustadora – Certo?

\- Claro... Eu fui fazer um dos meus saltos e acabe destruindo os belos vasos delas. Por isso. – Jiraya fala suando frio.

\- Entendi. Tem que tomar cuidado ao saltar.

\- Vou tomar cuidado, Kurama-chan.

Longe dali, no hospital, Sasuke havia acabado de ser liberado, sendo visível a sua raiva e ódio por ter sido derrotado de forma humilhante.

Conforme ele caminhava irritado pelas ruas, ele sente que alguém o observava e próximo dali, aparece uma pessoa e o mesmo se aproxima dele, perguntando:

\- Quem é você?

A mesma pessoa sai das sombras e baixa o capuz, revelando ser uma mulher de seios fartos, olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos, usando roupas provocantes.

\- Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

\- Eu me chamo Rias Gremory e estou representando Orochimaru, a mando do meu mestre. Orochimaru tem interesse em você e propõe um acordo. Em troca de poder e de habilidade para você controlar esse selo em seu pescoço, ele pede que seja o servo dele. Se aceitar, ficará ainda mais poderoso.

\- Orochimaru, seria aquele que me mordeu, lá na Floresta proibida, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Eu seria poderoso?

\- Ele diz que sim. E aí? Aceita?

\- Sim.

\- Há um grupo esperando você, fora de Konoha. Eles irão leva-lo até Orochimaru.

Quando ela se vira para sair, ele pergunta:

\- Quem é o seu mestre?

\- Demingra. Quem mais?

\- Qual o seu nome e por que o está servindo?

\- Eu me chamo Rias Gremory e assim como você, busco algo em troca de servi-lo. Ele me prometeu o que mais desejo. Além disso, ele aumentou os meus poderes. Com isso, poderei realizar os meus sonhos. Ele também pode realizar os seus, se perceber que é digno de se tornar um dos servos dele.

\- Interessante...

\- Mas, antes, treine com Orochimaru. Adeus.

Nisso, ela se afasta e mais a frente, desaparece em um circulo mágico vermelho, sendo que Sasuke pensou ter visto coisas, pois, parecia que ela tinha asas que lembravam os de morcegos, só que eram negras e bem finas.

\- Um akuma, como nas lendas? – ele pergunta consigo mesmo – Bem, se é ela um akuma, esse Demigra deve ser um demônio poderoso. Parece que enfim, poderei derrotar todos esses bastardos que ousaram me humilhar.

Sorrindo satisfeito, ele se dirige até os portões de Konoha e sai, sendo que, mais para frente, encontra um ninja que protegia o local e um grupo o esperando, usando roupas que lembravam um ANBU, sendo que ao deles havia corpos de shinobis de Konoha mortos. O que parecia ser o líder, fala:

\- Nosso mestre deseja que o levemos em segurança até ele.

\- Ótimo. Quando podemos partir?

\- Agora mesmo, se desejar.

Nisso, ele parte junto deles.

Longe dali, Mikoto chega ao hospital e fica preocupada quando descobre que Sasuke saiu e rapidamente, começa a procura-lo, sendo que usa kuchyouse no jutsu, para invocar vários gatos ninjas que saem em busca de seu filho, enquanto ela sentia o seu peito se restringir, pois, sentia que havia acontecido algo.

O tio de Naruto, Kasumi, junto de sua filha, Tayuya (多由也), sendo que no início, ela foi relutante em lembrar-se de sua infância, culpando o pai por abandoná-la, até que, ao forçar a memória, enquanto estava na cela, por precaução, se recordou de que foi sequestrada quando criança por ser uma Uzumaki. O seu pai não pode salvá-la, pois, foi atacado por vários inimigos.

Conforme as suas memórias foram destravadas, graças a ajuda do pai de Shikamaru, o seu pai havia perguntando a ela: "Poderia me permitir ser o seu pai, de novo, mesmo eu sendo indigno de ser chamado de pai, por não poder salvá-la naquele dia fatídico?"

Ela via a dor e a sinceridade nos olhos dele.

Chorando, enquanto amaldiçoava Orochimaru de tudo que era nome, era corre até ele e o abraça, chorando, sendo que falava: "Senti saudades, tou-chan".

Ela ajuda com informações sobre Orochimaru e o Nara notou que ela se arrependia e que de fato, odiava Oorchimaru com toda a força do seu coração, sendo que o pai dela jurou que o destroçaria e faria ele pagar por ter maltratado a sua amada filha.

Longe dali, em algum lugar, Orochimaru tremeu de medo, por algum motivo.

Desde então, ela obteve perdão do Hokage e morava com o seu genitor, com ambos procurando recuperar os anos que ficaram afastados por causa da cobra pedófila.

Naquele instante, pai e filha passeavam, sendo que ela usava belas roupas, quando nota que o pai dela avista Mikoto, chorando desesperada, enquanto parecia procurar algo.

Rapidamente, ele se acerca a ela, enquanto que Tayuya estava preocupada com a namorada de seu pai, sendo que aprovava o relacionamento de seu pai com ela, que pediu para a jovem chama-la de mãe.

Mikoto abraça Kasumi, sendo visível sua preocupação, com ele perguntando, preocupado:

\- O que aconteceu, Mikoto-chan? – ele usa o apelido que usavam na intimidade.

\- Sasuke sumiu do hospital e pelo horário, deveria estar no Distrito Uchiha. Por isso vim ao hospital. Eu julguei que ele ainda estava internado e que por isso, não apareceu em casa.

Kasumi suspira e fala:

\- Vou ajudar a procura-lo.

\- Eu também. – Tayuya fala determinada.

\- Obrigada.

Longe dali, no prédio do Hokage, todos ouviam atentamente sobre o encontro dele com a Kaiou-shin do tempo e tudo o que ela revelou.

\- Meus irmãos... – Kurama fica com lágrimas nos olhos – Eles não podem...

\- Maldito Madara! – Naruto exclama irado.

\- Não consigo acreditar que Obito se tornou esse monstro... – Kakashi murmura – Pelo visto, ele não sabe que Rin está viva e bem. Por tantos anos, eu fiquei me martirizando e me condenando...

\- Ela está viva, graças ao bijuu. Ele não quis desaparecer novamente e deve ter reconhecido a coragem e determinação dela ao se jogar na sua frente, tudo por amor a vila. Creio que nenhum outro dos jinchuurikis dele, chegaria a esse extremo pela sua vila. O que importa é que ela está viva e casada com outro jinchuuriki.

\- Kakashi, se Obito ver Rin viva, pode ser que ele desperte e ela poderá contar que foi armação do Madara. Um servo dele estava por trás da emboscada feita a vocês.

\- Sim, mas, chegar a perdoá-lo, não caberia a mim e sim, ao Naruto. – Kakashi fala olhando para o loiro – Por culpa dele, Naruto ficou órfão.

O loiro suspira e fala:

\- Não o consideraria meu melhor amigo e nem nada disso. Mas, reconheço que ele está sendo usado ao ser manipulado por Madara. Ele sofreu muito e aquele bastardo usou isso para controlar ele. Se formos analisar friamente, sem qualquer emoção atrapalhando, veremos que foi Madara que matou os meus pais e usou a minha amada Kurama-chan como ferramenta, tanto no passado, a capturando e a escravizando, assim como no presente. – nisso, o loiro torce os punhos e exclama – Vou destruir esse bastardo! Destruir não! Quero humilha-lo! Vou detoná-lo de todas as formas possíveis! Ele vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu!

Longe dali, em seu esconderijo, Madara treme de medo, por um motivo desconhecido ao mesmo.

De volta ao escritório do Hokage, Sarutobi fala:

\- Vou dividi-los em grupos.

Nisso, eles escutam batidas na porta e o Sandaime Hokage (三代目火影) desfaz o selo que abafava o som, para depois falar:

\- Entre.

Uma jovem entra e fala:

\- Tenten e Neiji, chegaram.

\- Excelente. Peça para eles esperarem um pouco. Quando puder, eu chamo eles.

\- Sim, senhor.

Ela fecha a porta e ele torna a fazer o jutsu para abafar qualquer som do ambiente, impedindo assim que alguém escutasse.

\- Como eu estava falando, vou dividi-los em grupos. Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten e Neiji, irão atrás da irmã de Tsunade, Tsukihime. Creio que será interessante a você, Gai e a você, Lee, encontrar com ela. Por isso, os estou enviando. – ele fala misteriosamente.

\- Como assim, Hokage-sama? – Gai pergunta curioso.

\- Vocês nunca se encontraram com ela, mas, o seu pai, sim, Gai.

\- O meu pai?

\- Isso mesmo. A missão de vocês é encontra-la e convidar ela para voltar a Konoha. De todos nessa sala, vocês dois são o que mais possuem chance de trazê-la.

\- Quem é Tsukihime? – Asuma pergunta curioso.

\- Irmã gêmea de Tsunade. Mas, não se deixem enganar. Ela não é como a irmã. É uma guerreira e ela desenvolveu técnicas que são usadas por alguns membros dessa vila. Ela também tem conhecimentos de ninjutsu médico. Através da Kaiou-shin do tempo, eu descobri que ela está na Vila da Neve. Parece que está desenvolvendo uma nova técnica. Escolhi Tenten também, pois, a técnica que ela usa de invocação de armas, foi desenvolvido e aperfeiçoado por Tsukihime.

\- Qual técnica ela desenvolveu? – Shino pergunta curioso.

\- Gōken (剛拳), Hachimon (八門) e a técnica usada por Tenten e outros shinobis, Kaifū no Jutsu (開封の術). Ela também é especialista em manuseio de armas. Uma guerreira acima de tudo, com um código de honra.

\- Gōken e Hachimon! – Rock Lee exclama, estarrecido.

\- Ela treinou o seu pai, Gai. Ela se sensibilizou com o fato dele querer lutar, mesmo não conseguindo usar ninjutsu. Ela é uma guerreira acima de tudo e a determinação dele, a fez ensinar o Hachimon a ele. Ela só treina aqueles que ela reconhece como sendo guerreiros dignos. Ouvi boatos de que ela aperfeiçoou o Hachimon, ao ponto de aplacar os efeitos colaterais da abertura do último portão. Inclusive, há boatos de uma técnica médica, que muitos associam a Tsunade, mas, não é verdade. Essa técnica permite lidar com alguns efeitos colaterais do último portão. Tsunade pegou tal técnica da irmã. Ou melhor, dizendo, a irmã ensinou a ela, para que ela não pudesse morrer em uma batalha. Tsukihime chegou a treinar a irmã em taijutsu, mas, ela preferia as jogatinas e a bebida, a ser uma guerreira e mesmo sendo a sua irmã, ela se afastou. Como eu disse. Ela só treina aqueles que sentem que tem uma alma guerreira. Ela é mestra, tanto do Gai, quanto de Rock Lee. – Sarutobi fala – Nunca pensei em procura-la antes, pois, ela é uma guerreira errante em busca de aperfeiçoamento constante e em busca de um oponente digno. É mais difícil encontrar ela, do que Tsunade. Mesmo em busca de um oponente digno e do aprimoramento de suas técnicas, ela tem senso de dever e muita responsabilidade. Talvez, consigam convencê-la a se tornar a próxima Hokage. Afinal, pretendo me aposentar.

\- O senhor faz bem. – Kakashi comenta.

\- Jiraya está se sentindo mal. – Kurama fala inocente, apontando para o lendário sannin, que está em um canto, encolhido e tremendo, fazendo todos arquearem o cenho.

\- Não está passando mal, Kurama-chan. Digamos que ela provocou a ira de Tsukihime. No passado, levou uma surra da Tsunade e teve danos internos, além de três costelas fraturadas e ficou gravemente ferido. O que Tsukihime fez com ele, torna a surra da Tsunade um carinho, em comparação. Claro que ela jurou castrar ele, se o reencontrasse. Vamos torcer para que ela tenha se esquecido desse incidente, após várias décadas. Se ela não esqueceu, recomendo que Jiraya fique a uma boa distância dela.

\- Por que elas fizeram isso? – Kurama pergunta inocente.

\- Por que ele resolveu fazer uma das performances dele com o sapo e acabou quebrando uma parede da casa de Tsunade. Quanto a Tsukihime, ele quebrou o vaso preferido dela. Jiraya era meio desastrado quando jovem, não era, Jiraya?

\- Sim, Hokage jiji. Eu era meio desastrado.

\- Ele continua desastrado, jiji. Ele destruiu os vasos de algumas mulheres, antes de se juntar a nós.

\- Em algum momento, ele vai tomar cuidado, Kurama-chan. – ele fala paternalmente a bijuu - Bem, voltando a divisão dos times. Quanto aos demais, vou dividi-los em outros grupos. A prioridade é proteger os jinchuurikis. Em todos eles, se possível, queria um kage bushin de Kurama e de Choumei. Vocês precisam de Kurama e de Choumei, para convencer os demais bijuus.

\- Pode contar comigo, jiji. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente.

\- Excelente. Dois jinchuurikis estão juntos por estarem casados. Um grupo bastará. São os jinchuurikis do Isobu (磯撫), Rin e do Saiken (犀犬), Utadaka. Eles têm uma filha. Gaara, jinchuuriki de Shizuka, será chamado para vim até aqui, para que possa explicar a situação a ele. Então, sobrará seis jinchuurikis. Dois estão em Kumogakure no Sato (雲隠れの里), Killer Bee, jinchuuriki de Gyuuki (牛鬼) e Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki de Matatabi (又旅). Dois em Iwagakure no Sato (岩隠れの里), o jinchuuriki de Son Goku (孫悟空), Roshi e o jinchuuriki de Kokuō (穆王), Han.

\- Hum... Precisaremos de quatro grupos e cada um com uma Kurama e um Choumei.

Fuu sorri e nisso, Choumei aparece ao lado dela em uma fumaça, tendo a aparência de dezoito anos, usando roupas descontraídas.

\- O sortudo Choumei está na área! Yeah!

Todos ficam com gotas, sendo que Kurama bate palmas e fala animada:

\- Como sempre, bem animado.

\- Yeah! – ele dá um sorriso colgate e faz uma pose Nice Guy, sendo seguido por Rock Lee e Gai.

\- Percebo que iremos nos dar super bem, Choumei-san!

\- Claro!

Os demais reviram os olhos e Kakashi fala, exasperado, em pensamento:

"Um terceiro Gai não! Por favor, Kami-sama! Que crime eu cometi para ter como punição a multiplicação de Gai´s?"

Kakashi fica com uma nuvem de depressão em cima da cabeça, na sala do Hokage, mais precisamente em um canto, fazendo, deprimido, círculos no chão, sendo que todos não compreendem o motivo, enquanto que Kurama e Fuu tentavam animá-lo, dando palmadinhas nas suas costas.

O Hokage pigarreia e fala, ainda com uma gota na cabeça:

\- Bem, já dividi os grupos. Kurama-chan, Fuu-chan, Choumei-kun Naruto-kun e Kakashi. Vocês irão a Kumogakure no Sato. Asuma, Ino e Chouji-kun, vocês irão encontrar Rin e Utadaka. Eles moram na Vila das flores. Uma pequena vila no país do Bambu. Itachi-kun, Shino-kun, Shisui-kun e Shikamaru-kun, vocês irão até Iwagakure no Sato. Precisamos da capacidade de estratégia lendária dos Nara, nessa missão. Os insetos de Shino poderão ser de grande ajuda. Vocês vão receber junto dos pergaminhos de missão, os pergaminhos escritos por mim e pergaminhos deixados pela Kaiou-shin do Tempo, para convencer eles da necessidade de se preparem e dos perigos, assim como, os pergaminhos especiais, irão mostrar o que irá ocorrer com o mundo, senão fizermos nada. O Raikage, não é tão cabeça-dura. Dará para vocês, convencê-lo. Mas, o Tsuchikage... Ele é famoso por ser mais cabeça dura do que um machado. Aí, entrará a lendária capacidade de estratégia de um Nara. Não acredito que o Tsuchikage, deixará vocês se aproximarem o suficiente dele, para poderem cumprir a missão com êxito. Choumei-kun e Kurama-chan, por favor.

\- Kage bushin no Jutsu! – os dois bijuus exclamam.

Nisso, surgem kage bushins para os outros grupos, sendo que eles se retiram da sala. Neiji e Tenten observam eles saindo, sendo que o Hyuuga vai até Naruto e fala:

\- Eu tenho uma grande divida com você, Naruto. O que puder fazer por você, me avise. Ficarei feliz em ajudar. Não tenho palavras para demonstrar toda a minha gratidão.

O loiro põe a mão no ombro dele e fala:

\- Aproveite a liberdade. Agora, é um pássaro livre. Não só você, assim como os outros.

Neiji sorri e fala:

\- Sim. Mas, saiba que para mim, tenho um grande débito com você.

\- Podemos ser amigos, o que acha? – o loiro estende a mão e Neiji a segura, o cumprimentando.

O loiro estende a mão a Tenten, que sorri e a segura, cumprimentando.

\- Quando voltarmos da missão, o que vocês acham de treinar conosco? Seria bom Hanabi treinar, também. Nos formamos um grupo de treino. Por isso, demonstramos aquele nível nas lutas. O que acham? Gostariam de se juntar a nós?

\- Nós adoraríamos! Né, Tenten?

A jovem cora e consente.

\- Então, está combinado.

Nisso, eles batem os punhos, quando Naruto oferece o seu punho, fazendo Neiji sorrir, antes deles se retirarem dali.

Então, o Hokage os chama a sala, sendo que já havia entregado um pergaminho especial da Kaiou-shin do tempo a Gai. Após Neiji e Tenten se inteirarem da missão, eles partem.

Em Kumogakure no Sato, mais precisamente na sala do Raikage, o mesmo batia os punhos na mesa, demonstrando a sua irritação, sendo que Killer Bee o olhava confuso, até que fala:

\- Qual o problema, nii-san?

\- Eu vi de novo aquela bela jovem. Tão linda. Tão meiga. Tão fofa. Parecia que ela flutuava, enquanto andava. Cada vez que a vejo o meu coração bate mais forte. Eu tento me aproximar dela, mas, ela me vê e foge, se perdendo na multidão. Já mandei ANBUs atrás dela e não tiveram êxito. Por que ela foge de mim? Eu a amo! Eu daria o céu, se ela me pedisse!

Então, ele cai na cadeira e chora desesperado como uma criança, fazendo Bee ficar com uma gota, compreendendo de quem ele falava. Yugito estava junto dele e sentia pena do Hokage.

Eles estavam junto de Nibi, dentro da mente de Yugito. Bee falava com a sua irmã:

\- Imouto... Veja... O Raikage não é ruim. Ele a ama e sei que ama ele também.

\- Como sabe disso? – ela pergunta timidamente.

\- Você cora quando fala dele e fica com um olhar sonhador. Acho que poderia se revelar a ele.

\- Bee está certo. Nii-san é correto! – Bee fala em meio a um rap.

\- Não sei... – ela está com a cauda em volta do corpo e as orelha felpudas abaixadas, batendo os polegares – Eu sinto meu coração se aquecer e bater fortemente por ele. Mas, ele me assusta.

Bee volta para a sua mente e fala ao seu irmão:

\- Eu acho que é o seu jeito que a assusta. Assim, todos o conhecem e bem, assim...

\- É por isso? – ele pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu vou tentar mudar por ela. Se mudar, terei chance?

Ele pergunta esperançoso e Yugito fala, sem graça:

\- Bem, acredito que sim.

\- Está decidido! Teremos um novo Raikage!

Bee e Yugito ficam com gotas, sendo que pensam ao mesmo tempo:

" _Será que isso vai prestar?"._

Dentro de Yugito, Nibi fica surpresa ao saber que ele chegaria ao extremo de mudar, por ela e podia ver, através de Yugito, as chamas de determinação dele, sendo que ela fala, timidamente, para a sua jinchuuriki:

"Vou me revelar, Yugito-chan."

"Isso é ótimo. Ele está determinado a mudar por você."

Nisso, Raikage vê uma nuvem de fumaça surgir ao lado de Yugito e Nibi surge, com um vestidinho azul comportado, com um laço na cabeça, sorrindo timidamente, com as mãos na frente do corpo e com um olhar meigo, abanando as caudas e as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça, que fazem um barulhinho fofo quando mexem.

Raikage fica surpreso para depois murmurar, se apaixonando ainda mais, se já era possível, enquanto murmurava:

\- Fofa... Muito fofa.

Nibi cora e ele acha a bijuu ainda mais fofa, enquanto que Nibi falava, timidamente:

\- Me chamo Matatabi. Foi o nome que o meu tou-chan deu para mim. Entre vocês sou conhecia como Nibi no nekomata. Sou uma bijuu. Os ANBUs não me acham, pois, sempre me refugio em Yugito-chan.

Então, outra fumaça surge ao lado de Bee, revelando Hachibi, que usava roupas formais e elegantes, agindo como um cavalheiro:

\- Sou Gyuuki. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Sou nii-san de Matatabi-chan. Sou conhecido entre vocês como Hachibi.

Ao mesmo tempo, longe dali, Roushi e Han andavam juntos, sendo que Kokuou estava mais afastada, junto de Son Goku conversando, sendo que junto deles, havia uma garotinha, filha de Roushi. A mãe dela estava gravemente enferma e mandou uma carta a Roushi.

Ao contrário dos outros universos, a carta chegou as mãos dele e ele pode buscar a sua filha, assim como cuidar do enterro da mãe dela. A menina tinha doze anos e ao ouvir ela chamar ele de tou-chan, ele se sentiu feliz, pois, acreditava que sentia falta de ter uma família. Se tornou super protetor com ela e notou que Son Goku, usando roupas de artes marciais, parecia ter um apreço especial pela sua filha.

Han notou o ciúme que ele mostrava por Son Goku, estar dando muita atenção a filha dele que parecia corar, próxima do bijuu e fala:

\- Son Goku a respeita. Nunca faria nada desrespeitoso. Ele é um artista marcial honrado.

\- Eu sei, mas... Ela é a minha princesinha. – ele fala com lágrimas nos olhos, fazendo Han exibir uma gota.

Ele dá palmadinhas no ombro dele e fala:

\- Ela está crescendo. Não poderá manter os outros homens afastados dela. Agora, ela é jovem, mas...

\- O que acha deles virarem larva vulcânica? Eu conseguiria afastá-los, né? – ele fala esperançoso.

Han, ainda com uma gota, falava:

\- Não precisa ser tão extremo.

\- Ela é a minha princesinha e ninguém toca na minha princesa. Quando for pai, vai saber.

Han olha para Kokuou. Ele a amava e queria ter filhos com ela. Mas, não sabia se ela seria capaz de conceber. Mesmo assim, ficaria com ela e se de fato, desejassem filhos, eles podiam adotar. Ele a amava demais, para não ficar com ela. Ela era a única mulher que desejava.

\- Deveria confessar os seus sentimentos por ela, amigo.

\- Ela ainda é muito nova – Roshi arqueia o cenho – Assim, eu sei que ela tem vários séculos de vida. Mas, o corpo dela é de quinze anos. Quando ela tiver um corpo mais velho, eu falo. Talvez quando ela tiver uns dezoito anos.

\- Por que não dezessete? Deixaria para fazer amor com ela, quando ela tivesse mais de dezoito. Não vejo porque não podem namorar antes.

\- E se ela não me amar? – Han pergunta preocupado.

\- Ela o ama. Está em seus olhos. Acredite amigo. Tenho mais experiência de vida do que você.

Han fica pensativo.

\- Claro que terá que se entender com Son Goku. Ele é um irmão muito protetor. Mesmo sendo mais novo do que ela. Terá que pedir autorização dele.

Ele olha para Son Goku que ouviu a conversa ao contrário de Kokuou, que estava absorta em uma conversa animada com a filha de Roshi. O bijuu lançou um olhar mortal a Han, como se o desafiasse a tentar pedir a sua autorização, fazendo o jinchuuriki suar, enquanto Roushi se lastimava pelo amigo.


	23. Entre a Neve e as Correntes

**Capítulo 23: Entre a Neve e as Correntes**

Naruto, Kurama, Choumei, Fuu, Kakashi e Jiraya estavam indo na direção de Iwakagure no Sato quando se surpreenderam ao encontrarem os jinchuurikis, que estavam procurando junto de uma jovem. Eles estavam um pouco feridos e com roupas danificadas sendo que imediatamente ficaram tensos ao verem shinobis, cujas bandanas tinham o símbolo de Konoha. De repente Kokuou e Son Goku saíram de seus jinchuurikis sorrindo ao verem Kurama e Choumei.

Depois de algumas apresentações os jinchuurikis de Iwa explicaram porque estavam longe de sua aldeia. Ao que parece Oonoki tinha uma opinião que os jichuurikis deviam ser armas de guerra. Uma opinião muito semelhante a um certo falcão de guerra escondido no subsolo de Konoha...

Eles haviam sido chamados ao escritório do Tsuchikage alguns dias atrás e viram uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos com ele. A mulher era ninguém menos que Mito Uzumaki que imediatamente os prendeu com as suas correntes. De repente um homem de aparência demoniáca havia surgido sorrindo maliciosamente fazendo-os suarem frio.

Son Goku e Kokuo haviam se visto incapazes de ajudar seus jinchuurikis porém felizmente um jovem os salvou.

Flash Back On:

As correntes haviam sido feitas em pedaços fatiados por um jovem de cabelos azuis espetados, olhos chocolate, cauda de macaco, usando calças negras, botas de combate marrons, camisa azul, jaqueta negra com os kanjis "lua" e "céu" e tinha uma katana coberta por chamas azuis numa das mãos. Era óbvio quem tinha cortado as correntes.

Han: Quem é você?

O jovem olhou para eles antes de dizer sério:

"Meu nome não é importante. Eu sugiro que vocês peguem a filha de Hoshi-san e caiam fora desse buraco."

E dizendo isso ele criou um paredão de chamas azuis separando eles da ruiva e do Kage. Han e Hoshi seguiram o conselho pegando a filha do último e fugindo da aldeia quebrando ossos de qualquer Anbu, que os perseguiu.

Flash Back Off:

Jiraya: Será que esse cara está relacionado aos seus amigos?

Naruto: É possível.

Han: Mas por que estavam nos procurando?

Kurama: Porque uma organização chamada Akatsuki está tentando nos capturar a gente para ressuscitar o Juubi e prender o planeta num genjutsu eterno.

Son Goku: E quem é o líder dessa organização Kurama-imoutochan?

Kurama: Uchiha Madara.

O sangue dos Bijuus gelou nessa revelação. Com o pergaminho de Chronoa, a Kaioshin do Tempo, eles explicaram sobre o plano "Olho da Lua". Esse genjutsu eterno transformava as pessoas, com o passar do tempo, em Zetsus brancos.

Os ex-humanos agora Zetsus, cujo poder e consciência foram absorvidos pelo Juubi, que seria uma árvore que devorava Chakra. Todos tremeram ao imaginar que o mundo tinha uma grande possibilidade de se tornar assim. Kakashi estava se perguntando como Obito tinha coragem de participar de um plano assim, matar o sensei deles e condenar Naruto a uma vida de sofrimento.

Ele se perguntou se seu amigo, se é que ele podia chamá-lo assim, ainda tinha salvação.

Yuki no Kuni:

O time Gai havia pego um navio em direção a Yuki no Kuni para encontrar Tsukino. Eles descobriram que havia pessoas gravando um filme no navio indo para o país também sendo que o diretor, os contratou como guarda costas. Tenten ficou animada pois era o filme da "Princesa Fuu" que estavam gravando e ela viu Yukie Fujikaze sua atriz favorita ali porém, Yukie agia como uma garota mimada a desapontando.

Tenten: A princesa Fu sempre era tão gentil...

Lee: Parece que o que vemos nas telas não é verdade na vida real.

Tenten: Uma pena... Eu pensei que ela seria como a personagem.

Neji: Por que o navio está parando?

Gai: Os atores querem filmar algumas cenas naquele local. (aponta para uma ilha de gelo e neve)

Eles estavam se preparando para gravar quando uma explosão ocorreu no topo de uma colina, do Ice Berg. Da fumaça surgiram três pessoas com armaduras usando o símbolo de Yukikagure no Sato. Eram dois homens e uma mulher.

Um dos homens parecia ser o líder, tinha cabelos azul marinho e olhos verdes claros parecendo ser o líder. O outro homem era grande, musculoso, com cabelos roxos e olhos escuros. E finalmente a mulher cabelos cor de rosa, olhos verdes claro e um belo corpo.

Gai: Quem são vocês?

Eles se apresentaram:

"Nadare Roga."

"Mizore Fuyukuma."

"Fubuki Kakuyoko."

Nadare: Nós viemos aqui pegar a Koyuki Kazehana-Hime. Agora se vocês forem gentis conosco... (ele e seus companheiros brilham roxo) Saiam de perto e talvez não mataremos vocês.

Gai: Eu acho que nbão faremos isso Nadare-san! Ao invés disso lhe mostraremos o poder da juventude!

Lee: Com toda a certeza Gai-sensei!

Porém antes que a batalha se iniciasse uma mulher de cabelos negros curtos, usando máscara branca, top negro, jaqueta cinza, calças negras e brilhando roxo surgiu caminhando na direção deles. O time Gai estreitou os olhos sabendo que não seria uma batalha fácil. A mulher moveu as mãos dizendo mecanicamente:

"Ice Make: Katana."

Uma katana de gelo surgiu em suas mãos e ela apontou para o jounnin e chunnis de Konoha. Gai rapidamente deu ordens para Tenten e Neji lutarem contra a mulher e Lee acompanhá-lo na batalha contra os shinobis, de Yuki. Tenten sacou um par de Tonfas e os usou para bloquear os ataques de katana, da mascarada enquanto Neji se aproximava com o Byakugan ativado, se surpreendendo ao não ver os tenketsus.

Neji (pensa nervoso): Será que a máscara tem algo a ver com isso?

Ele tentou atacar mas a mulher jogou a espada para cima antes de chutar ele e Tenten para afastá-los, e mover as mãos novamente enquanto dizia:

"Ice Make: Clone."

Um clone feito de gelo e neve surgiu no local empunhando uma katana de gelo como a da Mascarada. Isso fez ambos os chunnins de Konoha tensos ao perceberem que a mulher tinha todas as vantagens por estarem num local, em que a temperatura ajudava suas técnicas. Além disso o gelo no local devia diminuir a quantidade de Chakra manipulando-o, ao invés de ter de criá-lo.

Tenten: É nessas horas que eu gostaria de saber um ninjutsu elemental. Quando voltarmos para Konoha irei pedir a Naruto e Kurama-chan me ensinarem alguns.

Neji: Irei pedir junto com você Tenten. Mas devemos nos concentrar na tarefa que temos nas mãos.

Nisso novamente a Macarada e sua clone atacaram os dois que se esquivavam o melhor que podiam, enquanto procuravam aberturas para contra atacar. De repente ela manipulou o gelo fazendo o chão onde ambos estavam tão liso que eles escorregaram e caíram de costas no chão, sendo presos por correntes de gelo. Gai e Lee estavam ocupados enfrentando seus adversários sem poder ajudar.

Parecia ser o fim para os dois antes de uma mulher loira surgir chutando a Mascarada e sua cópia de gelo, destruindo a última, com incrível força para o espanto deles. A Mascarada se levantou tirando a neve de suas roupas antes de tirar a jaqueta jogando-a no chão deixando-os confusos nessa ação. Gai e Lee continuavam enfrentando os Yuki-nins com vantagem.

Os ninjas adversários usavam armaduras que aumentavam seus poderes de ninjutsu e genjutsu assim como aumentavam sua capacidades defensivas aos mesmos, mas tinha uma enorme falha. Era vulnerável a taijutsu a especialidade dos seus adversáriso vindos de Konoha. Enquanto isso a Loira Misteriosa e a Mascarada continuavam se enfrentando chocando golpes e técnicas poderosas.

De repente os ninjas de Yukikagure e a Mascarada sumiram num flash roxo muito para a surpresa deles. Gai se aproximou da loira e perguntou quem ela era ao que ela respondeu:

"Sou Tsukihime Senju."

Tenten: Tsukihime-sama? (puxa papel e caneta do nada) Pode me dar um autógrafo?

Todos os shinobis e civis no local ficam com gotas nas cabeças.

Gai: Perdoe a minha aluna Tsukihime-sama mas ela fica assim quando conhece Kunoichis poderosas e famosas como a senhora.

Tsukihime: Compreendo. O que vocês fazem aqui?

Gai: O Sandaime Hokage-sama está pedindo que você retorne a Konoha para assumir o posto de Godaime Hokage.

Tsukihime: Eu ouvi o que andou ocorrendo. Parece que ele enfim decidiu se aposentar não é mesmo? Vieram na direção de Yuki no Kuni só por causa disso?

Neji: Na verdade também estamos aqui para proteger a atriz Yukie Fujikaze... Se é que esse é o nome dela.

Sandayu Asama, um dos dublês que na verdade era um guarda costas disfarçado, explicou que Yukie era na verdade Koyuki Kazahana a Princesa de Yuki no Kuni. A terra tinha sido tomada por seu tio, Dotō Kazahana e sua equipe de três homens de ninja quando era criança. Dotō quer o colar de cristal de Yukie para desbloquear o tesouro da Terra da Neve, que o pai de Yukie, o daimyō tinha escondido antes de ser assassinado.

Muitos cidadãos duvidaram que ela tenha sobrevivido, aparentemente Kakashi foi responsável por seu resgate durante o dia da revolta. Sandayū eventualmente a encontraria no palco um dia e se considerava afortunada de se tornar seu gerente. Após a discussão o diretor decidiu que a filmagem continuaria, intrigado com a idéia de ter uma princesa real interpretando a princesa no filme.

Sandayu: Você vê, por todo o clima frio e severo, foi um lugar de avanço tecnológico como nenhum outro dentro dos Países Elementais, e nosso amado Daimyo só desejava expandi-lo encontrando uma maneira de trazer a estação da primavera para nosso país. Doto quer usar o que seu irmão estava fazendo em uma arma mas, mesmo que o homem encontrou, para fazer a máquina funcionar, ele precisa de algo na possessão da princesa e que a chave é a chave. A chave que a princesa tem em sua posse.

Koyuki: Eu não irei voltar a Yuki no Kuni! (todos olham para ela) Esse país só me trouxe sofrimento desde que nasci e só há morte nesse lugar! Nada cresce num local que só há neve!

Tsukihime (ignora as palavras de Koyuki e analisa o cristal): Pelo que você falou do Daimyo anterior esse invento não deve ser uma arma mas sim algo que trará vida, a Yukie no Kuni. Talvez um gerador de calor?

Sandayu: É possível pois seria a cara dele criar algo assim.

Koyuki (furiosa): Vocês estão me ouvindo? Eu não irei retornar a Yuki no Kuni! A primavera não pode ser trazida para este país. É um lugar frio e cruel para viver, e você está prestes a conhecê-lo de primeira mão, juntamente com todo o sofrimento que este lugar tem para oferecer. Vocês não sabem nada sobre sofrimento!

A próxima coisa que Koyuki sabia era que ela estava no chão encarando os olhos furiosos de Neji com seu Byakugan ativado. Ele rosnou para ela furioso:

"VOCÊ SE ATREVE DIZER A MIM QUE EU NÃO SEI O QUE É SOFRIMENTO SUA DONZELA MIMADA? EU FUI UM ESCRAVO ATÉ RECENTEMENTE E SÓ FUI LIBERTADO POIS MINHA PRIMA MAIS NOVA E MEU TIO FINALMENTE CONSEGUIRAM LIVRAR EU E O RESTO DE NOSSA FAMÍLIA, DO SELO QUE MOSTRAVA NOS ESCRAVIZAVA. EU JÁ TINHA VÁRIOS DOS MEUS PARENTES SEREM MOLESTADOS ANTES! NÃO SE ATREVA A ME DIZER QUE EU NÃO SEI O QUE É SOFRIMENTO!"

E dizendo isso o Hyuuga a largou se levantando antes de sair dali com Tenten o seguindo. Tsukihime ergueu uma sombrancelha.

Tsukihime: Então quer dizer que o selo foi enfim abolido?

Gai: Foi graças a Hiashi-sama, sua filha Hanabi e a ajuda de Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsukihime: O filho de Minato e Kushina? Ele puxou os pais?

Gai: Com certeza! Ele mostra um poder inflamado pelo fogo da juventude!

Lee: Com certeza Gai-sensei!

Os dois choram olhando para o horizonte fazendo todos ficarem com gotas nas cabeças.

Cupúla do Tempo e Espaço:

Chronoa estava com um conjunto de esferas do dragão a sua frente pensativa depois de assistir eventos do passado, daquele universo em particular. Demingra já estava interferindo mesmo antes de Obito ser encontrado por Madara. Na verdade nessa dimensão Obito não seria encontrado pelo Uchiha perverso e morrido esmagado enquanto Madara eventualmente morreria de uma doença junto de Zetsu. Nessa Demingra ajudou Madara a encontrar Obito, sem o conhecimento de ambos.

Assim as mortes de Minato e Kushina não teriam acontecido. Bem era hora de mudar isso.

Chronoa: Saia daí Shen Long.

O dragão verde de olhos vermelhos oriental surgiu das sete esferas antes de olhar para Chronoa e dizer respeitosamente:

"Quais são os seus desejos Chronoa-sama?"

Chronoa (sorri): Só tenho um hoje. Traga Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze de volta a vida aqui na minha presença por favor.

Shen Long: Sim senhora.

De repente Minato e Kushina surgiram na Cupúla do Tempo usando seus trajes shinobis. Eles olharam para o local confusos antes de notarem Shen Long e Chronoa arregalando os olhos.

Chronoa (sorrindo): Temos de conversar um pouco Kushina-san e Minato-san.


	24. Kumogakure no Sato

**Notas do Autor**

Naruto, Kurama, Choumei e Fuu, junto de Kakashi, chegam a Kumogakure no Sato e...

O Raikage fica...

Em Konohagakure no Sato, o Hokage...

Gai fica...

 **Capítulo 24 - Kumogakure no Sato**

Algumas horas antes, no universo de Naruto, na Terra, mais precisamente nos arredores de Kumogakure no Sato, Naruto, Kurama, Fuu e Choumei, sendo estes os originais, juntamente com Kakashi, chegam aos enormes portões da vila onde são recepcionados por ninjas desconfiados que identificam a bandana de Konoha neles.

O que parecia o líder se aproxima e pergunta de mau humor:

\- O que vocês desejam aqui, ninjas de Konohagakure no Sato?

Kakashi se aproxima e fala entregando um pergaminho:

\- Tenho ordens do Hokage-sama da minha vila para me encontrar com o Raikage-sama.

O líder, ressabiado, pega o pergaminho, passando a ler atentamente, alterando em olhar do grupo para o pergaminho e vice-versa, arqueando o cenho, até que alguém tira o pergaminho dele que exclama:

\- Ei! Como ousa...!

Então, ele fica estupefato ao ver que era Darui, o braço direito do Raikage, que havia pegado o pergaminho e começou a ler, sendo que alternava com selos, como se desejasse confirmar a autenticidade.

\- Darui-sama! Perdoe-me. Não vi que era o senhor.

Ele nada responde, sendo que levanta os olhos do pergaminho, para depois olhar para o grupo, falando após alguns minutos:

\- Entendo. Bem, podem entrar. Vou leva-los a presença do Raikage-sama.

Eles agradecem e conforme andavam, Naruto pergunta:

\- Qual o seu nome?

Com a sua usual calma e com um tom preguiçoso, ele responde:

\- Sou Darui, o segundo braço direito do Boss. O primeiro é Killer B, o otouto dele. Fiquei curioso ao saber que tínhamos visita de outra vila.

Ele olha para eles e pergunta:

\- Quem são vocês? – ele olha para Kakashi – Eu sei que você é filho do Canino Branco de Konoha, Copy ninja Kakashi ou Kakashi do Sharingan, Kakashi Hatake.

\- Sou Naruto Uzumaki. – ele fala, sendo que não pode impedir o fato de achar Darui parecido, de certa forma, com Shikamaru.

\- Me chamo Kurama. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – ela se apresenta, falando meigamente, enquanto se curvava levemente.

\- Sou Fuu, prazer! – ela exclama, animada, fazendo uma saudação com a mão na testa, como se batesse continência.

\- Sou o sortudo Choumei! Yeah! – ele fala fazendo uma pose.

\- Prazer.

Ele fala educadamente, enquanto que evitava pensar no fato de que já bastava as poses de Killer B. Ter mais um, fazendo isso, era no mínimo um pesadelo e frente a tal pensamento, não pode deixar de suspirar, enquanto que agradecia o fato de Choumei ser de outra vila.

Em uma sala anexa ao escritório do Raikage, Matatabi estava sentada em frente a uma mesa farta de café, sendo que o Raikage se mostrava prestativo, a servindo, para depois puxar conversa, com a bijuu que falava timidamente, sendo que ele achava ela fofa demais. Inclusive, ouviu, ela ronronar algumas vezes e isso a fazia ficar ainda mais fofa ao ver dele.

Ele sempre perguntava sobre o dia dela, como estava se sentindo e se queria algo.

Yugito, B, Gyuuki, Samui, Karui e Omoi estavam com gotas na cabeça, pois, quando o Kage deles percebeu que o seu jeito intempestivo podia deixar Matatabi desconcertada e até fazê-la ter receio dele, ele, prontamente, passou a ser mais controlado e inclusive, graças a influência dela, ele usava a porta e não mais corria até a janela, estourando a mesma e a parede, se lançando para o chão como ele fazia no passado, quando saia desembestado por ser intempestivo em algumas situações.

Os moradores da vila notaram que o Raikage deles estava mais ponderado e menos propenso a simplesmente destruir os obstáculos em seu caminho, preferindo desviar, usando as portas e corredores, por exemplo, do que no passado, em que ele avançava destruindo paredes, apenas pela pressa. Eles agradeciam e muito a jovem que ajudou ele a ser menos intempestivo e pavio curto.

Eles confessavam que mesmo sabendo que o Raikage deles era daquele jeito, parecendo de fato um relâmpago, eles se assustavam, muitas vezes.

Agora, estava tudo mais calmo e eles agradeciam e muito a mudança.

Afinal, o Raikage não deixava de ser uma presença que denotava poder. Isso não mudou. Apenas passou a tomar as coisas com mais parcimônia e desviava dos obstáculos.

\- Nunca imaginei que o meu irmão mudaria tanto. – B comenta surpreso.

\- Eu também não imaginava que o Raikage-sama mudaria tanto pela Matatabi-chan. Quem diria que ela poderia aplacá-lo?

O Raikage oferece um doce a Matatabi que pega gentilmente e fala meigamente:

\- Obrigada, nyah. – ela agradece, mexendo as orelhas e caudas, sendo que as orelhas fazem um som fofo.

Raikage suspira apaixonado, fazendo mais gotas surgirem nos demais, sendo que preocupado com ela, inclusive demasiadamente, havia mandado o Time Samui, que era o melhor time de toda a Kumogakure no Sato, para cuidar da escolta de Matatabi, além de colocar jounnins de prontidão.

Os jounnins não sabiam que quem protegiam era uma bijuu, mas, o Time Samui sabia que era a Nibi no nekomata. Ou melhor, Matatabi e por isso não estranhavam mais as orelhas e as caudas. Eles também sabiam que o homem de terno ao lado de B, aparentando ser sério e centrado era Gyuuki, aqueles que conheciam como Hachibi.

Então, Raikage se surpreende quando Matatabi se levanta, sorrindo, sendo que pergunta curioso:

\- Matatabi-chan?

\- Meus outros irmãos estão aqui. Estava com saudades deles. Você os sentiu, Gyuuki onii-chan?

\- Agora que você falou... – ele comenta pensativo – Vejo que é a Kurama nee-chan e o otouto Choumei.

Então, Darui entra e fala:

\- Ninjas de Konohagakure no Sato estão aqui e desejam falar com o senhor, Boss (chefe).

\- Entendo. Vou encontra-los no escritório. Poderia ficar aqui, Matatabi-chan, junto dos outros?

Os demais entendiam o ato do Raikage e considerando os sentimentos dele para com Matatabi, seria uma atitude normal protegê-la.

\- Posso ir, C-kun? – ela fala usando o apelido que ele pediu para ela usar com ele.

Ela o olha com os olhos pedintes e ele acaba cedendo, como sempre acontece.

Na verdade, ele queria tanto protegê-la, que havia pedido para ela ficar ali por precaução, pois, não sabia o que os ninjas queriam e havia dois jinchuurikis. Mesmo tendo B e Gyuuki, além de Darui e o time de Samui, não queria arriscar. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que os bijuus eram alvos de outras vilas. Claro que Yugito também era protegida, já que era jinchuuriki dela e as suas missões foram mudadas para missões internas no prédio do Hokage e áreas adjacentes.

Afinal, se Yugito fosse capturada, a sua amada Matatabi seria capturada também.

\- Pode ir, mas, fique junto de mim, sendo que fique um pouco atrás dos outros.

\- Não sinto qualquer hostilidade oriunda deles. Se quisessem me fazer mal ou tivessem alguma má intenção, eu e Gyuuki sentiríamos de imediato. Nós bijuus estamos muito unidos, em um nível que não compreenderiam e que não conseguiríamos sequer colocar em palavras. Provavelmente, é por termos sido, um dia, um único ser. Portanto, podemos sentir através deles e não estamos sentindo isso. Não é, Gyuuki onii-chan?

O bijuu adianta um passo e fala:

\- Ela está certa, jovem Raikage-sama. Eles podem ocultar por si mesmos, mas, não podem ocultar através dos bijuus. Nós espelhamos os reais sentimentos de nossos jinchuurikis.

\- Entendo... Mesmo assim, quero que fiquem atentos. Naquela sala, a prioridade será a Matatabi-chan e a Yugito. Entenderam? São as minhas ordens.

Todos consentem e após ter a confirmação deles, ele acessa a porta que dava a um corredor que fornecia acesso ao escritório do Kage.

Ao entrar na sala, Matatabi contém a muito custo a vontade de abraçar os seus irmãos, sendo o mesmo para Gyuuki, sendo que a bijuu fala:

\- Aquela é a Kurama onee-chan e aquele é o Choumei onii-chan.

Ele olha para a jovem de aparência meiga com cabelos na cor laranja e olhos vermelhos, para depois ver o homem com uma aparência de dezessete anos, usando roupas folgadas. Depois, ele olha para os outros e seu olhar se fixa em Naruto, falando:

\- Você lembra Minato Namikaze, o relâmpago dourado de Konohagakure no Sato.

\- Ele é o meu pai. Sou Naruto Uzumaki.

Raikage abana a cabeça para os lados e fala com um sorriso de canto:

\- Lembra muito o seu pai. No passado, o enfrentei algumas vezes. Mesmo naquela época, ele era um shinobi distinto dos demais... Bem, vocês dois são bijuus. Kurama e Choumei, certo? Quando a vocês dois... Quem são?

\- Sou Fuu, Raikage-sama! Jinchuuriki do Choumei-kun! Prazer em conhecê-lo! – ela exclama animada como sempre.

\- Sou Kakashi Hatake. Sou conhecido como Kakashi do Sharingan ou Ninja Copy Kakashi, filho do Canino Branco de Konoha.

\- Já ouvi falar muito de você. É bem famoso. Bem, o que o Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato deseja comigo?

\- Antes, gostaríamos que visse esse pergaminho. – Kakashi estende o pergaminho dado por Chornoa.

Raikage pega ressabiado e ao tocar, o mesmo brilha.

Rapidamente, os demais ficam em prontidão, até que eles são levados para dentro de uma espécie de filme que mostrava os ataques aos bijuus, a Akatsuki os capturando e depois, o Juubi, assim como o ressurgimento de Kaguya. Mostrava Obito, Kabuto, Orochimaru e Madara, além de mostrar Mito Uzumaki e os outros membros da Akatsuki, além de mostrar os servos de Demingra e o mesmo.

No final, Chornoa aparece para eles.

Então, eles voltam a sala e o pergaminho desaparece, com eles percebendo pelo relógio na parede que se passou menos de um minuto, apesar de parecerem horas.

\- Isso... – Raikage fala estarrecido, suando frio, assim como os demais – Mas...

Então, Matatabi vai até Kurama e a abraça, para depois abraçar Choumei. Gyuuki vai até eles e os abraça, comentando:

\- Nunca imaginei que a nee-chan apareceria com uma aparência mais nova do que a minha e de Matatabi-chan.

\- Bem, meu jinchuuriki é mais novo do que o seu, logo, assumi essa aparência. – Kurama fala – Para mim, também é estranho. Sei que sou a mais velha, mas, ter que olhar para cima para vê-los é um pouco estranho.

O Raikage comenta ainda estupefato:

\- Estas visões...

\- Elas são verdadeiras. Isso é o que irá acontecer se não intervimos. Por isso, estamos indo até os bijuus e seus jinchuurikis. Não podemos permitir que os bijuus, sejam capturados e confinados. Claro que o nosso plano para salvá-los, não impedirá Kaguya de ressurgir. Segundo Chornoa-sama, há certos acontecimentos e eventos que estão fardados a acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. Um exemplo disso é a Akatsuki. Mesmo sem o líder original, embora este foi manipulado por Obito para criar a Akatsuki e este, por sua vez, foi manipulado nas sombras, juntamente com o Madara, pelo Zetsu Negro, esse que seria o líder original não a criou, pois, foi salvo do seu destino. Mesmo com essa mudança, a Akatsuki surgiu, mas, dessa vez, por intermédio de outra pessoa. Isso mostra que não importa as mudanças que acontece na linha original do tempo, se tal evento ou acontecimento está fardado a acontecer, ele irá acontecer. Ou seja, de um jeito ou de outro, a Akatsuki iria surgir. Esse é só um dos exemplos. Madara vai voltar e teremos o retorno de Kaguya. Esses são dois fatos inevitáveis e fardados a acontecer, como foi com a Akatsuki. – Naruto fala seriamente.

\- Então...

\- O que podemos fazer é dar a nós as melhores chances para reagirmos. Podemos impedir muitas mortes se pudermos ter os bijuus conosco e não confinados. Com os bijuus passando a ajudar a humanidade, por si mesmos, teremos mais chances de enfrentar o que virá. – Kakashi fala.

\- Se impedirmos que os bijuus sejam capturados, o Juubi não poderá ser ressuscitado. Inclusive, podemos destruir a estátua do Juubi que é o seu corpo, o Gedou Mazou. Assim, não haveria onde colocar os bijuus. – Darui comenta esperançoso – Não vejo como o Juubi ou a Kaguya, possam voltar sem a estátua.

\- Se nós unirmos, eu e os meus irmãos, podemos usar uma técnica para localizar a estátua. Claro que iria demorar um pouco, após ser lançada a técnica, pois, iria verificar o mundo inteiro e ele é enorme. Só precisamos estar em um círculo e usarmos uma sequência de selos em conjunto. Depois, podemos continuar com as nossas vidas e quando for localizada a estátua que é o corpo do Juubi, irá surgir em nossas mentes o local. Talvez demore alguns anos. – Kurama comenta pensativa.

\- Entendo... Então querem, ao menos, reunir todos os bijuus em um único local?

\- Isso mesmo, jovem Raikage-sama. – Choumei fala – É a única chance. Porém, é como Chonoa-sama disse. O Juubi vai surgir de um jeito ou de outro.

O Raikage não estranhou o fato do bijuu se referir a ele como jovem, pois, os bijuus têm vários séculos de vida e de fato, frente a todo esse tempo de existência, ele pode ser considerado jovem. Mesmo sabendo que Matatabi tinha inúmeros séculos de vida, ele não conseguia vê-la como um ser milenar. A aparência meiga e jovem dela destoava totalmente a idade milenar que ela tinha.

\- Mas, como isso será possível? – Karui pergunta estupefato.

\- Aquele bastardo do Demingra pode buscar um Juubi de qualquer outro universo. Afinal, agora vocês sabem que há o multiverso. Basta conseguir um Juubi e o usar o ritual do Tsuki Me. Pronto. Teremos o retorno de Kaguya. – Naruto fala, seriamente.

\- Não duvido que aquele bastardo, conseguiria algo assim. – Choumei fala.

\- Imagino que Chronoa-sama está intervindo, pelo que compreendemos de sua autoridade e poder, pois, o bastardo do Demingra está intervindo nesse mundo, certo? – Samui pergunta em tom de confirmação, sendo que eles ainda assimilavam o fato de que havia o multiverso e um ser que cuidava do multiverso.

\- Sim. Só por isso. O desgraçado está alterando vários multiversos e esse é um dos que ele está alterando. Por isso, que ela está intervindo. Se Demingra não tivesse começado a intervir nesse universo, ela não poderia intervir. – Fuu fala.

\- Também quero entregar algo aos bijuus e seus jinchuurikis.

Naruto estende Kunais com pergaminhos.

\- Isso é... – Matatabi comenta surpresa.

\- Caso sejam atacados por alguém da Akatsuki, basta segurar o selo, que eu e os demais iremos aparecer na frente de vocês. Eu aprimorei o jutsu do meu pai, no sentido de que cada Kunai só será ativada pela primeira pessoa que a segurou. Isso impede que outros a usem. Além disso, caso não usem de imediato, ele sente o chakra. Se alguém fica inconsciente ou muito fraco, a emissão de chakra diminui e se isso acontecer, o jutsu será ativado, automaticamente, pela perda de chakra de seus portadores e daqueles que reconhecem como sendo os seus donos.

\- Incrível! – Raikage fala, olhando para a Kunai nas mãos de Matatabi – De fato, você herdou a genialidade do seu pai. Pelo visto, aquele ditado que uma geração supera a outra é verdade.

Naruto sorri, enquanto que Kakashi pegava um pergaminho e estendia ao Uzumaki, falando:

\- Neste pergaminho, vocês terão acesso as técnicas de todos os membros da Akatsuki e de Mito, Kabuto, Orochimaru, além de Obito e de Madara. Tem também a descrição deles e nomes, além das fraquezas e formas que eles capturaram os jinchuurikis e bijuus em outro universo. Esse último ponto será somente para os que ainda estão na Akatsuki. Não há as capturas de Pain, pois, ele não existe nesse universo. Com esse conhecimento, poderão lutar melhor. – Kakashi entrega o pergaminho a Naruto que faz uma sequencia de selos rápidos, recriando o pergaminho, fazendo surgir cópias do mesmo.

Todos recebem uma cópia e passam a ler.

Longe dali, em Konohagakure no Sato, Gaara e seus irmãos, assim como Shizuka, conhecida como Ichibi, estavam digerindo o que foi revelado pelo pergaminho de Chornoa, sendo que naquele instante ouviam sobre o plano de reunirem os bijuus em um único local para usarem a técnica, enquanto que ele entregava Kunais com pergaminhos enrolados, que estavam dentro de uma caixa para não receberem o toque do Sandaime, com o mesmo explicando que Naruto aperfeiçoou a técnica do genitor.

\- Entendo...

\- Mas, se impedirmos esse bastardo do Demingra de pegar os bijuus, sendo que também destruiremos a estátua, o Juubi não vai voltar. – Kankurou fala confuso. – Não entendo o motivo dele, conseguir surgir e consequentemente a bastarda da Kaguya, se o corpo do Juubi for destruído.

\- Lembre-se que esse bastardo do Demingra pode ir a qualquer multiverso. Ele pode, perfeitamente, pegar o Juubi de outro universo para ressuscitar Kaguya. Claro, ele terá um trabalho adicional do que capturar os bijuus daqui. – Gaara fala torcendo os punhos – De fato, é como Chornoa-sama falou. Há eventos que irão acontecer de um jeito ou de outro.

\- Estou ansiosa para rever os meus irmãos. – Shizuka fala sorrindo – Com certeza, conseguiremos usar essa técnica.

O Hokage traga o seu cachimbo uma vez mais, sendo que estava tão tenso, que não percebeu que o fumo no mesmo já havia acabado antes de falar seriamente:

\- É a nossa única esperança. Evitar a captura de vocês e destruir o corpo do Juubi na forma de estátua. Assim, não tem como condicionar vocês. Espero que consigamos encontrar a estátua Gedou mazou, antes do início do plano de captura dos bijuus.

Há vários quilômetros dali, enquanto o grupo de Gai acompanhava a atriz, o jounnin pergunta curioso:

\- Qualquer um ficaria surpreso da senhora ter ensinado ao meu pai o Hachimon (八門).

\- Isso é normal, apesar de muitos verem como sendo algo errado. – Tsukihime comenta.

\- Como assim? – Tenten pergunta curiosa.

\- Muitos mestres, infelizmente, são arrogantes e somente treinam alguém, se esse se destaca em algo ou é tido como um gênio. Eu treino aqueles que possuem um espírito forte, uma alma nobre e um desejo absoluto de serem melhores, desde que seja por uma boa causa. No caso de seu genitor, ele possuía uma alma nobre e um desejo forte, assim como sincero, do fundo de seu coração de possuir poder, mas, não por motivos egoístas. Ele queria ter poder para salvar aqueles que eram importantes a ele. Eu vi tudo isso em seus olhos que refletiam a sua alma. Não me importo se alguém é um gênio ou não. Isso não importa para mim. Eu vejo acima de tudo a alma de alguém e seu coração. Seu pai possuía o coração e alma de um guerreiro nobre. Saiba que ele foi um dos que treinei que mais tinha um coração puro para com os seus sentimentos, assim como uma alma nobre. A força em seu coração era imensa. Era alguém valoroso e digno para mim e por isso, o treinei, em segredo, a pedido dele.

Todos os ninjas ficam fascinados com as palavras dela, a reconhecendo como uma verdadeira mestra, sendo que admiração por ela, apenas se intensificou.

\- Imagino que o seu pai usou o Hachimon Tonkou no Jin (八門遁甲の陣) para salvá-lo, certo? – ela pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- A senhora soube de seu sacrifício? – Gai pergunta visivelmente surpreso.

\- Eu senti pelo modo como falou de seu pai. Você demonstrava pesar em sua voz. Imagino que como os demais, você passou a julgar o seu pai pela aparência e que passou a vê-lo como os demais o viam.

Maitou suspira e fala cabisbaixo:

\- Sim. Até aquela noite, enquanto que não compreendia quando criança, porque ele ocultou as suas verdadeiras habilidades dos outros, no caso, o seu taijutsu.

\- Mas, por que ele faria algo assim? Por que ele iria revelar? - Tsukihime pergunta confusa.

\- Como assim, sensei? – ele a chamou de sensei, pois, ela treinou o seu pai, que por sua vez o treinou e isso a tornava sua sensei, sendo o mesmo para Lee.

\- Conhecendo a sua alma, como a conheci, o motivo dele buscar poder foi apenas para poder salvar aqueles que ele amava. Não havia outro motivo para ele desejar dominar o Hachimon. Não foi por vaidade ou orgulho que ele deu o sangue e alma para dominar os princípios básicos em apenas alguns meses. Ele sempre quis ter poder para proteger o seu amado filho. Você, Gai. Logo, não havia motivo para fazer alarde sobre a sua nova habilidade. Para ele, títulos não eram importantes. Além disso, graças a acharem que ele era um fracassado, quando ele precisasse intervir para salvá-lo, contaria com a vantagem dos outros não o verem como um inimigo em potencial por julgarem, erroneamente que ele era um fracasso por ser, ainda, um gennin. Isso aumentava as chances dele acabar com os adversários o mais rápido possível para salvar o seu filho querido.

O jounnin fica emocionado e começa a chorar, sendo que sentiu culpa por ter chegado a condenar o seu pai, assim como os outros e por ter tido vergonha dele, mesmo que por algumas semanas. Ele chegou a duvidar de seu pai e nunca se perdoou, mesmo após anos.

Tsukihime apoia a mão no ombro dele e fala, fazendo o jounnin olhar para ela:

\- Não se sinta culpado. Você era só uma criança. Você era jovem.

\- Mesmo assim, eu... eu tive vergonha dele.

\- O seu pai sempre sentiu orgulho de você. Os seus olhos brilhavam quando ele falava de você para mim. Imagino o quanto ele ficou feliz por poder salvar aquele que amava. De fato, o oitavo portão, o Shimon (死門 – portão da morte), somente pode ser usado quando você encontra alguém que vale o seu sacrifício. Na verdade, o requisito para conseguir abrir o oitavo portão que é o da vida e que representa o seu coração, é a força do seu próprio coração. Se possuir um coração forte, irá desenvolver mais rapidamente o Hachimon e mesmo se for jovem, pode abrir vários portões. O forte desejo de proteger aquele a quem considera querido. O intenso desejo de salvar aqueles que são preciosos a você. Tudo isso, faz o Hachimon Tonkou no Jin ser usado, plenamente. Portanto, somente pessoas que possuem esse sentimento em seu coração são capazes de usar o oitavo portão. Sinto que você pode usar o Hachimon Tonkou no Jin, pois, em seu coração há o forte desejo de proteger aqueles que lhe são queridos e se mesmo assim, ainda sentir culpa pelo seu pai, pense no fato de que você treinou Rock Lee. Dedicou de corpo e alma a treiná-lo para ele ser um shinobi. Se havia qualquer dívida, ela foi sanada e se mesmo assim, ainda sentir essa culpa sem motivo em seu coração, se dedique a salvar aqueles que lhe são queridos.

\- Sensei... – ele murmura dentre lágrimas.

\- Saiba que seu pai nunca desejaria que você carregasse esse sentimento de culpa. Procure viver plenamente para que quando morrer, não tenha nenhum pesar. Você, assim como o Lee, tem a alma e o coração necessários para dominar o Hachimon Tonkou no Jin. Saibam que poucos são dignos de dominar por completo essa técnica, pois, falta a nobreza e o desejo sincero e puro de salvar aqueles que lhe são queridos, ao mesmo tempo em que possuí um coração capaz de se sacrificar pelos outros, sem titubear.

\- Sensei, eu... eu... – Gai inspira e seca as lágrimas em seu rosto.

Após olhar atentamente para ele, Tsukihime fala, sorrindo:

\- Não vejo mais a nuvem da culpa em seus olhos. Fico feliz que tenha compreendido o desejo de seu pai e os sentimentos dele para com você. Aposto que de onde ele está vendo você, está aliviado por saber que não há mais essa culpa em sua alma.

Tenten chorava emocionada, assim como Lee, sendo que Neiji sorria.

Após alguns minutos, ela fala:

\- Quero ensinar a vocês dois a técnica que desenvolvi para diminuir os danos causados pelo Hachimon Tonkou no Jin.

Todos ficam surpresos e ela fala, olhando para o horizonte:

\- Foi uma pena que desenvolvi apenas há alguns anos, após décadas de estudo e treinamento. Mesmo assim, dependerá da vontade de viver do usuário. Claro, parece uma contradição para o princípio básico da abertura do oitavo portão, o Shimon. Mas, isso somente a primeira vista. O Hachimon consiste no uso da força do amor e isso é um fato imutável. Alguém sem amor pode copiar a abertura de alguns portões, mas, nunca conseguirá usar em plenitude. De fato, há o amor. O amor capaz de se sacrificar por quem ama. Mas, como ficam as pessoas deixadas para trás? Elas vão ficar felizes pela perda daqueles que amam? – os demais olham surpresos para ela – Em essência o Hachimon representa o coração e a força de seus sentimentos, no caso o amor, representando quantos portões consegue abrir. Afinal, essa técnica representa o amor. Mas, o amor para se sacrificar é o amor para salvar aqueles que amam. Quem ama não quer ver o outro feliz? Como o outro pode ficar feliz com o seu sacrifício? De fato, para usar o Hachimon Tonkou no Jin é preciso sentir um amor tão intenso que torna a pessoa, capaz de se sacrificar pelo próximo. Um amor forte e que não precisa ser entre casal. Pode ser amor de pais e filhos, de irmãos e etc. Mas, é preciso igual amor para superar o sacrifício, pensando na felicidade daqueles que são deixados para trás. Ao superar a linha tênue da vida e da morte, naqueles microssegundos fatídicos das consequências da abertura do Shimon, instantes antes de concluir o Hachimon Tonkou no Jin. Não somente isso e sim, também, dominando a morte e inclusive a superando pelo poder do amor, não somente não morrerá como irá evitar os efeitos nocivos em seu corpo do uso do Hachimon Tonkou no Jin. Claro, precisará ficar em repouso absoluto após usar o último portão, mas, não será privado de andar, por exemplo.

\- Incrível! – Lee exclama, animado.

\- É como eu disse. Não basta aprender a técnica. O sucesso ou não dela dependerá da força do coração da pessoa e o desejo de ver aqueles que lhe são queridos, felizes. A pessoa tem que superar o próprio Hachimon Tonkou no Jin, que por si só, já exige um forte amor de quem usa e o desejo sincero de salvar quem é querido. Você precisa superar o seu próprio coração e amor. Você precisa do forte desejo de viver por aqueles que você ama ou que lhe são queridos, após o forte amor capaz de se sacrificar por aqueles que lhe são queridos. Essa é a essência dessa técnica.

\- Interessante... Uma técnica desenvolvida pelo amor. – Neiji comenta surpreso.

Tsukihime sorri e fala:

\- O amor é muito poderoso e age de formas misteriosas. De todos os sentimentos, é o que possui os poderes mais misteriosos, assim como intensos e que cujo poder é o mais difícil de conseguir e inclusive, é o mais difícil de manter, principalmente se levarmos em conta a influência do ódio que é intenso. Porém, o poder que o ódio gera não é superior ao do amor, mas, mesmo assim, tem intensidade suficiente para destroçar o amor se a pessoa não tiver o coração forte. O ódio e sentimentos inferiores residem em todos os indivíduos. É algo que está em nós, assim como temos o amor e os demais sentimentos. Sempre precisamos estar atentos e vigilantes. É muito fácil sentir ódio. Quanto ao amor, sendo que falo do amor puro, não confundindo com obsessão, é algo mais difícil, pois, o ódio nos torna mais facilmente. É preciso uma grande força em seu coração para lutar contra os sentimentos inferiores que residem em nós mesmos.

\- Verdade. É difícil lutar contra os sentimentos do ódio. De fato, é preciso uma grande força interior para resistir.


End file.
